Captured in a dream
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: This is the movie version! Part 1 in the Trilogy. A group of 20 yr olds leave their home as thousands of Urukhai's and orcs come their way. They end up in the forest of Rivendell. Will they go along with the story and save their home? FINISHED
1. Prologue

A/N: I know many people have done this, so it isn't any surprise. If you didn't see the summary, this story is based of the movie version, so if you don't like it, than go read something else!! Don't go and flame me because you didn't like it and was in the movie version! Now that, that's done, I'll only say the disclaimer once, so read it carefully! Oh, and I'll be making a few twist in the story, just so you know!

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of it's characters!! I only own my characters and this story!!

Summary: This is the movie version!!! A group of 20 year olds leave their home as thousands of Uruk-hai's and orcs come their way. As they escape, they ended up in the forest of Rivendell. Will they go along with the story and save their home or will they just simply leave?

Captured in a dream

Prologue

My name is Ailish Soria and I am 2o years old. All of my life I grew up without a mother. She died while giving birth to me. My father raised me the best he could, but he was always busy with his job. As I turned 10 years old, my father suddenly quit his job, than moving into his friend's farmhouse that his friend let him have. My father started teaching me how to fight in hand-to-hand combat and with weapons such as small knives, and throwing knives. Kids at school made fun of me, so I was always alone.

At 12 years old, my father started to teach me archery. I tried hard to get it perfect, and was excelling it in a couple of months. He seemed extremely please after months of training I finally hit the last target right on the bull's eye. The target was at least over 80 meters away. The bow my uncle gave me was a long bow. It was pure white, and it had ivy-like all around the bow.

My father, however, never ceased my training. He kept training me, day after day, despite my weary protests. He said I would need these skills in the near future and that argument ended, never wanting to anger my father. I trained two hours before school and four hours after school.

At 16 years old, my father started teaching me to ride horseback. With the bridle and saddle at first, but soon switching me to bareback. He said if I ever lost the bridle and saddle that I would still be able to ride well. I got a horse that was pure white, with one black look-alike butterfly on her forehead, so I named her Mariposa, meaning butterfly in Spanish. She became my best friend, when my father wasn't around. Soon, she started to respond to my cues without me even talking.

Days passed as I continued my training, before I was introduced with the sword, scimitars, daggers, and long knives. I excelled in each, after a year of training with them all. I also gotten better in shooting arrows at moving targets with Mariposa in the woods that was behind the woods. And, as my father used to say, to keep in shape and not get lazy, I had to run around the farm at least 3 times, and trust me, its a VERY big farm.

Than on the day of my high school graduation, I was 17 years old, I know a little young, but I entered school early—I think. My father and me entered our house, and unexpectedly, an arrow hit my father right through his stomach. Than another on his left shoulder. I grabbed my dagger that I had hidden, and always kept with me, and was about to attack the assassin, but my father pushed me out of the way, just as another arrow went through his chest, making my father fall to the floor.

I turned to the shadows seeing the person coming towards us. As they stepped into the light, I gave a short yelp, as the person was some kind of black creature.

"In the name of my master, Andrew, I will kill all mankind." The creature said, as he pulled back his bow.

In quick reflexes I threw my dagger at the creature's head, and he fell to the floor, dead. I gasped in some air to calm my heart, than kneeled next to my father, not knowing what to do. My father brushed away my streams of tears. I held my father's hand that was resting on my cheek, crying silently.

"I.... Love.... You..... Ailish." And with that, he closed his eyes.

And for the first and last time, I cried my heart out, as my father laid dead on the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally stood up and walked over to the creature. I took my dagger out of his forehead and wiped it clean. I looked at the creature closer and finally realized that it was a Uruk-hai, from Lord of the Rings. I burned the body out on the street, and buried my father under the oak tree that was near the woods entrance, he loved it so much.

"I'll get them back for this father. For you father, don't you worry."

A year later, Uruk-hai's and orc's roamed the city and destroyed everything in sight. They killed many humans along the way, nobody could have stopped them. But than I got a crazy idea. I vowed to my father that I would get them back, so I was going to.

So every night for the past two years, I got on my father's black motorcycle and ride around the city that was always on fire and in ruins. For some reason, the Uruk-hai's and orc's like to come out at night, finding the humans in hiding, killing the men, and raping the woman before killing them. I always wore black, no matter what. I made sure to blend into the darkness, and the shadows.

I also rescued a girl about my age, and her two cousins. She became my best friend, and they lived with me at the farmhouse, having it big enough for all four of us. I trained them, as my father did with me, and they helped me kill the Uruk-hai's and orc's.

But one day, the Uruk-hai's and orc's became to great, that we had to flee. And this, is what happened.......

A/N: How was It? Good I hoped. Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

Ailish slammed the door shut, looking at her best friend, Alejandra Cortez, and her two cousins; Saul Hernandez, and Alejandro Rios, in horror. Thousands of Uruk-hai's and Orcs were coming down their street, screaming women and children tangling with the battle cries the ugly creatures were making into the winter night.

"There's too many of them!" Saul whispered, looking at Ailish.

"How did the Uruk-hai's and Orcs get so strong AND bring in reinforcements!!" Alejandro looked at Ailish also.

"What do we do now?" Alejandra asked her best friend, her honey eyes showing worry.

Ailish looked at every one of them, she saw that they all have given up on hope and faith. Ailish closed her eyes for a couple of minutes, than reopened them.

Her emerald eyes showing a plan. "We have to leave, now!"

"Are we coming back?" Saul asked hopefully, as they all started running up the stairs near the front door.

Ailish stopped running and turned around slowly, sympathy on her face.

"I'm afraid not. This time, we have to leave for good." Everyone looked at each other, than nodded at Ailish. Ailish started running again, "we only take what's needed, leave everything else behind." Ailish stopped in front of the second door to the right. "Only take a few priceless things, leave everything else." and with that, she walked in.

The room was small but big enough for her to have some room. There was a bed to the right side, a chest and desk on the left. A closet was near the door on the right.

Ailish immediately ran to her closet and started to strip off her original black clothing. She put on what was much like a tunic and breeches, except the breeches flare out at the bottom and the dark blue tunic's sleeves flare out as well, giving it a more feminine look.

Her father made her wear it for some reason, but she never questioned him. Ailish gave Alejandra a similar one, but it was a forest green color. And for Saul and Alejandro too but theirs were more masculine, the colors matching Ailish's and Alejandra's.

Grabbing her black winter coat, she walked out of the closet, not bothering to turn off the light, and walked over to the chest, throwing the coat onto the bed.

She opened it to reveal daggers, swords, arrows, quiver, bow, throwing knives, scimitars, and long knives. Quickly, she strapped her quiver to her back and her long knives as well, in a diagonal way, crisscross so she can easily unsheathe them to fight. She then hooked her daggers and sword to her belt, some twin daggers into the inside of her boot, and the throwing knives in a secret passage at the bottom of her boots. She picked up her bow, walking to the bed.

She kneeled next to her bed, taking out her pack from underneath and walked over to the desk. She put in a brown notebook, than another green notebook with a butterfly on the cover, than some extra clothing, and over two thousand dollars.

Ailish walked over to her dresser in the corner that held her television on top, and took a picture of her father and an older brother she never had the chance to meet, for he disappeared a year after she was born.

--Flashback--

"Daddy, who is this boy next to you?" A 6 year old Ailish asked, her emerald eyes looking curiosity at the boy about six years old.

"That is your older brother, Damon. He disappeared a year after you were born."

"Were did he disappeared too, daddy?"

"I don't know."

--End of flashback--

Ailish put the picture in her pack. She quickly pulled back her light brown hair into a half a braid, only some strands framing her face. When she walked out, putting on her winter coat that reached her ankles, and saw everyone dressed in their training gear, and black winter coats, waiting for her instructions.

As Ailish saw her friends standing there, another memory of the past flashed through her mind.

--Flashback--

An 18-year-old Ailish was crouching down in the shadows of an alley way between two houses. She carefully peered out to see at least over 300 Orcs and Uruk-hai's walking down the street, half of them killing those who dare to stop them. The other half breaking into homes doing what ever to please themselves.

"There's too many. I wouldn't be able to kill them all." Ailish whispered, closing her eyes.

When she reopened them, she started digging through her pack and took out an earpiece and a small radio. Ailish put the earpiece on her left ear and turned on the radio, putting it in her pocket.

****

"It is confirmed. These creatures have surprised the armies around the world and destroyed each one of the soldiers, leaving only some alive to torture. The government has vanished from sight, as the president left one last comment to the people of the United States."

"People of the United States of America, these... monsters has defeated our armies in a surprised attack, as well as armies in other countries. Some of them are even using our weapons against us. Nothing would be able to stop these creatures. But we have found out that the creatures only come out during the night. So I suggest you try to find a safe place to hide at night."

The Orcs and Uruk-hai's were coming closer to where Ailish was, so she stood up and walked the opposite of the street, going further into the darkness of the alleyway.

****

"Seeing as this is my last time to speak out, I wish you the people of the United States of America, good luck. These creatures cannot be stopped. May God bless you all."

Than there was static, making Ailish stop in her tracks. Than an annoying sound came on.

****

"The original broadcast is having some technical difficulties. Please stand by."

Ailish yanked out the earpiece in frustration, putting it in her pack.

"Great, looks like these damn creatures got to the news cast."

"Mama!" A girl's voice screamed.

Ailish looked around and through the windows of the houses nearby, trying to see who screamed.

"¡Date prisa! ¡Necesitamos irnos!" a boy said, as he burst out through the back of a house, pulling a girl with him. (Hurry up! We need to leave!)

Another boy was than thrown out of a window.

"Saul!"

The girl screamed, running towards the guy whose face and body was all cut up and bruised. The other guy ran to the girl.

"¡Necesitamos irnos ya!" He started tugging her. (We need to leave now!)

"¡No me iré sin Saul, Alejandro!" The girl yelled, tugging her hand out of the guy's grasp. (I won't go without Saul, Alejandro.)

"But Alejandra the-"

"Duck!" Alejandro fell to the floor, as Alejandra covered her head.

Ailish threw two small knives at an Orc who was running out of the house and towards the trio. The knives ended up in the neck and in the middle of the Orc's forehead. It fell down dead. Alejandra and Alejandro looked up to see Ailish standing in front of the m, her left hand were three knives between her fingers and her right hand slowly going down to her side.

"Por favor ¿Nos puedes ayundar? Mi primo esta seriamente herido." (Please, can you help us? My cousin is hurt badly.)

Ailish turned but stopped halfway, as she saw the tears in the girl's eyes.

****

'I may not be able to fight these Orcs or Uruk-hai's by myself anymore. I'm gonna need help soon.'

Ailish continued to think it over. "Esta bien. Sigueme." (Fine. Follow me.)

Alejandro and Alejandra nodded, and went to either side of Saul. They each draped an arm over their shoulders and followed Ailish.

--End of flashback--

Ailish smiled, than said, "Alejandro and me will get some food. Alejandra and Saul, saddle the horses."

"We're not taking the motorcycles?!"

"No Saul! We would have to go through the woods out back to escape." Alejandra said, shaking her head.

"Exactly. Now get to it before those damn creatures come busting in our door."

Everyone nodded and walked down the stairs. Saul and Alejandra went to the left, as Ailish and Alejandro went to the right. Alejandro started putting in some Honey Nut Cheerios into some plastic bags, and any other food that wouldn't rot.

Ailish was putting some fruit into her bag, when screaming was heard from across the street. Both Ailish and Alejandro stood up quickly, shouldering there packs and ran out of the house and to the stables.

"We have to leave now!" Ailish yelled, as she got to Saul and Alejandra.

They all mounted their horses, and without say their commands, the horses went into a gallop. Arrows whistling by made the four look back to see more than three dozen Uruk-hai's and Orcs behind them, shooting arrows.

The group turned back around, and saw the gate that surrounded the farm.

"Shit, we forgot to open the gate!" Saul yelled, an arrow barely missing him.

"We're going to have to jump!"

Alejandro and Alejandra yelled at Ailish, "are you CRAZY!?"

"Only sometimes." Ailish grinned back at them, than looked forward, "we came make it, just get enough speed!!" as in cue, all the horses started running faster.

Ailish got in front of Saul, who got in front of Alejandro, who got in front of Alejandra, each having a distance apart from each other. As soon as they were close enough, the horses jumped over the white fences and running over into the woods. Once they were a long distance ahead, they slowed their pace, as the horses needed rest.

"I can't believe we made it." Alejandro said, chuckling.

Everyone else just smiled. "All you need is faith and a good horse." Ailish said, watching the snowfall. "The snow will cover our tracks, so we won't be followed."

Everyone looked behind them, the snow covering their tracks. "That's a good relief." Saul said, as everyone nodded and turned back around, only to see that they were no longer in the woods but a forest.

The spring season giving it away, for it was winter when they were escaping, now it was spring. The trees also gave it away, for the trees behind the farmhouse were pine and oak trees, with no leaves whatsoever, and snow covering all over the place. These, these leaves were lush green, and green grass all around. And it was night when they left now the sun had just risen there, wherever they are. And when they looked behind them, they saw the snow.

Saul got of his horse and walked near the two seasons. When he tried to grab the snow, there was some kind of invisible wall holding him back.

"What the hell is this?"

Alejandra also got off her horse, standing next to Saul, she tried to go through, but couldn't.

"We can't get through."

"Oh, shit!" Alejandro's voice echoed through the silences that fell upon the four of them.

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Last Chapter:

Saul got of his horse and walked near the two seasons. When he tried to grab the snow, there was some kind of invisible wall holding him back.

"What the hell is this?"

Alejandra also got off her horse, standing next to Saul, she tried to go through, but couldn't.

"We can't get through."

"Oh, shit!" Alejandro's voice echoed through the silences that fell upon the four of them.

* * *

Nobody spoke to one another for a while, taking in the new surrounding.

"Something must be wrong."

"For once, I agree with Alejandro, and that's not a good thing." Saul said, the girls chuckling a bit.

Alejandro glared at Saul, than continued to look around them. "At least I have GIRLS coming to me, instead of sweet-talking to them."

"You know what? I had about enough of you and you're whole girl thing!" Saul argued back.

"Oh yeah?"

The voices faded for Ailish, as she was concentrating in the aura she was feeling. Ailish hushed the boys, as she carefully looked around. She than slowly put her hood on, covering her eyes. She looked to the others, nodding her head slightly. The trio copied her move, looking forward.

Ailish kicked the side of Mariposa, making her go into another gallop. The others did the same, Alejandra going next to Ailish and the boys behind them. After ten and a half-hours, and they were a far distance from where they were, they slowed their tired horses.

After another 20 minutes more, Ailish stopped Mariposa. "Alto." (stop)

The three cousins stopped next to Ailish, as she looked around their surroundings.

"Ail-" Saul started but Ailish held up her right hand, telling him to silence.

"Algo o alguien esta aqui. Vigilalo y ten cuidado." (Something or someone is here. Keep an eye out and be careful.)

"¿Todavia estan siguiendonos?" Alejandra asked, as they all kept a watchful eye. (Are they still following us?)

"¿Que vamos a hacer si nos descubren?" (What are we going to do if they catch us?)

"Pelearemos Alejandro!" Saul hissed, looking around.

"Ailish, ya va a caer la noche. ¿Quizas seria mejor si descunsamos y levantamos capaña?" (Ailish, it's going to be nightfall. Maybe it's best if we rest and set camp?)

"Alejandra tiene razon. Y velare." Saul said, Alejandro nodding in agreement. (is right. I'll be first watch.)

Ailish nodded, and they all got off their horses. They took off their packs and started making their beds.

"I think we should all whisper when we're talking in English." Alejandra said, as she sat down on her bed.

"Why do you say that?" Saul asked, whispering also.

"I figured that since we ended up in some strange place with out no explanation whatsoever-"

"Oh no, don't go rambling about how we ended up in Lord of the Rings." Saul interrupted, rolling his eyes. "You read too many stories of how people, namely GIRLS fall into the movie or book or whatever and are part of the story."

"I believe it's one of those moments, Saul! Why else do I sense this place familiar!" Alejandra argued back.

"As much as I agree with Saul about you reading too much of those stories, I actually believe that we might have gotten into the storyline." Ailish said, sitting down on her bed. "Where are we?"

Alejandra pondered a while, looking around, than nodding her head, agreeing with herself. "I believe we're near Rivendell. And because of that, some of the elves on guard could hear us." Alejandra than looked at her cousins and her best friend.

Ailish rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out already."

Alejandra smiled, "since we're in this storyline, I think we should protect the fellowship, if they haven't been out in the journey yet, and follow them until we get to the only person who can give us some answers."

Ailish nodded, knowing whom she was talking about. "Right. We'll protect them, BUT from a far, and get to Lothlórien and talk to the Lady Galadriel."

Saul and Alejandro shook their heads but agree anyways.

Alejandro was gathering some small branches nearby, throughout the whole conversation, and put them in a circle made by some stones. He took out his lighter and lit one of the branches, setting it on top of the others.

"I'll get some firewood to make the fire last all night." Alejandro said, as he walked towards one direction.

--Two hours later--

Alejandro returned to the camp, arms full of fallen branches. He put the wood down next to him, as he kneeled down, he put some more wood into the fire, making the blazes grew stronger.

"¿Te sigurió alguien?" Alejandra asked, looking up from expecting her sword. (No one followed you?)

"Si y no creo que sean de los buenos." Alejandro said, looking at Alejandra, Saul, and Ailish, who continued to sharpen her twin daggers, not looking up. (Yes and I don't think they're nice)

"Estan serca." Saul said, as his eyes searched through the darkness and thickness of the woods. (They're close.)

"At least a mile." Everyone looked at Ailish. She stopped sharpening and stood up, twirling her twin daggers. "Pick up your packs and the beds. We'll hide them in that hollow tree." Ailish pointed to a larger tree near Saul. "Alejandra and Alejandro, you two hide up in the trees, you two are the best at archery. Saul, hide behind some bushes over there. What ever followed Alejandro here, is coming from the south, southeast. They'll be here in 15 minutes."

As Ailish predicted, 15 minutes later, a dozen Orcs appeared into the grounds the four adults have been. The leader looked around.

"They've gone! These humans knew we were coming!" The other Orcs growled.

"Now what are we going to eat!?" Another said. Than an arrow hit his chest.

The Orcs looked at him, as he fell down—dead. Soon more arrows continued coming down at them.

"Elves!" One said.

"Think again!" Saul yelled, as he and Ailish ran out of their hiding, swords in hand.

They both sliced the first Orc in their way, as more Orcs went to Ailish. Ailish ducked down, as an Orc swinged his large broad sword, beheading one of his own. Ailish stood up, thrusting her sword through the Orc who tried to cut her head off, she leaned on her sword's handle, kciking an Orc from behind in the face. When it stumbled back, Ailish stood up straight, taking her sword out, and blocked an attack.

Ailish pushed back the Orc. twisting he sword, and thrusting it backwards, a grunt behind her. She than did a back flip, kicking the ching of the Orc in front of her. As she landed on her fee, she took her sword out of the Orc she stabbed, which was in a weird and not so pleasant postion on the floor, dead.

As Saul blocked at attack from his right, he kicked an Orc on his left. He than pushed back the Orc who attacked him first, and sliced his head of, than ducked down, just as a broad sword tried to cut him in half. He tripped the last Orc and stabbed it in the chest with a dagger.

He stood up, sighing. "That was a great work out." Saul chuckled.

Ailish smiled. An Orc on the floor stoo up and ran towards Ailish, his broad sword above his head. "Die!"

Before Ailish could turn around or Saul throw his dagger, the Orc stopped dead on his track, than fell forward, an arrow sticking out of his back. Ailish turned around, lookng up at Alejandra.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Lets get these damn Orcs out of the way and get some rest. It looks like we wont have any visitors tonight." Everyone nodded, walking towards the hollow tree.

--Next day, Lord Elrond--

"What news do you bring?" Elrond asked, as he looked up at Legolas.

"The Orcs we've been waiting for, never came. We searched the area of 15 miles from Rivendell and found the Orcs dead."

At this news, Elrond stood up from his chair, almost tipping it over, his palms on the desk.

"What? How?"

"We believe someone is out there near Rivendell."

Sitting back down, Elrond pondered on this information. After Elrond hasn't said anything for a while, Legolas spoke up.

"Lord Elrond?"

Elrond looked up. "Oh, mkae sure we have more guards around the entrances. I do not want to take any chance."

"Yes Lord Elrond. Excuse me." Elrond nodded, looking down at his work.

"Maybe they could be some allies." Elrond looked up to see an old man in the now open doorway, leaning on a cane. But, instead of looking withered, he looked like he was full of life and vitality.

"Ah, my old friend. You have finally arrived." Elrond looked pleased.

"Yes. I have arrived. I am sorry I could have not arrived sooner. I was.. delayed," Gandalf answered, walking in and stood in front of Elrond's desk.

"Whoever it is that killed the Orcs are truly our allies, why do they hide?" Elrond stood up and walked over to the open window.

"Afraid of rejection; unwanted." Gandalf stood next to Elrond. "Four mortals; two men, two woman. Looking for a way back home." Elrond looked at Gandalf. "Two different worlds, one same mission. Old knowledge to destroy the evil enemy, as it combines with new knowledge, unfolding slowly. One mortal will go back, destroying evil that overcame their life. After the task is done, they will return, the line of their blood continuing."

"I've heard of what you speak of, but I cannot recall from where or who." Elrond said more to himself, and looked down to see Frodo and Sam below.

"His strength returns."

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Gandalf said sadly.

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We ask no more of Frodo."

Elrond looked at his friend, "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you say has betrayed us!"

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-Men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves, we do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard! Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here. This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others.

"It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf said, turning to look at Elrond.

"Men? Men are weak." Elrond turns around. "The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, it's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3000 years ago." Elrond had a faraway look, remembering the battle for Middle-Earth. He than turned back to Gandalf. "Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Men? Men are weak." Elrond turns around. "The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, it's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3000 years ago." Elrond had a faraway look, remembering the battle for Middle-Earth. He than turned back to Gandalf. "Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

* * *

"¿Estas segura de saber el camino?" (Are you sure you know where you are going?)

"¡Si! ¡Dejame en paz!" Alejandra sneered at Saul. (Yes! Leave me alone!)

"Recuerda lo que hablamos. Los protegeremos solo hasta que lleguemos a Lothlórien. Allí hablaremos con Lady Galadriel." Ailish said, looking around. She stopped Mariposa, the three cousins stopping on each side of her. (Remember what we talked about. We only protect them, until we get to Lothlórien. There we will talk to Lady Galadriel.)

"What's wrong?" Alejandro whispered, everybody looking around.

"We're too close to the entrance of Rivendell." Alejandra whispered back, looking to her right.

"Algo esta mal. I don't feel right." Ailish said, looking around. (Something is wrong.)

The horses than started walking backwards, and forwards, shaking their head.

"Whoa girl! Calm down." Ailish whispered, stroking Mariposa's neck.

But Mariposa wouldn't calm down. So as to not get hurt, the four of them got off their horses, holding them by the reins. But even so, the horses jumped up frighten. Than a noise came next to the group, making the horses go into a gallop towards Revendell.

"No! Mariposa!"

"Shadow!"

"Lighting!"

"Flash!"

The group looked around when a whistling sound was heard. Than Ailish screamed in pain, as an arrow went through her left shoulder.

"Ailish!" The cousins ran to Ailish.

Ailish held on to her left shoulder. "No te preocupes. Get the Orcs!" (Don't worry.)

Saul ran forward, sword in hand, as a group of Orcs came running towards them. Alejandro started shooting those who passed Saul. Alejandra pulled out the arrow, making Ailish cry out in pain. Alejandra saw some liquid on the tip of the arrow, besides the blood.

"Dios mio." She breathes, staring at the tip of the arrow in horror. (My God.)

"¿Que? ¿Que paso?" Alejandro asked worriedly. (What? What happened?)

"The arrow is posined!"

Ailish started to feel dizzy, and fell to the ground on her knees.

"Ailish!" The voice was faded and far away for Ailish."She wont last too long!" Alejandra said, as she kneeled next to her best friend. Darkness was starting to surround Ailish' vision. "We need help!"

Just as she said that, elves came running towards them, helping Saul and Alejandro. Some came next to Alejandra and Ailish.

"(Speaks Elvish) Are you all right my lady? Is she hurt?" Alejandra frowned, shaking her head. So the elf spoke in common language. "Are you all right my lady? Is she hurt?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But my friend is not! An arrow peirced through her left shoulder and it was posined! I don't think she'll last long. Please help us." Alejandra said, at the verge of tears.

"Do not worry my lady. She will be fine. But we must take her to a healer quick." The elf picked Ailish up in his arms.

Alejandra also stood up, taking out her bow, "you go. We'll try to finish off the Orcs. Quickly!" Alejandra turned and went next to her cousin, shooting down Orcs who were going to attack an elf from behind.

After a while, the group of elves, Saul, Alejandro, and Alejandra finsihed off the last of the Orcs. But the elves turned their attention to the three cousins and pointed their swords, daggers, and/or arrows at them.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the realm of Rivendell? Do you not know it is forbidden for outsiders to trespasss." It was more of a statement than a question.

The cousins looked at each other, Saul and Alejandro turned to Alejandra, knowing she knows more about the storyline, than them. Alejandra, knowing the looks her two male cousins gave her, rolled her eyes and put away her bow, the twoo males doing the same with their weapons.

"We are wanders from a distant land. We did not see where we were going, when the Orcs attacked us. And seeing you elves, we realized were we where." The elves didn't even look at each other, move a muscle, or even talk. "Listen, one of your men has my best friend. And I want to see her now! As soon as she is better, we'll leave."

Alejandra got the same reaction, and she growled in anger.

"Please do not get mad. They do not trust outsiders." Some of the elves parted for Legolas to come through.

"Please, I just want to go see my friend. Then we'll leave."

Legolas nodded, "Lord Elrond said you may, since as your friend might be out for a while."

"(In Elvish) But Prince Legolas-"

"(In Elvish) It is Lord Elrond's request. Are you questioning his request, Celebolas?" The elf known as Celebolas shook his head. Legolas nodded, turning his attention back to the trio. "Follow me please."

As the cousins entered the palace, they were in awed. Many elves looked at the mortals in curiousty, as they weren't used to having mortals in Rivendell often.

"Oh, wait." Legolas turned around. "Do you know if four horses came by here?" Alejandro asked hopefully.

"Yes, that is the reason we went out in the woods. They seemed painced and afraid, so Lord Elrond sent out some guards. They are in the stables, if you wish to see them later, but Lord Elrond is waiting for you." They nodded, following Legolas once again.

Legolas knocked on doubled doors, getting a muffled come in. He opened the door and walked in, the three cousins walking after him.

Legolas bowed, "Lord Elrond, here are the mortals you asked for to meet."

"Thank you Legolas, you may take your leave." Legolas bowed once more and left the room, closing the doors.

"Please sit." Elrond mentioned the seats in front of his desk.

"We rather stand, thanks." Saul said, not to friendly.

Alejandra jabbed her elbow into Saul's side, glaring at him.

"If that is your wish." Elrond took a quick glance at Gandalf, who was standing near the window, an amused look on his face. "Now, the reason I asked to speak to you is to know what you were doing out in the woods."

"Like we told your guards: We are wanders from a distant land. We did not see where we were going, when the Orcs attacked us. And seeing your guards, we realized were we where." Alejandra said, sitting down. Saul and Alejandro stood on each side of her.

Elrond looked at Gandalf, who raised an eyebrow. He remembered the words his friend told him not to long ago.

Four mortals; two men, two woman. Looking for a way back home. Two different worlds, one same mission. Old knowledge to destroy the evil enemy, as it combines with new knowledge, unfolding slowly. One mortal will go back, destroying evil that overcame their life. After the task is done, they will return, the line of their blood continuing.

'Could this three be the four mortals that is talked about in the prophecy? If so, than the fourth is the young lady in the healing room.'

"Please, we just want to see our friend. And when she gets better, we'll leave for good, we promise."

Elrond was snapped out of his thoughts by Alejandra, who was pleading him with her eyes to see Ailish.

"Very well, but your friend will not be up for quite some time."

"That is fine. We just want to see her."

--Healing room, couple of days later--

Ailish woke up to hushed voices in the room. She opened her eyes to see Alejandro and Saul fighting over something that seemed like fruit.

"You better give me some of that fruit, 'cause I'm starvin'!"

Startled, everyone in the room almost jumped out of their skins and looked towards the bed, to see Ailish sitting up.

"You're awake!" The two cousins yelled, running towards her. They crushed her into a tight hug.

"Estamos preocupamos por ti! We didn't think you were going to make it!" Alejandro let go, tears in his eyes. (We were worried about you!)

Saul let go next, and handed Ailish the piece of fruit. "But we knew you'll make it through!"

Ailish bit the fruit hungrily. "Perdon para preocupasan." (Sorry to keep you worried.)

"It's all good."

"Ailish!" Everyone turned to the door to see Alejandra run inside, putting the plate of food on the table and running to Ailish's side, hugging her. "I was so worried! I never left your side! I'm so happy you're awake!" Alejandra let go of her, and smiled.

"Thanks." Ailish looked around, finally noticing where she was in. "Guys, ¿donde estamos?" (Where are we?)

Everyone looked at each other, than looked at Ailish. Alejandra spoke up first. "In Rivendell."

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Ailish!" Everyone turned to the door to see Alejandra run inside, putting the plate of food on the table and running to Ailish's side, hugging her. "I was so worried! I never left your side! I'm so happy you're awake!" Alejandra let go of her, and smiled.

"Thanks." Ailish looked around, finally noticing where she was in. "Guys, ¿donde estamos?" (Where are we?)

Everyone looked at each other, than looked at Ailish. Alejandra spoke up first. "In Rivendell."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!?" The cousins cringed at the tone of voice. "What were you guys thinking!?"

"We were thinking in saving your life, that's what!" Alejandra argued back.

"But what happened to-" Ailish didn't finished her sentence, as Lord Elrond and Gandalf walked in.

"We heard arguing. Is there a problem?"

Alejandra stood up, "no Lord Elrond. We just had some disagreements about some things. Nothing to worry about."

Elrond nodded, than looked at Ailish, as well as Gandalf. "I hope you are feeling well my dear."

"I am, thanks."

"Now that Ailish is better, I think it's best if we leave." Saul said, the other three adults agreeing.

"Nonsense. You just woken up. Stay a day or two to rest a while longer, than you may leave if you wish. But if you leave now, Orcs will be going after you, seeing as you are still weak."

"Lord Elrond." Celebolas entered the room, bowing to Elrond. "(Speaks in Elvish) The dwarves have just arrived."

"(Speaks in Elvish) I see, tell those who came that the council will take place tomorrow, early in the afternoon." Celebolas bowed and left.

The group looked at each other. Alejandra than turned to Elrond. "Very well. We will stay at least one more day, so Ailish can get her full strength back."

"Alejandra!" Ailish whispered. Alejandra looked at Ailish with a look that said to trust her. Ailish nodded. "Yes, we'll stay one more day. Thank you Lord Elrond."

Elrond nodded, and left the room, Gandalf right behind.

"What are you up to Alejandra?"

"The council is taking place early in the afternoon tomorrow."

"So?" Saul shrugged, going over to the plate of food.

"We need to be there tomorrow."

"What for, if you know what's happing already."

"Not entirely."

Everyone looked at Alejandra.

"What do you mean, prima?" Alejandro asked, walking over to his cousin. (cousin.)

"Since we have came here, my memory of the Lord of th-"

"Shhh. Alguien pudan escuchanos." Ailish said, looking out the window.(Someone could be listening)

"Mi memoria en el Historia de el Señor de los añillos esta, como, fading." (My memory of the story of The Lord of the Rings is, like,)

Everyone looked at each other alarmed. Ailish looked at her friend, "okay. We'll go to it, but we have to go secretly, so as to no one knows we're there."

Everyone nodded, agreeing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Later that night--

Alejandra walked out of her room to meet both her cousins waiting impatiently for her.

"Where's Ailish?"

"We thought she was with you?"

Alejandra shook her head, and walked to her left, knocking on Ailish's door. When she got no answer, she tried again, knocking a bit louder.

No answer.

Alejandra looked at her cousins, than opened the door, walking in. She saw her best friend fast asleep on her bed. Alejandra closed the door quietly, looking at her cousins.

"She's asleep. Lets leave her be."

The boys nodded and started walking down the hall to find the dinning hall for dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Dinning Hall--

As Alejandra, Alejandro, and Saul entered the room, they saw that all, but four seats towards the middle, were occupied already.

"Welcome friends. Please be seated." Elrond said, as he motioned for them to the seats.

The cousins looked at each other than walked over to the table. Alejandro and Saul sat next to a man who was looking at them curiously, as everyone else was and a hobbit who had dirty blonde hair. Alejandra sat on the other side of her two cousins, on her right was a man who had coarse dark brown hair that hung loosely from his head and dark brown eyes, which seem to hold wisdom and age. He was quite tall and broad shouldered, no doubt strong as well, and on her left was Legolas.

"Lady Ailish will not be joining us?" Gandalf asked, looking at Alejandra.

"No. It seems she was tired than we all thought." Gandalf nodded, as the food was being served.

"My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but everyone calls me Merry. And you are...?" Asked a curios Merry.

"Saul Hernandez. This is my cousin Alejandro Rios, and my other cousin, Alejandra Cortez." The two cousins nodded their heads at their names.

"This is my cousin Peregrin Took, or Pippin for short." Pippin just waved, as he had food in his mouth.

Everyone than introduced themselves, and begin to eat, while getting to know one another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Next day, early afternoon--

Ailish opened her eyes, as she was being shaken awake. She saw an elf maid in front of her.

"My lady, I prepared you a bath. And I brought some clothing for you."

Ailish stood up, "thank you."

The maid nodded, walking out. Ailish stretched and walked to the table that she saw was in the room to her right. She saw her quiver, bow, long knives, daggers, throwing knives, twin daggers, and her winter coat laid on the table. She also saw her pack on the table, looking through it a bit. She than walked to her left, going through a door and saw a huge sunken tub in the center of the floor.

The room was bathed in daylight. There was a large window to her right, covered with drapes, dimming the sunlight slightly. The walls were creamy white, as well as the floor. There was what seemed to be a few jugs of crystal clear water. Her eyebrows rose as she spotted a steaming bath to her left. Her lips curved into a smile.

The bath wasn't like a modern day bathtub, with a tap and everything. Rather, it was just a really, really large container in the shape of a circle, filled with steaming hot water. She thought, stripping off her clothing and climbed into the tub, sighing in relief. 

Half an hour later, Ailish stepped out of the bath and put a towel-like around her body. She walked into her room to see a white tunic, brown breeches, and some brown boots on her bed. She quickly put on the tunic and breeches when a knock than was heard, followed by a familiar voice.

"Ailish, are you awake?" The door muffled Alejandro's voice. "We're gonna be late to the council."

Ailish walked towards the door, opening it. "Yeah I am. And I'm almost ready, I just need to put on my coat and weapons." Ailish said, walking towards the bed. She motioned Alejandro to come in.

Alejandro did so, closing the door. "Where are Saul and Alejandra?"

"Near the council, hiding, so as to not let Merry and Pippin see them, nor the other people in the council."

Ailish nodded, "alright, lets go."

"Alright, but first, lets put on our hoods, so we wont be seen."

Ailish nodded, as they both put on their hoods, covering their faces.

It didn't take them too long to reach the council. Ailish noticed that the seats were full, and that everyone was waiting for Elrond to come.

"Alright, where are they?" Alejandro said, looking around.

"There, near the tree." Ailish said, seeing Saul signaling them to go over to him quickly.

They jogged to him, careful to not let anyone see them.

"Finally you guys. We're going to hide behind a couple of bushes. Nobody will see us."

"Great. Lets do this than, shall we?" Ailish said, as she and Alejandro followed Saul going down a small path.

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Alright, where are they?" Alejandro said, looking around.

"There, near the tree." Ailish said, seeing Saul signaling them to go over to him quickly.

They jogged to him, careful to not let anyone see them.

"Finally you guys. We're going to hide behind a couple of bushes. Nobody will see us."

"Great. Let's do this than, shall we?" Ailish said, as she and Alejandro followed Saul going down a small path.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kneeled as far as they can, walking around the council. Couple of seconds later, they saw Alejandra sitting down in front of some thick bushes. Saul and Alejandro sat on either side of her, as Ailish sat up against a tree near by, still away from sight of the council's eyes.

Than everyone quieted down, as Lord Elrond entered.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond turns to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring Frodo."

Frodo stood up and walked towards the stone table in the middle of the room. He puts the ring down, than walks back to his seat, sighing in relief. Mummers were heard through out the many races that were present.

"So it is true." Boromir said, as everyone else looks at the ring.

The ring than started to mummer as well.

Boromir stands up, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale of light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'" Boromir than tried to reach for the ring. "Isildur's Bane."

Elrond than stood up quickly. "Boromir!"

Gandalf stood up slowly, speaking in Black Speech. Elrond sat down, rubbing his temples, as Boromir sat down, looking frighten, as most of the elves closed their eyes. The sky grew dark, the ring started murmuring once again. After Gandalf stopped talking, the sky went back to its original color.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! This ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift." Boromir stands up once again. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." He walks around, looking at everyone. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"you cannot wield it. None of us can." Everyone looks at Aragorn. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas stands up, anger visibly shown. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"(Speaks in Elvish) Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn told his friend, holding back his smile.

Legolas did what he was told.

Boromir looks at Legolas, "Gondor has no king." Than he looks at Aragorn, walking to his seat. "Gondor needs not king." Than he sits down.

Gandalf breaks the tension. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Elrond looks at them all. "The Ring must be destroy."

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli stands up and attacks the ring with his ax, only to be thrown back and his ax breaking.

"The Ring cannot be destroy, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir says, looking up. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas, once again, stands up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He looks at everybody. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you are the one to do it!" Gimli shouts, glaring at Legolas.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir stands up. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli stands up. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

At this, everyone stands up and starts to argue. Legolas puts out his arms to the side, stopping some of the Elves from attacking.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli's voice can be heard.

Gandalf stands up, walking towards them. The only ones sitting were Frodo, Aragorn, and Elrond.

Alejandro nearly stood up and ran into the council, if it wasn't for his two cousins.

"Don't go blowing our cover, Alejandro!" Ailish sneered, pushing Alejandro into a sitting position.

"Pero don't they understand to destroy the Orcs and all that is evil en esto mundo **Y** nuestro mundo! Someone has to take la maldición añillo!" Alejandro argued back, his voice rising a bit. (But.... This world **AND** our world!..... The cursed ring!)

"Baja tu voz!" Ailish glared at Alejandro, than looked up to the council, making sure none of the elves heard. (Lower your voice!)

Ailish saw Legolas turned his head towards their direction. Ailish ducked her head lower, lowering Alejandro's in the process. Saul and Alejandra stood still, since as they were hidden behind thick branches. Legolas continued to look around until a comment from one of the dwarves brought his attention back to the main argument. Ailish and Alejandro rose their heads a bit.

"Mira, I don't like it as much as you. Pero ellos jamas let us go if they found out that we know of the añillo. They might even kill us." Alejandra told him, seriousness in her eyes. (Look.... But they never.... ring...)

Frodo suddenly stands up, having heard enough. "I will take it!" No hears him, so Frodo say's it louder. "I will take the ring to Mordor." everyone fell silent, and turned their attention to the small hobbit, surprise. "Though, I do not know the way."

Saul smirked, as the others did.

"Now there's a brave soul." Ailish said, watching the other's reaction to Frodo's outburst.

****

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 6

****

I have re-written chapters 1-5, so if you might want to go back and re-read those chapters so you can start reading this one. The prologue was the only one that was not re-written! Enjoy.

Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Mira, I don't like it as much as you. Pero ellos jamas let us go if they found out that we know of the añillo. They might even kill us." Alejandra told him, seriousness in her eyes. (Look.... But they never.... ring...)

Frodo suddenly stands up, having heard enough. "I will take it!" No hears him, so Frodo say's it louder. "I will take the ring to Mordor." everyone fell silent, and turned their attention to the small hobbit, surprise. "Though, I do not know the way."

Saul smirked, as the others did.

"Now there's a brave soul." Ailish said, watching the other's reaction to Frodo's outburst.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf walks towards Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggings, as long as it is yours to bear." He puts a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder, walking behind him.

Aragorn stands and walks forward, kneeling in front of Frodo, taking one of his hands. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." He than stands, walking next to Gandalf.

Legolas walks forward, "and you have my bow." He stepped to the left of Frodo.

Gimli, too, walks forward, "and MY ax." Gimli stepped beside Legolas.

Both Gimli and Legolas give each other a disgusted look, before facing forward.

Boromir walks forward, "you carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of Council then Gondor will see it done." He stands next to Aragorn.

"Hey!" Sam runs from behind the bushes, standing on Frodo's right side, crossing his arms. "Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

Elrond gave an amused look. "It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summand to a Secret Council and you are not."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other, than they too ran out from behind the pillars.

"We're coming too!" Merry says, as he and Pippin stand on Frodo's left, shocking Elrond. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. . . Quest. . . Thing."

"Will, that rules you out Pip." Merry said, as most of the council tried to hold in their laughter.

When Elrond was declaring the Fellowship, the group of four hurriedly walked away from the council and towards the stables.

Elrond turns to the Fellowship. "Nine companions." Elrond looks over them. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin smiles, "great! Where are we going?"

This time, the council laughed. Legolas turned to the bushes where he heard some noises.

"What is the matter Legolas?"

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "Nothing. Nothing is the matter."

--Stables--

"Try to calm down, Alejandro. You almost got us caught!"

"Lo siento Saul. But ellos son muy arrogant! Instead of wanting to solve the matter, they fight over who has the Ring!" (I'm sorry.... They are so...)

Ailish covered his mouth, as he yelled. Ailish nodded to Saul and Alejandra to each side of the stable, making sure no one heard. Saul shook his head, walking back inside. Alejandra scanned the area a little longer. Her eyes widen, as she saw Celebolas and Legolas by the palace, looking towards them, a sword in hand.

"Celebolas and Legolas heard! And they're coming our way!" Alejandra whispered, jogging towards her horse.

"Just act natural. Saddle your horses, and talk about a ring Saul is giving someone." They all nodded.

As Celebolas and Legolas entered the stables, Alejandro shook his head.

"I don't know Saul. I mean, giving her a ring means to her a 'promise'. And I don't think you mean that."

"Alejandro is right for once. I got a ring from my ex, I thought it was a promise." Alejandra shook her head, a hand on her right hip. "It wasn't. Just some stupid gift. After that, I dumped him."

Ailish, and Alejandro laughed. Ailish than smiled, looking up at Celebolas and Legolas, eyeing the swords.

"Hello? What's going on?"

Celebolas and Legolas looked down at their swords, than sheath them.

"Nothing." Celebolas started.

"We just thought we heard an enemy near by."

Ailish led Mariposa out of the stall. "No one but us."

The Alejandro and Alejandra walked behind Ailish, smiling, as Saul passed by, a blank expression was on his face.

"We will escort you all to the entrance." Celebolas said, Legolas nodding.

"Sure, but we really don't need it. It's just a couple feet in front of us." Saul said.

"But thank you for escorting us." Alejandra said, looking at Legolas.

As they reached the entrance, the adults mounted their horses.

"Please give our thanks to Lord Elrond."

At Celebolas and Legolas nod, they rode out until they knew the guard elves couldn't seem them anymore.

"So now what do we do?" Saul mostly asked Ailish than the others.

Ailish scanned the area, Mariposa shaking her head nervously. "Bajensen de los caballos. Orcs are coming."

They did what they were told.

"Go somewhere safe Mariposa. But don't go back to the stables. I'll whistle for you." And with that, the horses went to the left, away from danger.

An Orc jumped over a bush and stopped right on it's track. When no other Orcs rushed in, Saul stepped forward, sword in hand.

"It's a scout." Alejandra said, putting her bow and arrow away, along with Alejandro.

"Hurry up and finish it." Ailish walked to the left, sheathing her sword.

"What's the fun in fighting it than?"

Ailish rolled her eyes. "Esta bien. Pero don't take too long." (Okay. But..)

"Yeah, Yeah."

Alejandro and Alejandra walked behind Ailish, as she thought up a plan.

"Alejandra? Tu dejates that you're starting to forget la historia ¿verdad?" (You said... the story right?)

"yeah?" Alejandra answered, a little unsure.

"Than I guess you forgot donde esta los woods of Lothlórien?" It was more of a statement than a question. (where the...)

Alejandra put her head down, her hair covering her face. "Si." (Yes.)

Ailish nodded, "pues, we stick to the plan. Vamos a siguanos." The two cousins nodded. (Will... Where going to follow them.)

Ailish put her right forefinger and thumb in her mouth and blew. A low, yet loud whistle came out. In no time, the horses came running back, just as Saul met up with them.

"Too easy."

Alejandro grinned. "If it was so easy, why did you take so long?"

Saul scratched the back of his head, blushing lightly. "Me perdi." (I got lost.)

Ailish and Alejandra shook their heads, smiling, as Alejandro laughed.

"Alright, it might take días, semana, o meses for them to start their journey." Alejandra told them, getting on Lighting.

"So we wait for them to leave and stay a good distance away, at least until we get to Lothlórien."

"¿Porque?" (Why?)

Alejandra looked at Ailish."Por que Lady Galadriel sabe todo. She could tell her guards where we are if we tried to sneak in. We can't hide from them **or** her." (Because... know everthing...)

"Ok. Alejandro, and Saul, go down all the way to the derecha, keep at least a good distance away from one another pero close enough por hoirta. Alejandra go down where we met witht the scout. Yo voy to the left. If any Orcs come and there's too many, whistle." The cousins nodded, going downt the toher way. (right... but... to hear... I'll go)

Ailish turned Mariposa and rode near the river. "This is going to take a long time."

--A month later--

Ailish got up from her kneeling position and started walking over to Mariposa. All of a sudden, darkness than covered the mind of Ailish. Her breathing came faster and faster, until she was gasping for air, as if somebody was choking her.

****

A single light torch could be seen. Than several more. Something was forcing her to walk forward. Than threw her on to the floor of a cell. Ailish couldn't get up, for she was too weak to do anything but stare up at the person who threw her in but couldn't see them.

Ailish fell to her knees, she grabbed the grass as pain swam through her body.

****

Everything went dark once again. Opening her eyes, Ailish looked up from the ground and saw Saruman hovering above her, smirking at her triumphantly. When she looked around, she saw Orcs around her, glaring at her. Before she knew it, Ailish saw Sauron's eye on fire and staring at her deadly.

Ailish snapped her eyes open, fear passing through her eyes. She shakily stood up, leaning against a tree near by, breathing deeply. She wiped the sweat off her brow.

"I must be tired. Casi dormir." (I hardly slept)

An owl hooting, and a whistle combined was heard, in the silence of the forest, making Ailish shake her head.

"They couldn't come up con algo mas." Ailish mumbled, getting on Mariposa. (with something else.)

Ailish urged Mariposa to go as fast as she can, until Ailish saw her friends. She than slowed down Mariposa.

"Ya se van." Alejandro whispered, pointing to 9 figures in a line, walking towards them. (They're leaving now.)

"Ok. we better ride out primedo, than we follow. Come on." (first...)

--Fellowship--

Legolas squinted his eyes.

"What do your elf eyes see?" Boromir asked, as he looked ahead.

"I see four or eight figures but they are to far to se what they are."

"Orcs maybe?" Merry asked.

"No. No Orcs have come this way for some time now. Very strange indeed." Gandalf stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Let us hope they are nothing more but allies." Gandalf looked a Aragorn, a knowing look in his eyes.

"What are you planning friend?"

Gandalf just chuckled and looked forward, the figures no longer there. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas gave all confuse looks.

****

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	8. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Legolas squinted his eyes.

"What do your elf eyes see?" Boromir asked, as he looked ahead.

"I see four or eight figures but they are to far to se what they are."

"Orcs maybe?" Merry asked.

"No. No Orcs have come this way for some time now. Very strange indeed." Gandalf stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Let us hope they are nothing more but allies." Gandalf looked a Aragorn, a knowing look in his eyes.

"What are you planning friend?"

Gandalf just chuckled and looked forward, the figures no longer there. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas gave all confuse looks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish was at the edge of the woods, petting Mariposa's neck. She watched as the fellowship walked into the open field, the sun gone down a while ago. Ailish put her forefinger and thumb in her mouth, whistling softly. Alejandra nodded, and whistled for the guys, who were killing some Orcs. When both boys met up with Alejandra, they hurriedly rode over to Ailish, who begin riding into the field, trying not to lost the fellowship.

"Hey pequeña," Alejandra scolded the open space in front of her from the nickname Alejandro gave her. "¿Sabes se el elfo ese puede ver en la noche?" ( Hey shorty... Do you know if that elf can see at night?)

Alejandra pondered a while, trying to remember. Sighing sadly, Alejandra shook her head. "No se. No recuerdo." (I don't know. I can't remember.)

"Esta bien, no te preocupids Alejandra. Mejore es para bien, que no sepamos lo que va a pasar." (It's okay, don't worry Alejandra. Maybe it's for the best if we don't know what's going to happen.)

"Ailish tiene razon." (Ailish is right.)

"Si, I agree with Saul. ¿Pero nuestro enemios? Necitamos sabe quien son." (Yes... But our enemies? We need to know who they are.)

"Si Alejandro, pero alguien no quiere que nosotros sepanos lo que va a pasar en el futuro." (Yes Alejandro, but somebody doesn't want us to know what is going to happen in the future.)

The sun went down too slowly for both the fellowship and the adutls. The Hobbits, and Gimli slept, as the two men, the elf, and wizard took turns staying watch. Ailish woke up in the middle of the night, trying to remember where she was.

When she spotted Alejandro, she stood up, holding her blanket around her body, and walked over to him. "Vete a dormir. Es mi turno." (go to sleep. It's my turn.)

Alejandro nodded, yawning. He wnet over to his bed and instantly went to sleep. Ailish looked around the field, than up to the stary sky.

"Papi, te extraño mucho. Yo deseo que estes aqui con migo. Yo prometo vengarme de tu muerte." Ailish whispered, trying to blink away the tears. (Daddy, I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me. I promise you I'll get revenge on your death.)

Ailish looked up when someone cleared their throat. Gandalf was standing in front of her, smiling, yet looking at her with curiosity.

"May we talk a while?"

Ailish looked back to make sure her friends were asleep. "Lets go more out there."

Ailish and Gandalf walked a distance away from each group, Ailish with her blanket still around her body.

"How did you know?"

Gandalf smiled. "I saw you and your friends walking away after the council was over. Legolas also saw but did not know who it was." Gandalf paused a moment. "I should thank you and your friends for killing those Orcs."

Ailish bowed her head. "We need you all to get us to Lothlórien."

Gandalf was about to ask why but a voice broke through the silence.

"Gandalf?"

"We will follow and protect the fellowship. Goodnight." And with that, Ailish walked back to her friends, who were still asleep.

Gandalf turned around and walked back to the camp, everyone up.

"Sorry to worry you all. I thought I heard someone in trouble." Gandalf reassured them, as he sat down on a boulder.

Everyone but Aragorn nodded and went back to sleep. Aragorn walked up to Gandalf, who had his back to him.

"Do now worry Aragorn. Just some allies, as I said before."

"Are you sure they are not with Saruman or Sauron?"

Gandalf turned his head. "I assure you, Aragorn, they are not." He turns his head forward. "Now, go get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Next Day--

As the fellowship continued to walk towards the outcropping of boulders, Aragorn turned his head a little, and saw eight black figures.

"Legolas." Aragorn whispered. Legolas walked back to his friend. "Tell me what do you see behind us, towards the right."

Legolas looked, and frowned a bit. "Two woman, Two men, and four horses." Aragorn nodded. "Who are they?"

"That is what I am going to find out. Now go back to your place, I do not want Gandalf to get suspicious." Legolas nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish saw two figures looking back and frowned.

****

'Damn, they must have found out. Whoever it was that saw me and Gandalf talking must have known we were following them.'

"¿Que tienes?" Alejandro asked.(What's wrong?)

"Nada. Yo pensio que nosotros tenemos que tener mas cuidado. Por que yo creo uno o dos saban te nosotros." Ailish said, watching one of the figures walk up towards the middle of the line. (Nothing. I just think that we have to be careful a bit more. Because I believe one or two know about us.)

"Orcs! A la derecha!" (To the right!)

The group got on their horses.

"Vamanos." Ailish hurried Mariposa. (Lets go.)

As soon as they were at least 15 feet away, Alejandro and Alejandra took out hteir bow and started shooting, killing the first couple of Orcs. Ailish and Saul both moved their heads from side to side, cracking their neck, than rolling back their shoulder's, took out their sowrds and slit the throats of thos unaware. The group tired to kill the Orcs silently but a couple of shrieks were heard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Fellowship--

The shrieks found their way to the ears of the fellowship. The all turned in circles, weapons in hand.

"What are they? Where are they coming from?" Merry asked, terrified.

Than it all went silent. The fellowship stood still for a while.

"Must be something dieing off somewhere. Let us continue."

Both Legolas and Aragorn took quick glances behind them, but saw nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the fellowship continued walking, the group of four stood up, along with their horses.

"Vamanos." (Lets go.)

After couple of hours, the two men sighed in relief as the fellowship stopped to rest on the boulders.

"¿Ustedes se dicen ser hombres o que? No era tan dificil." Both guys glared at Alejandra. (You call yourselves men or what? It wsn't that diffilcult.)

"Niguna vez usamos esos caballos. Caminamos por 5 o 6 horas." (Not once did we use the horses! WE walked for almost 5 or 6 hours!)

"Alejandra y yo **corremos** por," (Alejandra and me **run** for,)

Alejandra finished for Ailish. "5 o 6 horas." (5 or 6 hours.)

Both girls smirked, and sat down on a rock, knowing full well they won that conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two, one, five!" Boromir cried, as Pippin blocked his blows, "Very good!" he complemented.  
  
"You fight well, Pippin," Merry commented from the sidelines.  
  
"Thank you," Pippin said, Boromir nodded.  
  
"Now.. faster," Boromir said, striking another couple of blows at Pippin.  
  
"Move your feet," Aragorn advised, as he blew smoke rings from his pipe.  
  
"OW!!" Pippin cried, dropping his sword, as Boromir's sword nicked him slightly on the arm.  
  
"So sorry!" Boromir cried up, and started to run up to the hobbit to check the damage.

Unfortunately for him, a somewhat mischievous look passes over Pippin, and then it was gone. Pippin gesture to Merry as Boromir continued to head forward towards Pippin.  
  
"Get him!" Pippin cried.  
  
"For the Shire!" Merry cried, and the two hobbits charged at Boromir, (Pippin had managed to get his sword off the ground in all this confusion) knocking him to the ground.

"UMF!" Boromir dropped like lead, desperately trying to fend off two hobbits.  
  
"Hold him! Hold him Merry!" Pippin said, struggling with Boromir.

Sam, who had prepared food, handing a plate towards Frodo, as they laughed at the scene.

Aragorn than stands up, "Gentlemen that's enough." He took hold of Pippin and Merry but they each grabbed Aragorn's leg and flip him backwards.  
  
"You've got my arm! You've got my arm!" Merry cried desperately.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejandra watched the whole, remembering that little part but something continued to nag her in the back of her head. She than looked up to the left, something telling her that something was coming towards their direction.

"Hide! Crebain from Dunland!" Alejandra yelled.

The group grabbed their packs, the rein's of their horses and laid the horses down behind the rocks, soothing them.

The birds passed, sending shivers down their spines, without any notice of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Fellowship--

Legolas leapt from rock to rock, before settling down on an outcropping, looking up at the sky.

Sam was heading towards Gimli with a plate of food, when he looked up to see black clouds.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of clouds." Gimli said, waving it off.

****

Hide! was heard.

"It's moving fast," Boromir pants, "against the wind."

Legolas' eyes widen. "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn yells. "Hurry!" Aragorn said, ushering the hobbits under the rocks, as well as himself.

"Take cover!"

Sam desperately put out the fire, before grabbing his pack and dodging for cover under a over cropping of rocks.  
  
The crows passed in what seemed to take like forever. Suddenly, just as fast as the Crebain had appeared, they were gone. Everyone cautiously get out from their hiding.

"Spies of Saurman." Gandalf says, frowning. "The passage south is being watched." Gandalf than looks up, turning around. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

****

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

The crows passed in what seemed to take like forever. Suddenly, just as fast as the Crebain had appeared, they were gone. Everyone cautiously get out from their hiding.

"Spies of Saurman." Gandalf says, frowning. "The passage south is being watched." Gandalf than looks up, turning around. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--A day later--

"Ojala que Shadow este bien." (I hope Shadow is okay.)

"No te preocupes. Yo presiento que en un dia o dos los vamos a ver." (Don't worry. I have a feeling we'll be seeing them in a day or two.)

Saul looked hopefully at Alejandra.

Ailish hugged her coat more to her body, trying to keep in the heat. "Estoy tan contento de que traimos nuetros abrigos." (I'm so happy we brought our coats along.)

"Yo tambien." Agreed Alejandro, closing the neckline of his coat, keeping the cold air from getting in. (Me too.)

The group continued to walk, watching the Fellowship from afar. Suddenly one of the Hobbits, who was in front of Aragorn, lost their footing and tumbled, a couple of meters down the trail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried.

Aragorn ran ahead, catching Frodo. Aragorn helped Frodo up, as he dusted himself off. He than searched around his neck, only to have the Ring missing. Boromir pick up the Ring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mira." Saul pointed upward. (Look.)

"It's Frodo." Ailish said, as they watched him search for something.

Than Boromir picked something up from the snow.

"That better not be what I think it is." Alejandra said, taking her bow out, an arrow ready to shoot, if needed, along with Alejandro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boromir." Aragorn yells, his hand quickly going on the hilt of his sword.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir said, as he started to reach for the ring with his other hand.

"Boromir! Give the Ring back to Frodo," Aragorn said sternly.

Boromir shook his head, before glancing up Frodo, smiling. He walked up to Frodo. Frodo snatched the Ring back, clutching it protectively before putting it around his neck, where it belongs.

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir laughed and ruffled Frodo's hair. He slung his shield back over his shoulder and turned around. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejandra and Alejandro put their bow down, an arrow still attach. "El lo regreso." (He gave it back.)

"Esperemos que el Añillo se quede con el." (Let's hope the Ring stay's with him.)

Ailish sighed, "Vamos, estan movendose." (Come on, they're moving.)

An hour before the sun went down, the Fellowship walked into a cave to sleep for the night and keep shelter from the snow and cold air.

Alejandro turned to Ailish. "Great. Eyos tienen una cueva y nosotros estamos a fuera en el frio." (They have a cave and we are outside in the cold.)

"Debes de estar feliz que no esta-" Ailish sighed, as snow started falling. "callendo nieve." (Be happy that it's not-... snowing.)

"Maldito." Saul rubbed his eyes. (Damn.)

Alejandra took out a blanket from her pack and laid it on the snowy floor. Alejandra, Alejandro, and Ailish sat down, as Saul tried to build a fire with the wood he packed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Cave--

Aragorn and Legolas stood at the mouth of the cave, seeing a fire come alive.

"Are they crazy? They could freeze out there." Legolas said, looking at Aragorn.

"We should bring them here and find out whey they are following." Aragorn was about to go but Gandalf's voice stopped him.

"Leave them be Aragorn, Legolas." The man and elf looked back at Gandalf. "They will not freeze, I assure you." Gandalf puffed some smoke into the air, making circles. "And you do not need to know who they are and why are following."

"But Gandalf, not even a ranger could stay out in the cold all night. Especially if it is snowing out." Aragorn pointed outside to make his point. "If they last the night, they surely must be from somewhere else."

Gandalf smiled. "I believe they can. Who knows, maybe they are from somewhere else." He put his pipe back in his mouth.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, than back to the fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of four were under two blankets, trying to stay warm.

"I say to hell with it and blow our cover." Alejandro whined, rubbing his hands together.

"Callete. on this mountain there's an echo." Saul glared at Alejandro, who just made a face.

Then a howling-like sound was heard, making Saul jump.

Alejandro grinned, "scared of a wolf Saul?"

"Shut up!" Saul sneered.

Another howling was heard, followed by couple more. This time Alejandro jumped.

"Scared of a wolf Alejandro?" Alejandra said, making them laugh but Alejandro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Cave--

"At least they have a sense of humor, even if it is dangerous out there." Aragorn whispered, smiling.

"Yes. But still, I feel like we shouldn't trust them." Legolas whispered back.

Aragorn nodded in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the night, none of the four adults slept, fear of the wolf or wolves that were on the mountain. They stretched out their stiff limbs and put the blankets away, as will as hiding the burnt wood and any sign of anybody staying the night there.

They walked along a sheer cliff, along a path that was about 8 feet wide, and to the side a bottomless pit that could not be seen. The adults tried to stay on the Fellowship, but the path seemed to curve around the mountain in every way it can.

But then they were forced to stop and not follow the Fellowship any further, for Alejandra felt dizzy and couldn't stand nor walk, for that matter.

"We can't continue on, Ailish." Saul said, concern in his voice.

Ailish looked to the corner the Fellowship turned, than back to her best friend, who was trying to breathe.

"Lets rest here than, until Alejandra is ready to go on."

Rocks.... Snow.... Lighting bolt.... Saruman's tower.... Saruman on the very top, his staff in one hand..... Unknown words to her being spoken... Black clouds surround the mountain he is facing..... The Fellowship trying to turn back.... Gandalf also speaking unknown words, as he lifted his staff.... Fellowship covered in snow..... Everyone gets out safely.... Wanting to turn back.... One word spoken: Moria....

Alejandra looked up at her cousins and friend, looking up confused yet scared.

Ailish, first seeing the reaction on Alejandra's face, kneeled next to her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Alejandra shook her head. "I know what happens. We have to turn back and wait for the Fellowship at the bottom of the mountain. They are going to Moria."

Ailish looked up at Alejandro and Saul, a confused look on her face, but helped Alejandra up. They did what they were told, trusting in Alejandra, for they know that the dizziness had to do something with the memory of the storyline.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Fellowship--

As the Fellowship continued their way through Caradhras, the Hobbits were falling behind. So Aragorn and Boromir carried them (Frodo was obviously carried by Aragorn). Legolas, being an elf and all could walk on top of the snow, walked up further in the front of the line. He cocked his head, listening carefully.

"There is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yells, as the mountain shakes violently and rocks fall.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yells over the wind.

Gandalf shakes his head. "No!" He goes near the edge, his staff up in the air. He starts to says a spell back but Saruman was too strong.

A lighting bolt than hits the top of the mountain, snow and boulders falling onto the Fellowship. Everyone slammed against the side of the mountain, desperately trying to avoid the snow but to no avail. Snow covered them, struggling to get out. Legolas was the first one to get out, as Aragorn and Boromir pushed snow out of their faces. Legolas helped Gandalf out and Gimli, as Aragorn and Boromir helped the Hobbits, trying to keep them warm.

"We must get of the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yells, hugging the Hobbits closer.

Aragorn looks at Boromir, "Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"We cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli declared, looking at all of them.

Gandalf has faraway look, as his eyes darken. "Let the ring-bearer decide."

Frodo looks at Gandalf, than to Sam, who was shaking violently.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir yells, indicating to Merry and Pippin.

"Frodo." Gandalf say's gently, looking at him expectantly.

"We will go through the Mines."

Gandalf's eyes darken once more, "so be it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Cave--

The group of four huddled together around a fire, blazing in the middle of them.

"The Fellowship would be coming soon." Alejandro said, looking out of the cave.

"We'll leave in 10 minutes, don't worry." Ailish said, rubbing her hands together.

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	10. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Frodo." Gandalf say's gently, looking at him expectantly.

"We will go through the Mines."

Gandalf's eyes darken once more, "so be it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Cave--

The group of four huddled together around a fire, blazing in the middle of them.

"The Fellowship would be coming soon." Alejandro said, looking out of the cave.

"We'll leave in 10 minutes, don't worry." Ailish said, rubbing her hands together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days has passed since the incident Alejandra had. The group of four were now waiting for the Fellowship to come around the corner and on to Moria.

"Where do you think the horses went?" Alejandro asked, hating the silence that swept over them since that morning.

"Probably out roaming around, or found a small village near by." Ailish said, not looking up from the ground.

"Ailish? What's the matter?"

Alejandra's voice faded, as Ailish was in deep thought.

****

"Gandalf!" Frodo tried to run to Gandalf, but Aragorn stopped him.

"Fly you fools...." Gandalf's voice faded.

Ailish growled in frustration, her head in her hands.

'**I hate this part! Why do we have to go through it! This is the only part I hated to watch, and now I'm going to see it in real life.'**

"Ailish, they're coming." Saul's voice broke through her thoughts, as she looked up from behind the boulders they were hiding to see the Fellowship walking from around the corner.

"And the journey begins." Alejandra said, looking at the trio behind her.

"With little hope, desperation attempts, and a lose of a loved one." Ailish mumbled, watching Gandalf leading the way as usual.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another two days pass, as the Fellowship looked up ahead of them, climbing over rocks that were broken from unknown wars of the past and had fallen over the path. The sun was setting, when Gandalf called over Frodo.

"Frodo, come help an old man." Gandalf said, while climbing over some rocks.

He bent his head, as in conspiracy, towards Frodo. They slowed down and veered to the side of the road, so others had to pass them.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Better than it was."

"And the Ring?" Frodo stops and turns to look up at Gandalf. "You feel it's power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And I fear, from within." One of the Fellowship than passes by them, both Frodo and Gandalf immediately shut their mouths.

"Who then do I trust?"

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths."

Frodo looked at Gandalf confused. "What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world.... For good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested."

Everyone than looked up at Gimli's outburst.

"The walls of Moria!" he said, excitedly, pointing at a sheer rock wall in the distance and the lake along it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish looked up dreadfully at the wall ahead of them, as Gimli's voice was echoed back to them. Alejandra hugged Ailish briefly and continued to walk.

****

'Of all I've seen, why do I have to see this come to life? If I change it, Gandalf the Gray will never became Gandalf the White. And we need him as Gandalf the White.'

Ailish took the rear of their little group, not wanting to go any further.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour has past when they finally reached the wall.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said, taping his ax against the wall.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf's voice could be heard of a distance as he was in the front of the group once again.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "why doesn't that surprise me?"

Gimli huffed and continued to tap the wall.

Frodo than slipped into the water and looks about the lake. Gandalf than looks at a particular wall and starts muttering to himself and brushing dirt off the stone face.

"Well, let's see..... Ithildin. It only mirrors starlight and moonlight," Gandalf glanced up to the clouds, which were covering the moon.

Suddenly, the moon appeared behind its nest of clouds and shone a friendly halo down upon them, as if Gandalf had commanded them to move. But the lake's sullen surface remained dark and foreboding.

As if by magic, a faint line began to glow on the mountain wall and steadily spread like threads, growing brighter. I could soon distinguish a huge arch, with what I guessed to be Elvish, written on the top, up as high as Gandalf stood. Below that, though some bits were broken or blurred, I could see a crown surrounded by 7 stars and below that a hammer and anvil. Beneath this, were two trees entwined around the columns of the arch and each bearing a crescent moon. But what stood out the most was a magnificent star in the middle of the door, which shone with many rays reaching out. It was a sight to behold.

Gandalf points to the inscription on top. "It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, confused.

"Well, it's quiet simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf puts his staff on the star, and starts saying different sayings in different languages.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said, a bit bored.

Gandalf than mutters to himself, "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked, looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf looks back at Pippin irritated. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf looked back to the outline.

Pippin was taken back, a hurtful look on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn and Sam take off all the extra packs from Bill's back, as well as his reins.

"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one as brave as Bill."

Sam pets Bill on the neck. "Bye-bye, Bill."

Aragorn than turns Bill the way they came from. "Go on, Bill. Go on. Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home." Aragorn than turns to look at both Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the lake.

He stops Pippin in mid throw. "Do no disturb the water." He says, looking about the lake.

Gandalf than sits next to Frodo on a boulder. "Oh, it's useless."

Legolas walked over to Aragorn, staring towards the lake, but really looking at the corner of their eyes.

"Do they keep following?" Aragorn asked, not taking his eyes off the water.

"Yes." Was Legolas quick response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's never going to open that damn door!" Saul said bitterly, sulking down on a boulder.

****

'Maybe that's a good thing.' Ailish thought darkly.

Bill than came around the corner and swished it's tale happily, similar like a dog. He nodded his head towards us, than started pushing one of the packs nearest to him, which happened to be the food.

"Guess he's hungry." Alejandro stood up and kneeled, opening the pack. He took out an apple and held it in his hand for Bill to eat. "Come on boy. You probably have a long journey back home."

Bill took the apple in his mouth and begin to eat it. Once he was done, Bill nodded his head to Alejandro's shoulder and begin walking again.

"Your welcome." Alejandro said, waving bye to Bill.

****

"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter."

The group turned around to the Fellowship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo stands up suddenly, "it's a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

Gandalf looked up, "Mellon."

Suddenly the star on the door grew brighter, then dimmed, and for a split second nothing happened. But suddenly, and silently, a great doorway was outlined, though there wasn't even a slight crack beforehand. Slowly the outline divided in the middle and two stone doors, a few feet thick, swung open inch by inch, until they lay back against the wall.

Through the opening could be seen a shadowy staircase and the darkness beyond. Everyone stared in wonder, as if their eyes were tricking them, but everyone felt nothing but unease. If a place was lived in by a whole city of people, wouldn't there be better upkeep and a grander welcome?

Gandalf was the first one to approach the stairs into the dark, for they all hung back tentatively. Gimli, seeing Gandalf's bravery, walked forward.

"Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" Gimli boasted proudly.  
  
Boromir shone his torch around, eyeing the ground with horror and disgust. "This is no mine," he whispered. "It's a tomb."  
  
The ground was littered with dwarves' corpses. Some badly angled ones, it's neck was altered and an arrow protruded out of it's neck. Legolas walked to a near corpse and took out an arrow.

"Goblins!" He spat, he threw the arrow to the ground before notching his own arrow and glancing around in alert mode.  
He gave me a relieved nod.  
  
"No... NO. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gimli cried in despair.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir cried, shoving Pippin and Merry somewhat rudely out of the door.  
  
The Hobbits were out of the mine, thinking they were out of danger, and how wrong they were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adults saw the water ripple, and knew something bad was about to happen. Than, as slowly as it can, a green-color tentacle was making it's way towards Frodo.

"Come on!" Ailish yelled, taking her sword out.

They quickly stood, grabbing their packs and ran towards the Fellowship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the tentacle wound around Frodo's leg, than whisked him off the ground.

"Strider!" Sam cried. He tried rushing out, but Boromir pulled him back, to keep him out of danger, before running in himself.  
  
"Frodo!" Pippin cried.  
  
"Frodo!" Merry echoed, "Help!"

Alejandro, Alejandra, and Saul pushed the Hobbits back in the mine, as Ailish sliced through the tentacle that had Frodo. Ailish helped Frodo up, than pushed him to Saul. But at least 20 more tentacles shot out of the water, throwing everyone back, one grabbing Ailish's ankle. When the tentacle whisked her away, her sword slipped out of her hands.

Ailish was now helplessly dangling around 20 feet in the air. Ailish looked down, her arms hanging, and saw a huge monster's head out of the water. It opened its mouth and razor-sharp teeth grinned wickedly at her.

"Oh, HELL NO!" Ailish screamed, as she made a reach to grab her daggers but another tentacle grabbed her wrists.

Saul, Aragorn, and Boromir started fighting off the tentacles, trying to help Ailish.

The monster than started lowering Ailish. "Somebody cut these damn tentacles now!"

Aragorn and Boromir, hearing the desperate cry, ran to the tentacles holding Ailish and, at the same time, sliced threw them.  
  
Boromir caught Ailish, and started dashing out of the water, Aragorn right behind.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yells.

"Primos!" Saul yelled. (Cousins!)

Legolas, Alejandra, and Alejandro each shot an arrow into the monster's head, jerking it back.

"Run!" Aragorn yelled.

The monster than crawls out of the water and hangs on to the wall, only to bring it down. The Fellowship and the adults run far into the mine, just as a tremendous crumbling and crashing followed. Dirt and small rocks rained down on everyone's face.

**A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yells.

"Primos!" Saul yelled. (Cousins!)

Legolas, Alejandra, and Alejandro each shot an arrow into the monster's head, jerking it back.

"Run!" Aragorn yelled.

The monster than crawls out of the water and hangs on to the wall, only to bring it down. The Fellowship and the adults run far into the mine, just as a tremendous crumbling and crashing followed. Dirt and small rocks rained down on everyone's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boromir put Ailish not so gently down. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli pointed their weapons to the four adults, but they were unfazed by them.

"What are you doing? Why are you following us?" Boromir asked.

"¿Como estas?" Alejandro asked, concerned. (How are you?)

"¿No te lastimo?" Saul said protectivly, glaring at Boromir. (He didn't hurt you?)

The Fellowship looked questiongly at the four of the new language.

"They are working for Saruman! I have not heard of this new tongue!" Legolas siad, taking his arrow back furthere.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Ailish said, facing the Fellowship. "We don't work for Saruman. This tongue is our own from a far off land that none of you don't know or heard about."

"You lie!" Boromir glared at her.

"If we worked for Saruman, would you really think we would have saved Frodo?" Alejandra stated more than questioned. 

"She is right." Gandalf said, nodding.

"Yes, and I thank you." Frodo said, bowing a bit.

"Now we do not have the time to get into an argument. We now have but one choice."Gandalf said wearily. He tapped his staff against the stone floor, a light from the top of the staff brightened. "We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf started up the long steps, taking care of avoiding dislodging small rocks and pebbled, keeping as silent as possible. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The adults stayed slightly behind the group, not wanting to interfere with Aragorn, who kept looking behind him, a hand on his hilt. But they just ignored him and started talking about a plan to get home. And a way to approach Lady Galadriel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Three days later--

The group walked out of the tunnel, into a very narrow path.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold," Gandalf turns to look at Legolas. "Or jewels." He than looks to the side of the path, lowering his staff so the light fell below. "But mithril."

Everyone peers to the side of the endless journey below. Pippin held merry back as he leaned in too much. The group than started walking again.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

Gimli gasps, "oh, that was a kingly gift."

"Yes. I never told him but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

At this, Frodo's eyes widen, than he looks around him, deep in thought.

On the fourth day, the group of now 13, climbed up a flight of stairs. Pippin loses his balance, Merry catching him.

"Pippin!" Merry scolded his cousin, pushing him to go on.

As Gandalf reaches the top, three different tunnels were in front of him. He walks closer, looking at each of them confused than the other.

"I have no memory of this place."

The group now rested, waiting for Gandalf to make his decision. Aragorn looks at Boromir, who looks back at him, smoking out of his pipe, as Legolas stood behind them, standing guard. The two Men and Elf kept a careful eye on the four, who were sitting on the stairs, a little ways from the Hobbits.

The three cousins tried to keep in their laughter from the conversation they over hear.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked timidly.  
  
"No." Merry answered.  
  
"I think we are." Pippin replied.  
  
"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking!" Merry hissed. He shushed Pippin, pushing him down to the floor.  
  
"Merry..." Pippin started hesitantly.  
  
"What?!?!!" Merry cried in a exasperated tone.  
  
"I'm hungry," Pippin said sheepishly.

Ailish shook her head but look up to Gandalf, who had his pipe in his mouth, looking at the different paths confused.

'If I tell him, we could probably get away from that monster.... But I don't think what happens in that room will change the fact the Orcs will try to come after us.'

Ailish furrowed her brows together in worry, than looked to Frodo, thinking he would be in so much pain to what is about to happen to his dear friend. For it will change everything in his way of thinking.

Suddenly, Frodo looked below and hurried up to Gandalf. The two started talking quietly. Ailish looked over to Alejandra, not remembering what they were talking about.

Only one word she mouthed, careful not to let anyone else know. "Sméagol."

Ailish nodded and shuddered. It was the creepy Hobbit who first found the Ring and wanted it back.

"Ah! It's this way," He gestured to the rest of the fellowship, peering down a chamber.  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry cried. Sam gave him a strange look.  
  
Gandalf peeked down the chamber, "No, Meriadoc, the air does not smell so foul down here. If no doubt, always follow your nose."

They continued to walk for a few more minutes when they came to a stop and stared in wonder and in awe. For there in front of us sprawled an immense hall with huge columns.

"Behold, the great realm of the Dwarf City." Gandalf said in booming voice.

"Now that's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam commented.

Soon, their merry mood was cut short by an outcry from Gimli. He quickly broke our ranks and ran toward a doorway on our right.

"Gimli!" Gandalf said.

Gimli ran into a large room, with a lower ceiling than that of the hall. In the center of the room, sat a large square of rock with a slab of marble on it, serving as a cover. Gimli ran to it and kneeled, weeping.

"No! Oh no. No." Gimli cried.

Everyone entered the room, as Gandalf read the inscription on it.

"_'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'_ He is dead then." Gandalf takes his hat off in respect. "It is as I feared." Gandalf than looks down and see a book.

He hands his staff and hat over to Pippin and reached down and took a large, bound book from the hands of a skeleton, which lay at the base of the grave. As he picked it up, dust and dirt flew from it and a few pages fell out. Gandalf opened the book gently and smoothed out the aging pages and read.

Goosebumps rose on the arms of Alejandra. She than rubs both her arms, as they suddenly ran cold. Soon her whole body ran cold, and she shivered.

"Not again." Alejandra said in pain, as she fell to her knees, clutching her head.

Orcs crawling out of the ceiling...... Fire and Shadow..... A narrow bridge.... Rain..... Pain.... Hurt.... Anger.... Guilt.... Determination.... Hope.... Wanting... Fear..... Trees..... Elves.... Waterfall.... The horn of Gondor..... Fellowship gone separate ways.... One of the four gone another way....

"'_They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'"_

"Alejandra!" Ailish's yelled worriedly, as she and the two guy cousins kneeled to her.

Alejandra waved their hands away, breathing deeply. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Boromir, and Aragorn kneel next to the adults.

"Is she alright?" Aragorn asked concerned.

"_'Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'_"

Ailish shakes her head, "she has visions. They just come to her unexpected. Don't worry about it, we can handle it."

Aragorn nodded, unsure.

"_'We cannot get out. They are coming……..'_" Gandalf finishes.

Pippin, oblivious to what Gandalf had just read; reach out to touch an arrow protruding from a skeleton resting on the edge of a well. His small hand made contact with the feathered end. That little momentum was enough to send the skeleton over the edge, down the hole. On the first bang, Pippin turned around to face us, guilt written on his face.

To add insult to injury, the bucket attached to a chain, attached to the skeleton fell as well, resulting in an even louder BANG! We all winced every time the bucket and skeleton connected with something below. After a good two minutes of BANGS……..silence.

They remained silent, terrified that whatever lived in the dark of Moria heard that and would come after them as soon as it got the chance.

Gandalf glared at Pippin moments later, when all had quieted down.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" he snapped, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He shut the book with a snap and turned away with a huff.  
  
Everyone visibly relaxed, even after the dreadful reading Gandalf had done, then from the pit of the Earth came the sound....  
  
Boom.

Then louder, BOOM. It sounded like the core of Moria had been transformed into a great drum. They became louder until, they knew that it was a signal drum.

"Mr. Frodo, look!" Sam cried, pointing at Frodo's sword, which was still sheathed.

Frodo instantly pulled it out and everyone saw that it glowed a fearsome blue.

"Orcs! Get back and stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn said, as he and Boromir rushed to the gated through which we had first come.

Two arrows zinged and landed deep in the wooden gates, a few inched from where Boromir's head had been second before.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said, almost laughing.

Legolas began throwing assorted swords and axes to Boromir and Aragorn, in an effort to bar the gates. Saul, and Alejandro helped Legolas, as Ailish helped Alejandra.

Gimli jumped onto Balin's tomb, pulled out his ax and brandishing it in front of him.  
  
"Let them come! There is still one Dwarf in Moria who still breathes!" Gimli growled.

Legolas immediately started aiming and shooting arrows, as an ax broke through the wood, and started hacking at the wood, breaking it down in a matter of seconds. A shriek was followed and another ax appeared. Alejandro shot this Orc down and the door broke down.

Legolas, Alejandra, and Alejandro shot down those in the front, as Saul, Boromir, Aragorn, and Ailish took out their swords, waiting for battle.

A cave troll broke through, knocking down some of the cement wall as it came. It had a chain attached to it's neck, and a fellow Orc held it. The troll had a huge wooden club, with a ugly, maggoty belt around his thick waist. One of his eyes were squinty and his mouth was hanging open.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with Orcs. Aragorn let out a battle cry, followed by slashing and the clanking of swords. The cave troll smashed the Orc who held on to the chain, as the cave troll tried to kill Gimli. 

Sam saw the cave troll coming towards him. He slide under his legs, just as the troll swung his wooden club, and crawled away from the Orc. Alejandro tried to help Sam up as the cave troll came over to them, ready to step on them

Boromir and Aragorn grabbed hold of the chain and pulled back on it, making the troll take a few steps, than turn around. At that moment, Alejandro helped Sam up and took him quickly to safety.

Argaorn let go of the chain, as an Orc came at him. Boromir, however still holding the chain, looks down at it, than up to the troll. The troll grabs hold of the other end, swings it, along with his head, making Boromir fly over to the wall.

He falls on top of some Orcs, than rolls down to the bottom. He shakes his head and looks up to see an Orc about to kill him. Argorn, seeing this, throws his long knife at the Orcs neck and kills him. Boromir sits up and nods a thanks to Aragorn, who nods a welcome back.

Ailish swiped off the head of an Orc to her right. Turning around, she stabbed her sword into the abdomen of another, twisting it, before pulling it back out. He fell down with a thump.  
  
CLANK!  
  
Ailish looked to her right to see Sam, with pots and pans. He smacked an Orc in the head, causing it to drop like a block of lead. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," he said breathlessly.  
  
Ailish grinned, shaking her head. She turned back around to see an Orc lunge at her. The force of his movement caused her sword to fling out of her hands, and his blade sliced through her sleeve, making her wince, as she felt the sword cut through her skin.  
  
With her fast reflexes, the Orc was dead the next second later. Ailish had pulled out her scimitar from behind her back and sliced through the vein in his neck. Ignoring the throbbing pain of the cut on her left arm, Ailish continued to fight. 

Alejandra, now having her long knives out, saw Pippin and Merry being drove back by a group of 3 Orcs. Worried for their safety, Alejandra fought her way over to them, in time to block a sword that was meant to kill Pippin. The Hobbit's eyes fill with relief.  
  
The Orc was extremely strong and Alejandra struggled under his sword. She than spotted the other 2 Orcs lunge at her. She quickly killed one with one of her long knives, but the next one got her on the side, right beside her stomach. She winced, and heard an arrow slice through the air. The Orc that was behind her fell, as Alejandra knocked the one in front of her down, before stabbing her knife deep into its chest.  
  
**A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

With her fast reflexes, the Orc was dead the next second later. Ailish had pulled out her scimitar from behind her back and sliced through the vein in his neck. Ignoring the throbbing pain of the cut on her left arm, Ailish continued to fight.

Alejandra, now having her long knives out, saw Pippin and Merry being driven back by a group of 3 Orcs. Worried for their safety, Alejandra fought her way over to them, in time to block a sword that was meant to kill Pippin. The Hobbit's eyes fill with relief.  
  
The Orc was extremely strong and Alejandra struggled under his sword. She than spotted the other 2 Orcs lunge at her. She quickly killed one with one of her long knives, but the next one got her on the side, right beside her stomach. She winced, and heard an arrow slice through the air. The Orc that was behind her fell, as Alejandra knocked the one in front of her down, before stabbing her knife deep into its chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejandra glanced around to find her savior, but saw none of her cousins, who were on the other side of the room, and Legolas, who was quite a ways away, on top of the cave troll. She watched in awe as he shot two arrows in it's head, before jumping off.

Alejandra suddenly saw Frodo, who was fighting an Orc, didn't seem to see the one behind him. She quickly rushed forward, pushing him out of the way, just as she felt a sword pierce into her. Time seemed to freeze, and she looked down, in time to see a sword imbedded in her lower left side of my stomach.

Alejandra looked up into the face of the triumphantly looking Orc, who pulled out the sword. She staggered slightly, quickly recovering from her shock and, in blink of an eye, took out a small throwing knife and threw it at him, which hit him squarely in the head. Alejandra clutched her wound, trying to stop the blood from coming out. She could feel dizziness to her head, but she ignored it, she had much more important things to do.

Alejandra looked for Frodo, but found him gone. She snatched her small knife back up, replacing it in the hidden passage in her coat. She reclaimed her 2 long knives and killed 2 other Orcs, trying to locate Frodo.

Ailish found herself surround by Orcs against a wall. So, thinking up something quick, Ailish turned and ran up the wall, as the Orcs followed her, and landed right behind them. But the troll, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, swung his club at Ailish, making her fly against the other wall, knocking the wind out of her. She than fell unconscious.

The troll than huffed and made it's way to the Hobbits.

Saul did a back flip, just as an Orc swung his broad sword over where his head would have been. Saul threw his dagger at the neck of the Orc, than stabbing him in the stomach, twisting his sword, before taking it out. He grabbed his dagger and put back behind his pants. An Orc ran behind Saul, his sword to the side, ready to swing. He than stopped on his track, as an arrow pierced threw his head.

Saul quickly turned around to see the Orc surprised of the arrow and fell towards Saul, who moved out of the way just in time. He looked up at Alejandro, nodding his thanks, than went back to fighting the rest of the Orcs.

"Frodo!"

Everyone looked up and saw Frodo against the wall, with a spear imbedded into him. They froze in shock and noticed that the cave troll was still holding the spear and had just pushed it deeper into Frodo.  
  
The room was buzzed with a energy, as the rest of the fellowship realized that Frodo might be dead. In matter of seconds, the room was cleared of Orcs, except for the cave troll.  
  
Gimli threw an ax at him, lodging it into the troll's back. Alejandro and Alejandra notched 2 arrows, and fired them into the troll's mouth, just as they spotted Merry and Pippin atop the troll.  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" Alejandra cried.

Merry got flung off, as the troll was trying to loose them. Legolas suddenly shot the troll, right in the throat, and it was the master hit, for the troll swayed slightly and we all backed up, unsure if it had lost the fight yet. It fell forward, landing with a puff of smoke, flinging the remaining Hobbit off.  
  
Silence.  
  
Wincing, Alejandra finally felt the pain from her wound break through. She held her hand against it as she sheathed her long knives and retrieved her sword from a corner.  
  
She gasped slightly, **'I'm not loosing much blood yet, but it would have to be bandaged as soon as possible.'** Alejandra thought darkly.  
  
Everyone was gathered around Frodo. Aragorn move Frodo slightly, closing his eyes in despair, before turning him over. Alejandra leant against the wall, trying to bypass the dizziness that was starting to take over.

"He's alive!"Sam said, relieved in his voice.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn said, voice laced with both relief and shock.  
  
"I think," Gandalf started. "That there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo and him shared a look, before Frodo pulled back his tunic, revealing the silver coat he had on underneath.

Alejandra's vision swam before her eyes, and her mind nearly shut down into unconsciousness. But she fought it, for she couldn't fall down now, not now, not like this. She closed her eyes slightly and tried to gain control, trying to calm herself. When she reopened her eyes, she saw worried looking azure ones.  
  
"What?" Alejandra asked in confusion, holding her wound tighter.  
  
"Are you well?" Legolas asked in concern.  
  
"Yes, fine." She saw Gandalf and the others gathering gear. "We have to go now." She added.

He nodded, before turning to gather some arrows.

Saul, than looked around, finally noticing that Ailish wasn't around them. He saw her unconscious body on the other side and quickly ran to her side.

Ailish opened her eyes to see Saul above her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just have a headache." Saul helped Ailish stand up.

She than saw Alejandra leaning against the wall, breathing hard. Ailish looked up to Saul.

"You and Alejandro go in front of the Fellowship. Alejandra and me will stay behind."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me! We have to protect Frodo!" She nodded to the Fellowship. "We almost lost him, if it wasn't for his uncle giving him the mithril coat, thingy."

"Esta bien." Saul whistled for Alejandro, getting everyone's attention. "We have to leave now, before others come." (Fine.)

"Yes. To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf cried.

He pointed his staff, and the rest of the fellowship followed suit, with Ailish and Alejandra in the room still, Alejandra trying to stay conscious.

Ailish quickly walked up to Alejandra. "You think you can make it until we get to the woods?" Alejandra nodded. "Lets go than."

The girls ran behind the Fellowship, catching up quickly. They now ran down the huge hall, just as some Orcs came squirming out of small entrances at the tops of each pillar we past.

"We're.. not going to make.. it!" Alejandra gasped out, feeling sharp pain go through her stomach. She winced in pain, as Orcs now surrounded the company. One of them spotted the girls and grinned toothily.  
  
"We might have a little fun with those two before we kill them," he alerted gleefully to the rest of his group.

Ailish glared at him, scimitars in hand, as Alejandra looked darkly at him. Legolas stepped in front of Alejandra, bow up and arrow drawn back, as Saul stepped in front of Ailish. Both males pulled both girls behind them protectively.  
  
"You will not touch her!" they hissed in union.

They grinned and started to advanced. Alejandra whimpered slightly, not in fright, but in pain, holding her hand to her wound, the blood now slowed, so as she wasn't loosing much as before.  
  
Legolas drew an arm back, lowering his bow and wrapping an arm around her back, mistaken her pain for fear. Suddenly the Orcs starting screeching and they started to go back up the pillars, disappearing quickly, having the company left in the huge hall in matter of seconds.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered.

The company all turned in unison, to see the hall behind them light up, almost with fire, hearing loud grunts and roars coming from there. Gandalf closed his eyes, deep in thought.  
  
"We have to leave now! None of us can defeat that thing! It's a balrog." Alejandra warned, as she and Ailish started backing up against Saul and Legolas.

"She is right. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" He turned in the opposite direction and took off running, everyone following him.  
  
Legolas still hadn't removed his arm from Alejandra. He was now still running, arm curled around her waist. But she was grateful, for she didn't believe she was able to run on her own, or with the help of her best friend supporting her by herself.  
  
They reached the door and Ailish grabbed Boromir, who almost toppled over the edge of a broken path. He gave her a grateful and confused glance, which Ailish returned with a smile and an arched eyebrow. Ailish turned to see Alejandra almost fell over, if it wasn't for Legolas' arm around her waist.

She knew the dizziness from the loose of blood took over and was grateful for Legolas steadying her, probably mistaken for her clumsiness for the uneven path, before following Boromir down the path.  
  
They reached a gap in the path, Legolas and Alejandra being the first ones there. Legolas tighten his arm around her, before jumping over, hanging on to Alejandra as well. He let go of her as soon as they were over, and helped Gandalf, as he jumped over. Boromir jumped over, with 2 hobbits in his arms. Merry wore an expression being purely terrified and Pippin had his eyes closed.  
  
Saul than went with Sam and Frodo, than Alejandro jumped over. Aragorn turned to Ailish, who shook her head. Nodding, Aragorn reached for Gimli, but Gimli raised a hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He jumped over, but his feet hit the edge, not fully on. Legolas grabbed his beard, "NO! Not the beard!"  
  
Legolas quickly pulled Gimli back over and motion for Aragorn and Ailish, who were left. Aragorn jumped over, Legolas catching him, than pushing him lightly behind him and looked over to Ailish.

Ailish was about to go but she jumped back as an arrow bounced off the rocks, right in front of her feet. Almost immediately, Alejandro pulled out an arrow and shot it at the Orcs. A screech could be heard, as an Orc fell down.  
  
"Steady, Ailish!" Saul yelled.  
  
Ailish looked back as a slight roaring and pounding on the wall they just came from caused a rock to fall behind her, breaking off a chunk of the path behind her, making escape to go back impossible as well.

"Go! You have to leave now, before that beast gets through!"

"We're not leaving without you Ailish!"

"Damn it Saul! Do as I say!" Ailish yelled, pleading with her eyes.

Alejandro took Saul's shoulders, "come on. We have to leave now!" The company looked back to Ailish and ran down the stairs.

Legolas, Alejandra, and Aragorn were the only ones who stood behind.

"We're not leaving you!" Alejandra yelled, glaring at Ailish.

Ailish glared back at the three. "Don't be stubborn, go now!"

The path she was now on, cracked, getting ready to break. Ailish leant forwards, as to balance the block out.  
  
"Lean forward!" Aragorn cried.

Ailish did what she was told, and leaned forward. As the path connected, Ailish was able to scramble over, just as the broken path fell over and down into the deep.  
  
"Come! Now!" Legolas cried, motioning for them to move and catch up to the rest of the company.

"Thank you. But next time, do as I say! Elf, Man, Dwarf, bird, or whatever! If I command you to do something, you better do it! **All** of you!" Ailish eyed Alejandra.

The four caught up with the rest of the company, running as fast as they can, as their life depended on it.  
  
"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf pointed to a nearby bridge, now not very far away.

Boromir ran over, with the two hobbits, then Sam, with Aragorn and Frodo, than Saul, and Alejandro. Alejandra stared at the narrowness of the bridge, afraid of heights. Legolas gave her a nudge, reminding her that he was behind her.  
  
"We must go, my lady!" he said urgently.

Alejandra shook her head, her vision swam again, and she unconsciously fell against Legolas, causing him to catch her. For the first time, he seemed to notice bloodstains on his arm, the one that he was holding Alejandra around the waist with.  
  
His eyes widened before turning to her.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called from the other side.  
  
Legolas hesitate, before scooping Alejandra up in his arms. Ailish, who was the last one about to cross the bridge, hugged Gandalf quickly, taking him off guard, and whispered so only he can hear.

"I know you'll come back to us, not as Gandalf the Gray but Gandalf the White. We will meet again my friend." And with that, Ailish turned and ran over the bridge.  
  
Gandalf ran behind Ailish, wondering in what she was talking about. He stopped in the middle and turned around.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
Gandalf now faced the balrog. A big fiery mutated bull like monster.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, trying to run to him, but Aragorn stopped him.  
  
"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" Gandalf shouted loudly.

He slammed his staff into the bridge. The balrog snorted and stepped forward. As it did so, the bridge broke where Gandalf had slammed his staff down. The balrog fell down, a big fiery fire ball falling. Ailish bit her lip from crying out to him. Gandalf sighed and turned around, but suddenly, a fire whip caught his foot, and pulled him down.  
  
"GANDALF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frodo cried in despair, fighting at Aragorn, desperately trying to get to him.  
  
Gandalf hangs on to the edge, looking at Ailish, who held back her sobs and tears. "Fly you fools!" Than he slipped off.  
  
Legolas pulled Alejandra away, as did Aragorn with Frodo. Alejandro grabbed Ailish, and ran behind Aragorn, ducking from the arrows that were aiming for them.

Soon they broke out into the light, the dark of Moria left behind. The moment they hit outside, Sam, Pippin and Merry were nervous wrecks, wracked with sobs and tears.  
  
Legolas had walked ahead, whereas Alejandra had fallen to her feet, the pain of her injuries, plus Gandalf's fall was too much to bear, even though she knew he would come back. She looked up and caught a glimpse of Legolas' face. She felt her heart pain when she saw his expression. It was full of grief and despair and he seemed utterly lost and Alejandra knew she could have prevented it.****

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	13. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Soon they broke out into the light, the dark of Moria left behind. The moment they hit outside, Sam, Pippin and Merry were nervous wrecks, wracked with sobs and tears.  
  
Legolas had walked ahead, whereas Alejandra had fallen to her feet, the pain of her injuries, plus Gandalf's fall was too much to bear, even though she knew he would come back. She looked up and caught a glimpse of Legolas' face. She felt her heart pain when she saw his expression. It was full of grief and despair and he seemed utterly lost and Alejandra knew she could have prevented it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish, having the guilt weighing more on her shoulders, was the only one who felt double pain in her heart. For she was the last to speak to him and wasn't able to help him, even though she knew they needed him as the White. But even so, Ailish held back the tears and sobs. She had her last teardrop three years ago, she would not cry now, nor never.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted, as he cleaned his sword. "Get them up!" Legolas looked at him, seemingly very lost.  
  
Alejandra doubled over with pain, the full impact of her injuries kicking in. She winced and kneeled over further down, her head nearly touching the ground now.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir cried, as he tried to calm Pippin and Merry down.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Ailish yelled, standing up.

Aragorn looked at her briefly, nodding. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir. Legolas! Get them up!" Aragorn said, sheathing his sword.  
  
Legolas nodded and Aragorn walked over to Sam, pulling him to his feet. "On your feet, Sam." The hobbit nodded, pulling his pack onto his shoulders.

Aragorn looked up and saw Frodo, far ahead of the group, "Frodo. Frodo!" he cried.  
  
Frodo turned around, tears glistening down his cheek, face in a expression of deep pain. Ailish looked over to Alejandra clutching her stomach in pain.

Legolas looked over to Alejandra, finally noticing her state. "My lady!" He walked behind her and pulled her into his arms. He frowned at the blood on his tunic, and on her hands. "This is not my blood, nor Orc blood..."

He noticed her hand, and removed it from her stomach and his eyes widened at the puncture in her stomach. He pulled up her shirt, making her wince as the dried blood pulled off.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas cried. Aragorn was immediately by Alejandra's side, his eyes widen at her wound.  
  
He studied it, before taking out athlelas and bandages. Alejandra grimaced as he cleaned her wound, but Legolas held her hand and she gratefully squeezed it, before closing her eyes. Saul, Alejandro, and Ailish also walked over to them.  
  
Alejandro, who saw his cousin's eyes closing, shook her slightly. "Don't! Don't you even fall asleep. Please," his voice was commanding. "Do not fall asleep. You might not ever wake up again.. Please.. For me.." Alejandro's voice was pleading and Alejandra struggled to stay awake.  
  
"I'll stay awake... "She managed to get out. "For you..." She repeated his words.

Legolas lifted Alejandra up onto his shoulders when Aragorn had bandaged her stomach wound, and her shoulder and side wound. They were soon off.  
  
"You may sleep now," Legolas said quietly, adjusting her weight on his back. Alejandra sighed in relief.

She leaned her head against Legolas' back. Saul stood close to Legolas and Alejandra, as Ailish and Alejandro took the rear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--A few hours later--

The group crossed a small running river, heading into the woods, Legolas, and Ailish looking around for any danger around. They than started walking only when they were more in the woods.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf- witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Ailish, who somehow ended up walking next to the Hobbits and Gimli, saw the expression of fear on all four Hobbits. Ailish hit Gimli on the shoulder. He turned to glare at her.

"You're scaring the Hobbits!" She said, pointing to Pippin, who clung on to her, looking around.

Alejandra grinned weakly at Gimli's words, lifting her head painfully off Legolas' back, she shifted slightly, causing Legolas to look at her.  
  
"You are awake now." He said softly, as she nodded.  
  
"Put me down, please." Alejandra said weakly.

He shook his head. "You are still weak." He said in concern.

Alejandra shook her head in disapproval. "Legolas, I'm never weak for anything, understand?" she said in a exasperated tone.  
  
He hesitated, before setting her down, but not letting her out of his grip. He kept his arm around her waist. She was glad for it, for she was still wobbly on her feet.  
  
Ailish saw an expression on Frodo's face, a perturbed and confused expression. She knew that the Lady was talking to him.  
  
**'You four know too much. Yet you still play the role. You all do not belong here in Middle Earth. You bring great danger.' **A voice in the four adult's head said.

They each looked at each other, knowing that, that was Lady Galadriel who just spoke to them.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked concerned, as Frodo stopped walking.

Frodo looked at Sam, than continued going forward, not knowing if he was just hearing things.

Ailish suddenly heard a slight movement to the left. She slowly edged out one of her scimitar, as she pushed. '**Something is near.' **Ailish pushed Pippin off of her, and looked around.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox--" Gimli was cut off, as an arrow appeared in front of his face.

Legolas jerked out his bow, aiming it around. Elves had surrounded them.  
  
But unfortunately for them, Ailish had anticipated this ambush. She was already moving, swirling around them and then stopped, her scimitar poised a millimeter away from, who she assumed was the leader of the elves, throat.  
  
"A fast one," he commented, looking her over. "But a mortal.. a strange one at that..."  
  
Aragorn stepped forward. "Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection." He said, bowing slightly.

Ailish grinned slightly and noted that Haldir had not moved a muscle, probably because her scimitar was very, very close to his throat.  
  
He gave her an amused look. "Do you even know how to use that?"  
  
Ailish glared at him, a grim expression upon her face. She slightly pushed her scimitar a little closer, making him gulp nervously. "What do you think?"

"Ailish." Everyone warned, telling her to back off.

Ailish arched an eyebrow, shrugging a bit. She quickly sheathed her scimitar and walked from behind Haldir, who finally got a full view of her.

"Follow me."

Haldir led the Company deep into the woods, away from prying eyes and ears.

By nightfall, they soon reached a platform high above the trees, lanterns the only light source available.

Haldir walked in front of Legolas, speaking in elvish. "Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil."

Legolas bows, "(in Elvish) our Fellowship stands in your debt."

Haldir than looks at Aragorn and takes a step forward, also speaking elvish. "Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli said, rudely.

Haldir looked past Aragorn's shoulder to the extremely short Gimli. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said with disdain.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli said, hand on his axe handle.

He then rattled something off in Dwarvish, which sounded crude and harsh next to Haldir's Elvish. Haldir's lip curled and he was about to advanced but Aragorn made a face and slammed a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"_That_ was not so courteous." Aragorn said through his teeth.

Haldir looked sharply at Aragorn and seemed to metaphorically shake off Gimli's insult and scan the rest of our Fellowship. His gaze stopped on Frodo, who stood behind them all, surrounded by the other three Hobbits.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir said, severely. "You can go no further." He turned back to Aragorn, who seemed crest-fallen.

Frodo's shoulder drooped significantly, as the rest of the Hobbits look at him.

Haldir and Aragorn walk to the side, and argue in elvish. Everyone is silence, anxious and nervous of what Haldir would do. Boromir than looks at Frodo.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead." Frodo looks thoughtful at Boromir for a moment.

Alejandra closed her eyes as her head swam, than dropping to the ground. Saul and Alejandro quickly kneeled down, as Ailish sat on her knees and put Alejandra's head on her lap.

Aragorn and Haldir stopped arguing and rushed over to the group around Alejandra.

"She's cold!" Ailish took off her coat and put it on top of Alejandra.

Haldir looked at Ailish in amused, surprise, and wonder, as all her weapons were now in full view. He shook his head and looked back to Alejandra and kneeled down.

"She is fading fast." Haldir said quietly, placing a warm hand on her forehead.

"Her wounds were quite serious. I only wish she would've told us earlier." Aragorn said in concern.

"If we would have told you earlier, you guys wouldn't have made it out of Moria." Ailish retorted, watching Alejandra wince as Aragorn check her stomach.

"You mean, you knew!? And didn't say anything!" Legolas almost yelled.

"We thought she could at least make it to the woods. And she did, now she needs proper healing."

"We do not have a healer out here. He is in the city." Haldir said sorrowfully.

"Please!" Ailish yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Let us pass! She will not live soon, if she doesn't have proper healing!" Ailish looked up at Haldir, concern and fear in her eyes. "She is like a sister to me. I will kill myself if she dies."

Alejandra now feels the darkness start to take her over and struggles to stay awake, but is useless.

"Alejandra, stay awake, please!" Ailish pleaded quietly.

"We, too, will die! She is our cousin, and we won't lose her." Alejandro looked sharply at Haldir, as Saul glared at him.

Haldir hesitated, looking at Alejandra fighting to stay awake, than to Ailish, who was pleading him. "You will follow me." He said curtly, spinning on his heel, with his posse escorting them.

Saul picked Alejandra up, and tired to keep up with Haldir's steps. Haldir pointed to the bed.

"Set her down, and try to keep her warm. We leave at dusk."

The adults stayed in that platform for the night, neither one of them able to sleep. At dusk, they started out, walking deeper into the woods. By mid afternoon, the company was halted to take upon the beautiful landscape around them. Nothing but fairly large tress around them. Surrounding and hiding that is the companies destination.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." said Haldir, proudly.

They continued to walk further up to the hill. Around late afternoon, the company walked into a gorgeous city, a city built into and around the trees. Great winding staircases, glittering with small lamps, circled around the wide tree trunks, leading to platforms upon platforms. They began to climb an intricately carved staircase with Haldir in the lead. Before going any further, Haldir turned to the girl in Saul's arms.

"Only one of you may go with your friend." An elf came up to Saul, taking Alejandra from his arms.

Saul and Ailish turned to Alejandro. "You're closes to Alejandra. You stay with her."

Alejandro hugged the both of them. "Thank you." Than he followed the elf to the healing room.

They continued to follow Haldir once more, taking them further upwards. The company than stopped on a wide platform, placed at the bottom of another tall staircase. Arches bent gracefully over the stairs, festooned with glittering lamps, hanging over Elf-sentries that surrounded the stairs. Saul and Ailish walked over next to Haldir in the side, staying out of sight from both Elf Lords.

A white light than blinded them, as two figures glided down the stairs. It was, no doubt, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They held hands as they walked down to greet them, tunic and gown lightly brushing the ground, but never tripping them. They reached where they stood and all the members of the Fellowships bent their heads. Some out of respect and others out of awe and fear. At last, Celeborn spoke.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn paused for a moment, looking at each of them. "Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn said, looking at each of them in turn for an answer.

The Lady at his side seemed to transport to another world as she spoke. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Each of them shuddered at being reminded, Ailish turning her head, trying to clam herself.

Legolas than speaks up, his eyes never wavering from Galadriel's. "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." His voice seemed to quiver at the thought.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel than looks at Gimli, who had his head bowed. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." She said, her tone darker.

Boromir began to quake under her gaze and he turned away quickly.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said.

Galadriel swept her gaze back to the whole of the Fellowship. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Then she softened and looked over to Sam, Merry, and Pippin, smiling.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep well."

****

'Welcome Frodo of the Shire. The one who has seen the EYE!'

Frodo swallowed nervously, as he heard the lady in his head.

Galadriel than turned to Ailish and Saul, who have been quiet the whole time, smiling. "I know you are waiting for my permission to see your friend or cousin. But I suggest you wait a day or two."

Everyone turned to the two adults next to Haldir, and Celeborn, seeing them for the first time, was shocked and surprised to see them there.

Saul was going to say something but Ailish took his upper arm. "Very well. But may we talk in private? It is the only reason for our presence here or we would be outside of the room with my friend."

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	14. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Galadriel than turned to Ailish and Saul, who have been quiet the whole time, smiling. "I know you are waiting for my permission to see your friend or cousin. But I suggest you wait a day or two."

Everyone turned to the two adults next to Haldir, and Celeborn, seeing them for the first time, was shocked and surprised to see them there.

Saul was going to say something but Ailish took his upper arm. "Very well. But may we talk in private? It is the only reason for our presence here or we would be outside of the room with my friend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes but you should rest. For the both of you have had a tiring journey, if I am not mistaken." Galadriel looked at Ailish knowingly. "Go rest. We will talk when you are all rested." With those words, she made a slight motion with her hand and Haldir appeared at her side.

"Show them to their quarters and make sure that they are comfortable." She said, before turning to Celeborn.

Haldir led them down a different flight of stairs and arrived at a long room built at the base of a tall, sturdy tree. There, were rolled out their cots. They changed into lighter and cleaner clothing and set about making themselves at home, for who knew when the next time they could sit and relax would be.

Legolas went to a fountain and filled an ornate pitcher full of water and brought it over to the Fellowship. They could hear singing coming from the trees above, both Ailish and Saul cocked their heads to listen.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said, placing the pitcher down and gazing upwards.

As Aragorn stopped sharpening his sword and also looked upwards, as Gimli was sound asleep next to him.

"What do they say about him?" Merry questioned, looking at Legolas intently.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." Legolas said as he sat on a large smooth rock next to Saul and Ailish's bed.

Ailish looked up at him and saw that he too hid anguish behind his crystalline eyes.

Sam, who was making his bed, looked at Merry. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam than stands up. "_The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers_."

Aragorn smiles slightly at Sam, as a snore from the sleeping Dwarf is heard. Aragorn looks at Gimli and hits him. Aragorn looked around the camp and sees Ailish smiling at him, trying to keep in her laughter, and he smiles back but still eyed her suspiciously. Ailish stands up and walks over to Aragorn. As she sits down, she takes out her twin daggers, and looks at Sam as he finishes.

"_Came falling like a rain of flowers. _Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Sam sits down, looking at his bed.

"That was very nice, Samwise Gamgee."

Sam blushed lightly, looking at Ailish. "Thank you my lady."

Ailish than looks down at her daggers and begin sharpening them.

"I know you don't trust us, Aragorn. But believe me when I say this: If we cannot find a way to get home, we will help Frodo on his quest."

Aragorn glares at Ailish, "what quest do you speak of?"

Ailish rolled her eyes, looking up at him. "I know what Frodo carries, and somehow my friend Alejandra and me believe that what Frodo has, has to do with us from leaving Middle Earth."

Ailish looked down once again, and continued sharpening her daggers. Once she wad done, she put them away, and stood up, looking at Aragorn.

"Sooner or later, you will have to face your fears and lead your people."

Aragorn quickly stood up, pointing his sword at her. "_Exactly _what do you know of us?"

Ailish, unfazed by the sword, grinned. "Only what we need to know."

"What is going on?" Haldir asked, as the rest of the Fellowship came to see what was happing.

Saul pushed through them, "what are you doing?" He said between his teeth.

"It's okay Saul." Ailish pause for a moment, studying Aragorn. "Don't let her leave." Aragorn was taken back. "You know of whom I speak of. But either way, the love wins in the end, and she will stay." Ailish turned around, and walked away, Saul behind her.

"Lady Ailish, the Lady Galadriel would like you and your friend to eat with her, along with the Fellowship."

Ailish than stopped and turned around. "Tell Lady Galadriel, thanks but no thank you. We would like to be alone for a while." Ailish than looked over the Fellowship. "What ever happens, do not lose faith, my friends. There is always hope, no matter how bad things are, trust me." Than she and Saul went to their beds, sitting down.

Haldir turned to Aragorn, a little confused. "The Lady is waiting." Aragorn nodded.

Saul watched the Fellowship walk out of the area. "Don't worry so much, he didn't mean anything by it. He was just trying to make sure we weren't the spies of the enemy."

"But he pointed a sword at you!"

"So what?!" Ailish looked at Saul sternly. "I'm going to be pointed by swords when this journey continues! The worse is yet to come, Saul. And we must be ready, no matter what!"

Saul sighed and laid down. "Good night."

"Night Saul." Ailish went under her covers and closed her eyes.

Hours pass and Ailish still couldn't sleep. When the Fellowship returned, she pretended to be asleep, not wanting to face Aragorn or anyone of the Fellowships at the moment.

"I do not trust them, yet I do."

"Aragorn, do you believe they are truly friends of Gandalf? After what you have told me, they seem to know a lot about us. But we do not know so much about them."

"I just only wish Gandalf was here. He would know what to do."

Ailish heard the company move about the area. Than it was silent for a while, until Aragorn's voice was heard very softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn was about to get some rest, when he looked up at Boromir to see him sitting on a log, looking down. Aragorn stands up and walked towards him.

"Take some rest. These borders are well-protected." Aragorn stood little ways from Boromir, his back to him.

Boromir sighs, "I heard her voice inside my head." He looks up at Aragorn. "She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor." Boromir looks down at his hands. "She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Aragorn looks at Boromir, than sits next to him.

Boromir looks at Aragorn, "my father is a noble man. But his rule is failing and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Boromir pauses, "have you ever seen it, Aragorn?" Aragorn looks at Boromir a little surprise. "The White Tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and sliver. It's banners caught high on the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

Aragorn looks at Boromir, than looks out towards the trees. "I have seen the White City long ago."

Boromir looks at Aragorn. "One day, out paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: _'The Lords of Gondor have returned.'_"

Aragorn puts a hand on Boromir's shoulder. "Come. Let us rest."

The two men stand up and walk to their beds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish waited a few more hours, after the conversation of Aragorn and Boromir. She opened her eyes and looked around to see the company asleep. Ailish moved to her back and looked up to see part of the dark sky between the huge trees.

"Daddy, please help guide them. I have already lost my hope and faith on our world, as Orcs and Uruk-hai's are overrunning it. But this world still has a chance to be free of all evil. Help them. They will need all of your guidance." Ailish smiled sadly, "I miss you so much." Her voice cracked but did not get teary eye. Ailish took a deep breath. "May what ever happens be our problem. Let us take the consequence for being here, not the people of all race in Middle Earth, for they had nothing to do with it." Ailish than sighed, turning on her side, closing her eyes.

Unknown to her, Legolas and Aragorn had listened to her the whole time and were wondering what she was talking about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Dream--

Ailish felt herself being kicked on the side, so she woke up. Ailish looked up to see an Orc glaring down at her.

"'Bout time you wake, stupid man! Pick him up!" Two Orcs picked Ailish up.

****

'Man? I'm not a guy! What's going on?'

They dragged her up some stairs, through long hallways, than up some more stairs. Ailish blacked out but was soon slapped awake. Ailish opened her eyes to see Saruman.

"I want you to tell me where the sorceress is!"

"No." Ailish heard herself speak, her voice deep.

Saruman glared at her but looked surprise. He than smiled, "hello sorceress. I want you to know that I will _find_ you and let the Orcs do what ever they want to you, understand?! I want the power of the Elves and _you_ are going to help me when I get you!"

****

'Wake up! You aren't able to control your power. When you have another dream wake up! Don't see it.'

Ailish heard a male voice inside her head. Than she felt a mental push.

--End of Dream--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish jerked awake, sitting up on her bed. Sweat covered her body, as her breathing was uneven.

"My lady, are you all right?"

Ailish looked up to see a concerned Pippin. She looked around to see herself back in Lothlórien. The rest of the Fellowship stared at her, also in concern, besides their difference.

Ailish waved her hand. "I'm fine." She fell back against her bed. "Just fine." She mumbled, as she rubbed her temples. "What is happing to me?"

"Are you sure my lady? You were mumbling things in your sleep."

Ailish looked at Pippin in surprise and disbelief. "What did I mumbled?"

"Damon." Legolas said, stepping forward.

Ailish's eyes widen. **'could it be?'**

"Ailish! Alejandra is awake, she wants to see you!" Saul said, walking to her.

Ailish stood up, "after I take a bath."

****

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	15. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Ailish looked up to see a concerned Pippin. She looked around to see herself back in Lothlórien. The rest of the Fellowship stared at her, also in concern, besides their difference.

Ailish waved her hand. "I'm fine." She fell back against her bed. "Just fine." She mumbled, as she rubbed her temples. "What is happing to me?"

"Are you sure my lady? You were mumbling things in your sleep."

Ailish looked at Pippin in surprise and disbelief. "What did I mumbled?"

"Damon." Legolas said, stepping forward.

Ailish's eyes widen. **'could it be?'**

"Ailish! Alejandra is awake, she wants to see you!" Saul said, walking to her.

Ailish stood up, "after I take a bath."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick shower, Ailish was now in the healing room, hugging Alejandra.

"Don't you evereverevereverevereverEVER!! Do that again!"

"Okay." Alejandra said breathlessly, smiling, as she patted Ailish's back.

A knock was heard, Haldir entering the room. Alejandra smiled, waving, Ailish still hugging her.

Haldir smiled. "Lady Galadriel would like to see you all."

The four adults, with Ailish not letting go of Alejandra, looked at each other like little kids who think they are in trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haldir led them through the trees, going up and down, and around the corners. Than he stopped in front of a hill, that viewed Galadriel waiting below, with a pitcher full of water, a thin, small, round bin was on top of a stone table. He pointed to the right, where some stairs covered in moss led down. The adults walked down the stairs and in front of Galadriel, who had her back to the bin.

Galadriel smiled when she saw Alejandra, "it is good to see you are awake and well, little one."

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel, but I believe you would have already known I would wake up. And please do not call me little."

Galadriel smiled, "you are correct." Galadriel paused for a while. Than she spoke up. "You have told Gandalf we will be seeing him again, as the white?"

Ailish cursed herself in Spanish, blushing. "Yes, I did."

"And you are having dreams, which you are not sure of."

"What?" The cousins looked at Ailish surprised.

"Yes, and it wasn't my intention for my friends to know."

"I will tell you only one thing: _They are, what they are. Pay attention to everything_."

Galadriel than said telepathy. _'Do not lose hope or faith in your own world. There is still a chance to save it. In your quest, you will find things you do not want, and things you have been looking for, for a long time. Be careful on what you decide on, for the future depends only on you now.'_

Galadriel than turned to the trio. "You all will have to decide on certain things along this journey. But you must choose carefully, for not all decisions are wise to decide on."

Galadriel turned around and walked around the bin. "You four seek answers to questions that can and cannot be answer."

Galadriel than faced them. She poured the water in, looking at the adults.

"Yes, there is a way for you to get home, and no, it will not be easy."

"How do we get home?" Alejandro asked anxiously.

"The Ring must be destroyed." Galadriel said matter-of-factly.

"But we-"

"Alejandra." Ailish said sharply.

Alejandra looked at Ailish shaking her head.

"I know that you two know our future outcome. But things could have been changed because of your arrival here." Galadriel looked at Alejandra. "Though your knowledge of our world is slowly fading from your memory into darkness. Someone does not want you four to succeed in returning home."

"But we don't belong here! Can't they understand that?" Saul said, taking a step forward.

"Be calm. There is also a reason for you all to be here. Everything does happen for a reason."

Saul and Alejandro sighed, as Ailish and Alejandra glanced at each other quickly. Than Alejandra leaned towards Ailish.

"Habla in riddles, como Gandalf." Ailish nodded in agreement. (She talks.... like...)

"Go now and eat. The Fellowship will be leaving in three days, be ready." Galadriel looked up to Haldir, nodding. "Haldir will take you back. I would like Ailish to stay, for I have more to say to her."

Ailish nodded, watching her friends go up the stairs to meet Haldir. Once they were out of earshot, Ailish turned to Galadriel.

"What do you need to tell me, that you couldn't tell my friends?"

"It was more like I need to show you something."

Galadriel passed her hand over the water, as some mist rose from the wind.

"No." Ailish said, eyeing the water. "I know of this. I don't want to see that no one else can't see."

"But it is for your own good."

"Like you showing Frodo what will happen, if he should fail and Sauron gets the Ring back. It could show the past, present, and future, depending on the person."

"Yes, that is correct."

Ailish stood there, looking at the water. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward and held the sides of the bin. Looking inside, Ailish saw her own reflection, than the mist surrounded the water and moved away in couple of seconds.

****

Darkness. Silence. Nothingness. An image than appeared. A face covered in shadow hugging Ailish. Celebrating the crowning of Aragorn. A face again covered in shadow but the eyes showing brightly of sky blue color. Mariposa riding through a forest. The snow covered forest of Ailish's home. Ailish breathing deeply, bruises forming, blood trickling down her face.

The border of Mexico, the gates smashed opened. A sign saying: Welcome to El Salvador, almost torn in half. Inside the Amazon. A familiar face. Lighting, and rain falling down. A cloaked figure walking aimlessly through a forest. A man with brown curly hair has his back towards Ailish. A child playing not to far off. Nothingness. Silence. Darkness.

Ailish jerked back, gasping, as the mist covered the water once again.

"What the hell was that?"

"Things that are yet to happen. Things that could happen. Things that will happen. It only depends on you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two days since Ailish saw the images. When she returned to the group that day, she did not talk to anyone. She just grabbed her weapons and walked off to train. Ailish now stood in a fighting stance, her twin daggers out.

She had her eyes closed, concentrating in everything around her and inside her. Movements behind her caught her attention. She started to concentrate on that for a while, waiting for whatever it was, to come out of the bushes.

Once they did, Ailish snapped open her eyes, kneeled down, swung her foot around, tripping the person, or creature, and quickly stood up, aiming their dagger at their neck. Ailish blinked several times, when she stared right into Aragorn's face, which had a scolded look. Ailish stood up, twirling her daggers in her hands, stepping back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ailish asked coldly.

Aragorn stood up, "I wanted to see how you were doing. Seeing as your friends, and the Hobbits have been worried about you."

"I'm fine." Ailish said nonchalantly, and turned around.

She rolled her neck, than rolled her shoulders back.

"Why don't we have ourselves a duel?" Aragorn suggested.

Ailish put her daggers away, and took out her sword, turning around.

"Fine. If I win, you leave me alone, and pay me at least 5 silver coins." Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "If I lose, bother the hell out of me whenever, ask questions that I would only answer, and I'll do a favor for you, seeing as I don't have any money from this world."

"Fine with me." Aragorn said after a while, as he too took out his sword.

"Oh, one more thing. No rules. Fight me back, as if I was an enemy, and anyone could enter at the same time. You hear that Boromir, Saul, Alejandro, Alejandra?"

The Fellowship, and the cousins walked from behind the trees, the Fellowship blushing that they were discovered. The cousins just had amused faces, waiting to see the fight, already used to Ailish knowing who was hiding.

"You heard the bet. If any of you enter, the same goes to everyone. But to my friends, you guys will owe me 100 bucks each."

"Sheesh, I'm out." Alejandro said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Same here." Saul said, sitting down.

"Me too." Alejandra said after counting her money.

"When ever you're ready." Ailish said, looking Aragorn up and down.

****

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Oh, one more thing. No rules. Fight me back, as if I was an enemy, and anyone could enter at the same time. You hear that Boromir, Merry, Pippin?"

The Fellowship, and the cousins walked from behind the trees, the Fellowship blushing that they were discovered. The cousins just had amused faces, waiting to see the fight, already used to Ailish knowing who was hiding.

"You heard the bet. If any of you enter, the same goes to everyone. But to my friends, you guys will owe me 100 bucks each."

"Sheesh, I'm out." Alejandro said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Same here." Saul said, sitting down.

"Me too." Alejandra said after counting her money.

"When ever you're ready." Ailish said, looking Aragorn up and down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smirking, Ailish stood her ground, her sword pointing downward. Aragorn unsheathed his sword and tossed his scabbard to the side. He raised his sword in front of him, getting into a stance. Ailish didn't even go into a stance, as Aragorn did. Nor did she showed any emotion whatsoever. Ailish was just relaxed, looking a bit bored. This only confused Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship. They all turned to the three cousins for an explanation.

"We'll explain when they're done." Alejandro said, as he continued to watch the duo.

A couple of minutes than passed, Aragorn waiting patiently for Ailish, but she just stood there like nothing. Aragorn, getting tired of waiting and Ailish's boredom, jumped at her. Ailish jumped to the right, than a back flip.

Aragorn nod in approval. "Nice reflexes." he commented.

The both of them circled each other, each looking for openings and weaknesses. Ailish, still having her sword pointing to the ground, focused all her attention on his footwork.

'He had nice footwork, good grip. No weaknesses there.'

Her eyes narrowed as she focused on a spot by his left arm. Ailish smirked at this. Aragorn was favoring his right hand, so he probably wasn't as good with his left hand using the sword.

'I would have to take advantage of that.' Ailish thought, thinking up a strategy.

Ailish than stopped circling him and he did the same, giving her a questioning look. Ailish closed her eyes, keeping her sense alert in case he should attack. She made sure to memorize all that was around her. Every noise, every creature, every movement. Moments passed and Ailish lunged forward, right at him. Her sword met Aragorn's with a clash. Ailish sidestepped immediately, dodging a quick blow to her side.

Aragorn's eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed her form. "Your form is perfect, I'll give you that." He commented.

Ailish didn't respond or made any movement. She slashed again, only to be knocked back by the force of his sword. Her eye twitching.

'Damn he's strong!'

Ailish lunged forward again, and this time, faked a blow to the left and struck his right, before twirling back to the left, forcing him to block her blow and turn towards the left, taking a step forwards once again to block another blow. This time, Aragorn was on offense and Ailish was on defense. He struck low at her leg, which she blocked easily, and, using a futuristic move, punched Aragorn.

Everyone 'ohed' as they made a face, feeling his pain. Stumbling back, Aragorn got his balance and looked at Ailish in shock, and amazed.

Ailish smirked, "I told you: no rules."

"Fine." Was his answer.

Aragorn did another blow, which was headed straight for her head. For the first time, Ailish froze. At the last second, she was going to move to the left but Aragorn struck her. He turned his blade to the side so that it was in the blunt side. Aragorn didn't do it too hard but hard enough to make black dots appear in her vision, as she rolled to the left, shaking her head as she kneeled there.

Boromir looked over to Legolas, a smirk on his face, and unsheathe his sword, stepping forward carefully as to not be seen. He waited for the right moment to strike Ailish.

Once Ailish stood up, her vision clear, she saw Aragorn diving straight for her. Surprised, she leapt backwards and fell into his trap. Due to her lack of vision, she tripped over a rock and tumbled backwards. When she leapt to her feet, Ailish ducked, barely missing Aragorn's sword that aimed for her.

Ailish swung her leg around, tripping Aragorn, and quickly stood up, ready to strike him. But Aragorn did the same and swung his leg, making Ailish do a back flip as to not fall as he did. Right when she was standing straight up, Ailish moved her hands above her head, blocking a blow from behind.

Turning her head to the side, she saw a shocked Boromir, and took the advantage as to wrap her right leg around his. When Ailish had a firmed grip, she shoved her leg forward, making Boromir fall backwards. Ailish than turned her attention back to Aragorn, only to get kicked in the stomach. Doubling over, Ailish groaned slightly, before moving again.

It was only getting interesting, now with two men fighting her. Gasping loudly, Ailish jumped up and leapt past Aragorn, standing behind him, her back to his. This caused him to pause briefly. Using this chance, Ailish jabbed the hilt of her sword to Aragorn's side harshly. Than ducking, as Aragorn swung around with his sword. When the sword past over her, Ailish stood up and swung her sword to his neck, but stopping in time for any damage.

"You're dead." Ailish said, smirking.

Aragorn groaned, lowering his sword. But to Ailish, the battle was still going. Ailish turned around and ducked, along with Aragorn, as Boromir swung his sword. Ailish rolled past him, and ran to the trees. Boromir smiled a quick apologetic to Aragorn, who glared at him, and ran after Ailish. Ailish saw that Boromir was right behind her, so she came up with a plan.

When she reached the trees, Ailish jumped on to the right tree, pushing herself off. Once she pushed off the tree, she turned, kicking Boromir with her right leg in the face. Making her turn again, and pushing herself off the left tree with her left foot. Ailish landed on her feet, kneeling, as she looked up at Boromir amazed face, a smirk on her face.

Boromir, outraged that a girl was kicking his ass, moved his blade back than brought it forward. Ailish was about to stand up, but than blocked the attack instead, only to have her sword knocked out of her hands. A smug smirk on his face, Boromir made to attack Ailish, but she was too fast for him. Ailish rolled forward, making Boromir pause. She elbowed the back of his knee, which made him drop his sword and fall to the floor.

Ailish than elbowed the side of his head, making him see black dots, and falling slightly to his left. Ailish stood up, and grabbed his sword, pointing at Boromir's neck. Boromir looked up to Ailish's smirking face surprised written all over.

"And you're dead." Ailish lowered the sword to the ground, shaking her head.

Than Ailish grabbed the handle with both her hands and swung upwards, making it clash with another sword. Ailish smiled, shaking her head at Legolas, who smirked back.

"You guys just wont give up!" Ailish said, as she pushed Legolas off of her. "Do you men really hate being beaten by a girl that much?"

They circled around each other, as Ailish and Aragorn once did before.

Boromir quickly stood up and walked over to the side with the rest of the group, an annoyed and scolded look on his face. Some elves gathered around, wondering what was the commotion in their area was about. Plus, Pippin ran to Frodo and Sam to tell them about the duel between Ailish and Aragorn, getting some of the elves around to hear this news interested and were now betting on who was going to win.

"Looks like Ailish got herself a little more attention than she intended." Saul said, looking around.

The three cousins looked at each other and stood up, smirking. They turned to the new arrivals to see the duel.

"Okay, there are no rules, and anyone could interfere. But you must fight her back as if she was an enemy. If she wins, you pay her at least 5 silver coins. If she loses, she'll do a favor for you, seeing as we don't have any money from this world." Alejandro saw a lot of the elves talk amongst themselves.

Saul than smirked, also speaking up. "But if you don't want to fight her... Anyone care to bet on who's going to win?" Saul's smirk widen as some of the elves walked forward.

It was Alejandra's turn to speak up. "Any one who wants to go fight, go right now. If not, stand back. But you must pay up if you fight her, or else there will be hell to pay."

Some elves walked forward but hesitated, watching Ailish and Legolas still circling each other.

"Why are you guys betting on me?" Ailish asked out of know where, as she heard what was going.

"Come on, Ailish! We need some fun too!" Alejandro said, looking over his shoulder.

Ailish than lunged forward, faking a right. Legolas, believing she was going to attack from the left, was about to block. But instead, Ailish punched Legolas, making him stumble back, than kneeing him in the stomach.

"Damn Ailish! You could at least be a little more gentle." Alejandra said, as everyone cringed.

Legolas, somehow recovering quickly, knocked Ailish's sword out of her grasp and swinging his sword. Ailish did a back flip, kicking Legolas in his chin, and grabbing her twin daggers as she was upside down. When she stood up straight, she turned her daggers to the blunt side quickly and moved her hands to the side behind her, to hear somebody groan in frustration.

"You're dead." Ailish said simply, as she moved her hands back in front of her, twirling her daggers.

Legolas resumed his stance, glaring at Ailish. Ailish than struck Legolas to the left and right. She twirled to the left, avoiding another glance off his blade, which caught her sleeve, slicing her tunic arm sleeve open. Dodging another blow, Ailish easily blocked his next blow, which was amid at her neck. Ailish did the next thing that came to mind. She bumped her head forward, knocking Legolas back, than pushing him back, and pressing her blunt side of her daggers to each side of Legolas neck.

"Now you're dead." Ailish said, smirking.

Legolas grunted in response and walked over to the side. Ailish ducked, and swung her leg, tripping whoever was attacking her. Standing up, Ailish turned around, immediately going to a stance, looking down at Haldir. He stood up, smirking slightly, also going into a stance.

"You know Haldir, just because you're good looking, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Ailish smirked at the small hint of red on his cheeks.

"I could say the same to you, Lady Ailish."

"Cut the lady crap. And I hope you heard the rules and the betting. 'Cause I don't like to repeat myself."

"Why do you think I'm doing here?"

After the second he said this, Haldir lunged forward faking a right blow to her leg, and was amid at her neck. Ailish was going to block with her left dagger, only to see Haldir change his aim, and blocked the blow to her neck with her right dagger, the edge close to her neck.

"Not bad... For a mortal woman." Haldir said with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh no." Alejandro said.

Saul shook his head, his hands on his face. "He's done for." Was his mumbled response.

"What an idiot! He's gonna get it now!" Alejandra said, as she closed her eyes for a second.

"Why do you say that?" Boromir asked, looking to the cousins shaking their heads, watching the duo with a nervous look.

"Ailish doesn't care what race you are or nationality, if you tell her that she's not bad for a woman. Heh." Alejandra shook her head. "You'll be six feet under in less than ten seconds. Watch." Alejandra said, nodding to the duo.

Everyone watched anxiously.

"Oh, hell NO!" Ailish said, anger building up.

Ailish raised her foot and kicked Haldir right were it hurts the most. Every male that was watching 'ohed,' as they all covered their private and turn to the side.

"I felt that one." Alejandro said, as the males around who heard him nod in agreement.

As Haldir doubled over, Ailish kneed his face, which he fell to the floor. She twisted her daggers and was inches into thrusting her daggers were his heart was at.

"You're dead." Ailish said coldly, glaring at him.

She stood up and put away her dagger. Ailish went to received her sword and sheathe it, mumbling to herself.

"Stupid male mother fu.... Lucky he wasn't an enemy.... I should have kicked his ass even more... Stupid male race!" Ailish walked off, a scolded and annoyed look on her face.

Oh, was she in a bad mood.

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	17. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

__

Ailish raised her foot and kicked Haldir right were it hurts the most. Every male that was watching 'ohed,' as they all covered their private and turn to the side.

"I felt that one." Alejandro said, as the males around who heard him nod in agreement.

As Haldir doubled over, Ailish kneed his face, which he fell to the floor. She twisted her daggers and was inches into thrusting her daggers were his heart was at.

"You're dead." Ailish said coldly, glaring at him.

She stood up and put away her dagger. Ailish went to received her sword and sheathe it, mumbling to herself.

"Stupid male mother fu.... Lucky he wasn't an enemy.... I should have kicked his ass even more... Stupid male race!" Ailish walked off, a scolded and annoyed look on her face.

Oh, was she in a bad mood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish sat under the trees, watching a family of deer's eating grass in a distance. She had her knees to her chest, her chin resting on top of her arms. Ailish cooled off after the little 'for a woman' thing from Haldir. Shaking her head, Ailish glared to the floor in front of her.

****

'What am I doing here? Was that really my brother's mind that I always have as a dream? Maybe that's why I'm always so restless.'

The deer's looked up from eating and ran away. Ailish, sighing, stood up, and dusted herself. When she turned around, she was face to face with Haldir.

"Can I help you with something?" Her voice was cold.

Haldir hesitated, but answered nonetheless. "I wanted to give you your reward, from the fight."

"I don't want it." Ailish walked past him.

"But we made a bet, remember." Haldir called after her.

"Than give it to my friends." Ailish yelled back.

An elf than walked up to her, bowing. "My lady, you and your friends are departing today and Lady Galadriel would like to see you all."

Ailish nodded, "take me to her, please."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adults and the Fellowship all stood in a row, as twelve elves stood in front of them, putting on a leaf of Lothlórien on the cloaks that Celebolas gave them as a gift.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celebolas said, looking at them all, as the elves step away from them. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Galadriel than steps up to Legolas, who was first. "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim." Galadriel takes the bow from a servant near by and hands it to Legolas, who starts to admire it. "Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

She than walks up to Merry and Pippin. Galadriel takes two daggers on a belt from the servant and hand them to the two Hobbits. Both Merry and Pippin unsheathe them, awed of the carvings.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Pippin looks up, a bit of fear in his eyes at the word war. "Do not fear, Young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Galadriel smiles and moved to Sam.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithalain." Galadriel takes the rope from the servant and hands it to Sam, who takes it gratefully.

"Thank you, my lady." He takes a glance at Merry and Pippin's gifts, than up to Galadriel shyly. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiles, and walks to Gimli, who has his head down. "And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?"

Gimli continues to look at the floor, shaking his head. "Nothing." He than looks up. "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel smiles, chuckling at the statement. Gimli looks at the others, than turns to leave, but stops and looks back to Galadriel.

"Actually, there was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

Ailish looks over to Alejandra, talking quietly. "'Member those dreams that I never told you about?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Alejandra asked, looking at Ailish in concern.

"I think I'm dreaming about what's happin' with my brother. But he's suppose to be dead, or gone."

"That's strange. Unless it's like a past vision."

"But why would my brother be here in Middle Earth?"

Alejandra nodded her head, agreeing.

Galadriel touched the necklace on Aragorn's neck. "I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." Galadriel than starts to talk in elvish. "For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish."

Aragorn answers back also in elvish. "I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor."

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin." Galadriel than smiles. "(In Elvish) Farewell." Aragorn bows his head, but Galadriel takes his chin and raises it. "(Elvish) There is much you have yet to do." Galadriel touches hi s cheek. "(Still in Elvish) We shall not meet again, Elessar."

Galadriel walks over to Frodo, smiling. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She takes a small glass bottle from the servant and hands it to Frodo, who takes it carefully, admiring it. Galadriel bends down a bit and kisses him on the forehead. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Galadriel finally walks over to the four adults, who bow their heads to her in respect. "You are all welcome back here, if you are in need of a safe place. For you four have received my knowledge and council. Let the answers you seek may be that of help."

The four of them nodded, as Alejandro spoke up for them. "Thank you my lady, for everything."

Galadriel smiled, nodding her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celebolas and Aragorn walked through the forest to the edge of the river, talking.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so."

Celebolas stops, and turns to Aragorn, holding out a dagger on top of his palms. Aragorn takes it and unsheathes it.

"(In elvish) You are being tracked." Celebolas say's, as he watches Aragorn sheathes the dagger again. "(elvish) By the river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

Alejandra, who was not too far away, tried hard to remember what was suppose to happen next, as she heard there conversation. She closed her eyes tightly, a small vision coming up, but quickly fading away, unable to grasp the image.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas puts there bags into the boats, than takes a piece of bread out. He looks at Merry and Pippin, who were sitting on the boat, waiting.

"Lembas, Elvish Waybread." Legolas takes a small bite and smiles. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas puts the bread back, than into the boat and takes off.

Pippin smiles at Legolas, as he leaves, than turns to his cousin.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asks.

"Four." Merry nods, as Pippin burps.

Sam walks into a boat carefully, and sits down. He quickly grabs the sides, as the boat moves. On an other one, Legolas walks onto the boat, and helps Gimli on, than Alejandro walks onto the boat and sits down. On the fourth boat, Alejandra sits on the front, as Ailish is in the middle, and Saul in the back.

The group starts to row away from the edge and down the river. About half ways down the river, Galadriel stands on a swan-like boat and puts up a hand in farewell. Both Ailish and Alejandra bow their head in respect, than looking forward again.

A few hours pass by, everyone silent, as they all think of their gifts. Gimli was the first one to speak.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Hence forth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asks, continuing to look straight ahead.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

Legolas smiles, as did Alejandro, turning back to look at Gimli.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish's vision started to turn foggy, fuzzy, than all was black.

****

Bodies of dead Orcs, and blood all over the ground. Saul being stabbed by an Orc, and several black feathered arrows sticking out of Boromir's chest, as they tried to save Merry and Pippin. Than Alejandro on the floor with sword sticking out of his back. Alejandra was sitting next to Sam's body, crying, as Frodo fled to the river. It than changed, and Ailish saw herself sitting down on her knees, tears in her eyes, Gimli and Legolas nowhere in sight. On her lap was Aragorn's head, blood under him. The vision Ailish than looked up.

"Warn them, and leave with Frodo and Sam. Don't let this happen."

Ailish blinked and saw that they were at a shore now, everyone getting out.

****

'That was really weird. I though only Alejandra got the visions?'

****

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Ailish's vision started to turn foggy, fuzzy, than all was black.

Bodies of dead Orcs, and blood all over the ground. Saul being stabbed by an Orc, and several black feathered arrows sticking out of Boromir's chest, as they tried to save Merry and Pippin. Than Alejandro on the floor with sword sticking out of his back. Alejandra was sitting next to Sam's body, crying, as Frodo fled to the river. It than changed, and Ailish saw herself sitting down on her knees, tears in her eyes, Gimli and Legolas nowhere in sight. On her lap was Aragorn's head, blood under him. The vision Ailish than looked up.

"Warn them, and leave with Frodo and Sam. Don't let this happen."

Ailish blinked and saw that they were at a shore now, everyone getting out.

'That was really weird. I though only Alejandra got the visions?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as it got dark, everyone but Boromir, Aragorn, Sam, Frodo, and Ailish have gone to sleep. Ailish was near the two men, who were standing near a rock next to the river. Sam and Frodo were a little ways to Ailish's left, Sam cooking. Boromir, who had a feeling of somebody's eyes on them, turned around, and peered to the side of the rock. A log was floating on top of the water a little to fast, for the current was slow and steady. Aragorn goes and stands a little ways behind him.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." The two men see Gollum sneakily crawl up to land on the other side. "I hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn turns a bit and walks towards were Ailish is sitting.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo, who was far away, but close enough, eavesdrop to the two men, as Ailish was doing. Sam than comes up to him with a plate.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo."

"No Sam." Was Frodo's simple answer.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed." Sam walks over to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo—"

"I'm all right." Frodo slightly snaps.

Ailish, feeling a bit sorry for Sam in Frodo's mood swings, decided to intervene.

"But you're not alright, Frodo."

The two Hobbits look at her, Sam smiling gratefully that he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Sam is there to help you. We—" Ailish indicates to the Fellowship and her friends. "Are here to help you. You're not alone in this, Frodo, for this journey depends on everybody's life!"

Sam nods egarly, "and I promised Gandalf I would be by your side no matter what!"

Frodo looks at Ailish, than at Sam. "No one can't help me. Not this time." Frodo said almost in a whisper. "Get some sleep." And with that, Frodo laid down, his cloak around him.

Sam and Ailish look at each other. "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Lady Ailish."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boromir turns to Aragorn. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that." Aragorn turns to Boromir. "From there we could regroup. Strike out for Mordo from a place of strength."

"There's no strength in Gondor can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have a so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turns to leave but Boromir, harshly and sharply, grabs him. "You are afraid! All you life you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, what you are."

Aragorn turns walks a bit, but decided to sharply turn and walk up to Boromir.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city."

And with that, Aragorn walks away, as Boromir walks to his bed and lies down. Ailish, who was aware of the whole thing, sighed, shaking her head. At this rate, the Fellowship will kill each other, before the enemy gets to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at dawn, the group got on to the boats and rowed down the river once again. Ailish looks over to Boromir, who looks dangerously at Aragorn, and continues to row. Ailish looks over to Aragorn, who taps Frodo on the shoulder. Frodo turns his head, but Aragorn points ahead.

"The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

As they continued to get closer and closer, the adults could see just how big these statues were. As the boats start to pass through, everyone looks up to them. Both statues are turned on their left, their left palm stretched out, keeping evil, or warning evil, away from the place. They were higher than ANY building back in the future, that was for sure. Boromir smiles, as Merry and Pippin look up amazed.

About two hours after noon, the group has reached the falls, and has rowed to the West Side of the bank, getting all their belongings and putting them up against a rock wall.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

Gimli steps up, "oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil an impassable laybrinth of razor-sharp rocks." Pippin watches the two argue, eating. "And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marsh land as far as the eye can see."

Alejandra looks over to Legolas, who stands at the edge of the forest, looking around it in worry.

She walks up to him. "What is it that you see?"

"I do not know yet." Was his fast reply.

"That is our road." Pippin looks at Aragorn. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli has a look of surprise and anger. "Recover my—" Than he starts to grumble.

Legolas walks over to Aragorn, than looks into the forest again. "We should leave now."

"No." Was Aragorn's short and nonchalant reply. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Aragorn looks at Legolas. " A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. "Aragorn looks into the forest too. "Something draws near." Legolas looks at Aragorn. "I can feel it."

Alejandra, who was still standing near the forest, than falls to the floor in pain, holding her head. Everyone runs to her, as she starts to cry.

Boromir attacks Frodo to give him the Ring.... Frodo puts the Ring on and runs away.... Boromir yells for forgiveness.... Uruk-hai's attack the Fellowship.... Boromir dies.... Sam and Frodo are on top of a rock, looking at Mordor.... Ailish is also on top of a rock, looking towards Isengard....

Alejandra gasps, looking up at everybody, as they look at her in worry. Legolas was kneeling in front of her, concern, worry, and fear in his eyes. Merry, who was away getting wood, came back and drops the wood next to a fire. He looks around, than frowns a bit.

"Where's Frodo?"

Everyone, but Legolas and Alejandra, looks around. Aragorn sees Boromir's things on the floor near the fire. Aragorn was about to go but both Alejandra and Ailish stop him.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn turns around to Alejandra. "Look over to were a stone chair is. I can't remember the name."

"And be careful, Aragorn. Watch your back." Aragorn nodded and ran into the forest. Ailish turn to the group. "All of you, too, be careful, and try to watch each other's back." Ailish than ran into the woods.

The group looked at each other, not knowing what to do. But Sam ran in, not waiting another second.

"Wait Sam!" Pippin yelled.

"Let him go, Pippin." Alejandra said, rubbing her left arm. "He needs to go."

A few minutes has pass, though it seemed like hours to them, when the horn of Boromir was heard. Everyone got up and ran towards the woods.

"Legolas, Gimli, you two help Aragorn. Merry, andPippin,you guys hide and stay out of sight. Alejandro and Saul, come with me and help Boromir."

Everyone nodded to Alejandra, and pushed their legs to the maximum. All hoping they weren't too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam runs up a hill, panting. "Mr. Frodo!" He yells, looking around widely.

He than heard swords clashing together and battle cries not to far. Sam stops running and hears for couple of seconds. Than he runs back towards the river.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish ran up the hill as best as she could. She heard light footsteps and hard footsteps behind her. Knowing full well it was Legolas and Gimli. Than a voice was heard.

"Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!" The leader of the Orcs yelled.

As Ailish reached the top hill, she saw Aragorn jump off the stone tower and on top of the Orcs.

"Elendil!" Aragorn yells, as they fall to the floor.

He stabs an Orc through the stomach, than pushes it to the side, standing up. An Orc was behind Aragorn, ready to strike him. Ailish grabbed one small knife and threw it at the Orc's neck. Aragorn turned, seeing the Orc dead, than up to Ailish, smiling a thank you. Ailish quickly threw another knife and killed another Orc.

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Ailish ran up the hill as best as she could. She heard light footsteps and hard footsteps behind her. Knowing full well it was Legolas and Gimli. Than a voice was heard.

"Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!" The leader of the Orcs yelled.

As Ailish reached the top hill, she saw Aragorn jump off the stone tower and on top of the Orcs.

"Elendil!" Aragorn yells, as they fall to the floor.

He stabs an Orc through the stomach, than pushes it to the side, standing up. An Orc was behind Aragorn, ready to strike him. Ailish grabbed one small knife and threw it at the Orcs neck. Aragorn turned, seeing the Orc dead, than up to Ailish, smiling a thank you. Ailish quickly threw another knife and killed another Orc.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas and Gimli have finally reached the top. Legolas lets go a few arrows behind Ailish, as Gimli throws a small ax to an Orc coming at him.

"Aragorn, go!" Legolas yells, shooting two more arrows that chased after him.

He takes another arrow, stabs one Orc in the head, than notches it to his bow and fires it. Gimli was a little ways from Legolas, slashing Orcs all around him and running towards him. Ailish slices an Orc in half, panting lightly. She looks down the hill, and decided to go help Frodo escape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn runs back down the hill. He sees Frodo running down towards the river, several Orcs behind him. Frodo than trips and looks up to see one of the Orcs about to slash at him. Aragorn runs faster, raises his sword and trips the Orc. Frodo is than quickly grabbed and hides behind a tree, Aragorn still fighting off the Orcs. A few more Orcs pass by, not noticing the Halflings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejandro and Alejandra shot two more Orcs when they spotted Frodo running towards them and Aragorn fighting off the more coming Orcs. Alejandro quickly grabbed Frodo and hid behind a tree, right before Alejandra started shooting down the Orcs.

Frodo looked up fearfully, than relaxed. "Thank you."

Alejandro patted his shoulder. "No problem."

"Alejandro." Alejandra warned, as more Orcs were coming.

Alejandro left Frodo, and stood next to his cousin.

"Frodo!"

Frodo looks to his left to see Merry and Pippin hiding in a bush.

"Hide here. Quick! Come on!" Pippin whispers/yells. Pippin looks at Frodo, as he just stares back, than he looks to his cousin. "What's he doing?"

Merry looks in understanding and realization. "He's leaving." He whispers, as Frodo shakes his head and closes his eyes.

"No!" Pippin yells, as he runs out of hiding.

"Pippin!" Merry runs after his cousin, but they both stop in front of Alejandro and Alejandra.

Merry looked at Frodo. "Run Frodo! Go on!" He than looks over to the Orcs and points at them. "Hey! Hey, you!"

"Over here!" Pippin yells.

"Over here!" Merry copies his cousin, the both of them jumping up and down.

"This way." Pippin said, going to the right.

They than start to run faster, the Orcs coming more in number.

"It's working!" Pippin yells.

"I know it's working! Run!" Merry says, pushing Pippin.

Alejandra and Alejandro than puts away their bow and arrows, taking out their swords.

"Let your path be a safe one, Frodo." Alejandro said, running towards the Orcs.

"And may you complete your task." Alejandra said, but before she ran after her cousin she said something quietly to him. "Tell Ailish, if you see her: Adios hermana. Cuidate." Than she ran after her cousin. (Goodbye sister. Take care of yourself.)

Frodo sighs, and continues to run towards the river.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn ducked from a swing that meant for his head and swung his sword upward, than twirled around to cut off a head of another Orc.

As Legolas, who was now not too far away, have stopped firing his arrows since he was running out and was now using his twin knives. He slashed through anything and everything that moved, was black, and smelled awful.

Gimli rolled out of attacks, and tripped many Orcs, than hitting them across the chest with his axe.

Ailish continues to run down the hill, killing as many Orcs as she can. Only a few times has she stumbled, almost falling. But regains her balance always. The branches from trees or bushes scratched her, some of her cuts bleeding, but she didn't pay any attention to them.

Merry and Pippin have finally reached a bridged, and start to cross it but quickly stop in the middle, as Orcs were running towards them, and behind them. They look at either side, not knowing what to do. Merry than takes out their daggers, getting ready to fight. As the Orcs get closer, they raise their weapon, ready to strike, but Boromir jumps on the Orc.

He quickly stands up and kills the Orc. Than both Hobbits go and help Boromir fight, trying to stab as many as they can. Boromir than throws a small knife at an Orcs neck, as it was coming from the side. Saul, who was a little ways from the bridge, finally sees Boromir, and runs over to him, as he was having trouble keeping the Orcs back.

An Orc were behind the Hobbits and was about to take them, when Saul cut off his neck. Merry and Pippin look back in surprise.

"Saul?" Pippin asked surprise.

"Yeah, I though you guys might need some help."

"Yeah, thanks." Boromir said, as he sliced an Orc on his arm, making it angry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Alejandra, and Alejandro were not so far from each other while they fought off the Orcs. Alejandra ducked, as Aragorn swung his sword at an Orc behind her. A nodding a quick thanks, Alejandra went back to fighting. Gimli stumbled to the floor from blocking an attack. The Orc was inches from striking, if it wasn't for Alejandro shooting an arrow at his head.

"Thanks lad. But don't you think that was BIT too close." Gimli said a bit annoyed.

"I'm not as quick as the Elves, Gimli." Alejandro said, as he turned and pushed his sword into a Orc.

Than all heads turned in one direction as the horn of Boromir was heard.

"The Horn of Gondor." Legolas said, as nobody else knew.

Aragorn than panicked. "Boromir." He ran down the hill, slicing off a head of an Orc.

The rest of the group followed, trying to push their legs to the limit and keep up with Aragorn. The Orcs that were still alive also followed the sound of the horn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Saul and Boromir are side by side, slicing and killing the Orcs.

"Run! Run!" Boromir yells, pushing Merry and Pippin, as they run.

Boromir turns just in time to block a swing from an Orc. The Hobbits stop running and look back. Merry looks down, and picks up a rock, throwing it at the Orcs. An Orc was hit right in the head, making it fall back. Pippin follows his cousin's example and start throwing rocks also.

From above another hill, the leader of the Orcs walks slowly, and pulls back arrow. He lets go of it, hitting Boromir on the left upper shoulder. Merry stops in mid throw, seeing what happened. Boromir gets out of his shock, and continues to fight, as Saul didn't notice what has happened. The leader notches another arrow, and lets it go. This time it hits Boromir in the left side of his stomach, making him turn and fall to his knees.

Saul finally looks over to Boromir. "Boromir! No!" But the Orcs continued to come so Saul couldn't help him.

Boromir looks up at the Hobbits, seeing their frighten and concerned faces. Boromir than stands up and turns, continuing to fight. The lead walks down the hill, than stops half way seeing Boromir stand. He shoots another arrow, this time below the heart. Both Merry and Pippin yell a battle cry, picking up their daggers. They run towards the Orcs but they easily picked the Hobbits up and run away. Saul yelled for the Hobbits, but was hit behind the head, making him go unconscious.

The leader than walks up to Boromir, who seems to be in a daze, and looks up at the leader. He shakes his head and pulls back his arrow. But he was than tackled down to the floor by Aragorn, the arrow barely missing Boromir by a few inches. The two than start to circle each other like a pair of lions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up! We have to help Boromir!" Legolas yells.

"Ojala Saul is with him!" Alejandra said, as she looks over to the side. (Hopefully..)

About eight Orcs than run in front of the cousins, making them stop. Legolas and Gimli look back.

"Keep going, we'll take care of them!" Alejandro said, holding his sword firmly.

Legolas and Gimli nod and continued on their way. The Orcs grin and four lunged forward at Alejandro. Alejandro is pushed back as Alejandra is left with the other four. But more than run behind her and hit her head hard, making her go unconscious. The Orcs pick her up and start running. Alejandro, who kills one of the Orcs, looks up to see the other three swinging their swords, as in the back ground the Orcs run away, one of them holding his cousin.

"Alejandra!!" Alejandro yells, as he tires to kill the other three. "Alejandra!" He yells again.

Soon, Alejandro killed the three Orcs, but tears run down his cheeks. He falls to his knees, knowing full well that he wont be able to catch up with them. "no! NO!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After slicing off the head of the leader, Aragorn runs over to Boromir. "No." He whispers, kneeling next to him.

"They took the little ones."

Aragorn looks at the arrows. "Hold still."

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?"

Aragorn looks at Boromir straight in the face. "I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

Boromir gulps down. "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir." Aragorn said firmly. "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

Aragorn than reaches for one of the arrows but Boromir grabs his hand.

"Leave it. It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness and my city to ruin." Boromir was at the verge of tears.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, no our people fail."

Boromir gasps for air. "Our people" Aragorn nods his head. "Our people."

Boromir reaches for his sword. Aragorn turns, and takes the broken hilt of Boromir's sword, handing it to him. Boromir puts it over his chest. At that time, Legolas runs over to them, stopping. He tilts his head to the side, a sad and curious look on his face. Saul than starts to wake up, his head pounding. He looks up and tears immediately start to form.

"No." He whispers, as he shakily stands up.

Boromir smiles sadly. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king."

Aragorn gets teary eye, as Boromir takes his last breath. Aragorn takes Boromir's head in his hands.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." He than kisses Boromir's forehead.

Gimli walks next to Legolas, sadden of Boromir's death, and looks away. Aragorn stands up, still looking at Boromir, sword in hand. Saul stumbles next to Legolas and Gimli, crying silently.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn shakes his head slightly, looking up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo stands near the water, the Ring in hand. He decides what to do, but is very confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam is running down the hill like a mad man. "Frodo!" He hopes that he isn't too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears run down Frodo's cheeks, as he remembers the words of Gandalf.

"I wish the Ring had never came to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time is given to you."

Frodo puts the Ring in his pocket and walks up to the boat. He pushes the boat into the water, quickly getting in, and rows away. Just than Sam runs out of the forest.

"Frodo, no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo continues to row, not looking back. "No, Sam."

Sam than enters the water. Hearing the water splash, Frodo turns back.

"Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are. And I'm coming with you!" Sam yelled back.

"You can't swim!" Frodo yells. At the same time, Sam starts to sink to the bottom. "Sam!" Frodo grips the back of the boat. "Sam!"

Ailish has ran out of the forest and towards the water. She dives in, swimming towards Sam. Once she gets a hold of him, she swims to the surface. Ailish puts Sam into the boat, Frodo helping him. She than pulls herself in, sitting in the back.

"I made a promise Mr. Frodo! A Promise! 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to." Sam shakes his head. "I don't mean to."

Frodo looks at Sam in pity, "Oh Sam!" The two Hobbits than hug each other.

Ailish smiles, but than speaks up. "Come on now. We must get to the other side."

Both Hobbits look at Ailish. "But-"

Ailish interrupts Frodo. "Nope. I'm coming along, though I'll be taking a different path than yours." Ailish sat down and pick up a oar. She begins to row them to the other side.

It took them at least ten minutes to reach the other side. Ailish got out of the boat and pulled it to shore. She helped Sam and Frodo out, and kneeled down in front of them.

"May whoever is watching over you two protect you both. Be safe. And trust only those you truly believe is worth trusting." Ailish looked at Sam, trying to give him a hint. "Goodbye friends." She than hugged them both and stood up.

The Hobbits turned around and went up the hill to the right. But Frodo than stops and looks at Ailish.

"I almost forgot. Alejandra wanted me to give you a message." Frodo paused, hoping he could remember the words correctly. "Aios ermana. Cuetatea."

Ailish ponder on the meaning, than smiled. "You mean: Adios hermana. Cuidate?"

"Yeah. Did I say it wrong?" Frodo asked sheepishly.

"It's okay. Thanks for giving me the message." Nodding their heads, the Hobbits started running again.

Ailish watched them go up. As soon as they disappeared, she started up the hill on the left.

"Ailish!"

Ailish stops in her tracks but didn't dare turn around.

"Adios amigos. May your journey be a safe one." Than she ran out of sight. (Goodbye friends.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, all look at the boat that they put Boromir in as it disappears from the falls. Aragorn puts Boromir's gauntlets on as Legolas pushes the third boat. Saul continues to look at Ailish.

"Hurry! Frodo, Sam, and Ailish have reached the eastern shore." Legolas than looks back at Aragorn, who looks at the other side. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn says, a bit sadly.

Legolas slowly walks away from the boat, looking lost and confused, than looks back at Frodo and Sam. Saul looks at Aragorn in concern. Alejandro than walks from the forest and behind Gimli, his face red and streak with tears. Saul looks at him, and looks around.

"¿Donde esta Alejandra?" Saul asked in fear.

Everyone turned to Alejandro.

Alejandro shook her head, the tears coming back. "They took her. They took her and I couldn't stop them!"

Legolas panics from the ill news Alejandro brought.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli says, walking up to Aragorn. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn puts his hands on Legolas and Gimli shoulders, as they stand in front of him.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin and Alejandra to torment and Death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn walks up, and picks up a dagger. "Leave all that can be spared behind." He sheaths the dagger. "We travel light." Aragorn looks back at the now group of four. "Let us hunt some Orc." He than runs into the forest.

Both Gimli and Legolas look at each other, hope shining in their eyes.

"Yes!" Gimli yells as he runs after Aragorn.

Legolas looks at Gimli and runs behind him, than past him. Alejandro walks up to Saul, as they look at the other side.

"She had to choose." Alejandro whispered. "Just like the Lady had told us."

"Vamanos. We can't have our new friends to die, nor Alejandra!" Saul said, as he turned and ran to catch up. (Lets go.)

Alejandro looked over to the river once more, than followed Saul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frodo and Sam reached the top and look towards Mordor.

"Mordor." Frodo whispered. "I hope the others find a safer road."

Sam looks at Frodo, than back to Mordor. "Strider will look after them."

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

Sam looks at Frodo once more. "We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may."

Frodo looks at Sam. "Sam, I'm glad you're with me."

They both smile and start walking down the rocky path.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish looked out towards the White City and the ocean. Turning, she looked over to the Tower of Saurman.

"Por favor be alive. Te necesito." Ailish looked up to the sky. "Por favor. If this is really un seño, dejame desperta. I don't want to be in this nightmare anymore." Ailish looked back down to the land, and started heading towards Isengard. (Please... I need you.. a dream, let me wake up...)

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	20. Chapter 19

****

A/N: Sorry to take so long to update. But my mom got a new computer and it doesn't have a floppy drive, so I couldn't put my stories into this computer. But I'll try to update the stories that I DID save on the floppy disk, and is ready to update at school.

Captured in a Dream

Chapter 19

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Frodo and Sam reached the top and look towards Mordor.

"Mordor." Frodo whispered. "I hope the others find a safer road."

Sam looks at Frodo, than back to Mordor. "Strider will look after them."

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

Sam looks at Frodo once more. "We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may."

Frodo looks at Sam. "Sam, I'm glad you're with me."

They both smile and start walking down the rocky path.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish looked out towards the White City and the ocean. Turning, she looked over to the Tower of Saurman.

"Por favor be alive. Te necesito." Ailish looked up to the sky. "Por favor. If this is really un seño, dejame desperta. I don't want to be in this nightmare anymore." Ailish looked back down to the land, and started heading towards Isengard. (Please... I need you.. a dream, let me wake up...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Gandalf's voice echoed through the mountain. "You cannot pass!

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

"I am a servant of the secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Udûn! You shall not pass!" Gandalf slammed his staff in the rock.

As soon as the Belrog stepped on it, the rock collapsed. Gandalf turned to follow the rest but the fire whip caught his foot and tripped him.

Frodo tried to run over to Gandalf but Boromir stopped him. "No! No!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, tears in his eyes.

Gandalf hanged on to the edge, looking at Ailish holding her tears back. Than he looked at the Fellowship. "Fly, you fools."

Than he let go. Frodo's could be heard as Gandalf fell. "No! Gandalf!"

As Gandalf falls, he becomes straight, his left hand stretched out. He grabbed his sword, than fell on top of the Belrog. He started to stab it with all his might. The Belrog hits the side of the walls, but managed to get a hold of Gandalf. They continued to fall until they hit some water.

Frodo sits up, yelling. "Gandalf!"

Sam, who was asleep next to him, also sits up and looks at his friend. "What is it Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo looks at Sam, than lies back down. "Nothing. Just a dream." Sam takes a last look at his friend, than goes back to sleep.

After an hour of rest, the duo start walking towards the edge of a cliff. The look down, trying to see the bottom. Sam looks at Frodo, than takes out the rope Galadriel has given to him. He ties it into a sharp edge with his best knot and lets the rest of the rope fall. Frodo goes first and starts climbing down, followed by Sam. They were half ways down when Sam spoke up.

"Can you see the bottom?"

Frodo looks down, trying to see past the mist. "No! Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going!"

Sam sighs and was about to take a step down when he slipped. He hanged on to the rope but a box fell out of his pocket. He tried to reach it but he couldn't.

"Catch it! Grab it, Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo looks up to see a box bounce off the wall. Frodo waits as it gets closer than catches it. But this causes Frodo to lose his balance and fall.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yells, looking in horror.

Frodo hits the ground, which was not that far down maybe a couple of inches, and stumbles back, looking up.

"I think I found the bottom!" Frodo says in bewilderment. He breathes a sigh of relief, looking around.

Sam sighs and starts to climb down as fast as he can. Once he reaches the ground, he looks at Frodo.

"Bogs and rope, and goodness knows what. It's not natural. None of it."

Frodo looks from Sam to the box in his hand, examined it.

"What's in this?"

Sam walks towards Frodo. "Nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chi ken one night or something."

Frodo smiled, almost laughing. "Roast chicken?!"

Sam shrugs. "You never know."

Frodo chuckles. "Sam. My dear Sam." Frodo shakes his head and opens the box.

"It's very special, that." Sam says, looking at Frodo examine it. "It's the best salt in all the Shire."

Frodo smiles sadly. "It is special." Frodo closes it and hands it back to Sam. "It's a little bit of home."

They are silent for a while, as Frodo walks up to the rope. "We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down."

Sam turns to Frodo and walks next to him. "Who's gonna follow us down here, Mr. Frodo? It's a shame, really." Sam looks at the rope. "Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope." Sam admired the rope. "Well, there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry."

Sam tugs the rope once and the rope falls to the floor, Sam holding it. Sam and Frodo look at each other, Sam bewilder by it.

"Real Elvish rope." Frodo says, smiling.

Three days since the Fellowship and the four adults have parted. Through jagged rocks, thick mists, and some encounter with wolves did Ailish take this path. She was now heading south, towards Gondor. Ailish hoped she wasn't too late to warn the Steward of the death of his first born, or the upcoming war. Ailish knew that her brother would be all right when her friends go northeast. But she had to convince Denethor to save his men, to forget about Osgiliath.

Stopping for a short rest, Ailish saw that she was now at the border of Emyn Muil. Ailish didn't know how she got north of the Dead Marshes, but she knows she would have to go through it. Ailish shuddered at the thought of walking through the Dead Marshes, but it had to be done. It was the fastest way. Sitting down, Ailish looks around feeling pair of eyes on her. She stands up and starts walking, not even wanting to stay any longer.

She walks into the small forest and once she sure she is deep enough, she starts running. Ailish hears couple of footsteps behind her, and knew someone was following her. She cursed in Spanish, hating being right. Ailish looked back to see nothing but shadows. And since she wasn't looking where she was going, Ailish tripped over a log and was rolling down a hill.

"Ahh! Oof!" Ailish landed on her stomach with rocks digging into her skin. She sat up, one hand supporting her, the other on her stomach. "Ow, that hurt." Ailish groaned.

She than stood up and was meet with men in black clothing, their arrows and spears pointing at her. Without even thinking, Ailish ducked down just as arrows were set loose. She stood up, taking out her sword at the same time and cut threw some arrows that was aimed at her. Ailish turned, as a guy came at her and stabbed him. Taking out her sword, Ailish ducked down just as two more guys came from either side of her and stabbed each other.

Ailish swung her leg around, as another came from behind, than thrust her sword upwards at a guy from the front. Though, before she get the guy that was coming from her right, three others came and the one in back of her hit her head with the hilt of his sword. Ailish fell forward, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The men stood around her, wondering what to do.

"Kclah tõla prüq. Ræko, elste ckaok anvlgve slauedbs. Eljsnle anldkcome alke gale Meajc." Said the leader. (Tie her hands. Reako, you carry her. We will take her to Mordor.)

A man stepped forward and tied her hands in front of her. He picked up her sword, looking at, than nodded, liking what he saw. He took her sheath and sheathe it. He than picked up Ailish and put her over his shoulder. Than the thousands of men and a dozen Oliphaunt's started marching towards Mordor once more.

Uruk-hai's run through the land of Rohan, in between two high cliff rocks. Three of them held the two Hobbits and the mortal woman. One of the Hobbits is passed out, as the woman is in and out of consciousness. Pippin looks over to Merry, making sure none of the Uruk-hai's hear him.

"Merry?" Silence, so Pippin tries again. "Merry!"

The Uruk-hai's stop in front of some Orcs that popped out from behind a big rock. One of the Orcs that was the leader stepped up.

"You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now."

The Uruk-hai that was in charge growled at the Orc. "I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." The leader turns, as the Orc leader sneers, or what sounded like a sneer, at the Uruk-hai leader.

Pippin continues try and wake up his cousin. "Merry! Merry? Wake up." Pippin looks to a Uruk-hai standing behind Merry and tries to get his attention. "My friend is sick. HE need's water. Please!"

The Uruk-hai looks at Pippin, looking at his drink. The Leader of the Uruk-hai pushes a Uruk-hai to the side. "Sick, is he? Give him some medicine boys!"

The Uruk-hai that held his drink walked up to Merry and opened his mouth. He poured some brown/black liquid into Merry's mouth. Merry spits out the drink and starts to cough. The Uruk-hai's start to laugh.

"Stop it!" Pippin yells, seeing that the Uruk-hai continued to give him the drink.

"Can't take his draught!" The leader said, making them laugh harder.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin yells.

The Uruk-hai stops and looks at Pippin. The leader than speaks up and points at Pippin. "Why? You want some?" Pippin doesn't answer. "Then keep your mouth shut."

The leader walks away, and Pippin looks to Merry to see him awake.

"Merry?"

Merry looks at Pippin in a almost daze look. "Hello, Pip."

"You're hurt." Pippin says in concern.

"I'm fine. It was just an act." Merry lies.

Pippin looks at his cousin in confusion. "An act?"

Merry smiled, glad that his cousin fell for it. "See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin." Merry looks over to the other side of his cousin to see Alejandra. "How's Alejandra doing?"

Pippin turns his head to his left and sees that Alejandra's forehead was bleeding slightly. "I think they hit her head. She's been in and out of consciousness."

As the leader makes his way towards the front, one Uruk-hai starts to smell the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?"

The Uruk-hai snarls. "Man-flesh."

The Uruk-hai's and Orcs start to panic and look around the area.

"They've picked up our trail." The leader hisses.

Hearing his, Pippin tries to think who it might be. "Aragorn." He whispers, his hope rising.

"Lets move." The leader yells, as the Uruk-hai's and the Orcs start running.

Pippin looks at his brooch and starts to untangle it. Once he has it in his mouth, he looks around before spitting it to the floor, where a Uruk-hai steps on it but is still visible.

Aragorn leans low on to a rock, his eyes closed, and listening very carefully. "Their pace has quickened." Aragorn stands up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He starts running, Legolas, Saul, and Alejandro behind him.

Legolas looks back to Gimli who runs up the hill. "Come on, Gimli!"

Gimli pants for air. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

The group continues to run all through the day, and the night nonstop. On the second day, the sun was high up in the air. The group than run between two high cliff rocks that the Uruk-hai's and Orcs have been the day before. Aragorn, Saul, and Alejandro look around, trying to find some kind of clue. Aragorn than looks down and kneels, picking up the brooch Pippin left behind.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall."

Just as he was saying this, Legolas runs past him. But he stops and looks back at Aragorn, as the group stand next to him.

"They may yet be alive." Aragorn stands up. Legolas, Alejandro, and Saul follow Aragorn as he starts walking quickly. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come." Aragorn than starts running, Saul, Alejandro behind him.

Legolas turns around as Gimli falls at the same time. "Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!"

Gimli stands up and runs after them. "I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

The group ran on top of a huge rock. They stopped to admire the land before them, rocks popping up everywhere.

"Rohan." Aragorn says almost a whisper.

Alejandro smirked. "Home of the Horse-lords."

Aragorn looked over to Alejandro surprise that he would know this. Than he looked back to the land in front of him. Gimli ran next to Saul, panting.

"There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Set it's will against us." Aragon said, shaking his head slightly.

The group starts running down the hill, Legolas in front. Legolas than jumps up to a larger rock, squinting his eyes.

"Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn yells, as the group tries to catch their breaths.

"The Uruks turn northeast." Legolas said in puzzlement. Than his eyes widen, "they are taking the Hobbits and Alejandra to Isengard."

"Saruman." Both Aragorn and Alejandro say at the same time.

"Come on!" Saul said, already ahead of them.

The group follows, as Gimli runs behind. "Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe."

"They've fun as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said, looking over to Aragorn.

The Uruk-hai's and Orcs have reached the edge of Fangorn Forest by nightfall, all trying to catch their breaths. The Uruk-hai's that were holding Merry, Pippin, and Alejandra threw them down to the floor not to gently.

"We're not going no further until we made a breather." An Orc said, everyone agreeing.

Rolling his eyes, the leader of the Uruk-hai's looked over to his men. "Get a fire going!"

Pippin crawls to Merry making sure no one was seeing. "Merry! Merry!"

Merry looks at his cousin. "I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin."

"No you didn't." Both cousins look up to Alejandra, who has crawled to them painfully. "You made a good decision. No matter how small you are, you are still part of this war! Besides, even if you weren't here, you would still have fought in the Shire."

"She has a point." Pippin said, nodding his head.

As the Uruk-hai's and Orcs chop up the trees of Fangorn, the trees start to groan. Pippin and Merry look at each other.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked a bit terrified.

Merry sits up as best as he could in his stomach, looking a Pippin. "It's the trees."

"What?" Pippin asked confused.

"You remember the Old Forest on the borders of Buckland?" Before Pippin could respond, Merry continued. "Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive."

"Alive?" Pippin asked in disbelief and shock, looking over to the trees.

"Trees that could whisper," Merry also looked over to the forest. "Talk to each other." Merry looks back at Pippin, who looks at his cousin. "Even move."

"I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days." A Uruk-hai said, throwing some bred on to the ground.

"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?!" An Orc agrees, looking around. He than looks over to the Hobbits. "What about them? They're fresh."

Scolding at the Orc, Alejandra turned to her back, flip up and stood in front of the Hobbits. "You don't touch them, unless you get through me." She than kicked her foot back, inches away from a Uruk-hai. "ANY of you."

"Don't you worry, lass. They are not for eating!" The leader said, walking in front of the Orc.

Merry and Pippin stand up, hiding behind Alejandra, who was now standing on her two legs.

"What about their legs? They don't need those." Another Orc piped up.

Both Merry and Pippin look down at their legs, than up at the Orcs and Uruk-hai's with wide eyes.

"What about the woman?" A Uruk-hai said, stepping forward and eyeing Alejandra. "We could have a bit of fun, can't we?" He walked forward.

Once he was close enough, Alejandra kicked him were it hurts most men, hoping to whatever god their was that they had what men had. And surely to her surprise, they did and the Uruk-hai was bent over, groaning in pain. Alejandra took this chance and kicked his face, sending him sprawling on to his back.

Alejandra puts her head up high, daring anyone else to come forward. "Anyone else?"

Most of the Orcs and Uruk-hai's just covered their privates, or took a step back. No matter how many there were. But a Orc walked up, licking it's lips.

"They look tasty." He said, taking out it's broad sword.

The leader pushed back the Orc. "Get back scum!"

The Orcs and Uruk-hai's start to snarl at each other, glaring daggers, and making threats to one another. Without notice, an Orc came from behind the Hobbits and Alejandra, it's sword out in front of him.

"Just a bit of meat, that's all!" Once he was close enough, he was ready to strike.

Alejandra ducked down, eyes wide, as the leader quickly turned and swung his sword. He cut off the head of the Orc, it's body falling to the floor, and it's head falling on top of Pippin to the floor.

"Looks like meat is back in the menu boys!" The leader said, as they all yelled in joy.

The hungry Orcs and Uruk-hai's pushed the Hobbits and Alejandra to the side.

"Let's go!" Merry said, as they started to crawl away.

But they were stopped as a Orc put a foot on Pippin. "Go on, call for help." He turned over Pippin, grabbing his face. "Squeal! No one's going save you now!"

Before they could do anything, the Orc shrieks in pain as a spear goes through his back. Alejandra looks up to see the Rohan riders riding from the dark, killing those of unaware of their presences. The Hobbits and Alejandra than start to crawl away. Pippin turns on to his back and sees a horse on it's hind legs. Pippin screams and before he can move, Alejandra grabs him and quickly took him from underneath the horse.

"Thank you Alejandra." Pippin said a bit of a daze and fear.

"Don't mention it." She looked at both of them. "You two get into Fangorn Forest and run!"

"But what about you?" Merry asked.

"I'll be right behind you! Now go!" Alejandra yelled.

Standing up, Alejandra kicked an Orc that was coming at them. Pippin and Merry did what they were told and ran. Looking around, Alejandra started running away from the forest. She ducked down as an arrow was flying right at her. But she was tackled to the ground before she could start running again. A Uruk-hai turned Alejandra over and leaned his face to hers.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Alejandra punched the Uruk-hai with both her fist, as they were bond together still.

The Uruk-hai's head snapped to the side but look back to Alejandra, snarling. Alejandra chuckled nervously, looking around. The Uruk-hai was than kicked off and a spear into his chest. Alejandra looked up to see Éomer kneeling down and cut her bonds.

"My lady, what are you doing here?"

Alejandra thanked him as he helped her up. "I was captured by them, along with two others. But I told them to run."

"Come, I will take you somewhere-"

"Watch out!" Alejandra pushed Éomer to the side as a broad sword cut into her side.

Éomer quickly took out his sword and cut the Uruk-hai's head off. Alejandra was on her knees, the broad sword still stuck on her side. Éomer kneeled, looking at the sword.

"Take it out!" Alejandra said through her teeth.

"But-"

"Do it!"

Éomer hesitated but grabbed the sword nonetheless. In one quick move, Éomer pulled it out. Alejandra cried out, holding the wound to stop the bleeding. By this time, all of the Orcs and Uruk-hai's are now dead. Éomer called over one of the riders to help him with the wound. Alejandra than blacked out, the last thing she heard wad Éomer telling her not to worry, she will be fine.

****

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	21. Chapter 20

****

A/N: Sorry to take so long to update. But my mom got a new computer and it doesn't have a floppy drive, so I couldn't put my stories into this computer. But I'll try to update the stories that I DID save on the floppy disk, and is ready to update at school. And if you haven't noticed yet I have changed the Author's Note to chapter 19!!

Captured in a Dream

Chapter 20

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"My lady, what are you doing here?"

Alejandra thanked him as he helped her up. "I was captured by them, along with two others. But I told them to run."

"Come, I will take you somewhere-"

"Watch out!" Alejandra pushed Éomer to the side as a broad sword cut into her side.

Éomer quickly took out his sword and cut the Uruk-hai's head off. Alejandra was on her knees, the broad sword still stuck on her side. Éomer kneeled, looking at the sword.

"Take it out!" Alejandra said through her teeth.

"But-"

"Do it!"

Éomer hesitated but grabbed the sword nonetheless. In one quick move, Éomer pulled it out. Alejandra cried out, holding the wound to stop the bleeding. By this time, all of the Orcs and Uruk-hai's are now dead. Éomer called over one of the riders to help him with the wound. Alejandra than blacked out, the last thing she heard wad Éomer telling her not to worry, she will be fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Éomer and the rider took care of the wound, making sure it wasn't going to get infected.

"What should we do my lord? We cannot leave the lady here, but we cannot take her with us." The rider said, looking at Éomer.

Éomer continued to stare at Alejandra, than he stood up. "She will have to ride with us. Until she is conscious and well enough to ride, she will be in your care."

The rider, surprised, nodded. "Yes my lord."

Éomer than turned to the other riders. "Let us burn these foul creatures."

Once every Uruk-hai, and Orc was being burn, the riders rode away without a second glance.

The group of five ran over a hill at sunrise. Legolas stopped running and looked back at the red sunrise. He had a look of confusion and worry.

"A red sun rises." Legolas looks at the passing group than runs to catch up with the rest. "Blood has been spilled this night."

By mid afternoon, the group was now half ways towards Fangorn Forest. Aragorn stops running and kneels, feeling the ground as it shakes a bit. Then the sound of several horses neighing caught the group's attention. Aragorn stood up, looking at the group. He signaled them over to a rock to hide. Once everyone was hiding out of sight, the Rohan riders galloped by.

Aragorn looked at Legolas and Saul, standing up. As the last rider passed by, he walked out, the other's behind him.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

Éomer holds his spear over his head, turning it to the left along with his horse. The riders all turned left, circling the group, who can only watch this happen. They all pointed their spears at them and closed in.

Éomer rode up to them. "What business does an Elf, three Men, and a Dwarf have in the Ridder Mark.? Speak quickly."

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said, putting his ax in front of him.

Sighing in annoyance, Aragorn looked at Gimli with a warning look, than to Éomer. Éomer hands his spear to a rider on his right and climbs off his horse. He walks forward, Gimli eyes him cautiously, holding his head high. Aragorn puts a hand on his shoulder from him attacking.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but little higher from the ground."

At this insult, both Legolas and Alejandro quickly take out their bow and notch an arrow, pointing at Éomer.

"You would die before you stroke fell." Legolas and Alejandro said at the same time.

All the riders closer to Legolas and Alejandro pointed their spears now at them, as the other riders kept their spears at the other group members. Aragorn steps in between Legolas and Éomer, lowering Legolas' bow, as Saul lowers Alejandro's bow.

Aragorn looks around then to Éomer, who was glaring at Legolas. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn." Aragorn points to Gimli, "This is Gimli, son of Glóin." Then he points to Legolas, "and Legolas of the woodland Realm."

Saul than spoke up. "And I am Saul Hernandez and this is my cousin, Alejandro Rios."

Aragorn looks from the cousins to Éomer. "We are friends of Rohan and Théoden, you king."

Éomer than gets a look of disappointment. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Éomer takes off his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

At this, the riders stopped pointing their spears at them. In the back, Alejandra opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was her cousins, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. Smiling, Alejandra looked up to the man who was holding her.

"Could you please go forward?" The man looked down startled. "Please? I know them."

"Yes, of course my lady." He quietly told the rider in front of him to move, as he did so in front of him, until they all moved to let them pass.

The rider rode to the front, Alejandra sitting up straighter.

"My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked." Éomer looks at Legolas. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nest."

Legolas glares back at Éomer.

"They are not spies. I know them, my lord." Everyone turned to see Alejandra.

"Alejandra!" Alejandro ran to her side.

He hugged her as he helped her off the horse.

"Cousin! Glad to see you were able to escape the Uruk-hai's!" Saul said, hugging her next.

"Actually, it was Lord Éomer who saved me, though I got hurt pretty bad." Alejandra said, looking down at her bandaged waist.

"What of Merry and Pippin?" Gimli asked hopefully.

"I told them to run. Into the Fangorn Forest."

"Why did you do that?" Gimli said a bit surprised.

"Because there they will meet somebody they were not expected to meet." Alejandra smiled, her eyes showing a secret no one knows but her.

"So, these are your friends, my lady?" Éomer asked, stepping forward.

Alejandra looked at Éomer, smiling. "Yes my lord. These two are my cousins, as the other three are my friends."

Éomer smiled at the mention of the other two being cousins of her. He looked to the right and gave a sharp whistle. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses walked up to Éomer, as he grabs the reins and hands them to Aragorn. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. I do not have any other."

"Do not worry. We have our own." Alejandro said, smirking.

He than gave a sharp, but longer whistle than Éomer's. Three horses neighed in a distance but not too long did they gallop up to their masters.

"Nice to see you again, Lighting." Alejandro said, stroking his brown horse neck.

"Flash." Saul smiled, grabbing the reins, as his honey brown horse nuzzled his neck.

"Shadow, my friend. I am happy you're alright." Alejandra said, hugging her grey horse.

Éomer smiled at Alejandra. "Farewell. My lady." He bowed his head to Alejandra and got on his horse. "Look for your friends in the woods. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." Éomer than looked at his friends. "We ride North." And off they went, Éomer glancing once back at Alejandra.

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Pippin asked breathlessly, looking around.

An Orc than runs out from a bush and looks at the two Hobbits. "I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards! Comer here!" The Orc runs towards them.

The Hobbits start running once again, than they stop. Merry turned to Pippin. "Trees. Climb the trees." He whispered.

Pippin starts to climbing up a tree, Merry right behind him. Pippin was near the top as Merry was halfway, looking around, smiling. "He's gone."

Just as he said that, the Orc grabs Merry foot and pulls him down to the floor. Merry kicked the Orc in the face, making the Orc turn his head slowly towards Merry, his nose bleeding.

"Merry!" Pippin yells, looking at the ground.

The tree opens it's eyes, blinking several times than looking at Pippin. Pippin looks at the eyes, than back at Merry. Ever so slowly, Pippin turns his head to look at the tree. Gasping, Pippin leaned back but than starts to fall back but the tree caught him. The tree than sees the Orc and Merry and steps on the Orc.

"Run, Merry!" Pippin yells, trying to struggle out of the tree's grip.

Merry stands up and starts to run but does not get very far, as the tree grabs him too.

"Little Orcs." The tree said in a deep voice.

"It's talking Merry! The tree is talking!" Pippin said in fright and confusion.

"Tree? I am no tree, I am an Ent."

Merry than looks amaze at the Ent. "A tree-herder. A shepherd of the forest."

Pippin looked at his cousin. "Don't talk to it, Merry! Don't encourage it."

"Treebeard, some call me." Treebeard said, looking thoughtfully at the Hobbits.

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked a bit cautious.

"Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." Treebeard said a bit sad.

"We're not Orcs! We're Hobbits!" Merry yelled, annoyed to be call an Orc.

"Hobbits?" Pippin nods eagerly. "Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me!" Treebeard grips both cousins, making them start to squirm. "The came with fire. They came with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"

"No! You don't understand. We're Hobbit's! Halflings! Shire-folk!" Merry looked up at Treeberad hopefully.

"Maybe you are. Maybe you are not. The White Wizard will know."

Pippin looked up at Treebeard sharply, fear and confusion showing in his eyes. "White Wizard?"

Merry pondered, one name coming to his mine. "Saruman."

Treebeard drops both cousins to the floor. They look up to see a figure in White, an unknown white light shinning on them.

Gimli tasted the blood on the leaf, than spits out in disgust. "Orc blood."

The group walks deeper into the forest, looking around. Alejandra leaned against Legolas' shoulder, making her breathing harder from walking from her wound.

"Would you like to sit and rest a while, my lady?" Legolas asked a bit worried.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though." Alejandra smiled kindly and looked over to Aragorn kneeling down.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn traces the prints on the floor.

Gimli slowly walks forward, looking up at the trees. "The air is so close in here."

Legolas looks around, listening. "This forest is old. Very old."

"Full of memory and anger." Alejandra finished, looking up at a tree on her left.

Legolas looks at her strangely. The trees than start to groan, the group looking around. Gimli picks up his ax in both his hands and turns in circles.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said, looking at Gimli, along with Aragorn and Alejandra.

Saul and Alejandro just look around, their hands on the hilt of their swords.

"Gimli!" Gimli looks at Aragorn. "Lower your ax."

Gimli does so slowly, looking around still. Alejandra looked over to her cousins and nod to them to do the same thing. They did so, standing up straighter.

"The have feelings, my friend." Legolas looks up at the trees.

"The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Alejandra said, smiling at the confused Elf next to her.

"Talking trees." Gimli scoffs, stepping forward. "What do trees have to talk about?"

"Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Saul said, Gimli agreeing.

"(Elvish) Aragorn, something's out there." Legolas than walks forward, Alejandra trailing behind him slowly.

Aragorn walks next to his friend. "(Elvish) What do you see?"

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas looks to the right, nodding slightly."

Aragorn sighs, "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn grabs the hilt of his sword and slightly takes it out. Gimli grips his ax better, waiting to slash at the enemy. Legolas gets ready to pull the arrow back, holding the bow tighter. Alejandro helps his cousin, who shakes her head to not draw their weapons. Saul looks at her questing.

"No es Saruman. Pero alguien mas." Alejandra whispers, smiling. (It's not Saruman. But someone else.)

"We must be quick." Aragorn whispers.

And at the same time, they all turn around; a bright white light blinds them. Legolas lets the arrow go, looking to the side. Gimli throws his ax, which is reflected back, as the figure stops it with it's staff. Than Aragorn's sword heats up, making him drop it to the ground. The cousins turn their heads from the bright light, not able to see directly.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The figure spoke, it's voice sounding like Saruman, yet Gandalf's at the same time.

"Where are they?" Aragorn yells.

"They pass this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect." At this, both Aragorn and Legolas look at Alejandra, as she said the same thing not too long ago. "Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn looks back at the figure, his hand shielding his eyes. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The figure steps in front of the light, putting his staff in both his hands in front of him. The whole group, but Alejandra, who was smiling like it was Christmas, looked in disbelief.

"It cannot be." Aragorn whispers.

"Forgive me!" Legolas said, kneeling on one knee. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been" Gandalf smiles softly.

"You fell." Aragorn said, still not believing it was real.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is down." By now, Legolas has stood up.

Aragorn takes a step forward. "Gandalf."

Gandalf looks at Aragorn confused. "Gandalf?"

The cousins stepped forward. "Yes. That is what we used to call you. Gandalf the Grey. That was your name." Alejandra said, looking directly at Gandalf.

Gandalf smiled knowingly. "I am Gandalf the White." Legolas smiles. "And I came back to you now at the turn of the tide." He than turns and starts walking away, the group following him. "One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras!" Gimli said surprised. "That is no short distance."

Aragorn walks next to Gandalf. "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king."

Gandalf stops. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured." He turns to look at Alejandra having breathing difficulties.

He walks up to her and puts a hand on her stomach. Alejandra looks up at Gandalf confused. Gandalf starts to mutter under his breath. After a few seconds, he takes his hand away, smiling at Alejandra.

"There. No more trouble breathing for you."

Alejandra looked at her waist and took off the bandaged to see that the wound as healed.

"Than we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?" The trees start to growl, Gimli turning in circle. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

Gandalf turns to Gimli. "It has more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn smiles, "in one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Gandalf leans in. "You still speak in riddles." Aragorn whispers, as they two chuckle.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Alejandra said, stepping forward.

"Strong!?" Gimli said sharply, earning a low growl. Gimli looks up, "oh, that's good."

"Yes. So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe." Gandalf starts to walk once more. "In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Gimli hurries to catch up, mumbling under his breath. "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one."

****

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	22. Chapter 21

****

Captured in a Dream

Chapter 21

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Than we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?" The trees start to growl, Gimli turning in circle. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

Gandalf turns to Gimli. "It has more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn smiles, "in one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Gandalf leans in. "You still speak in riddles." Aragorn whispers, as they two chuckle.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Alejandra said, stepping forward.

"Strong!?" Gimli said sharply, earning a low growl. Gimli looks up, "oh, that's good."

"Yes. So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe." Gandalf starts to walk once more. "In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Gimli hurries to catch up, mumbling under his breath. "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group walked out of Fangorn Forest after two days. Gandalf stopped a few feet away and gave out a long, low whistle. A couple of horses neighed, making everyone look to their left. Everyone but Gandalf was n awe as Shadowfax appeared before them, and five horses behind him.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in a bit of a daze.

Shadowfax stands next to Gandalf, who strokes his neck. "Shadowfax." Gandalf almost whispered. Shadowfax nods his head at his name. "He is the lord of all horses," everyone but Alejandro and Saul bow their heads.

Alejandra elbowed them, making them bow their head quickly, as Gandalf continues.

"And has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf looked back at the group with a smile.

He than got on Shadowfax, the rest of the group following his example. They all rode hard and fast to Edoras, hoping it was not to late.

--Forest—

"_O rowan mine,_

I saw you shine,

Upon a summer's day,

Upon your head,

How golden-red,

The crown you bore a loft.

Such a beautiful verse."

Merry yawns than asks, "Is it much further?"

"Bru-ra-hroom. Don't be hasty. You may call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe. And safe is where I'll keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one too." Merry rolls his eyes, as Pippin smiles politely, looking briefly up at Treebeard. "It's one of my own compositions. Right."

Treebeard clears his throat, as Pippin closes his eyes but jerks awake.

"_Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves,_

And the dreams of trees unfold,

When woodland halls are green and cool,"

Treebeard's voice echoed over all of Fangorn Forest.

"_And the wind is in the West,_

Come back to me,

Come back to me,

And say my land is best."

Treebeard looks to Merry and Pippin but sees them both asleep. Treebeard continues to walk deeper into the forest. As the sun went down, Treebeard grabbed both Merry and Pippin, setting them down on the ground gently.

"Sleep, little Shirelings. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light. I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come." Treebeard turns and walks away. "The shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near."

--Rohan—

The group has camped for the night, letting the horses rest for a while. Legolas, Gimli, Saul, and Alejandro were asleep around a fire that Aragorn was poking with a branch. Gandalf stood a few feet away, looking over the land. Alejandra walked from behind a rock a few feet away. She strolls over to Gandalf, wanting to talk with somebody who wont be suspicious of her or her cousins.

Alejandra stood on Gandalf's left. "What can I do for you, my lady?"

Alejandra took a deep breath. "I know I shouldn't be changing the plot or history or whatever you want to call it. But I believe that some things should be changed." She whispered, not wanting to let the others hear.

"But if you change one thing, another will happen. Either way, something will happen, and it will be three times the consequences."

Alejandra sighed, "I know. I know." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Aragorn stood up, poking the fore once more before dropping the branch into the fire. He stood next to Gandalf's right, who spoke to him.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty, yet that he is above fear." Aragorn looks at Gandalf.

"Though, doubt ever gnaws at him." Aragorn and Gandalf looked at Alejandra, than straight ahead. "The rumor has reached him." Alejandra continued, knowing her information is slowly disappearing. "The heir," Aragorn looked over to Alejandra. "Of Númenor still lives." Alejandra furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember. Than she whispered, "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become."

Aragorn stared at Alejandra, than to Gandalf, who puts a hand on Alejandra's shoulder. She turns to see a warning look from him. Alejandra than turns and walks over to her bed, not wanting to waste the little information she has left.

Gandalf than continued where Alejandra left off. "And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming." Aragorn nods slightly, looking straight ahead. "Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's."

Gandalf looks at Aragorn, who slightly nods. "His hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf looks straight again. "Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage." Both Gandalf and Aragorn look at each other. "The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams."

Both look straight again. "And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." Gandalf looks at Aragorn. "Do not regret your decision to leave him." Aragorn turns to his good friend, as Gandalf looks straight. "Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone." Gandalf looks at Aragorn. "Sam went with him."

Gandalf smiled, "did he?" Aragorn nods. "Did he, indeed? Good." The both look straight again. "Yes, very good."

They stood in silence when Gandalf remembered something. Looking at Aragorn, Gandalf asked, "Where is Ailish?"

--Next day—

Early the next day, the group continued to ride towards Edoras. They rode all day, non-stop, and rested that night. As the sun rose the second day, the group was off again. They had reached a mile away from the city by mid afternoon, stopping above a hill.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf said.

--Throne Room—

Éowny holds the King's hand in hers, stroking it softly. She was on her knees, looking up at the old man that was not her uncle.

"My lord, your son, he is dead." Éowny waits for an answer but the king doesn't say a thing. "My lord?" Again nothing. "Uncle?" Théoden looks at her but stays quiet. "Will you not go to him?" A tear slides down Éowny's cheek. "Will you do nothing?"

--Outside—

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf said, as he urged Shadowfax, the rest behind him.

--Théodred's room—

Éowny was on her knees next to her cousins bed, crying. Théodred was blue, almost purple. Wormtonuge walks in slowly.

"Oh, he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir." Wormtongue sits next to Éowny, who looks up at him. "I understand. His passing is hard to accept." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Especially now that your brother has deserted you."

Éowny looks at Wormtongue's hand and shrugs it off, standing up. She takes a few steps back.

"Leave me alone, snake!"

"Oh, but you are alone. Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness," Wormtonuge stands up and walks towards her. "In the bitter watches of the night when all your life seems to shrink." Wormtonuge walks around Éowny, looking at her up and down. "The walls of your bower closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing in. So fair." Wormtonuge than stands in front of her and touches her cheek, than her neck. "So cold. Like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill."

Éowny closes her eyes, than opens them. They stay quiet for a few seconds, than Éowny scolds at him. "Your words are poison." She than walks out of her cousin's room.

Walking quickly through the halls and the throne room, Éowny pushes the doors open and stand near the edge of the steps. The wind was blowing furiously, Éowny looks to the entrance of the city to see six riders riding towards the city. The wind than rips a banner of it's post.

--Entrance—

As the six riders ride to the entrance, Aragorn looks at a banner that falls down from the sky, than rolls away. He looks up in wonder, than back at the banner. As the riders now slowed their pace, the villagers star at them in fear and wonder. Aragorn and Alejandro look up to the hall and see Éowny looking down at them. They turn away to look at Gimli who was speaking.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." The Dwarf mutters under his breath.

Both Aragorn and Alejandro look back up to see no one but the soldiers standing guard in front of the doors. Alejandro frown a bit, thinking if it was his imagination. The group rode up to the stables and got off their horses. They handed their reins to the stable boy and started walking up the path leading to the Hall. The group walked up the stairs and stopped on top as a couple of soldiers walked out of the throne room and stood in front of them.

He looked at them all, than at Gandalf. "I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf looked the company and nodded. Three soldiers walked up to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, than three more to Alejandra, Alejandro, and Saul. Aragorn, Legolas, Alejandra, Alejandro, and Saul took ALL their weapons off and giving them to the soldiers, who looked amazed at the amount of weapons they carried, especially the three cousins. Gimli looked at his ax than hands it to the soldier. The leader of the soldiers looked surprised, Gandalf just smiled sweetly.

The leader looked at Gandalf's staff. "Your staff."

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked in that old man way.

The leader nodded and turned around. Gandalf winked at Aragorn, walking forward with Legolas holding his arm. Aragorn smiled, as he looked back at the cousins, who also smiled. As they entered, the leader bowed, than walked to the right. Wormtongue leaned next to Théoden's ear.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming."

All, but Gandalf and Alejandra, look behind them as the doors closes with a loud bang. The group looks to the right side to see some evil men walking along with them, eyeing them wearily.

"He's a herald of woe." Wormtongue continued.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden king." Gandalf said, looking at Théoden.

"He's not welcome." Wormtongue whispered, looking disgustingly at the group.

"Why… should… I welcome you… Gandalf… Stormcrow?" The king said slowly, than turned to Wormtongue questioningly at the name.

"A just question, my liege." Wormtongue said, nodding a bit. He than stands up. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Gandalf looks to the right, Wormtongue steps up to the group. "Láthespell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Wormtongue stops in front of Gandalf, as the group stop also.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf than points his staff at Wormtongue, as he takes a step back in fear.

"His staff. I told you take the wizard's staff." Wormtongue yells, cowering away from the group.

The evil men came running at the group. Aragorn and Legolas ran forward, as the men tried to get to Gandalf, and gave the first punch. Alejandra, Alejandro, and Saul fought those that ran past Aragorn, and Legolas, making sure that the men from the left also didn't get to Gandalf. Though, Gandalf just ignored them and continued to walk forward. Legolas runs past Gandalf, punching a guy back.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."

Aragorn hits a guy behind the knee, trips him, and hit his head, as Legolas punches back to the man who tired to attack form behind. Somehow throughout the confusion, Wormtongue has fallen to the floor and tried to crawl away, but Gimli put his foot on his chest.

"I would stay if I were you." Gimli said darkly.

"Hearken to me! I release you," Gandalf holds his left hand at the king, closing his eyes. Everyone in the room gets closer to see what's going to happen. "From the spell."

Théoden starts to laugh darkly. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf opens his eyes and pulls back his gray cloak, letting it fall to the floor. Théoden looks in horror, the dark throne room now filled with a blinding white light from Gandalf. Everyone looks at him in amazement, wonder, and admiration.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf points his staff at the king, pressing him against his seat by the invisible magic.

Éowny walked out from a hall that held the rooms, and saw her uncle up against his chair. She ran towards him but Alejandro grabbed her arm. Éowny looks at him in concern and questioningly.

"Wait." Alejandro whispered. They both look back up to Gandalf and the king.

"If I go, Théoden dies."

Gandalf puts his staff even more forward, Théoden pressed up against his chair even more.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

Théoden struggles with the force that was on him. "Rohan is mine." He snarled.

"Be gone." Gandalf pushed the force back to the king.

Théoden sighs and falls forward. Éowny gets out of Alejandro's grip and falls to her knees, catching her uncle. The king gasps, the old man now returning to the king he was once before. He looks up at Éowny, who has tears going down her cheeks.

"I know your face." Théoden said confusedly. Éowny smiles, "Éowny." Théoden whispered, smiling. "Éowny." Théoden than looks up at Gandalf. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Théoden stands up. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

Alejandra's eyes twinkled in a knowing look. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

The leader of the soldiers walks up to the throne, and kneels, holding the hilt of the sword towards the king. Théoden grasps the hilt, and takes it out of it's sheathe. Wormtongue tries to move away, but Gimli pulls his cloak back, smiling at the king. Théoden looks at Wormtongue, who whimpers in fear.

--Outside—

Wormtongue is thrown down the steps, Théoden walking down the steps with an angry and disgusting look, his sword in hand.

"I've only ever served you, my lord." Wormtongue said, crawling backwards.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling in all fours like a beast!" Théoden growls.

"Send me not from your sight." Wormtongue begs.

Théoden growls and grabs his sword in both hands and brings it up above him, getting ready to swing at Wormtongue. But Aragorn runs down the steps, stopping him in time.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn lets Théoden go and looks at Wormtongue.

Aragorn holds out his hand at him, but all Wormtongue does is spit at his hand and runs.

"Get out of my way!" Grí ma yelled, pushing the villagers away.

Aragorn wipes his hand, as the leader of the soldiers walks in front of the king.

"Hail, Théoden king!" Everyone gets on one knee.

Grí ma steals a horse and rides away. Théoden looks around lost and confusion, than looks up to Gandalf.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

The soldiers look at each other not knowing what to say.

--Next day—

Soldiers and villagers all stand on either side of the path to the tomb. Six soldiers, three on either side, bring down Théodred's body, the king behind his son, as the group is behind the king. Éowny was to the side, holding back tears. She takes a deep breath as the soldiers now stood in front of her. The soldiers bring down Théodred's body to waist level and start putting him into the tomb.

Éowny than starts to sing in a Rohirrim ancestral language. As the soldiers now put Théodred's body into the tomb, and closes the door, Éowny stops singing, the area now dead quiet.

Everyone than leaves, save Gandalf, Alejandra, and Théoden, who picks up a white flower, twirling it in his fingers.

"Simbelmynë." Théoden whispered. He lets go of the flower, dropping next to another. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers."

Gandalf was leaning against his staff, a sympathy look towards the king, with Alejandra standing next to him. Théoden looks over to Gandalf.

"Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Théodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf argued.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Théoden than lets go of the tears and falls to his knees.

"The child should bury the parent." Alejandra whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find it's way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf than says something in the Rohirrim language.

Both Gandalf and Alejandra than turn to walk back to the hall but sees on top of a hill a horse and a boy falling to the ground. Alejandra starts running towards them, as Gandalf quickly walks back to the city. Alejandra skidded to a stop and kneels next to the boy and feels his pulse.

"Still alive." Alejandra whispered breathlessly.

She picks him up and looks up to the girl on the horse. "Can you ride the horse by yourself?" The girl shook her head. "Okay, um."

"Give me the boy, you ride back with the girl."

Alejandra looks up to see Legolas riding up to them. Alejandra hands him the boy as he gets close enough, than gets behind the girl.

"That is an Elf." The girl said, her eyes wide. "You are an Elf."

Legolas and Alejandra gallop back to the city, Legolas looks over to the girl and smiles.

"Indeed I am, little one."

The girl continued to stare at Legolas in amazement.

--Throne room—

The kids were eating some soup, as Éowny had an arm around Freda's shoulder.

Éowny than stands up. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go."

Aragorn and Legolas look at each other, as Aragorn drinks from his cup. Gimli sat in front of them, eating happily, the cousins standing next to Legolas.

"Rick, Lot and Tree." Éowny said, looking back to the children. She puts a blanket on them, Freda looking up.

"Where is mama?"

"Shh."

Théoden has his face in his hands, as Gandalf looks at him. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf points to the kids. Théoden sighs and takes his hands away, Gandalf continuing. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

Aragorn takes his pipe away from his mouth. "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak." Gandalf and Théoden looks at him. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden stands up, "they will be 300 leagues from here by now." Gandalf also stands up, as Théoden walks towards the group. "Éomer cannot help us." Théoden sighed, "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people." Théoden looks at Gandalf. "I will not risk open war."

Aragorn takes his pipe out of his mouth again. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden looks at Aragorn, taking a few steps forward. "When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden stares Aragorn down.

Gimli takes a drink and belches loudly.

"Are you that naïve!" Alejandro yelled.

Théoden turned sharply at him. "Be grateful that you are friend of Gandalf or I would have banished you fro talking like that." Théoden said quietly.

"But you're walking into a trap! Can't you fuc-"

"Alejandro!" Alejandra yelled, grabbing his arm.

Alejandro yanked his arm out and walked out. All was silent until the door slammed shut. Alejandra turned and walked after him, also slamming the door.

"Sorry for his rudeness and arrogance. We have had a lot more pain than you know." Saul said quietly, drinking from his water.

****

A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!


	23. Chapter 22

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 22**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Aragorn takes his pipe out of his mouth again. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden looks at Aragorn, taking a few steps forward. "When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden stares Aragorn down.

Gimli takes a drink and belches loudly.

"Are you that naïve!" Alejandro yelled.

Théoden turned sharply at him. "Be grateful that you are friend of Gandalf or I would have banished you fro talking like that." Théoden said quietly.

"But you're walking into a trap! Can't you fuc-"

"Alejandro!" Alejandra yelled, grabbing his arm.

Alejandro yanked his arm out and walked out. All was silent until the door slammed shut. Alejandra turned and walked after him, also slamming the door.

"Sorry for his rudeness and arrogance. We have had a lot more pain than you know." Saul said quietly, drinking from his water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's quiet for a long time, the raised voices of the two cousins are heard outside. Finally, Gandalf spoke up, wanting to go settle things with the cousins.

"Than what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked, asThéoden looked at him.

--Outside–

"You got to stop ordering people what to do and how they should do their job!" Alejandra yelled, slamming the door shut, startling the guards.

Alejandro turned around sharply, the guards looking back and forth between the two cousins.

"But the damn rey is so stupid! He can't see the trap he is getting us into!" Alejandro pointed to the people below. (king) "He has children and woman! That is what Saruman wants, right?! He will kill all those who try to get to that damn Helm's Deep! I've seen the second part of the trilogy, Alejandra! I know what happens!"

"He's just doing what's best for his people! He can't fight and win without the riders! They're thousands of miles away, how are they going to help us!? We can't change the God damn plot Alejandro!" Alejandra yelled, stepping forward.

"She is right you know." The cousins turned to see the group standing in the entrance, the doors opened.

Both cousins with sour faces turned their back on them and each other. Alejandra put her arms around her waist, as Alejandro put a hand through his hair.

"Do not think that the king is foolish. But Helm's Deep has helped him and kings beforeThéoden in times of war." Aragorn said, looking between Alejandro and Alejandra.

"But he should be fighting! Not fleeing away to a mountain!" Gimli argued.

"Exactly!" Alejandro turned. "This isn't just a war. It's a small battle! The war has yet t come. We should be preparing for that war!"

"Théoden has seen and heard too much blood shed by that snake. When the time comes, he'll fight." Alejandra whispered.

She than walked down the steps, heading towards the stables. The group followed, as the leader of the soldier stood in the middle of the town.

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

"You know, I do agree with Alejandro. There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety." Gandalf said, as they walked down between the stalls.

Aragorn opened the stable door for Gandalf, who walked in. He took the door and closed it, facing Aragorn.

"What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn." Gandalf looked back to the cousins. "Théoden will also need you three. The people of Rohan will need you all. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn said seriously.

Gandalf turns and stroke's Shadowfax's neck." The Grey Pilgrim that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." Aragorn open's the door again, Gandalf continuing to talk. "With luck, my search will not be in vain." Gandalf gets on Shadowfax and looks at Aragorn. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day." Aragorn nods, "at dawn, look to the east."

"Go." Aragorn whispered.

Gandalf urges Shadowfax and gallops out of the stall, both Legolas and Gimli jumping out to the side, both of them holding their weapons to their chest. By an hour, soldiers are running around the stables, getting horses ready. Four soldiers held on to the rope as the horse keeps on trying to him them. Eowyn turns from the saddle she was fixing, just as Aragorn walks down the stall with a saddle in his arms. He walks towards them, than putting he saddle down next to Gamling, who was putting a saddle on a brown mare.

"That horse is half mad, my lord." Aragorn walks towards the horse, looking back at him, than to the horse. "There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

As Aragorn is close enough, he starts to speak Elvish, trying to calm the horse. He takes the left rope from the soldier, who gives up and leaves. Aragorn gets closer to the horse and starts to stroke it's neck. Eowyn looks over her shoulder to see that the horse was now calming down. The soldier's that held on to the other rope were amazed as to what happened. Aragorn takes off the ropes and hands them to the soldier, who leaves, folding the rope.

"His names is Brego." Aragorn looks at her. "He as my cousin's horse." Eowyn takes the saddle off the stall.

"Brego." Aragorn whispered, nodding at Brego. "(Elvish) Your names is kingly."

Eowyn hands the saddle to a soldier, looking at Brego and Aragorn. She steps closer to him. "I have heard of the magic of Elves but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time. Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." ARagorn walks away and picks up the saddle once more.

–Théoden's room–

Théodenwas in the middle of his room, tightening his glove. "I am ready, Gamling. Bring my horse"

Gamling bows and turns to leave.

Théodenlooks at Gamling, 'this is not a defeat." Gamling turns to his king. "We will return." Gamling walks away. "We will return."Théoden whispered.

–Throne room–

Eowyn opens a chest and takes a sword out. She unsheathe's it and sings it around couple of times. Eowyn than goes into a fighting stance. She turns around, the sword clashing into Alejandor's dagger, surprising Eowyn.

"You have some skills with a sword." Alejandro said, trying to remember Aragorn's line.

Eowyn twisted her sword around and points the tip at his neck. Alejandor has his hands up in defense, than lowers them to his side. Eowyn takes a deep breath and walks back to the chest.

"Women of this country learned long ago: _Those without swords can still die upon them_." Eowyn sheathe's the sword. "I fear neither death nor pain." She puts the sword in the chest and looks around.

"What do you fear, my lady?" Alejandro titled his head. _'So far so good with the lines.'_ Alejandro thought, holding back a smirk.

Eowyn turns to him and whispers, "a cage." She than speaks louder. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Alejandro shakes his head, "you're a daughter of kings," Eowyn looks down. "A shieldmaiden of Rohan." Eowyn looks up at Alejandro, as he sheathes his dagger. "I don't think that would be your fate." Alejandro whispered, looking lovingly at her.

He bows his head and turns away, Eowyn looking after him.

–Outside–

Théodenlooks back at his people and his home in sadness. Aragorn is in the middle, making sure everything is all right. On the first night, they were half way out of sight of Edoras. Early the next morning, the villagers walked by a lake, the mountains behind, reflecting into the water. Making it look enchanting and surreal.

–Frodo and Sam–

Sam was standing guard as Frodo was trying to sleep. Smeagol than runs on all fours, two rabbits in his mouth. He drops them on Frodo's lap, who jerks awake.

"Look. Look. See what Smeagol finds?" Smeagol hops around, making Frodo smile

Frodo looks to Sam, who doesn't show anything but disgust and looks away. Smeagol takes one of the rabbits and bends it in half, the bones cracking.

"They are young. They are tender. They are nice. Yes, they are."

Sam looks even more disgusted at Smeagol, as he suddenly shoves the rabbit in Frodo's face.

"Eat them. Eat them!" Smeagol than takes a bite, pulling at the muscle.

Sam walks over to them and takes the rabbits. "You'll make him sick, you behaving like that."

Frodo looks at Sam with a pale face and relief.

"There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys." Sam said, shaking the rabbits lightly.

–Twenty minutes later–

Sam stirs the soup he made out of the rabbits meat. Smeagol wails, holding his head in both of his hand, as Frodo stood next to Sam.

"What's it doing? Stupid, fat Hobbit." Smeagol growls.

Sam looks at Smeagol and glares at him. Frodo walks over to their bags and start looking for a couple of bowls but stops as he hears two bird calls. He looks up, trying to hear it more clearly.

"What we need is a few good taters."

Smeagol looks at Sam questioningly. "What's taters? Eh?" Smeagol asks, crawling to Sam.

Frodo walks away, following the calls.

"Po-ta-toes." Sam said, as if he was talking to a small child. "Boil them, mash them, stick them in a stew. Lovely, big, golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish." Smeagol blows a raspberry, Sam looks at him. "Even you couldn't say no to that."

"Oh, yes we could." Smeagol argued. "Spoil a nice fish." Smeagol crawls even closer to Sam. "Give it to us raw and wriggling! You keep nasty chips."

Sam goes to taste the soup but looks at Smeagol. He shakes his head. "You're hopeless.

Frodo continues to walk closer to the edge, following the bird calls. Sam looks around at the sound of bird calls.

"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo crawls to the edge of the cliff to see thousands of Men in black. Sam catches up and crawls next to Frodo's right, as Smེagol crawls to his left.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Wicked Men." Smeagol answered. "Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him."

Sam and Frodo looks at Smeagol, tan back to the Men.

"It won't be long now. He will soon be ready."

Sam looks over to Smeagol. "Ready to do what?"

"To make his war." Sam looks at the Men, as Frodo looks at Smeagol. "The last war that will cover all the world in shadow."

"We've got to get moving." Frodo said, crawling away. "Come on, Sam."

Sam was about to follow but grabbed Frodo's arm. "Mr. Frodo. Look."

Frodo turns to see a couple of Oliphaunt's walking out of the few tall trees there were.

"It's a Oliphaunt. No one at home will believe this." Sam than saw a green cloak amongst the black, than long brown braided hair. "Look Mr. Frodo, isn't that a girl on that man's shoulder?"

Frodo squinted his eyes. "Yes, Sam. It is."

Suddenly, the girl started to yell and squirm around. She hit the man, who dropped her, and looked up at the man.

"Is that Ailish!?" Frodo asked, looking surprise.

"No, it can't be. She went the other way. Away from were they came." Sam said, shaking his head.

Soon the bird calls started again, making both Sam and Frodo look around. Smeagol, too scared, edge further away, than ran.

Frodo looked to his left in confusion. "Smeagol?"

Sam than saw arrows being shot towards the evil men. Frodo an Sam looked around to see some men, their faces hooded, with bows in their hands, blending with the bushes. An Oliphaunt than runs towards the two Hobbits, making them crawl back. Som distance away, Faramir takes an arrow and notches it to his bow and shoots one of the men, who falls behind Frodo and Sam, dead, as the Oliphaunt starts running to the left.

Frodo and Sam look back to the ground. "We've lingered here too long." Frodo said, walking back.

Sam started to follow, but slowly.

Frodo looks back to Sam, "come on, Sam." Frodo turns but bumps into Faramir.

Frodo looks up in fear and started to run back but Fararmir grabbed his arm, Frodo struggling. Sam looks back to see Frodo struggling and runs towards him, taking out his sword.

**A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Pleasereview!!!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 23**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Sam than saw arrows being shot towards the evil men. Frodo an Sam looked around to see some men, their faces hooded, with bows in their hands, blending with the bushes. An Oliphaunt than runs towards the two Hobbits, making them crawl back. Som distance away, Faramir takes an arrow and notches it to his bow and shoots one of the men, who falls behind Frodo and Sam, dead, as the Oliphaunt starts running to the left.

Frodo and Sam look back to the ground. "We've lingered here too long." Frodo said, walking back.

Sam started to follow, but slowly.

Frodo looks back to Sam, "come on, Sam." Frodo turns but bumps into Faramir.

Frodo looks up in fear and started to run back but Fararmir grabbed his arm, Frodo struggling. Sam looks back to see Frodo struggling and runs towards him, taking out his sword.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Evil men continued to walk under the rays of the sun, making them sweat and dehydrate. Ailish started to become conscious, and blinked open her eyes. She saw the ground moving and the back of a person. Panicking, Ailish tired to remember what happened. Once the memory started to come back to her, she started to squirm around

"Let me g! You son of-" Ailish elbowed the back of the head of the man who held her.

He let go of Ailish, arching his back, and accidently dropping Ailish to the ground. Ailish looked up to the man to see her sword tied to his belt. Standing quickly, Ailish kneed the man, grabbed her sword and pulled back harshly, holding her sword tightly, coming off. Ailish than kicked the man in the face as he leaned forward. After this little incident, Ailish got the men around her their attention. Looking around her, Ailish saw a hill nearby, so she ran before the men can do anything.

Ailish saw that the men started running after her, spears and sword in their hands. Ailish jumped and did a round house kick at one of the men's head. When she hit the ground, she ducked as two more men from either side of her ran towards her but stabbed each other instead. Arrows started flying from on top of the hills and killing the men. Ailish took this opportunity to run towards the hills, Reako following her.

Another man saw her and ran towards her from the side. Ailish looked at the corner of her eyes and turned to him and was about to jump back but the man was too fast for her, his sword piercing her right side. Ailish didn't cry out, afraid to bring more attention to herself, but took her sheathe sword in both hands and swung it at the man's head after he took out his sword from her side. The man fell and Ailish continued to run once again.

When Ailish reached the top, she looked below to see that the Reako.

"Damn it! Why don't they just leave me alone?" Ailish sprinted into a run, tying her sword to her belt.

Ailish looked back to see that the Reako was getting closer to her, thanks to her injury she recently received. Ailish looked straight and jumped over a bush, looking back at the same time. But Ailish bumped into something and fell to the ground. Ailish looked up to see Fararmir looking down at her curiously and surprised. Ailish than looked back as she heard a rustling nosie behind her. When the man jumped over the bush, Ailish rolled to the right just in time. Faramir's men quickly shot arrows past him and hit the man, as he fell dead next to Ailish.

Faramir walked over to Ailish, who was breathing heavily, was now on her feet.

"My lady, are you all right?" Faramir asked.

"Lady Ailish?" A small voice said out loud.

Ailish looked over to the Hobbits who were being held by two men, their hands bond together.

"Sam! Frodo!" Ailish ran past Faramir, sat on her knees, putting her bond hands on both of their shoulders, as they were close to each other. "Thank god you're alright, the both of you."

The Hobbits looked at her, Frodo asking the question on both of their minds. "What happened? How did you get captured?"

Ailish took a deep breath, her head feeling light headed. "I rather not tell you. I don't want to worry you even... more..." Ailish fell to her side, blood gushing out of her side.

"She is wounded. Help her please!" Frodo pleaded, looking at Faramir.

Faramir kneeled next to Ailish, who's breathing was uneven. "Take them away, it'll only be a minute."

Frodo and Sam struggled as the men pick them up. Faramir tended to Ailish's wound, making sure it was not too deep to take her out to Minas Tirith. Once he has bandaged her side, Faramir picked her up in his arms.

"What shall we do with the lady, my lord?" A soldier asked.

"She will come with us. Apparently, she knows the halflings. Come, let us go."

* * *

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli said, looking straight ahead.

Eowyn looks back to Aragorn, who whispers quietly. "It's the beards." He made a hand gestures to his chin and down.

Eowyn held in her laughter as she turns back around, Gimli continuing. Alejandro rode next to Aragorn and saw the way she looked at Aragorn, and quickly became jealous. But he knew that it wasn't Aragorn's fault that Eowyn liked him more.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground." Eowyn laughs, "which is, of course, ridiculous."

The horse that Gimli was on than gallops forward, Gimli tries to hold on but falls off, his ax landing next to him. Eowyn runs towards him.

"It's all right. Nobody panic." Gimli said, trying to sit up. "That was deliberate." Eowyn helps him stand up. "It was deliberate." Gimli said, trying to convince himself.

Aragorn and Alejandro chuckle, Theoden riding next to him. Theoden looks at them both, than back to Eowyn.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time." Both Aragorn and Alejandro look at the king, than back at the scene. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs." Aragorn and Alejandro looks over to Theoden, both of them losing their smile. The look over to Eowyn sadly. "She watched her mother succumb to grief." Theoden continues, watching his niece.

Eowyn continues to laugh, dusting off Gimli. She looks back to Aragorn, Theoden, and Alejandro.

"Then she was left alone," Aragon and Alejandro looked at the king questioningly. "To tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

Alejandro looks back to Eowyn, their gaze meeting each others. Alejandro smiles at her, as she smiles back. Both Aragorn and Theoden seeing this, smiled.

"You care for her deeply, do you not, Alejandro?" Theoden asked.

Alejandro tear his gaze from Eowyn to Theoden, blushing lightly. Alejandra and Saul rode up next to them.

"You have no idea." Alejandra said, receiving a deadly glare from her cousin.

Saul, Alejandra, and Aragorn all laugh, as Theoden smiles. Than he spoke up loudly.

"We should stop here to rest and camp for the night."

Everyone was relieved and all stopped walking. The woman set up a couple of cooking areas, some serving the men. As the men worked on getting wood for a fire and catching some food.

Eowyn carried a pot full of stew along with a bowl and spoon. She sees Gimli walking towards her.

"Gimli?" She asks.

Gimli bends slightly, smelling the stew. He stands up straight, shaking his hand.

"No, I couldn't." He than walks away, muttering under his breath. "I **really** couldn't."

Eowyn continues to walk, but stops as she sees Aragorn sharpening his sword. She hesitates, but gets enough courage and walks up to him. As she gets close enough, Aragorn looks up. Not too far away, the three cousins were sitting around a fire, eating some fruit they had left. Alejandro looks around the camp area and watches the scene with Aragorn and Eowyn.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." Eowyn says, as she scoops some up with the bowl.

She hands it to Aragorn, who gratefully takes it, than hands him the spoon.

Aragorn nods, "thank you."

Aragorn scoops some with the spoon and puts it in his mouth. He stops, his eyebrows quickly rising, a look of surprise. Aragorn looks up at Eowyn, who frowns a bit. Aragorn looks back down, eating the stew. He forces himself to swallow, nodding his head.

"It's good." He says, his voice a bit of a whisper." Aragorn hides his disgust.

Though, Eowyn doesn't see it. "Really?" Smiling, Eowyn walks away.

Aragorn pours some of the stew to the ground in disgust.

"My uncle," Aragorn stops pouring out the stew and spills some over his hands. "Told me a strange thing."

Aragorn looks at Eowyn, who stood in front of him once more. He closes his eyes tightly, cursing himself in his head. Smiling politely, and wishing she would leave, Aragorn looks up to Eowyn to continue.

"He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

"King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." Aragorn said, smiling.

Eowyn kneels in front of him. "Then you must be at least 60." Aragorn smiles, scoffing a bit and shaking his head. "Seventy?" Aragorn shakes his head slightly. "But you cannot be 80!"

Aragorn looks at her. "87."

Eowyn stands up surprised, her mouth open. "You are one of the Dunedain." Aragorn nods. "A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life." Aragorn nods at her knowledge. "It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left. The Northern kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn looks down.

"I'm sorry. Please, eat."

Aragorn raises a quick eyebrow, hiding his sadness and nodding. He begins to eat the stew, Eowyn standing there. Alejandra laughs at the scene, getting a glare from Aragorn.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Eowyn asks, wanting to know.

Alejandra stops, smiling. "Just something Saul said." Her shoulders begin to shake as she holds in her laughter.

Eowyn nods, looking over the group. "You are not from around here, are you?"

The cousins smile, Saul speaking up. "Very observant, my lady."

"We're from a distant land, a place far too advance for your kind." Alejandro said, looking down a bit.

"You miss it, do you not?" Eowyn asks, walking up to the group. "May I hear of your home land?"

Alejandro looks up at her, and stands up. "Let's take a walk, and I'll tell you."

Eowyn nods, and starts walking with Alejandro at her side. Alejandra shares a smile with Saul and stands up, walking over to Aragorn, chuckling.

"She may be beautiful, but she's a lousy cook." Alejandra sits next to him.

Aragorn sighs, pouring the rest of the stew. "Tell me about it." Aragorn shook his head. He than looks at Alejandra. "Why not tell me of your home land, Lady Alejandra?"

"Cut the lady crap, and I will." Alejandra said, taking out her own weapons to sharpen.

Aragorn smiled, "very will, Alejandra."

Saul stood up, looking at his youngest cousin. _'Perdon prima. Pero no puedo a deja Ailish con ese **perro**! Yo se que ella se enamoro con Faramir.'_ Saul walked away from the group. He made sure no one followed him. Saul often looked behind his back, feeling a pair of eyes on his back. (Sorry cousin. But I leave Ailish for that **dog**! I know she fell in love with Faramir.)

Over by a couple of rocks, Legolas was keeping watch. Though, he mostly kept his eyes on Saul, who suspiciously walked away from the group.

'_He is up to something. But what?'_ Legolas thought, glaring at Saul.

Night came fairly quick when Saul was out of sight from the group. He kneeled down by the lake, making sure that no one could see him. He untied a pouch that was fairly heavy, and took out a black round ball.

–Flashback–

_Saul ran from the Orcs, hoping to trap them in the maze of the alleys. Once he found the dead end, he hid behind a garbage can, waiting for the Orcs to come. Once they turned the corner, passed Saul without noticed, Saul stepped behind them, his long sword out._

"_You lookin' for me?" He said, getting the Orcs attention._

_The Orcs turned and were about to attack, but kneeled instead. Saul, confused about this, turned around, only to have someone threw them to the wall, knocking his sword out of his hand. Coughing, Saul looked up, his vision blurry. Someone towered over them, fiery red eyes piercing his very soul._

"_Who are you?" Saul said, his voice hoarse._

"_You love that little girl who started this little fan club to destroy the Orcs, do you not?" The voice was a screeching sound._

_Saul finally got his vision back and saw a man about to be in his thirties. He had jet black hair, and was wearing a black cloak._

"_What do you want?" Saul yelled, as he started to stand up._

"_I **know** what is going to happen between you two. And that love you have for her." The man ignored his question._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name... Adam."_

_Saul took a stumbled back in shock. Here in front of him was the man who have been sending these creatures to kill all human kind. In front of him the lord who his cousins and Ailish have desperately tried to find and kill. The one man they tried to find for two years and couple of months suddenly showed himself._

"_What do you want?" Saul growled, a bit nervous._

"_You four will travel through time and worlds, in the next year or so. There, you will have an adventure that will probably save your kind here." Adam walked closer until he was a few inches away from Saul. "During this adventure, the one you love will not return the feelings you have for her."_

_Saul glared at him. "You're a liar!"_

_Adam smirked. "Am I? Than take this and see for yourself."_

_Adam held out a Palantir to Saul, who looked at it in surprise and fearful._

"_Take it." Adam said, "and see for yourself. You know what this is, don't you. You've seen it before, don't deny it. I know what this world, your world has. The movies, and books that the so called **author** have written are based on our lives."_

_Taking a deep breath, Saul grabbed the Palantir in both his hands. First nothing happened, but after a few seconds, a gray, fiery red started to swirl around in the middle. Soon a picture started to form, and Saul saw himself, his cousins, and Ailish riding with a couple of the cast from **Lord of the Rings**. The vision than shifted and Saul saw Ailish kissing Faramir. The couple turned to a group, a man behind them. Saul instantly knew than that they just ended a wedding ceremony and that Ailish and Faramir hd just got married._

_Growling, Saul threw the Palantir, which hit the head of an Orc, another one catching it as it bounced off._

_Adam smirked. "Do you want that to happen? Your love falling for another man?"_

_Saul snarled at him. Adam turned and grabbed the Palantir from the Orc and held out to Saul once more._

"_Take this, and when the time comes, use it. Be on my side, and I'll make sure that the one you love won't fall in love with another but you."_

_Saul looked at the Palantir, than to Adam. "Fine. I'll be on your side, **only** when I need your help to get Ailish away from that man!"_

_Adam smirked, "good." He grabbed a pouch, and put the Palantir inside. He than handed it to Saul, "make sure no **one** knows of this. Keep it safe. Keep it secret."_

–End of Flashback–

Saullooked into the fiery red eye of Sauron. Saul shuddered visibly, but kept his cool nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, Saul getting ready to tell Sauron everything. Back at the camp, Alejandro walked Eowyn back to her uncle.

"Good night, my lady." Alejandro bowed his head, and walked away.

"Night, my lord." Eowyn whispered, smiling faintly.

* * *

Somewhere else, Aragorn was sitting down, thinking back to Arwen, while smoking his pipe. Alejandra still sat next to him, off in her own little world. Looking over to Aragorn, Alejandra smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn looked over to the young adult next to him.

"Aragorn, Arwen will be fine, don't worry." Aragorn relaxed a bit. "She'll be fine." Patting his shoulder, Alejandra stood up and walked away.

She passed Gimli, who was fast asleep, and snoring. He mumbled a few things, making Alejandra chuckle quietly. She continued to walk straight, when she saw her second oldest cousin walking towards her direction, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Alejandro, what's got you so happy?" Alejandra teased, even though she knows what got him so happy.

Alejandro just rolled his eyes, and walked past her. Alejandra shook her head and looked up to see Legolas standing guard, his back to her. She walked up to him, standing next to him. They didn't say anything to each other, just enjoying the silence, and the darkness in front of them. But Alejandra finally spoke up.

"How are you holding up, Legolas?"

Legolas turned to her a bit confused. "What do you mean, my lady?"

"Alejandra, no lady." Alejandra pointed a finger at him, smiling. "And what I mean is, how are you? I know you're quiet, but we are friends. Will, at least I consider you as a friend, and I want to know how you're doing."

Legolas frowned a bit. _'Nothing more than a friend.'_ He thought sadly, but answered her nonetheless. "I am fine, la- I mean, Alejandra."

Alejandra smiled, "will, don't stay up too late. I don't know if you Elves sleep or not but if you do, go to bed, you need the rest for tomorrow." Alejandra turned to walk away.

"What do you mean I'll need it for tomorrow?" Legolas looked at her suspiciously.

Alejandra stopped, cursing herself in Spanish. "Anything could happen, right? We all need our rest." Than she started walking again, her heart beating a mile per minute.

'_You're so stupid Alejandra! You almost gave away what was about to happen tomorrow!'_

* * *

Early the next day, the group was up, packed and was moving once more. Aragorn was deep in thought. He held on to the reins of his horse, believing he should rest for a while. Eowyn walked next to him, holding on to her own horse.

"Where is she?" Aragorn looks at Eowyn confused. "The woman who gave you that jewel." Eowyn looked at the necklace.

Aragorn looks straight ahead, thinking back to Elrond telling him to let his daughter go.

"My lord?" Eowyn looked up at Aragorn in concerned.

Aragorn looks at her briefly. "She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin."

Eowyn looks away, wondering. Gamling and Hama ride up ahead, both Aragorn and Eowyn looking after them. Alejandra walked next to Aragorn, she nodded to Saul who was behind them. She than looked to Aragorn, who was looking at her, along with Eowyn.

"What is it Alejandra?" Aragorn asked, looking back to Saul, who was getting on his horse.

Alejandra didn't answer, just looked straight ahead to Legolas, waiting for him to give the signal.

* * *

Legolas has been ahead of the group, frowning as he watched Gamling and Hama gallop past him. They stop near a boulder, looking around. The horses start to whine and get restless.

"What is it? Hama?" Gamling asked, trying to calm his horse.

"I'm not sure."

An Orc on a warg was on top of the boulder, looking down at them. He kicks the warg, making it jump on to Hama, killing him. Gamling rides back to the group to warn them. Aragorn and Eowyn look up to hear screams.

"Wargs!" Gamling yelled.

Aragorn hands Eowyn the reins to his horse and run where Gamling just came from. Legolas shoots the warg down, and runs down to the Orc. He took out his dagger and slices the Orc. He looks back to a surprise Aragorn.

"A scout!"

Aragorn runs back down, as Legolas kicks the Orc down. Theoden rides up to Aragorn.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn yells, running to his horse.

Women and children start to panic, and yell. Soldiers start to led them to lower ground. Aragorn gets on his horse, and looks over to the cousins. He meets Alejandra gaze, Alejandra frowning a bit, knowing what was about to happen.

**A/N: How was it? Good I hoped. Please review!!!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Crazycatluver:** You're just going to have to find out if Saul is really is or not going to tell Sauron.

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 24**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Wargs!" Gamling yelled.

Aragorn hands Eowyn the reins to his horse and run where Gamling just came from. Legolas shoots the warg down, and runs down to the Orc. He took out his dagger and slices the Orc. He looks back to a surprise Aragorn.

"A scout!"

Aragorn runs back down, as Legolas kicks the Orc down. Theoden rides up to Aragorn.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn yells, running to his horse.

Women and children start to panic, and yell. Soldiers start to led them to lower ground. Aragorn gets on his horse, and looks over to the cousins. He meets Alejandra gaze, Alejandra frowning a bit, knowing what was about to happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All riders to the head of the column." Theoden yelled over the noise.

Aragorn tore his gaze from Alejandra, as he heard the king's voice. Alejandra turned to Saul, who saw the look on his youngest cousin's face.

"No. Alejandra, no!"

"But you have too! After we came here, some things have been changed!" Alejandra lowered her voice. "Stay with the woman, make sure nothing comes near them. You have to protect them from any danger."

Seeing the seriousness in her stern face, Saul nodded. "Fine. But don't do anything stupid! And be careful." Saul looked at Alejandro, "you too. I'll keep your girlfriend safe for you."

Alejandro blushed, but couldn't comment on it as Saul rode away. Turning his head he sees one soldier holds the white horse, as another helps Gimli get on it.

"Come on. Get me up here. I'm a rider." The soldier helps him up, and Gimli slides off to the other side.

The soldier who was holding the reins stopped him from falling to the ground and put him up in the saddle. Alejandro starts to ride up to Gimli.

"Come on." Gimli said, trying to balance himself.

Legolas was up ahead, trying to buy some time for the soldiers to get ready. He sees over two dozen Warg riders coming there way. So he begins to shoot them down.

Theoden than rides over to Eowyn, "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, make haste!"

Eowyn looks at her uncle in disbelief. "I can fight!"

"No!" Theoden yells. He lowers his voice. "You must do this, for me."

"I'll go with her. Don't worry, King Theoden." Saul said, riding up to them. Theoden looked at him in disbelief, and was about to argue, but Saul beat him to it. "My youngest cousin, Alejandro ordered me. He want's me to make sure they are safe."

Theoden looked to his niece, who was blushing lightly. Nodding his head, Theoden turned his horse around, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Follow me!"

All the soldiers rode after Theoden, as Gimli was having trouble with the horse.

"Forward. I mean, charge forward!"

"Make for the lower ground!" Alejandro heard Eowyn's voice, as he rode over to Gimli.

Alejandro slaps the horse on the thigh with his reins. "That's it! Go on!" Gimli says proudly, riding to the front followed by Alejandro.

Eowyn escorts everyone to the lower grounds, looking around to see anyone walking away. Eowyn looks back to the soldiers but only to meet the gaze of Alejandro who looks back to her.

"Please be careful." Eowyn whispers and starts to walk down with the woman and children.

Alejandro looks after her, "be careful, mi amor." He whispers and rides off. (... my love.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas continues to shoot down the Warg riders as he hears the thundering hoof beats of the horses. He turns and runs to his horse, grabbing hold of it's neck gently, he swings himself on to the saddle, Gimli grunting in annoyance behind him.

"Show off." Gimli muttered.

Not long after Legolas was on his horse, did the battle started. Many Wargs were jumped on the horsemen, some surviving and fighting back, others food for the Wargs. Half of the soldiers were now on the ground without a horse, as the other half stampede over the some Orcs that were Warg-less. Alejandra than kneels on the saddle, as two Warg riders gang up on a soldier.

Once she was close enough, she yelled to grabbed the Orc's attention. "Hey, ugly!"

The Orc turns to see Alejandra jump off to the side, spinning, kicking the Orc off the Warg. Landing on her feet, Alejandra gets her sword out and stabs the Orc in it's chest. The other Orc, surprised as to what happened, momentarily forgot about the soldier, giving him the chance to kill that Orc. He than nodded a thanks to Alejandra and rode off. Alejandra looked around the mass of people around her, Shadow not seen anywhere. Cursing under her breath, she started to fight her way to a clearing, hoping to find someone familiar.

Some distance away, Gimli is some how flies off the saddle and falling to the ground. As he stands up, he sees a Warg snarling his way, getting ready to attack. Legolas looks back and sees Gimli and the Warg. He turns the horse around quickly.

Gimli holds his ground, his ax in both of his hands. "Bring your pretty face to my ax."

The Warg starts a run but Legolas shoots the Warg down, which stops dead on it's track in front of Gimli. Gimli looks up to Legolas.

"That one counts as mine!" Gimli yells after Legolas and turns around.

He sees another Warg running towards him and he kills it, but the Warg falls on him. Gimli than tries to lift off the Warg, muttering under his breath, "stinking creature." An Orc crawls on top of the Warg, smiling evilly down at Gimli. Gimli quickly grabs the Orc's head and snap's it. He sniff the Orc and gags. As things couldn't get worse, another Warg walks on top of the two dead creatures already on top of Gimli, making the weight twice as much as it was before. Seeing this, Aragorn rides towards the pile, grabbing a spear out of a Warg on his way. He than throws the spear and kills the Warg, making it fall on top of Gimli once more.

Alejandra kills another Warg, as she turns her head from left to right, finding anyone she recognize. But than the worst came to happen at that time. Alejandra doubled over, dropping her sword, as she recognize the feeling and instantly knew a vision was coming up. Alejandra cried out in pain, as this time, this vision was a little more painful.

Even through the noise around, Legolas' hearing was so strong he still heard the painful cry of Alejandra. Looking around frantically for Alejandra, Legolas finally spots her on the floor, crying. He sees a couple of Wargs and Orcs going towards her. Fear raising inside him, Legolas quickly gets off his horse and runs towards Alejandra, knowing it was faster than on the horse.

Alejandro, seeing this sudden movement, looked where Legolas was running towards. Shaking his head on fear, Alejandro urged Lighting froward, killing anything that stood in his way, and that was evil.

**Saul talking to a black ball... Saul running away to Mordor... Saul leading a small army to the river bank... Saul killing Gondor's men from left to right... Shoots an arrow at Faramir, aiming at his heart but missed...**

A Warg was about to bite off Alejandra's head when an arrow went through his head. The Orc that was next to th Warg looked up to see Legolas' dagger coming at him. The Orc's head was cut off, Legolas looking around for any other danger. Seeing no dagger, Legolas kneeled next to Alejandra, as she started to cry.

Alejandro saw a Warg getting ready to attack Legolas from behind, so he quickly took out his bow and notched an arrow. He let the arrow go, killing the Warg instantly. Legolas turned around to see the Warg dead to the side of him. Looking over to his left, he saw Alejandro nod towards him and got off Lighting, killing all that came his way. Legolas than put his attention back to Alejandra, and started to call her name.

**Saul stabbing Faramir in his stomach... Saul whispering something into Faramir's ear, his face red from anger... Saul holding Ailish's throat, angry and sadness on his face... Ailish dead at Saul's feet... Saul talking to a man in black clothes... Than one sound throughout the vision... One name... Andam...**

Alejandra heard her name being called faintly. Shakily looking up, Alejandra saw Legolas kneeling in front of her, concern written all over his face. When Legolas looked at Alejandra's face, he saw the tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"I-I s-saw... I-I..." Alejandra couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What? What did you see?" Legolas pressed on.

But only one word came out of her mouth. "Saul."

"What?" Legolas was confused.

Looking behind him, Alejandra pushed Legolas to the side, grabbing her sword at the same time, and stabbed the Orc through it's stomach, and upwards. Legolas was surprised for a second, than quickly stood up, taking Alejandra with him.

"Come on, we can't talk here." Legolas started to drag Alejandra away from the danger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Warg jumps on to Aragorn's horse, making Aragorn fall off, and horse running away. Aragorn quickly kills the Warg and turns around to see an Orc rider riding towards him. Aragon grabs hold of the Orc, who tries to kick him off. Aragorn pulls himself u and butt-heads the Orc, making him angry. The Orc grabs Aragorn's shirt and throws him off, but Aragorn's gauntlet somehow gets tangled on the straps of the Warg's saddle.

The Orc continues to kick Aragorn in hopes of getting him off. Aragorn grabs his dagger and stabs the Orc in it's chest, then grabs the Orc's neck. The Orc grabs hold of Aragorn's neck when he is thrown off, taking Aragorn's necklace with him. Aragorn quickly tries to free himself, the Warg trying to bite Aragorn off of him, not seeing the cliff he was running towards. But once the Warg realizes the cliff, it was too late and slips off the cliff, taking Aragorn with him.

Finally, the small battle was over, and what was left of the Warg riders fled. Legolas killed a Orc, as Alejandra, who by now has calmed down, shot an arrow to a Warg that was about to leap on Gamling.

Legolas looked around, frowning a bit. "Aragorn!"

Gimli, who was not far away from Legolas and Alejandra, mimicked Legolas. "Aragorn?"

Theoden gets off his horse, and looks around. Alejandra closes her eyes briefly and looks over to Alejandro, who starts to walk towards the cliff, a frown on his face. Alejandra follows him, along with Legolas and Gimli. The cousins walk past the Orc which Aragorn put his dagger in his chest. He starts to laugh. Gimli puts his ax at the Orc's throat, as Legolas walks next to him.

"Tell me what happened, and I will ease your passing." Gimli snarled.

The Orc smiled through his bloody mouth. "He's... Dead." Everyone but the cousins looking in disbelief. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Theoden walks to the cliff to the left of Alejandra, as Legolas grabs hold of the Orc, sneering at it.

"You lie." Said Legolas through gritted teeth.

The Orc starts to laugh but than chokes on his own blood and dies on the spot. Legolas lets go of him in disgust but looks down to the Orcs clutched hand to see something sparkling white. He pulls it out to see Arwen's necklace. Looking at it in confusion and stands up, jogging over to the cliff on Theoden's left. Gimli slowly walked next to Legolas, the five of them all looking over the cliff into the rushing currents of a river below.

Gamling then walks behind them, Theoden turning to him. "Get the wounded on horses." Gamling nods, "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

At this, Legolas turns his head sharply to Theoden with a glare. Theoden looks to Legolas, a pity and sympathy look upon his face. He puts a hand on Legolas' shoulder, Legolas looking back down.

"Come." Theoden says softly.

He patted Legolas' shoulder and walked away. Alejandro walks up to Legolas, doing the same as Theoden and walking behind the king. Alejandra stands next to Legolas and puts a comforting hand on his arm.

"Come Legolas. Gimli. I do believe there will be a lot of surprises."

Legolas looks at Alejandra questioningly. The only thing Alejandra does is nod slowly, her eyes showing nothing but a secret that no one knows but herself. Squeezing his shoulder, Alejandra turns and walks up to Shadow, who meets her halfway's. Stroking Shadow's grey neck, she climbs on and turns her horse around, following behind Alejandro.

"You know," Gimli starts, as he and Legolas start walking up to their white horse. "I think those cousins are hiding something."

"I agree Gimli. They are hiding something." Legolas looks at the retreating back of Alejandra. "But I trust Alejandra and Alejandro."

"What about Saul?" Gimli asked, looking up at Legolas.

"**Him** I do not trust." Said Legolas darkly.

Gimli stared at Legolas surprised at his tone. All those soldiers who were not injured had at least one of their injured companions with them. Even Alejandra and Alejandro had helped out with the injured ones. The only rider who didn't have one was Legolas, because he had Gimli riding with him.

By mid afternoon, Theoden and his men has reached Helm's Deep with a guard at the entrance and all the way to the main grounds shouting.

"Make way fro Theoden! Make way for the king!"

Eowyn was helping a woman with her things when she heard the shouting. She looked up to her left, standing up, where Saul was helping build a cover with another man. Saul, who stopped hammering, looked towards the shouts then to Eowyn. They both quickly drop whatever they were holding and ran to the middle of Helm's Deep. They pushed through the crowd, that quickly gathered, and stopped in front of the king and his troops.

Eowyn and Saul look around, each trying to find what they were looking for.

"So few." Whispered Eowyn. "So few of you have returned."

Theoden sighs, "our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Theoden says, giving an injured man to one of the guards next to him.

Gimli than walks up to Eowyn and Saul. "You're Alejandra is helping the wounded with Legolas."

"Thanks Gimli." Saul said, making his way to find his cousin.

Gimli than looked up to Eowyn. "My lady." Eowyn looks down to him.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Eowyn asked.

Gimli suddenly gets sadden by Aragorn's name. "He fell."

Eowyn pales even more, she turns to her uncle with tears forming in her eyes. Seeing the look from Theoden, Eowyn slowly's sits down on a crate, a bit daze. Eowyn suddenly looked up to Gimli.

"What about Lord Alejandro? Where is he?" Asked Eowyn hopefully.

"He is up above, looking out in the distance." Gimli pointed with his ax above to Alejandro's retreating back.

Eowyn looks up and the tears that meant for sadness, was now tears for happiness. She stands up and walks towards the stairs. Eowyn jogs up the stairs and over to Alejandro.

"Lord Alejandro."

Alejandro takes his gaze from the distance to look at Eowyn. She stops in front of him, trying to say something, but didn't know what.

"You are all right, my lord."

Alejandro smiled, "Yes, and it's Alejandro, none of the lord stuff, my lady."

Eowyn smiled back, the tears still in her eyes. "Then it is Eowyn to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down below, Alejandra smiles at the scene before her. When a hand grasped her arm, Alejandra quickly gave her full attention back to the injured soldier in front of her. She thank her mother for pushing her into getting a part time job at the hospital during her high school years.

"Alejandra!" Saul said, going on his knees.

Alejandra ignored him, remembering the vision. "Saul, go help any other soldier that hasn't been tended. Hurry!"

"Right." Saul stood up confused and walked around to find another wounded soldier.

Legolas carefully watched Saul walk away, as he was stitching up a wound. Once he was done, he walked over to Alejandra. Kneeling next to her, he asked the one question that was bothering him.

"Alejandra, what did you see?" He whispered, not wanting anyone to hear.

Alejandra stopped what she was doing taking a sharp breath. She opened her mouth, trying to tell him, but couldn't find her voice. Putting herself together, Alejandra thought best not to tell Legolas just yet.

"After everything is settled, we must talk in our chambers here. I don't care who's but not out here. Not now." Her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Very well. After we are done, I will take you to my chambers."

Alejandra nodded, and went back to the wound. Legolas stood up and walked over to another wounded soldier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Eowyn for an hour, Alejandro stood near the king, as he instructed the guards what to do.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate. And set a watch on the surround." Theoden instructed, as he started walking towards the stairs.

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" Gamling asked, as they walked down the stairs to ground level.

"Get them into the caves." He continues to walk, but stops and turns to them. "Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed, if he thinks he can reach us here."

Alejandra, who was nearby, walked next to Alejandro, as Theoden and his men walked away. They looked at each other, then turned around to the water way in worry.

"You think-" Alejandro started, but Alejandra cut him off.

"No. It's too dangerous." Alejandra shook her head.

All of a sudden, Alejandra screamed in pain, clutching her head as she fell to the floor. Alejandro kneeled next to her, as Legolas ran over to them. Everyone looked over to the trio, trying to make out what was happening.

**Tens of thousands Uruk-hai's and Orcs under a black cloud... Aragorn riding Brego, seeing the army... Elves from both Lothlorien and Rivendell... A Orc running, while holding a torch, as if it was a marathon from the Olympacs... The wall blowing up into pieces... Alejandro stabbed by Saul... Haldir dying in the arms of Aragorn... White light from the sunrise in the east... Gandalf with the Rohan riders... Trees destroying what was left of the Uruk-hai's and Orcs from the battle...**

Looking up, Alejandra saw everyone staring at her.

"What happened to her?" Theoden asked, looking worried.

Alejandra turned to Legolas. "Get me out of here. We need to talk."Legolas nodded. Alejandra turned to Alejandro. "All three of us."

Alejandro looked at Legolas questioningly but stood up, as Legolas picked her up. Alejandro turned to the king.

"It will be all right, King Theoden. Do not worry. Excuse us." Alejandro followed Legolas through the crowd.

Saul made his way to them. "What happened? Did she had another vision?"

Legolas turned to him sharply, glaring at him. But before he could say anything, Alejandra whispered to him.

"Don't. I'll handle it." Alejandra looked at Saul. "Don't worry, I'm just tired. Look out for the wounded."

And with that, the three of them started walking. Saul frowned but did what he was told.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Faramir put an unconscious Ailish on a makeshift bed, he walked to another part of the cave, and unfolds a map that laid on top of a table, his second in command waiting for him patiently.

"What news?"

A older man than Faramir looked down to the map. "Our scouts report Saruman has attacked. Rohan. Theoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep. But we must look to our own borders. Faramir, Orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshaling an army. Eastelings and Southrons are at the Black Gate."

"How many?"

"Some thousands." The older man shook his head and looks at his captain. "More come everyday."

"Who's covering the river to the north?"

"We pulled five hundred men at Osgiliath. If their city is attacked, we won't hold it."

"Saruman attacks from Isengard." Faramir points to Isengard, than moves over to Mordor. "Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to Men on both fronts. Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon. And he will strike hard. He knows now we do not have the strength to repel him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the entrance of the cave, two soldiers takes off the blind folds from Frodo's and Sam's eyes. The two Hobbits look around in wonder, soldier's moving about. Sam looks behind to see a waterfall as a door. Frodo sees Faramir walking up to them.

"My men tellme that you are Orc spies."

"Spies? Now wait just a minute." Sam said, looking in disbelieve.

"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?" Sam looks to Frodo, Faramir sitting down. "I know your names, Frodo and Sam, seeing as the young lass, Ailish I believe was he name, said your names."

"How is she?" Frodo asked worriedly.

"First answer my questions. Speak."

"We are Hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee." Sam stares at Faramir suspiciously.

"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked sarcastically.

"His gardenar."

"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look."

Frodo panics inside, but stays calm in the outside. "There was no other."

Sam looks at Frodo from the corner of his eyes, as Faramir looks at Frodo in disbelieve.

"We set out from Rivendell with eleven companions. One we lost in Moria, two were my kin, a Dwarf there was also. And an Elf, four Men, and two women. Ailish Soria was one of them. Aragorn, son of Arathron, Boromir of Gondor,"

Faramir takes a deep breath at the mention of Boromir. Sam looks at him suspiciously.

"Saul Hernandez, Alejandro Rios, and Alejandra Cortez."

"You're a friend of Boromir?"

"Yes. For my part."

Faramir stands up and walks to the right. He turns to face them. "It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead."

Sam looks at Frodo shocked.

"Dead?" Frodo said in disbelieve. "How? When?"

"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me."

"If something happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us."

Faramir nods, "His horn washed up upon the riverbank, about six days past. It was cloven in two." Faramir starts to get teary eye. "But more than this, I know it in my heart. He was my brother."

Frodo and Sam were taken back. Faramir nods to two of his men, who take them to another part of the cave. Faramir sits down, taking the broken horn of Boromir's in his hands. He stares at it for a while, thinking back to Boromir giving out a speech before leaving to Rivendell. Sighing, he puts the horn back on the table and stands up. He walks over to the far right, where Ailish was still unconscious in the makeshift bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Dream–

_Ailish was surrounded by nothing but darkness, an endless void. Fiery red flames then surrounded Ailish, circling around her. She turned and turned, trying to see something. In the middle of the red flame was an opening which was nothing but a vision of what was to come._

_Saul was fighting against Faramir at the edge of Osgiliath. Saul then stabs Faramir through the stomach. Faramir drops his sword, pain and shock written on his face._

"_How I waited for so long to do this." Saul sneered. "Ailish only belongs to me! No one else." Saul takes out his sword, Faramir dropping to his knees._

_A scream was heard and Ailish saw herself running over to Faramir and put his head on her lap, crying._

"_Please don't leave me." The vision Ailish sobbed out._

_Faramir reached up to Ailish, "I... love..." Faramir's eyes closed, his hand falling to his side._

_The red flame covered the opening, circling once more. It stopped seconds later, another vision inside another opening._

_Saul held vision Ailish's throat, glaring at her. "**Tu eres mia**!! You either come with me to be on Sauron's side, o pudes morie como tu maldito lover boy over there." (**You are mine**!!... Or you can die like your damn...)_

"_I... rather... die!" Ailish choked out, then spit in his face._

_Growling, Saul thrust a dagger into Ailish, making her gasp in pain._

"_Adios... mi amor." He whispered. (Goodbye... my love.)_

_Saul pulled back the dagger, letting Ailish go. She drops to the floor, blood gushing out quickly._

–End of Dream–

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailish gasped, opening her eyes, her vision fuzzy. She tired to remember the dream, but the dream has somehow disappeared. When her vision was clear, she noticed a rocky ceiling, telling her that she was in a cave. Ailish sat up, pain shooting through her throbbing side.

"Lie back down, Lady Ailish. Yo do not want to re-open that wound on your side."

Ailish turned her head to see Faramir kneeling down not to far away from her. He stood up and walked over to her. As he was close enough, Ailish took his sword, then punched Faramir's chin before he could grab it back. Ailish stood up, pointing the sword at him. Faramir chuckled, standing up. He waved his men away, when they saw what was happening.

"Do not worry. I'll take care of this."

Faramir grabbed a sword that was lying near him and circled Ailish, who was keeping an eye on him. Faramir made the first move, and thrust his sword forward. Ailish blocked it, then punched Faramir in the face. When she did this, Faramir let go of his sword, grabbed her left arm, and twisted it behind her back, putting his other arm over her chest.

"Now, be so kind as to drop my sword, my lady."

Ailish threw the sword to the side, then tilted her head back, hitting Faramir in the face, who let go of Ailish. Ailish ran to grab the sword but Faramir tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Ailish turned over and was about to punch him, but Faramir straddled her, holding her arms above her head.

"Let them go."

"What?" Asked a confused Faramir, who was taken back by the question.

"Let the Hobbit's go! I'll be your prisoner in their place!" Ailish said, blushing from the workout she just hand and Faramir on top of her.

**A/N: 13 pages!! I hope it was worth it! Please review!!!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 25**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Do not worry. I'll take care of this."

Faramir grabbed a sword that was lying near him and circled Ailish, who was keeping an eye on him. Faramir made the first move, and thrust his sword forward. Ailish blocked it, then punched Faramir in the face. When she did this, Faramir let go of his sword, grabbed her left arm, and twisted it behind her back, putting his other arm over her chest.

"Now, be so kind as to drop my sword, my lady."

Ailish threw the sword to the side, then tilted her head back, hitting Faramir in the face, who let go of Ailish. Ailish ran to grab the sword but Faramir tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Ailish turned over and was about to punch him, but Faramir straddled her, holding her arms above her head.

"Let them go."

"What?" Asked a confused Faramir, who was taken back by the question.

"Let the Hobbit's go! I'll be your prisoner in their place!" Ailish said, blushing from the workout she just hand and Faramir on top of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?" Faramir asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know what one of them carry. It can do a lot of good to my people of Gondor."

Ailish shook her head, "you don't understand!" She yelled.

Faramir arched an eyebrow. "I do not?"

"No! Frodo needs to destroy the Ring! If not, I will not be able to get home, and evil will continue to come after the Ring!" Ailish shook her head, holding back sobs. "All will be destroyed. All will be lost." She looked into Faramir's eyes. "Is that what you want?" She whispered, sniffing.

Faramir just stared into her emerald eyes, seeing that she was indeed telling the truth.

"You're crushing me! I think I re-opened my wound." Ailish said.

"Oh, sorry." Faramir let her go and looked at the bandage, which was soaked in blood.

Faramir picked Ailish up and set her down on the bed. He took off the old bandages and put some medicine on. Ailish hissed in pain, fisting the sheets below her.

"Shh, it is all right. The sting will soon be gone." Faramir reassured her, putting on a new bandage around her waist. "There, all better." Faramir whispered, looking at Ailish.

"Lord Faramir." Faramir looked up to see one of his men standing a few feet away. "We must be going."

Ailish looked to the soldier, then to Faramir, who seemed to hesitate a bit.

"Very well, tell the men to pack up."

Faramir looked back down to Ailish, who turned her head, trying to think up something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Helm's Deep–

Legolas put Alejandra down on his bed, kneeling in front of her.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Legolas asked concerned, brushing back her hair.

"Yeah prima. What's going on? You're scaring me." Alejandro sat next to his youngest cousin, though only buy an hour. (... cousin.)

"In both of my visions..." Alejandra started, her breath coming in short. Alejandra then looked up to her cousin and Legolas. "Saul is a traitor."

"What?" Alejandro stood up in disbelieve.

"I knew it." Legolas glared to the floor.

"It's true. He's working for Adam. He's going to kill Faramir and Ailish."

"Who is Faramir?" Legolas asked.

"Don't worry about him." Alejandra said, then looked up to her cousin. "What are we going to do? He is going to Sauron during the battle!"

"What battle?" Legolas asked confused.

Alejandro gave Alejandra a warning and scolded look. Before any of them could say anything, a shout brought them back to reality.

"Lord Aragorn! He is alive!"

Legolas looked at Alejandra, remembering her words. _"Come Legolas. Gimli. I do believe there will be a lot of surprises."_

Standing up slowly, Legolas looked back to the door. "Just go!" Alejandra told him. "He is your friend and... somewhat of a leader to you."

Legolas looked down at her, and nodded slowly. He turned and ran out the door. Alejandro kneeled down in front of his cousin.

"Are you sure what you said is the truth?" Alejandro asked, his eyes showing nothing but anger and betrayal.

Alejandra nodded, her eyes showing tears. "Si." She sniffs. "Si, when has my visions stopped lying to me?" (Yes. Yes,..)

Alejandro took a deep and steady breath. Standing up, he too, walked out, leaving Alejandra to cry a bit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Aragorn rides to the middle, word got around quickly that he was alive.

"He's alive!" A woman yells from the back.

Gimli pushes the people away. "Where is he? Where is he?" Aragorn gets off Brego, walking two steps forward. "Get out of my way! I'm going to kill him!" Gimli stops right in front of Aragorn, who looks down at his friend. "You are the luckiest, the canniest,"Gimli yelled, but soften his voice. "And the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli hugs him and looks up. "Bless you , laddie."

Aragorn hugs back quickly but pulls back and looks up. "Gimli, where is the king?"

Gimli nods to the right when Aragorn looks back down at him. Aragorn puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder and leaves. As he jogs up the steps, fixing his sword, he looks up only to be startled to a stop. Legolas stood in front of him, looking at Aragorn sternly.

"(Elvish) You're late." Legolas looks over Aragorn and frowns. "You look terrible."

The two friends chuckle, each putting a hand on their left shoulders. Eowyn, who was not far away, looks up and is stunned at what she was seeing. She walks forward but stops as she sees Legolas hand Aragorn back Arwen's necklace. Aragorn looks at it stunned, then up at Legolas, who smiles.

"(Elvish) Thank you." Aragorn whispers.

Legolas nods and lets Aragorn walk past him. Alejandro walks next to Legolas, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She knew, did she not?" Legolas asked, looking at Alejandro.

"Who?" Alejandro asked puzzled.

"Alejandra. She knew he was returning."

Alejandro smiles and walks away. Legolas stares after him, then runs up to catch up.

"Answer me!"

"You might want to follow Aragorn to the king." Alejandro said, raising a eyebrow at him.

Legolas looks at him, "But what about Sa-?"

"Don't worry." Alejandro's eyes harden with anger. "We'll take care of him."

Legolas nods, then turns to catch up with Aragorn. Alejandro smiles, shaking his head and continues to walk towards the wall.

Saul, who was hiding the whole time, peaked around from a pillar. _'I gotta get out of here! They know my secret now!'_

As soon as Alejandro was out of sight, Saul ran to the stables, running straight to his horse, Flash. Saul quickly got Flash ready and rode out of Helm's Deep, everyone thinking he went to get help. But in reality, he was going to Mordor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas walks in after Aragorn pushes the door open. The men in the room listen to Aragorn as he tells his story. Theoden walks towards the doors, his back to his men.

"A great host, you say?" Theoden whispers, but loud enough for them to hear.

"All Isengard is emptied."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Theoden quickly turns around, looking at Aragorn in disbelief. "Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

Theoden walks towards the door once more. "Let them come." He said sternly.

His men follow him outside, as Theoden starts planning a plan. The walk down some stairs, Theoden turns to Gamling.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall."

Alejandra and Alejandro, who were nearby, walked up to the king.

"You can't let children and elderly fight!" Alejandra nearly yelled.

Theoden glared at Alejandra. "I am king, my lady. What makes you-"

Alejandra interrupted him. "Get those who are at least eighteen through fifty! Anyone below or after that, could die!"

Theoden considered this but shook his head. "No. We need all those who can hold a sword."

"But-"

"That is my final word! I am king, not you!" Theoden walked past the cousins, as Gamling goes to get everything ready.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, who were behind the king the whole time, walk past the cousins. Alejandra shook her head and walked away, going up towards the main wall. Legolas gives a sympathetic look and continues to follow his friends. Alejandro shook his head and followed her. The trio follow the king outside of the entrance, all looking around. Soldiers were boarding up the doors and helping women and children to the caves with their belongings.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall. Or set foot inside the Hornburg!" Theoden said proudly.

Gimli, who was leaning forward on his ax scoffed. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." Theoden and Aragorn turn to Gimli. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields brad."

Theoden walked up to Gimli, "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden walks past Gimli.

Aragorn follows the king, putting a hand on Gimli, Legolas behind Aragorn. Legolas and Aragorn followed the king up to the watch tower, looking around to make sure everything was getting into order.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before, crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages." Aragorn pauses, Theoden looking back to him. "They come to destroy it's people down to the last child."

Theoden grabs Aragorn's arm. "What would you have me do?" Theoden whispered. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end, as to be worthy of remembrance." Theoden narrows his eyes and turns to walk away.

"Send out riders, my lord." Theoden looks back to Aragorn. "You must call for aid."

Theoden walks up to Aragorn once more, whispering. "And who will come? Elves?" Theoden nods to Legolas behind Aragorn. "Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliance are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said, trying once more.

"Gondor?!" Theoden spits out the name. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-?" Theoden paused, calming down. "No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." Theoden walks away.

Gamling runs after his king, as he walks up the steps. "What should we now do, my lord?"

"Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions--"

Theoden cuts him off. "There is not time. War is upon us." Theoden walks inside hurriedly.

A soldier behind Gamling points to another soldier sitting down. "Secure the gate."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing dusk, and soldiers were getting ready, and the villagers quickly going into the caves.

"Move back! Move to the caves! Come on, people! Quickly now!" A soldier yelled, his voice rising above all the noise.

Aragorn and Legolas walk opposite of the villagers, looking up at the walls. Alejandro and Alejandra were on the steps, looking down at the villagers. Alejandra followed Aragorn and Legolas with her eyes, as Alejandro scanned for any signs for Eowyn.

"We'll place the revserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn said, looking up to the wall quickly.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas said jokingly, yet serious.

"Aragorn!"

Aragorn, Legolas, Alejandro, and Alejandra all turn to see Eowyn running towards them. She stops right in front of Aragorn. The two cousins look at each other and jumped down, walking behind Aragorn and Legolas.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." Eowyn said annoyed.

Alejandro turned to his cousin, who mouthed the words 'oh my god!' and rolled her eyes. He just simply smiled, shaking his head.

Aragorn nods. "That is an honorable charge."

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding, when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Eowyn argued, getting mad.

"My lady, a time may come for Valor without renown." Aragorn said patiently. "Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side." Eowyn said desperately.

"It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn said sadly.

Before Eowyn could argue back, Alejandra stepped forward.

"Listen to your uncle! The villagers need someone to look up to. Your uncle is handling this battle. And your brother is out in the wild, maybe coming this way, maybe not. Your people need you now!"

Eowyn glares at Alejandra. "Why are you going to this battle and I am not?! You are a woman! Why cannot I fight along side you!?"

Alejandra sighs, shaking her head. "Because I have experience in battle. I have fought along side my cousins and friend against thousands of Uruk-hai's AND Orcs! I've seen death's face so many times, it has become familiar to me. No one should ever see it, may it be man or woman." With that said, Alejandra walks away with Aragorn and Legolas behind her.

Alejandro stood behind. "Eowyn." Eowyn looks up at him. "The battle that is coming is one battle you do not want to face." Alejandro smiles and walks away, but stops to the side of her. "But, no one has to know of your secret identity at the last war that is coming very soon." He whispered and walked away.

Eowyn looks back to him, considering his saying and turned into the caves. She braved herself for what was to become inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, soldiers gave out dull, but sharp enough blades to the men who where to fight. Aragorn looks at one and throws it down, walking away.

"Farmers, farrier, stable boys." Aragorn shook his head. "Those are no soldiers." He says, standing next to Legolas.

"Most have seen too many winters." Said Gimli, looking around.

"Or to few." Alejandro agrees, walking next to Gimli.

Legolas nods in agreement stubbornly. He looks at them, narrowing his eyes. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

The whole room quiets down, all turning to Legolas, who turns around, but looks back to Aragorn and Alejandro.

Legolas then starts to speak in Elvish, considering it was best for him right now. "And they should be! Three hundred, against ten thousand!"

Aragorn looks around, then back to Legolas, also speaking Elvish. "They have more hope of defending themselves than at Edoras."

"Aragorn!" Legolas frowns and continues to speak in Elvish. "They cannot win this fight! The are all going to die!"

Aragorn walks forward, and yells in English. "Then I shall die as one of them!"

Aragorn walks away, anger from what he was hearing. Legolas was about to go after him, but both Alejandro and Gimli grab his arm.

"Let him go, lad." Gimli and Alejandro let him go. "Let him be."

Legolas, not knowing what to do for the rest of the time, walked away, heading towards his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas walked down the hallway, wanting to rest for a while. As he passed Alejandra's room, she abruptly stopped in front of the open door, looking inside. Alejandra was in her room, pacing back and forth. She had her arms crossed over her stomach, lightly scratching her left arm.

'_I can't believe it! Saul, my own PRIMO!'_ Alejandra stopped pacing, standing in the middle of the room. _'He's been the one telling Adam our destination! Our plans! That's how Adam could always find us! Defeat us!'_ Alejandra shook her head. _'Nothing but a damn traitor!'_ !')

Legolas walked inside, putting a hand on her shoulder. Alejandra gasped, grabbed the arm and pulled out her dagger at the same time, pointing the tip at Legolas neck. Seeing the surprise look of the Elf in front of her, Alejandra quickly let him go, blushing a bit.

"I am so, SO sorry Legolas! I thought--"

Legolas shook his head, rubbing his wrist. "Do not worry about it. I should have not startled you."

Alejandra smiled, frowning a bit embarrassed. "So, what brings you here?" Alejandra indicated Legolas to sit, which he did, nodding his head in thanks.

"I saw you pacing and knew that you need someone to talk to." Legolas said softly, tilting his head to the side.

Alejandra sighed, nodding her head. She put her head into her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. "I'm just still so shock that my cousin, my COUSIN!" Alejandra scoffed, looking up. "A traitor!" Alejandra shook her head. "I mean," Alejandra was loss of words.

"It just does not seem right. That your own flesh and blood would do such a thing." Legolas whispered.

"Yes! It is not right. But," Alejandra shook her head, "I guess you just can't tell a person by their appearance no matter how long you knew them." Alejandra looks out her still open door. "It's dark. We must go get ready."Legolas nods in agreement and stands. "I'll meet you soon. I have my weapons here."

"Very well." Legolas closes the door behind him.

"Damn you Saul. Damn you!"

Standing up, Alejandra attached all her weapons on to her, feeling a bit unease. Sighing, Alejandra walked out and towards the front, wondering where Saul went.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night has came too quickly for few, or not quickly enough. Aragorn watched the men go into position from up on the wall, to the bottom. Looking to the left, Aragorn sees a boy no older than 15 years old looking around, holding his sword.

"Give me your sword."

The boy turns and walks up to Aragorn, handing him his sword.

"What is your name?"

The boy hesitated but answered nonetheless. "Haleth, son of Hama, my lord." Haleth watches Aragorn inspect his sword. "The men are saying we will not live out the night." Aragorn looks up to the boy. "They say that it is hopeless."

Aragorn stands up, and starts to swing the sword around, feeling it's balance. Aragorn then holds the sword in front of him, the tip pointing upwards, turning Haleth..

"This is a good sword," Aragorn hands the sword back now to a boy with hope. "Haleth, son of Hama." Aragorn puts a hand on Haleth's left shoulder, looking to the boy. "There is always hope."

The boy smiles and walks away. Alejandra, who was nearby, smiled, walking up to Aragorn who was about to go get ready.

"That was very nice of you." Alejandra whispered.

Aragorn looked at her confused. "What?"

"What you did to that boy. It was nice." Alejandra said, smiling brighter.

Aragorn merely shrugged. "He seemed very young to really understand things."

Alejandra stopped, making Aragorn stop, looking at her. "And you help him bring back hope that these men need."

Alejandra walked away, Aragorn smiling faintly after her form. He walked inside, to get ready. Alejandra looked right to left, trying to spot Saul anywhere but with no such luck. Walking up to a soldier at the gate, Alejandra tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, have you seen my cousin? Saul Hernandez?"

The soldier nodded his head. "Yes my lady. He went to go get help. He said that is what the king told him to do."

Alejandra eyes widen, realizing what Saul really was doing. Turning around quickly, Alejandra ran towards the entrance, hoping to find her other cousin.

'_This isn't good! This isn't good!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn looked around for his sword, only to have someone giving it to him. He looks up to see Legolas, and nods his head in thanks.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smiles, "(Elvish) There is nothing to forgive, Legolas."

Aragorn and Legolas smile and turn to see Gimli walking in front of them, holding up the bottom part of the metal dressing. As Alejandro walks down from another room, tying up his sword to his belt.

"We had time, I'd get this thing adjusted." Gimli said, dropping it.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Alejandro raises their eyebrows in amusement.

"It's a little tight across the chest."

Legolas and Aragorn nod, holding back smiles, while Alejandro's shoulders shake from holding in his laughter. But all that stops, as they hear Alejandra's voice of worry.

"Alejandro! Alejandro!"

Everyone looks to the stairs to see Alejandra running down the stairs, almost tripping on the last steps.

"༡Que paso?" Alejandro asked worriedly, holding his cousins by the shoulders. (What's wrong?"

"Saul!" Alejandra gasped. "No esta aqui!! He's gone! He's gone!" (He's not here!!)

"What!?" Alejandro's eyes widen, not knowing what to think.

Then, they all heard a horn being blown. Everyone looks at each other, Aragorn and Legolas frowning.

"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas said, running up the steps, followed by Aragorn, and Gimli.

Alejandra and Alejandro stayed back, knowing who it is.

"༡Que vamos a hacer?" Alejandra asked, not knowing what to do. (What are we going to do?)

"I don't know." Alejandro said truthfully.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review!!!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 26**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

"Alejandro! Alejandro!"

Everyone looks to the stairs to see Alejandra running down the stairs, almost tripping on the last steps.

"༡Que paso?" Alejandro asked worriedly, holding his cousins by the shoulders. (What's wrong?"

"Saul!" Alejandra gasped. "No esta aqui!! He's gone! He's gone!" (He's not here!!)

"What!?" Alejandro's eyes widen, not knowing what to think.

Then, they all heard a horn being blown. Everyone looks at each other, Aragorn and Legolas frowning.

"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas said, running up the steps, followed by Aragorn, and Gimli.

Alejandra and Alejandro stayed back, knowing who it is.

"༡Que vamos a hacer?" Alejandra asked, not knowing what to do. (What are we going to do?)

"I don't know." Alejandro said truthfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cousins looked at each other uncertainly, then turned and ran up the stairs, going to greet Haldir and the Elven warriors who have come. As they passed through the men; old, young, and in between, Alejandra saw hope spring back to life in their eyes as they saw before them the Elven warriors from both Lothlorien and Rivedell. As they tried to reach them, Theoden's voice could be heard, no matter how soft it was.

"How is this possible?"

Haldir bows his head, as a soldier yells out.

"Tis was Lord Saul! He rode out almost three hours ago!"

The cousins looked at each other, and jumped down from the wall above, landing right in front of the Elves, startling them a bit.

"No he didn't."

Everyone turns to the cousins, as they walk forward.

"Haldir brings word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago they have fought and died together."Alejandra, looks up, Haldir and Theoden doing the same, seeing Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli on top of the stairs. "They have come to honor that allegiance."

As the trio reaches Haldir, Aragorn and Haldir put their right hand to their breast, but Aragorn changes his mind and hugged a surprise Haldir, who smiled and awkwardly pat Aragorn back.

"You are most welcome." Aragorn says, as Legolas then hugs Haldir.

Aragorn turns to the cousins. "Saul rode out to find help?"

Alejandro took a deep breath, not ready to tell them but does so anyways. "Saul, my _cousin_, has rode out, yes." He shook his head, "but not to find help."

"What do you mean, my lord?" A nearby soldier asked.

"Saul, has betrayed us."

A few scattered gasps and 'what!' could be heard in the quiet fortress.

Alejandra fisted her hands, tears blurring her vision. "He is riding towards Mordor as we speak."

"But how could this be?" Theoden asked, looking to the cousins.

"We believe he has been a traitor since the time we have met Ailish Soria, a friend of ours. He was obsessed with her, jealous of any other who came near her. We believe he sided with a lord who lives in our home and commands the Uruk-hai's and Orcs to destroy the little life of Men."

The Elven warriors turn their head in one motion and all turn in the same motion. Haldir turns back to Theoden, wanting to talk to the cousins in private.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the men and Elves moved into positions, Haldir, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Theoden walked up to the cousins, keeping their voices low.

"What do you believe Saul will be doing once he is in Mordor?" Theoden asked.

Alejandra shuddered, "to kill the one person who stands between him and Ailish." A tear slides down her cheek, "yet Ailish will die by his hands as well."

Legolas hugged Alejandra, saying soothing words to her in Elvish. Alejandro looked to Aragorn.

"We don't know how but we'll make sure Saul wont be alive any longer." Alejandro then turned his head to his cousin.

"༡El no sabe que pasa en la tercer pelicula, verda?" Alejandro asked worriedly. (He doesn't know what happens in the third movie, right?)

Alejandra shook her head, which was lying against Legolas' chest. "No. He doesn't, thank God."

Wiping her tears, Alejandra looked up to the men... And Elves... The male species.

"We have to forget about Saul, for now." Alejandra said quickly, looking at the looks they gave her. "First we must bring our full attention to this battle." The male species nodding in agreement, went to their post.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness wrapped around Helms Deep, preventing its occupants to see much outside. Not a sound was heard, the soldiers of both races standing, waiting. Then, the sound of many feet marching towards the fortress could be heard. The defenders wait, apprehensive. The elves stood on the lower wall looked ahead, as the men had their bows out, arrows notched already. Those inside the wall on the ground, waited patiently, hearing and feeling the thundering footsteps. They could see numerous torches beyond the fortifications. Thousands of them, with the flames dancing from the wooden ends. The light given off illuminated the armor of the Uruk-Hai, drab and heavy looking.

Gimli, who was standing next to Legolas and the cousins, jumped up and down from his spot above the wall. "You could have picked a better spot."

Legolas merely smiles, and turns to look at Aragorn, who walks behind them. Gimli looks up at him as well, his ax in front of him.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

With each step of the enemy, the pounding of their feet grew louder, and their armor clearer. Legolas' eyes widen when a streak of lightning suddenly flashed across the sky, revealing the size of the enemy that they were about to fight. The male species, and Alejandra, could only stare at the approaching Uruk-Hai in disbelief. The land before them seemed to be a swelling sea of the half-orcs, wrathful and rippling with immense power. The light then disappeared just as soon as it had come, shrouding the battlefield in darkness again.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Said Legolas.

"Lets hope _they_ last the night." Gimli said after Legolas, inhaling the rain air.

Lightning flashed once more, as it begin to rain. A little trickle of water at first, the sound of water and metal meeting, the Uruk-hai's continuing to come towards them. Aragorn walked behind the archers, yelling in Elvish.

"Show them no mercy, for ou shall receive none!"

The rain then grew to a mild drizzle. Soon a full-blown rainstorm. Nobody moved. The army of Uruk-hai's was inching ever closer by the minute. Finally, they stopped, and started thumping their spears in the ground, yelling at their enemies. The sound, together with their roars, made all them nauseated, but mostly Alejandra and Alejandro who had more experience, felt the full weight on their shoulders. The cousins could see the commander of the army, standing on a rocky outcrop, far above his minions.

At Helms Deep, the men were readying their arrows, notching and aiming them at the invaders. The last three fellowship, the cousins, and the elves waited. It would not do to waste their strength at the moment. Alejandra then had a sicklying feeling in the pit of her stomach, not able to stand still much longer, but didn't know why.

Gimli starts to jump up and down. "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you?" Gimli turns sharply to Legolas, as his friend looks at him, a smile upon his face, his crystal blue eyes showing amusement. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughs, along with Alejandra and Alejandro, shaking their heads. Legolas smiles and turns forward once more.

"(Elvish) It is nice to see you smile once more, my lady."

Alejandra smiled, thanking the many stories she read that had Elvish in them and understood some of it.

"(Elvish) Thank you, Prince. And just so you know, don't come help me if I'm in trouble. Stick to your ground."

Even though he heard what she said, Legolas, Gimli, and Alejandro, and some elves nearby, all turned to Alejandra, surprised as to what she said.

"You speak and understand Elvish!?" They asked in union.

Alejandra didn't have time to answer, as to what happened next made everything go dead quiet at once. The roars and the thumping of spears continued, and the warriors waited, waiting for the battle to begin. They did not have to wait long. An arrow shot forth from the fortress and hit a Uruk-hai in the neck. The elves and men started. Alejandra knew who shot it, and just realize what the feeling in her stomach meant. Then Aragorn's voice ranged through the now quiet atmosphere.

"(Elvish) Hold!"

"So it begins." Theoden said softly.

An old man in armor fumbled for another arrow, replacing the one shot by him. The battlefield turned quiet in an instant, save for the low growls of the Uruk-Hai, enraged by the killing of their comrade. The Uruk-Hai commander raised his sword towards Helms Deep, roaring at the top of his lungs. With that, the army charged forth. The Battle of Helms Deep has begun.

"(Elvish) Prepare to fire!" Aragorn command's the Elven archers.

At once, the elves took an arrow from their quivers and fitted it to their bowstrings, drawing them back, ready for Aragorn's signal. All Elves aimed their arrows at the nearest Uruk-hai, going for the neck or some part of the body that was not shielded from the armor.

"(Elvish) Their armour is weak at the neck, and beneath the arm." Legolas say's quietly, but he knew his friends could hear him.

"Release the arrows!" Aragorn yelled in elvish.

The arrows flew to their targets as one, all of them hitting a wave of Uruk-hai's successfully. They collapsed from the attack, dead. But many more came forward to replace them, trampling over their own. Hastily, the cousins notched another arrow and fired again. The arrow pierced the Uruk-hai's shoulder, but it ignored the arrow as if it were just a small wound.

To her left, the cousins heard Theoden shouting over the din.

"Fire!"

More wave of arrows dove down to the seething mass of Uruk-hai's below, killing many. But just like before, they only continued to charge forward, trampling their own. They were not without loss. A group of Uruk-hai's wielding crossbows fired at the defenders, killing a Rohirrim man and an elf. The elves fired another volley at Aragorn's command, but it soon became evident that they would have to resort to close combat before long.

Gimli held his ax in front of him, glaring at the wall. "Send them to me! Come on!"

Ladders then approached quickly to the walls.

"(Elvish) Ladders!" Aragorn warned.

Gimli smiled, "good!"

"Swords!" Aragorn yells, unsheathing his sword. "Swords!"

The elves slung their bows over their shoulders, drawing their curved blades. A ladder suddenly appeared before the cousins, colliding with the masonry of the walls with a huge bang. The cousins gripped their swords tightly, ready for the first Uruk-hai to appear. Though, they were nervous for they were more of an archer, than a swordsman. That was always Ailish and Saul's doing. They came in droves, flooding the fortifications like ants. Gimli tripped a Uruk-hai, killing him, as Alejandra killed the first with a stab in the heart, and then whirled around to slash another in the back, saving an elf, who nodded a quick thanks.

Hard as they fought, the cousins could see no end to the numbers ravaging the fortress. A stab, then a slash, and another Uruk-hai fell. They then retreated for a while, using their bows to take out a few more who were going to slip up on their enemies undetected. Dimly, they noticed that the rain had stopped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------

"Legolas!" Gimli yelled, as Legolas turns around. "Two already!" Gimli hold up two fingers, indicated what he said.

"I'm on 17!" Legolas yells back, smiling.

Gimli was taken back, "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

Legolas sot two more Uruk-hai's, turning his head quickly. "19!"

After a few more slashing, stabbing, and tripping, Gimli yelled out his numbers as he killed. "17! 18! 19! 20! 21!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------

Alejandra then turned, fear in her eyes, as she saw what was making it's way to the gate, just as Aragorn yelled.

"The Causeway!"

Alejandro immediately set his eyes on the strip of road leading to the keep. A phalanx of Uruk-hai was advancing towards the gate, deflecting the arrows and rocks fired from above them with their shields. Alejandro instantly went up to join another group of Elf archers and fired his arrow along with theirs to the Uruk-hai's unprotected sides. A column fell, hit by the arrows, but the group kept moving as more replaced their own fallen. Alejandro and the elves fired their arrows repeatedly on the Uruk-Hai, killing more with each shot.

Alejandra, who turned around, killing a Uruk-hai along the way, saw a vision without the pain. Legolas, who sensed something wrong, looked to his right, seeing Alejandra standing there, eyes glazed over. He yelled to some of the Elves in Elvish, commanding them to not let any harm come near her.

**Two Uruk-hai's ran to the open water way. They set down the bottom part of the bomb, followed by two other Uruk-hai's that put the top part of the bomb. Running back through their own kin, the last two Uruk-hai's made a path, which another Uruk-hai ran down it, holding a torch, as if it was a marathon.**

Even through the vision, Alejandra heard the voices of the people around her. The people she cared about the most.

**Aragorn turns around and sees the Uruk-hai with the torch and looks over to Legolas, running towards the wall."(Elvish) Bring him down, Legolas!"**

**Legolas turns and starts to shoot arrows down at the Uruk-hai, but it continued to run towards it's destination.**

"**(Elvish) Kill him! Kill him!" Aragorn continued to yell."**

But it was too late. The Uruk-hai dove into the open water way and the wall exploded, and anything around the water way or ten feet from it, flew back from the impact. Alejandra, who was up on the wall, fell to the ground below, as it happened to Aragorn also.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theoden, who was looking in disbelief at the wall, looked over to the gate and saw something going through the middle of the Uruk-hai's, pushing the ones on the side off to the floor.

"Brace the gate!" Theoden yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fueled by a sudden surge of rage, Alejandro dove into a fight with the Uruk-Hai nearest to him. Moving deceptively fast, he brought down numerous enemies, killing them mercilessly. A moment later, Haldir met up with him.

"How are you faring?" He asked.

"I am fine. Their numbers do not seem to end though." Alejandro said through his teeth.

"But we must still stay strong." Haldir replied. "May Elbereth protect you, my friend."

With that, he headed away, engaging more soldiers of the Enemy. Alejandro was kept busy by more coming from over the ladders.

Night dragged on, and the fighting slowly began to tip in the Uruk-hai's favor. More and more men and elves are were ending up dead, and the Uruk-hai's are still pouring into the fortress. Alejandro was beginning to feel weary, his strokes are slower, and his hand were sore. But even so, he fought with all the strength he could muster.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------

As the Uruk-hai's made their way inside, Aragorn shakes his head, feeling a bit daze. Gimli, who was by now standing, stood up and saw the Uruk-hai's running towards him and the still unconscious Alejandra.

"Aragorn! Alejandra!" Gimli yells, but he runs and jumps on top of the Uruk-hai's.

Aragorn stands, looking taken back. "Gimli!"

Gimli stands and fight back the Uruk-hai's. He was then pushed down to the water, Aragorn commands the ground Elven warriors to fire arrows. It was enough to hold back the Uruk-hai's. Alejandra, who heard her name being yelled, blinked open her eyes. She sat up, looking around her dazed.

"(Elvish) Charge!" Aragorn yells, and holds his sword horizontal near his face, waiting.

As soon as the rest of the Elven swordsmen ran near him, Aragorn ran with them, knocking aside the spears of the enemy and started killing once more. Alejandra, getting back her memory, stood up and took out her bow and notched an arrow, and started shooting any enemy that the Elves or Men did not see.

Legolas grabbed a Uruk-hai's shield, threw on the floor and jumped on it, sliding down the stairs, shooting arrows at the enemy. Three steps to the ground level, the Mirkwood Prince jumped off, the shield hitting a Uruk-hai in the neck, falling dead. He quickly grabs an arrow and stabs a Uruk-hai in the head and then shoots it at another enemy nearby. Aragorn helps Gimli up, and they start fighting side by side once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------

Sensing a feeling inside of her stomach, Alejandra yelled out. "Primo! Legolas!" Alejandra fell to her knees. (Cousin!)

Both male species turned at the sound of their name and saw what was happening.

'_I'm really starting to hate these visions!'_ Alejandra thought, grinding her teeth together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------

**After talking for some time, Treebeard turns around, as the rest of the Ents looked over to the two remaining Hobbits from the Fellowship.**

"**The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done."**

**Merry felt his anger rising. "How can that be your decision?!"**

"**This is not our world." Treebeard said patiently.**

"**But you're part of this world!" Merry yells. He looks back to the other Ents. "Aren't you?!"**

**The Ents look at each other.**

**Merry then softens his voice. "You must help. Please."**

"**You are young, and brave, Master Merry." Treebeard said. "But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."**

**Merry turned around and went over to a tree that held his coat. He puts it on, frowning as he does so. Pippin, who was nearby, walks over to his cousin.**

"**Maybe Treebeard's right." Pippin stands behind his cousin. "We don't belong here, Merry. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home."**

"**The fires of Isengard will spread, and the woods of Tuckbrough and Buckland will burn. And..." Merry turns to face his cousin. "And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone." He puts his hands on Pippin's shoulder. "There won't be a Shire, Pippin." Merry walks away.**

**Pippin waited a few minutes, thinking something over his head. Turning, he followed his cousin over to Treebeard. Treebeard picks them up and puts the cousins on top of him, as they start walking North. Treebeard then starts to talk about everything and anything about Fangorn or what was nearby or where Treebeard was going to leave them. After half an hour of walking, and Pippin's idea going over in his head, Pippin finally made up his mind.**

"**I will leave you at the western orders of the forest." Treebeard said, making a sound at the back of his throat.**

"**Wait! Stop! Stop!" Treebeard stops, as Merry looks over to Pippin confused. "Turn around. Turn around. Take us south."**

"**South?" Treebeard said confused, as Merry looked at his cousin as if he was crazy. "But that will lead you past Isengard."**

"**Yes. Exactly." Pippin said softly. "If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed." Pippin said happily. "The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."**

"**That doesn't make sense to me. But then," Treebeard turns around. "You are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is, then." Pippin smiles. "Hold on, little Shirelings. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going down hill."**

"**Are you mad? We'll be caught." Merry hissed, glaring at his cousin.**

"**No, we won't." Pippin shakes head. "Not this time."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Alejandra came around. She saw her cousin and Legolas looking at her, as some of the Elves fought back the Uruk-hai's. Then the faint voices of Theoden and Aragorn was heard.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

"(Elvish) To the Keep!" Aragorn turns around and slices a Uruk-hai in half. "(Elvish) Pull back to the Keep!"

"Come on Alejandra." Alejandro said, picking up his cousin from the ground, with the help of Legolas.

Aragorn looks up to the wall to see his friend. "Haldir!" Haldir looks down at Aragorn. "(Elvish) To the Keep!"

Haldir nods and starts fighting off the Uruk-hai's that were left, commanding his kin to fall back. Two men held on to Gimli by his arms, as the run to the Keep.

"What are you doing? What are you stopping for?" Gimli yells, struggling against their grip.

Alejandra looks back to the front, seeing the damage that was done to the wall. By doing so, she sees Haldir fall to his death before her eyes. Blinking, and stopping, she sees Haldir still fighting. As quickly as she can, Alejandra pulled out her bow and arrow, and let it loose, killing the Uruk-hai that was about to kill Haldir from behind. Haldir, who was so shocked and surprised, turned to see the Uruk-hai fall to the ground floor, then turn towards Alejandra, Alejandro, and Legolas. Alejandra let another arrow loose, killing another Uruk-hai.

"(Elvish) Haldir! Come one!!" Legolas yelled, taking Alejandra once more towards the Keep.

Haldir ran down the steps, fighting his way to the Keep. He soon found himself side by side with Aragorn, and few others with him, getting inside safely.

"I am in debt with that woman for saving my life." Haldir said breathlessly.

Aragorn merely patted his shoulder and made his way towards the gate, Haldir following.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uruk-hai's had finally broken down the gate and made their way inside, as the Men, and Elves went inside the Keep, safely.

"Brace the gate!"

The Uruk-hai's shot a couple of Men down.

"Hold them!" Yelled a soldier.

Theoden, who was still up in the high wall, took out his sword.

"To the gate. Draw your swords!" Theoden said to Gamling an other soldier behind him.

The three men made their way to the gate and fight off the Uruk-hai's. The king is then stabbed on his right shoulder by a spear. At the same time, Theoden grabs a spear from behind and stabs the same Uruk-hai, killing it. Theoden takes out the spear and walks back, Gamling helping him, yelling at the same time.

"Make way!" Once they were safe, Gamling looked at his king. "We cannot hold much longer!"

At this point, Aragorn runs to them, puts a quick hand on Theoden's shoulder and helps fight back the Uruk-hai.

"Hold them!" Theoden yells.

Aragorn turns. "How long do you need?"

Theoden takes a sword from Gamling. "As long as you can give me."

Aragorn nods and turns. "Gimli!" Aragorn pushes Gimli into a narrow path, as more soldiers push their way to the gate.

"Timbers!" Theoden yells. "Brace the gate!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Alejandra, Alejandro, and Legolas were safely inside the Keep, they immediately started questioning her about her vision that she saw.

"Shut up, both of you!" Alejandra yelled, getting a few startled looks from both races.

Haldir then walked up to them. "What is happening?"

"I saw Merry and Pippin." Alejandra said, as she started walking up the stairs quickly, the male species following her. "They are with Treebeard, an Ent, and lord of the forest of Fangorn. He is taking them south to Isengard. There the war of the Ents and Saruman will finally begin." Once she reached the stairs, Alejandra, having lost her sword, took out two slimmed swords that were criss-crossed on her back. "Now we fight!"

The three males looked at each other, and followed her moves, killing the enemy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn and Gimli walked out from a door on the side, making their way around the edge. Aragorn peeks around the corner and pulls back quickly.

"Come on! We can take them!"

Aragorn stares down at Gimli, holding back a smile. "It's a long way."

Gimli leans over and takes a quick peek. Sighing, Gimli pulled back, "toss me."

Aragorn looks at Gimli. "What?"

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Gimli said irritated.

Aragorn nods and puts a hand around Gimli's shoulder. Gimli pulls back and looks at Aragorn.

"Don't tell the Elf."

"Not a word." And without warning, Aragorn grabs Gimli and toss' him on top of the Uruk-hai's jumping after him and fighting back the Uruk-hai's.

"Shore up the door!" Theoden yelled.

"Make way!" Yelled a soldier.

"Follow me to the barricade. Watch your backs!"

"Throw another one over here!" another soldier yelled.

"Higher!" Theoden commanded.

The cousins, an elf prince, and a march warden continued to fight back just as more ladders were lifted, pulled by a rope with a metal attach to it. (A/N: Don't know what's it called. ;) Legolas,

Alejandro, and Alejandra sees this, they start to shoot the ropes, making the ladders that have yet reached the wall to fall back and killing the enemy below. At the entrance, the men have finally patched up the gate, Theoden pokes his head to the small hole.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Theoden sticks his head back in, as they patch it up.

Gimli and Aragorn are suddenly grabbed from behind. Legolas sees this and stand up on the wall.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yells, just as he throws a rope down.

At the same time, Aragorn kills the Uruk-hai, grabs both Gimli and the rope and jumped to the right, climbing up. Legolas starts to pull them up.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" Theoden yells, as his men start to run towards the inside.

Gamling looks to the men. "Fall back! Fall back!"

Another soldier yells out. "They have broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat! Fall back!"

Another soldier yells. "Retreat!"

"Hurry! Inside. Get them inside! Into the Keep!" Aragorn yells, pushing anyone he can inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By morning, Faramir and his men have reached just the outskirts of Osgiliath. One of Faramir's men then points out towards the ruin city.

"Look! Osgiliath burns! Mordor has come."

Faramir's men pass by him, Ailish, who was to the side of him, panting lightly, and Frodo, who was in front of Faramir.

"The Ring will not save Gondor." Frodo turns back to Faramir.

"It only has the power to destroy." Ailish finished, looking to the smoking city.

"Please, let me go." Frodo pleads.

Faramir hesitates for a moment but looks to his men. "Hurry!"

The men who were holding Frodo, Sam and Ailish pushed them forward, walking faster, almost jogging, towards the city, hoping it was not too late.

"Faramir! You must let me go!" Frodo yells back desperately.

Ailish then falls on to her knees, her eyes glazing over. Sam, and Faramir turned to see what happened. The man who was holding her was about to pick her up, but Faramir stopped him.

"Do not touch her!" Faramir walked forward, and saw her eyes glazed. Faramir looked back to Sam. "What is wrong with her?"

"She is having a vision." Sam said quietly.

Faramir looked down at Ailish. "My lord, we must hurry." The soldier who was holding Ailish, said.

Faramir stood up and picked up Ailish, trying not to disturb her vision.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was almost morning, and Treebeard has almost reached the edge of the forest that has cut down.**

"**And those little family of field mice, that climb up sometimes, and they tickle me awfully." Treebeard said, a low rumble at the back of his voice as he walked out to the fores that was cut down. "They're always trying to get somewhere where they..." Treebeard trail's off, gasping.**

**He looks at the trees that were cut down, anger and disbelief flashing through his eyes.**

"**Many of these tress were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."**

"**I'm sorry Treebeard." Pippin said seriously.**

"**They had voices of their own!" Treebeard looks towards Isengard and growls out a single name. "Saruman. A wizard should know better!" Treebeard said angrily.**

**Treebeard then makes a deep growling/yelling sound in his throat, that echoed.**

**Once he stopped, he starts talking once more. "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish or the tongues of Men for this treachery."**

**Pippin turns around as he heard rustling behind them. "Look! The trees! They're moving!"**

"**Where are they going?" Merry asks.**

"**Hey have business with the Orcs. My business is with Isengard tonight with rocks and stone."**

**Groaning could be heard and both Merry and Pippin turn their heads slowly to see more Ents walking forward. Both Hobbits turn forward.**

"**Yes." Merry say's quietly, smiling triumph.**

"**Come my friends." Treebeard walks forward. "The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom. Last march of the Ents."**

**All the Ents start making their way towards Isengard, determine to get their revenge.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Faramir and his men walk/jog into the ruin city, a rock falls into the lake nearby. They bend over a bit, running for cover. Ailish blinks several times and sees Faramir's face come into focus. She looks around and sees that she is being carried by him.

"Why are you holding me?"

Faramir was startled by Ailish talking and nearly dropped her. He looked down at her and was about to answer, when an man in his fifties walked over to them.

"Faramir!" Faramir stops walking, along with his men, and looks up. "Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great!"

Faramir puts Ailish down, and one of the soldier's grab her, taking her back with Frodo and Sam, who leaned towards her.

"What did you see?" Frodo whispered.

"Merry and Pippin! They are safe and with the Ents! They are going to Isengard." Ailish whispered, none of the men hearing.

"By nightfall we will be overrun."

Sam then turns to Frodo who starts to sway a bit. "Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo looks at Sam. "It's calling to him, Sam. His Eye is almost on me."

Sam panics. "Hold on, Mr. Frodo!" Sam's voice is then drawn out slowly. "You'll be all right."

"Take them to my father." Faramir says, as two soldiers pushes Frodo and Sam forward. "Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift." The man turns to Faramir. "A weapon that will change our fortunes in the war."

"You can't!" Ailish yells, struggling with the man who was holding her.

Everyone turned to her.

"Don't you understand!? That Ring is killing him! It will destroy your kingdom as well!" Ailish pleaded with her eyes as Faramir looked at her. "Do you want to know what happened to your brother!? You want to know why your Boromir died? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo after swearing an oath to protect him! He tried to kill him! The Ring drover your brother mad!"

"Hold your tongue woman!"

Ailish glared at the old man. "I'm not talking to you!"

The old man made a move to hit her but Faramir stopped him. "Do not touch her!"

A soldier's yells was then echoed throughout the ruin city. "Watch out!"

A boulder hits the already ruin tower and tumbles down to the floor. Sam suddenly looks at Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo looks up, "they're here." Everyone turns to Frodo. "They've come."

A screeching was then heard, and Faramir looks up, yelling. "Nazgul!"

Everyone starts to panic and run for hiding. Faramir grabs Frodo and drags him to a arch way that had still a roof above.

"Stay here. Keep out of sight." Faramir turns and pushes Sam inside as well. He looks up, "take cover!" Faramir yells, making his way over to Ailish, who was knocked down by the soldiers who tired to get to safety.

"Stupid men!" Ailish mumbled angrily, standing up with the help of Faramir. "Thanks.

**A/N: Be happy I updated! This is my longest chapter ever!! I hoped you liked it! Please review!!!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 27**

-

Last Chapter:

The old man made a move to hit her but Faramir stopped him. "Do not touch her!"

A soldier's yells was then echoed throughout the ruin city. "Watch out!"

A boulder hits the already ruin tower and tumbles down to the floor. Sam suddenly looks at Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo looks up, "they're here." Everyone turns to Frodo. "They've come."

A screeching was then heard, and Faramir looks up, yelling. "Nazgul!"

Everyone starts to panic and run for hiding. Faramir grabs Frodo and drags him to a arch way that had still a roof above.

"Stay here. Keep out of sight." Faramir turns and pushes Sam inside as well. He looks up, "take cover!" Faramir yells, making his way over to Ailish, who was knocked down by the soldiers who tired to get to safety.

"Stupid men!" Ailish mumbled angrily, standing up with the help of Faramir. "Thanks.

-

-

"Hurry!" Faramir whispered, dragging Ailish near some broken staircases.

He pushed Ailish against a broken pillar, standing in front of her, his bow out with a notched arrow.

"Hide from sight, Lady Ailish. You do not want to be the Nazgul's food."

-

–Helm's Deep-

The Uruk-hai ran towards the door, thrusting the medium size pillar against it. Uruk-hai's now roamed the inside of the wall, trying to find a way inside the castle. Inside, the men, Elves, and Alejandra pushed tables, dressers, benches and anything else that was heavy against the door. Theoden turns at the bang from the other side.

"The fortress is taken. It is over."

Aragon, Legolas, and Alejandro jog up to a table, grabbing th bench.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it." Aragon said, as he helps lift up the bench, and leave it for Legolas and Alejandro. Aragorn walks forward. "They still defend it. They have died defending it." Aragorn then walks over to the right. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Aragorn looks back, the bang on the door echoes. In the background, Legolas and Alejandro tilt over a table, throwing everything on the floor, and picked it up. They headed towards the door, a few men helping them.

"Is there no other way?" Aragon asks once more.

Gamling hesitates but tells Aragorn. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

Another bang echoed inside the room, and the Men, Elves, and Alejandra were pushed back, but quickly went back to pushing the door and furniture.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountains pass." Aragorn said, taking a few steps to the right, towards the door, with Gamling. "And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death." Theoden said slowly, making Aragorn and Gamling turn to him. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Another bang, and the Men, Elves, and Alejandra were pushed back once more, but more fiercely this time.

"Will you HURRY UP! They're getting stronger by the second!" Alejandra yelled towards the three men.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said softly, then he looks up at Theoden, talking louder. "Ride out and meet them."

Theoden takes a few steps forward. "For death and glory."

Aragorn walks forward also. "For Rohan. For your people."

Gimli, who was off to the side, nods his head. "The sun is rising." He spoke in a almost whispered.

Aragorn turns to the small window and sees light pouring in, remembering Gandalf's words.

"_Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."_

Aragorn's eyes widen in hope. And looks at the king who whisper's.

"Yes." He turns to the left, talking louder. "Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep," Theoden turns to Aragorn, "One last time."

"Yes!" Gimli yells happily.

He runs off to the side where some stairs were at and ran up. The Uruk-hai's hit the door once more and this time, the Men, Elves, and Alejandra were thrown back, the door breaking in the middle, along with most of the furniture. Theoden stands in front of Aragorn, putting his left arm on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Theoden said, his eyes showing determination.

Legolas, the Elves, the Men, and the cousins took out their bows notched with arrows and their swords, looking at the door. Aragorn holds back a smile and holds his head up high.

"Fell deeds, awake." Theoden yells.

Horses were brought from a door from the side. The Men, Elves, and the cousins got on their horses just as the doors were busts open slightly.

"Now for wrath," Theoden said, as Aragorn takes his sword out, along with the others.

"Now for the ruin and a red dawn." Theoden and few of his men said in unison.

Theoden puts on his helmet. A deep sound is then heard as the door completely bursts open, the Uruk-hai's running inside.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden yells, urging his horse forward, the Men, Elves, and the cousins riding behind the king.

The riders rode out of the castle, killing as many Uruk-hai's as they can all the way to the bottom of the outer wall. The riders rode around in the middle, killing as many as they can, as there was only so few of them. Having a feeling in her stomach, Alejandra, along with Aragorn, looked up at a very high hill in front of them, only to see Gandalf on Shadowfax, who goes on his back legs, neighing loudly. This got everyone's attention, even the Uruk-hai's, and look up at the hill.

"Gandalf." Aragorn whispers softly.

"Eomer." Theoden whispers, not believing his eyes.

-

"The king stands alone." Gandalf says softly.

Eomer rides next to Gandalf, "Not alone." He takes out his sword, pointing it upwards. "Rohirrim!" Riders ride behind and next to Gandalf and Eomer, who points his sword downward. "To the king!"

The riders yells a battle cry and ride forward down to the battlefield. The Uruk-hai's move between when the hill and the ground level meets and point their spears upwards. As the riders near the bottom, the sun comes up over the hill and blinds the Uruk-hai. The riders jump over the first row of Uruk-hai's and start killing

-

–Isengard–

The Ents grabbed boulders and threw them at the Orcs and whatever they have built. They kicked, threw, and stepped on the Uruk-hai's with every step they took. Some of the Orcs threw ropes up to a Ent and brought it down, trying to cut in pieces with axes. Treebeard throws a boulder their way, hitting the Uruk-hai's, the fallen Ent now standing up.

"Yes!" Pippin yells, as he and Merry threw smaller rocks to the Uruk-hai's.

One of the Ents are then on fire from the flaming arrows the Orcs were setting loose. By this time, Saruman runs out to his balcony, looking below in fright.

"A hit! A fine hit." Treebeard says, nodding in approval.

Pippin tosses another rock to Merry, who throws it at a Orcs head. Up on the mountain side, several Ents have just reached where a dam have been built to stop the river from flowing down.

"Break the damn! Release the river!" Treebeard's voice boomed.

The Ents pulled back a pillar, the dam crumpling down. The Ents move out of the way just as the water blasted through. The water rushes down towards the tower, taking everything in it's path, the Ents bracing themselves.

"Hold on, little Hobbits!" Treebeard yelled over the noise.

The Ent that was on fire rushes forward and dips his head into the water first, extinguishing the fire.

-

–Osgiliath–

Frodo starts walking out of his hiding place, Sam keeps looking out into the chaos of Men running around, trying to fire back to the Orcs and trying to hide from the Nazgul above. When Frodo moves a rock nearby, Sam turns to him alarm but relaxes, then stars at Frodo confuse.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispers.

Men run by the Hobbits, not noticing them, trying to find cover.

"Where are you going?" Sam yells, as Frodo just walks towards a pair of stairs.

Frodo walks up steps, the trance look on his face, some of the men running past him. Finally, Frodo reaches the top and looks out towards the ruin city and the lake. A Nazgul with a Ringwrath flies up to level Frodo, who could not hear a single thing. Frodo lifts up the Ring slowly, the Ringwrath watching him intensely. Faramir, who was trying to find the Nazgul, looked up and saw Frodo with the Ringwrath, horror written on his face.

Ailish, who had her bound hands clenched at the back of Faramir's shirt, felt him tense. She looked up at him, and moved her eyes to where he was looking towards. Her eyes widen, her gripping tightening as Ailish never saw the third movie, at least not the first half. Frodo then gets ready to put the Ring on his finger. Sam runs towards Frodo, yelling for him. The Nazgul reaches for the Ring with it's blueish, greenish color claw. But Sam tackles Frodo to the floor, falling down the steps.

The Nazgul screeches, along with the Ringwrath and flies away as Faramir lets an arrow loose at it along with a few other men. Ailish lets go of Faramir's shirt and ran towards the Hobbits, only to come to a stop at what she sees. Faramir, who felt Ailish let him go, cursed under his breath, believing she was going to try and escape. But he stopped right behind her and looked at what she was looking. On the floor, Frodo had an angry look upon his face, sting out and pointed at Sam's neck.

"It's me." Sam whispers. "It's your Sam." Tears begin to fall down his face. "Don't you know your Sam?"

Frodo breaths heavily and drops sting, crawling back into a pillar. "I can't do this, Sam."

"I know." Sam stands up, "it's all wrong. But rights, we shouldn't even be here."

Ailish turns to the right, toning out Sam's speech, and see the men are still running around. Some men were firing, or trying to hide from the enemy.

'_**Maybe I could run for it and try to out run Faramir.'**_

Ailish took a few steps to the right, but Faramir quickly grabbed her upper arm. Ailish cursed under her breath, looking up at Faramir, who continues to listen to Sam. Ailish turns back to the two Hobbits, Sam now done with his speech.

"What are we holding on to, Sam?"

Sam turns to Frodo, as Gollum looks up, waiting for an answer. Sam then picks Frodo up.

"That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fight for."

Ailish could see tears at the brim of Frodo's eyes, and looks towards their direction. Faramir walks up to them and kneels in front of Frodo. Ailish tries once more to leave, but Faramir's men grab each side from her arm, making Ailish curse one more under her breath. The men drag them forward, just as they are behind their captain.

"I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggings."

Ailish smiles at this but glares at the old man, as he walks forward.

"You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father." Faramir looks to the old man and stands up. "If you let them go, your life will be forfeit."

"Then it is forfeit." Faramir says calmly. "Release them."

Frodo smiles faintly, as Sam shoves off the hand on his shoulder. Ailish also tries to shrug off the men's arms, but they only tighten their grip, one of them whispering in her ear.

"Captain Faramir only said the little ones! Not you."

Ailish scowls at the ground, not knowing what she was going to do.

"I'll be back." Faramir tells his men. "You three, follow me." Faramir turns to the left, and starts walking.

The old man then looks to Ailish, his eyes narrowing at her. "This is all your fault!" The old man backhanded Ailish across the face. "You put those ridiculous ideas into our young captain's head!" He looks up to the men holding her. "Take her out of my sight."

Ailish struggles with their holds, yelling after the old man. "It wasn't my fault! He is only speaking out his mind! The mind you and his father brainwashed is now vanishing and he is only seeing the truth for the first time!"

-

It took them only ten minutes for Faramir to led them to the sewer tunnel. He stops and turns to the Hobbits.

"This is the old sewer. Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Faramir," Sam starts, Faramir looking down at him. "You have shown your quality, sir." Faramir is taken back, his eyebrows rising. "The very highest."

"The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high honor." Faramir says, smiling.

Sam blushes and looks down.

"What road will you take once you reach the woods?" Faramir asks curiously.

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains."

Faramir looks at Frodo surprise, and fear passing over his eyes. "Cirith Ungol?" Gollum starts to crawl away slowly.

Faramir looks to Gollum to see him crawling and quickly grabs his neck and pushes him up against the wall.

"Is that it's name?"

"No. No!" Gollum cries, but Faramir only tightens his neck. "Yes!" He chokes out.

Faramir turns to Frodo. "Frodo, they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way."

"It is the only way." Faramir turns to Gollum. "Masters says we must go to Mordor, so we must try."

Faramir looks back to Frodo.

"We must." Frodo says quietly.

Faramir glares at Gollum, than throws him down, Gollum coughing, holding his neck.

"Go Frodo. Go with the good will of all Men."

Frodo nods, "thank you."

Frodo walks in, Sam following behind. Gollum starts to crawl in, but Faramir grabs his neck and pushes him against the wall once more.

"May death find you quickly if you bring them to harm." After saying this, Faramir throws Gollum into the tunnel.

Gollum looks up and crawls away. Faramir glares at the form in front of him one last time and starts walking back.

-

–Helm's Deep-

The Men, Elves, and the cousins drive the Uruk-hai's over a hill to the left, towards a forest.

"Victory!" Theoden yells, throwing his arm that's holding his sword upwards. "We have Victory!"

Everyone yells happily, as they continue to drive the Uruk-hai's back still, or killing the nearest one. The riders ride out to the edge of the hill.

"Stay out of the forest!" Eomer yells, stopping his horse. "Keep away from the trees!"

The Uruk-hai's run towards the trees, not looking back to the men. Everyone up on the hill watches on, curious to what is about to happen. And to their surprise, the trees groan, and move about, killing the Uruk-hai's. Once there were no more cries coming from the trees, everyone turn to each other, waiting for someone to say something.

"We should go back to get the women and children out." Alejandra said, everyone nodding in agreement.

-

As everyone got back to the castle, the women and children were already being let out. Alejandro walks up the stairs, and looks up to Eowyn, who smiles and holds his face in her hands. She hugs Alejandro, who hugs back, swinging her around, making her laugh. At the bottom, Men and Elves stack up the Uruk-hai's body, and those they have lost in the battle into two piles. Legolas walks forward, expecting his bow. Alejandra, seeing this, smiles and walks a bit closer.

"Final count..." Legolas down at Gimli, who is sitting on a Uruk-hai, his ax in it's head. "42."

Gimli, who was smoking out of his pipe, looked at Legolas. "42? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish Princeling."

Legolas looks at Gimli with narrow eyes, frowning in suspicion. Alejandra puts her hand to her mouth, laughing silently.

"I myself am sitting pretty on 43." Gimli says happily, putting his pipe back into his mouth.

Legolas quickly takes his arrow out, notches it, and lets it go, going between Gimli's open legs, who quickly jerks his hand away, hitting the Uruk-hai. Gimli looks up.

"43." Legolas says calmly.

"He was already dead!"

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my ax," Gimli grabs his ax handle and shakes it, the Uruk-hai twitching. "Embedded in his nervous system!"

Alejandra laughs out loud, Gimli and Legolas looking back to her. Calming down, Alejandra smiles at the two in front of her, putting her hands on her hips.

"Tied between 43, not bad." Alejandra nods her head. But Legolas saw her eyes twinkle with amusement. "Too bad it's not 68."

Both Gimli and Legolas looked at her surprised, and in disbelief.

"68! You?" Gimli scoffs.

"Believe it, gentlemen. I killed 68 Uruk-hai's." Alejandra waved and turned around. But she looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, and don't be mad because a WOMAN beat the both of you at killing Uruk-hai's." And with that, Alejandra chuckled, shaking her head.

"You do not believe her, do you?" Gimli looked up at Legolas.

"I believe she is telling the truth."

-

–Isengard–

Merry walks next to Pippin, who is looking up at the small figure of Saruman.

"He doesn't look too happy, dose he?"

"Not too happy at all, Merry."

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there." Merry smirked.

Pippin smiled, "Oh, yes. It's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good."

Merry carefully measures himself with Pippin. Pippin frowns and turns around, just as Merry quickly takes his hand back and pretending to take something out of his hair.

"What are you doing?" Pippin ask.

"Nothing." Merry said quickly. "The world's back to normal, that's all."

"No, it isn't." Pippin looks straight, putting a hand on his stomach, "I'm starving."

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here." Merry looks into a basket and throws a few branches into the water. "Probably dead rats and moldy bread."

Pippin looks down at the water and sees an apple in confusion. He grabs it and looks up, than back to the apple, smiling. He turns and finds more apples. Pippin walks forward, Merry following. Pippin drops the apples into the water and picks up a turkey, putting it in a basket of apples. Merry picks up a wine bottle and they both stop at the door to see a food storage.

"Saruman's storeroom!" Merry and Pippin exclaim in unison.

Pippin then looks to the side, his eyes widening. "I don't believe it."

Merry looks in the direction Pippin was looking at and smiles. "It can't be."

They walk forward and grab the small barrel, opening it.

"It is!" Pippin looks up at Merry.

"Longbottom Leaf." Merry breathes in deeply. "The finest pipe-weed in South Farthing."

Pippin hands Merry the barrel and grabs another. "It's perfect. One barrel each." Then Pippin looks up. "Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard."

"Share it!" Merry says quickly, then shakes his head. "No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand. Could be a distant relative."

"Oh, I get it." Pippin taps on the side of his nose. "Don't be hasty."

Merry takes his pipe out. "Exactly."

Treebeard wanders towards the storeroom, looking for Merry and Pippin. He hears them laughing, and sees smoke clouds rise from the storeroom. Treebeard sniffs the smoke and leans down to take a look.

"Treebeard!"

Treebeard looks up to see an Ent walk up to him, a man about 26 years old, sitting on him. He had dark brown, untidy, shoulder length hair. His emerald eyes showing tiredness and hunger. The man had a beard growing, his pale skin making him stand out. His clothes were all torn and dirty, and baggy, as he was skinny as a twig.

"Quickbeam, who is this?"

"I found him rolling down from the tower with an Orc, killing him. I believe he was a prisoner here." The young Ent said, grabbing the man and handing him to Treebeard carefully.

Treebeard grabbed the man carefully, and set him down on the entrance of the storeroom. Bending down to talk to Merry and Pippin.

"Will you two see to that this man gets proper food and clothing."

Merry and Pippin stare at the man, nodding to Treebeard. Treebeard nods in response and walks away.

"I'm Pippin, and this is my cousin, Merry." Pippin pointed to each of them.

"My name... Is Damon." The man said weakly.

Merry and Pippin's eyes widen and looked at each other, then back to Damon.

-

–Helm's Deep-

Gandalf, Theoden, Gamling, Aragorn, Legolas, and the cousins ride up to the top of a hill, stopping.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible." Gandalf says, looking straight. "His retribution swift."

In the distance, Mrodor could be seen on fire, lighting flashing overhead in the fiery red.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin."

"No Gandalf." Everyone turns to Alejandro.

Alejandra goes on. "It has already started from when the Ring was found at the Shire."

Gandalf nods, everyone looking forward once more. "All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness."

Aragorn suddenly turns to Alejandra. "How do you know where the Ring was found?" Everyone turns to Alejandra, curious as to what she has to say.

Alejandra smiled, shaking her head. "Haven't you been listening to me Aragorn?" Alejandra looks at him. "I know all that has happen."

Gandalf looks to Alejandro, who nudges Alejandra on the side. Alejandra rubs her side, glaring at her cousin. Alejandro nods towards Gandalf, Alejandra, and everyone looks towards Gandalf.

"We must go to Isengard. Come."

-

–Isengard-

Night came, and the Hobbits, and Damon were in the storeroom, the Hobbits looking at Damon eat some turkey hungrily.

"So," Pippin starts. "How did you come to be in the dungeons of Saruman?"

Damon took a big gulp of ale and sighed in content. He looked up to the two curious Hobbits in front of him. He thought over his words carefully.

"I was kidnaped from my home and was dragged to this place. I was only six years old." Damon tore a piece of bread in half and put butter on it. "I have been gone from my homeland for over 20 years now. But I do not know how I got here, or how I will get back."

"And, where is it that you come from, my lord?" Merry asked, drinking from his cup.

"I-uh-" Damon stuttered, "from a distant land. You will not know where it is."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other, eyebrows raised, and back to Damon.

"That's the same thing Ailish and her friends said." Pippin said, drinking the last of his ale.

Damon looked up at Pippin quickly, eyes wide. "Ailish? Ailish what?"

"Ailish Soria. Why my lord? Do you know here?" Merry asked.

"Soria?" Damon stood up so quickly that his stool fell over. The Hobbits nodded, a bit scared. "That is my sister!"

"What!" The Hobbits yelled in unison.

"My name is Damon Soria! I'm Ailish's older brother!"

They stayed in the same position, for some time, looking at each other. Each one deep in their thoughts. Finally, Merry spoke up.

"It's late. We should rest."

-

It took them all night, but Gandalf, Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gamling, and the cousins rode through the silent forest, hearing only groaning from the trees. During the night, Legolas told Gimli of how much he would like to see the forest in better days. As Gimli told Legolas he would much like to see the caves of Helm's Deep. So they each made an agreement when the war was over, they each go see the caves and the forest better, together.

In the back, Alejandra smiled, as the sun was now over the trees, telling them that it was only 25 minutes before it was noon. She looked ahead, seeing the tower of Isengard not too far now.

"How is your side, my lady?"

Alejandra turned her head to Eomer, who has ridden next to her.

"It is fine, my lord. It is healed, thanks to Gandalf." Alejandra nodded her head towards Gandalf, who was at the front.

"I'm glad to hear this. And call my Eomer, please." Eomer smiled down at her.

Alejandra turned to him, smiling back. Legolas, who heard them talking, turned his head back forward, seeing the smile Alejandra gave Eomer. Gimli, who saw this, patted his shoulder.

"Looks like, Lady Alejandra had her eye on someone else. Do not worry, there are plenty of women out there." Legolas only grunted in response.

He then heard laughter up ahead and immediately recognized the voice.

-

"It's good." Merry said, blowing some smoke into the air. "Definitely from the Shire. Longbottom Leaf."

Merry was lying on his right side, his pipe back in his mouth. Pippin was sitting on the edge, swinging his legs back and forth.

"I feel like I'm back at _The Green Dragon_." Pippin says, grabbing his cup of ale, and look back to Merry, who bites off some bread.

"_Green Dragon_." Merry said happily through a mouthful.

"A mug of ale in my hand." Merry sits up. "Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work."

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work."

Pippin nods in agreement and they both start laughing. A couple of horses neighing made the two Hobbits turn forward to see the group ride up to them, Gandalf stopping. Pippin laughs, and raises his cup in greeting, as Merry stands up, his hands up in the air.

"Welcome, my lords, and lady," Merry bows his head at Alejandra, who smiled and bows her head back. "To Isengard!" Merry points behind him.

"You, young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on,"

Pippin holds his pipe up, as Aragorn smiles, chuckling silently and looks to Gimli.

"And now we find you feasting and... and smoking!" Gimli stutters.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin says, shaking a piece of pork, as Merry blows some more smoke. "The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin nods at Gimli.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asks dreamily.

Gandalf shakes his head and speaks under his breath. "Hobbits."

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry replies happily.

"Oh, before we forge, I think Gandalf, Aragorn, or Legolas should help somebody who was in the dungeons of Isengard for 20 years."

Everyone stares at Pippin shocked.

"Who is this person?" Gandalf asks curiously.

"He said his name is Damon." Pippin says slowly, seeing the reactions Alejandra and Alejandro had. "Damon Soria."

"No!" Alejandra whispered, shaking her head. "You're kidding?"

The two Hobbit's shake their head.

"No, my lady. He is still asleep inside the storeroom, if you like to see him."

"We shall. But first, lets go talk to Treebeard." Gandalf says, as he rides forward. He takes Merry, as Aragorn takes Pippin and ride inside towards Treebeard.

**A/N: I updated! This is my longest chapter ever! I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 28**

-

Last Chapter:

"Oh, before we forge, I think Gandalf, Aragorn, or Legolas should help somebody who was in the dungeons of Isengard for 20 years."

Everyone stares at Pippin shocked.

"Who is this person?" Gandalf asks curiously.

"He said his name is Damon." Pippin says slowly, seeing the reactions Alejandra and Alejandro had. "Damon Soria."

"No!" Alejandra whispered, shaking her head. "You're kidding?"

The two Hobbit's shake their head.

"No, my lady. He is still asleep inside the storeroom, if you like to see him."

"We shall. But first, lets go talk to Treebeard." Gandalf says, as he rides forward. He takes Merry, as Aragorn takes Pippin and ride inside towards Treebeard.

-

-

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come." Treebeard says, smiling down at him and the group. "Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

Aragorn looks up and whispers. "Show yourself."

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warns them, also looking up at the black tower.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said impatiently.

"No. We need him alive. WE need him to talk." Gandalf told him sharply.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King. And made peace afterwards."

Everyone looks up to see Saruman walking to the edge of the tower at the very top. Saruman leaned against his black staff, looking down at them.

"Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace." Theoden said in a low voice.

Aragorn, Alejandra, and Alejandro looked at the king sharply.

Theoden then said louder. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace."

Aragorn and the cousins look up to Saruman.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame?' Let me guess, The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the crowns of seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman's questions were more of statements.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Sarumna. You were deep in the enemy's counsel!" Alejandra yelled, anger rising inside her that she couldn't stop herself from saying Gandalf's line.

Saruman looked at Alejandra carefully. "So Gandalf have came here for information. But you should know, Alejandra! Since you are not from this world, or any other but your own!" Alejandra took in a deep breath. "I have some information for you."

Saruman takes out the Palantir from inside his left arm and put it in front of him. The cousins and Gandalf all looked at him in alarm.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it." Saruman puts it back inside his left arm. "But you already knew this, correct Alejandra? Even now he presses his advantage." Saruman went on, not letting Alejandra answer. "His attacks will come soon." Gandalf urges Shadowfax forward. "You're all going to die. But you both know this, don't you Gandalf, Alejandra? You cannot think that this _Ranger_," Saruman spit out the word. "Will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice these closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halflings before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough! Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli growls.

Legolas reaches for an arrow but Gandalf stops him. "No. Come down, Saruman, and your life will be speared."

"Save you pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman yelled, as he throws a fire ball down at Gandalf, who is quickly covered in it.

The rest of the group backs up a bit, shielding their eyes.

"Saruman," Gandalf speaks, the fire gone, and Saruman surprise. "Your staff is broken!"

Saruman's staff breaks in his hand. Grima then walks forward, looking to the bottom. Theoden sees him and speaks up.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You wee not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan." Grima gets teary eye.

"A Man of Rohan?" Grima looks at Saruman. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?"

Eomer glares at Saruman, gripping the reins of his horse. Seeing this, Alejandra grabs his left fist, calming him down a bit.

"The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Grima looks down at Theoden. "Grima, come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free."

"No." Grima whispers, shaking his head.

Saruman turns to Grima. "Get down, cur!" Saruman backhanded him, making him fall to the floor.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Saruman turns back to Gandalf. "Tell us what you know!"

Grima takes out a dagger.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided." Saruman growled.

"I will not be held prisoner here." Gandalf yells.

Just as he said that, Grima stands up quickly and stabs Saruman from the back. Legolas quickly takes out an arrow, notches it and let it go. Grima is hit by the arrow and falls back, as Saruman falls down and hits the wheel with spikes on it. Alejandra screams and turns her head to the side. Eomer held Alejandra as best as he could, saying soothing words to her.

"I'm gonna be sick." Alejandra breathe out, tears in her eyes.

"Send word to all our allies," Gandalf said, looking at Theoden. "And to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

The wheel that Saruman landed started to move, taking Saruman below the water. When his hand moved to the side, the Palantir fell out of his arm and into the murky water. Alejandra had the feeling in her stomach that she knew something was about to happen.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard said, looking at the boots of Saruman into the water and disappearing. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

The Palantir started to glow from beneath the water, getting Pippin's curiosity. Alejandro saw what was happening, and quickly got off Lighting, running towards the Palantir before Pippin could get off from behind Aragorn. Everyone, but Alejandra, who still had her head turned, who seen this looked confused at Alejandro, as he took off his cloak. He then dropped it on top of the glowing Palantir, and picked it up, wrapping it at the same time. Gandalf rode up to him, as Alejandro turned and handed it to him, looking over to Pippin who still looked curious at the round, covered Palantir.

"Thank you my lad." Gandalf said, getting Alejandro's attention away from Pippin.

Alejandro nods and hands the Palantir to Gandalf.

"Now," Gandalf turns Shadowfax around, facing the company he rode with. "Let us see this Damon."

Merry, who was riding with Alejandra, pointed towards the storeroom. "He is awake."

Everyone turned to see Damon shielding his eyes from the sun, at the door entrance. His hair was pulled back, and was now beardless. Her wore a long white shirt that stopped at his thighs, and brown breeches, along with black boots that reached his knees. He scanned around the area in front of him, then turned to the right, seeing everyone looking at him.

Alejandra and Alejandro looked at each other and urged their horses towards Damon, wanting to question him and his past. Gandalf turned to Treebeard.

"Is there an extra horse we can have?"

Treebeard nodded and walked away.

-

–Osgiliath–

Faramir walks back to the spot where he left Ailish, only to find her not there. He walked up to the couple of his men who were trying to shoot down the Nazgul that was still roaming around ahead.

"Where is the woman?"

His men looked to his captain, shrugging. But a young man, about the same age as Faramir walkedd up to him, looking around.

"Captain, he ordered your men to take her away. I saw them dragging her towards the ruin tower in the middle of the city." He pointed towards the ruin tower, were a few people were getting closer to the steps.

Faramir looked at the direction he was pointing and saw a few figures walking towards the tower not too far away. Faramir nodded his thanks and started running towards them.

–Ailish–

Ailish continued to struggle with the hold the two men of Gondor had on her arms. "Let me go, you assholes!"

One of the men stopped and turned her around, smacking her across the face. Ailish fell to the floor, tasting the blood in her mouth.

"You remember you place woman!"

Ailish touched her now bruised left cheek. "What is it with you men and hitting women!" Ailish whispered, as she was roughly picked up.

They started dragging her up the stairs once more, only to have a Nazgul hit the top of the building, the ruins falling straight for them. The men threw Ailish to the steps, as they threw themselves away. Faramir ran as fast as he can towards Ailish, who rolled to the side just as the ruins fell to the steps, some pieces falling on to the Ailish. Faramir slid on some broken rocks but quickly kneeled next to Ailish, throwing aside the broken pieces.

"Are you all right My lady?" Faramir asked, taking Ailish's face in both of his hands.

Ailish coughed a couple of times, "I've had better."

"Come, I must take you away from here." Faramir helped Ailish up and they started running towards the entrance of Osgiliath.

As they reached the entrance, Faramir pushed Ailish against a wall, pressing himself against her as a Nazgul flew over them. Faramir backed up and took her wrists. He took out a small dagger and cut the ropes. Ailish blushed, and looked down, rubbing her wrists.

"Thank you."

Faramir nodded, smiling down at her for her shyness. "You are free to leave."

Ailish nodded, smiling. She looked up and but her thumb and forefinger to her mouth, whistling. Faramir raised a curious and confused eyebrow.

Seeing this Ailish answered his confusion and curiosity. "My horsed follows my scent, wherever I'm at. She will always be nearby."

They both turned to hear a horse neighing in the distance. Faramir say a pure white horse galloping towards them. Mariposa soon slowed to a slow pace and stopped in front of her master. Ailish looked at Faramir, bowing her head.

"Thank you, my lord, for everything."

Faramir turned his attention away from the horse in front of him, to the young woman next to him.

"Please, call me Faramir."

Ailish smiled, "and you may call me Ailish."

Ailish walked next to her horse, as Faramir grabbed the reins. Ailish hoisted herself on to the saddle, looking down at Faramir, leaning down.

"We will meet again, Faramir."

"And I'll be waiting." Faramir whispered, looking at her lips.

Ailish smiled and kissed him. Though, she pulled back before it could go any further and looked away blushing. She kicked Mariposa and rode away from Osgiliath, towards Rohan.

"Your father will disapprove of this."

Faramir turned to see the old man. "I do not care! And next time, any hostage of mine, you leave alone!"

Faramir walked past the older man, who glared at the figure riding away.

-

It took the group two days to ride back to Rohan, and during this time the cousins got to know Damon at lot better. As soon as they reached Rohan, the villagers cheered and greeted the group. And that night, the villagers were up in the hall, all sitting down in long benches, cups of ale in their hands. Eowyn walked up to her uncle, who was standing in front of his throne chair, Eomer behind and to the left of him. Eowyn bows her head, rising a gold up to Theoden, who gratefully takes the cup. Eowyn stands up straight and walks behind her uncle and to the right.

Aragorn, along with other Men and the Elves who, on the request of Theoden, joined the Men back to Rohan, stood up, waiting for Theoden to speak.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead." Theoden raises his cup.

"Hail!" Everyone said in unison, and raise their cups.

They all put the cups to their lips and drink, except for Aragorn, who hesitates a moment and drinks.

-

Men, women, and Elves talk loudly to hear one another, eat, drink, and laugh at anything to loosen the tension. At the far back, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, and a few men stood around a table, which Gimli sat at. Alejandra stood a few feet away, leaning against a pillar. She smiled at the scene in front of her, feeling bad for Legolas.

Eomer hands Legolas a cup of ale. "No pauses." He says, filling up another cup and handing it to Gimli, "No spills."

"And no regurgitation." Gimli said, looking hungrily at the ale.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asks confused.

"Last one standing wins." Gimli tells him, Men around them cheering.

Legolas looks around them confused, then down to the ale.

"What'll we drink to?" A man asks, looking around.

Another man raised his cup and said, "Lets drink to victory!"

"Victory!" The men around yelled.

Legolas smells the ale, as Gimli drinks his. Slowly, the Mirkwood Prince brings the cup to his lips and drinks the ale slowly. He scrunches his nose but still downs the ale. At the back, Alejandra chuckles to herself, shaking her head.

'_Poor Legolas. He looks so confused.'_

-

Towards the middle of the throne room, Eowyn walks towards Alejandro, who was talking with a few men. When Alejandro turned around to get some more ale, he walks to meet Eowyn, who says a few words in Rohirrim, handing him the cup. Alejandro nods his head, taking the cup. He takes a sip and hands it back, Eowyn smiling, nodding her head. Damon then walks next to Alejandro, speaking in his ear. Alejandro looks to Eowyn apologetic, who just nods in understanding.

Theoden walks forward, looking after Alejandro's retreating back, then back to his niece.

"I am happy for you." Eowyn smiles and looks down. "He is an honorable man."

"You are both honorable Men." Eowyn tells him, looking at his tired face.

"It was not Theoden of Rohan who led our people to victory." Eowyn notice Theoden sadden, and losses her smile. "Don't listen to me. You are young. And tonight is for you."

-

Gimli continued to drink, at least over two dozen cups on the table in front of him. Both Legolas and Gimli gulp down their ale and get another from Eomer. Eomer continues to fill another cup, looking over to Gimli. He hands the cup to the very drunk dwarf.

"Here, here!" Gimli takes the cup greedily.

Legolas finishes his ale, as Gimli starts to talk with a bit of a slurred.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli burps, and grabs another cup.

Legolas looks at his fingers, frowning. "I feel something."

By now, Eomer has stopped filling cups and was leaning against the barrel, looking over at the Elf in front of him, eyebrows raise.

"A slight tingle in my fingers." Legolas looks up at Eomer, then to Gimli. "I think it's affecting me." Legolas said in bit of alarm.

Gimli puts his cup down and looks at Legolas. "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" Gimli gets crossed eye and tips back, falling to the floor.

Legolas looks at him in a bit of a daze, then to Eomer. "Game over."

Alejandra laughs at this, and looks down, hoping they didn't hear her. Though when she looked back up, she saw Legolas and Eomer looking over to her, only making her laugh even harder, putting an arm around her stomach. Eomer smiles and starts to walk towards Alejandra, patting Legolas on the arm on the way. Legolas looks at Eomer jealously, but ignores it and walks away. Alejandra calms down a bit, looking at Eomer stop right in front of her.

"What is a lady doing standing all by her self?"

Alejandra rolls her eyes. "I've heard better, my lord."

"Do you not remember I said to call me Eomer?"

Alejandra smiled, "yes. I was just merely respecting the ways of how one should call another if they are below them."

Eomer took a step closer so that their bodies almost touched and Alejandra had to look up at him.

"But I do not see no one in front of me who is below me." Eomer whispered, looking into her honey eyes.

Alejandra's heart was racing faster and faster then ever, but stayed calmed in the outside.

"And what do you see in front of you, Eomer?" Alejandra whispered back, wishing her body listened to her brain and take a step back.

Eomer lowers his head and whispers into her ear. "I see a beautiful woman who is outspoken, and as strong as any man I ever seen."

Eomer tilts his head, just as Alejandra does, both looking at each other for a moment. Forgetting everyone around them. They stood their for a while, no one saying anything. Finally, Eomer brakes the silence.

"And you, Alejandra? What do you see in front of you."

Alejandra smiles, "I see a man who is strong, tempered, arrogant, stubborn," Eomer loses his smile, staring at Alejandra. "And handsome, and sweet." She whispers, quickly kissing Eomer on the lips.

Eomer was taken back, and wasn't able to get out of his shock quick enough when Alejandra walked away, smiling like a school girl. Eomer smirks, looking after Alejandra who disappears into the crowd.

-

Towards the entrance, Merry and Pippin were dancing up on a table, singing at the same time. They held their cups, while kicking empty cups off the table.

"_Oh, you can search far and wide,_

_You can drink the whole town dry,_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown,_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown,_"

The two Hobbits link their arms together and start to go in a circle. Then face each other.

"_As the one we drink in our hometown,_

_As the one we drink in our hometown,_

_You can drink your fancy ales,_

_You can drink 'em by the flag on,_"

Everyone who was watching the two cousins laugh and cheers, as Gandalf, who was to the side, chuckled, clamping.

"_But the only brew for the brave and true,_"

Pippins turns around and looks directly at Gandalf, who looks at him confused.

"Pippin!" Merry whispers/yells.

Pippin turns and at the same time, they finish the song.

"_But the only brew for the brave and true,_

_Comes from **The Green Dragon.**_"

The Hobbits hit their cups and drink it all down, Men and Elves laughing and cheering.

"Thank you!" Merry yells. "I win!"

Aragorn stands next to Gandalf, "no news of Frodo?"

Gandalf loses his smile. "No word. Nothing."

"We have time. Everyday, Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

Gandalf smiles. "That Frodo is alive. Yes. Yes, he's alive."

-

It took Ailish only a day to reach Eodras and was now running up the steps to the main hall. She quickly stopped at the front of a couple of guards, who were standing in front of the doors.

"State your business." One of them said.

"My name is Ailish Soria, and I am here to surprise Alejandra, Alejandro, and Saul."

The guards nodded, opening the door. Everyone in the room went silent, and looked over to the door. Ailish walked in, her eyes searching the room full of Men, Women, and Elves. The guests moved to the side, as she walked towards the middle.

"Ailish?"

Ailish smiled, as Alejandra stood on top of a bench. Alejandra jumped down, both girls running towards each other. They ran into a hug, screaming at the same time, same thing.

"You're alive! You're alive! You're alive!" The two women chanted.

Alejandra let Ailish go, only to have Ailish crushed into another hug by Alejandro. "I'm happy you're alive!"

Ailish got out of his embrace and looked to her two friends. "I'm glad you guys didn't get hurt in the battle of Helm's Deep."

The three of them then noticed everyone was staring at them.

"Why have you stopped celebrating." Ailish yelled, looking around.

Everyone cheered and went back to drinking, eating, talking, and laughing.

"How do you know of Helm's Deep and our victory, my lady?" The king asks, as he, Eowyn, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and Gimli walked towards them.

"I know all, my lord." Ailish told him, her eyes showing amusement. She then turned to look at Aragorn, smiling. "Glad to see you alive and well." Aragorn only looked confused at her. Ailish's smile only widen. "I know you were thrown off the cliff, while getting to the safety of Helm's Deep."

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Eowyn stared at Ailish in amazement.

"How?"

Ailish interrupted Eowyn. "Like I've said: I know all."

The cousins tried to hold in their smiles, looking away.

"She does, indeed, know all." Gandalf said, shaking his head.

Ailish then just noticed that Saul was not around here. "Where is Saul? Don't tell me he was killed at the battle?"

The two cousins looked at each other, betrayal, and anger rising in their eyes, along with the rest of the group.

"Saul is a traitor." Alejandra whispered.

"He is with the enemy as we speak." Alejandro told her, fisting his fists.

Ailish shook her head. "I knew it."

"What?" The cousins yelled in surprise.

"I had a feeling a year before we have came here that Saul has sided with the enemy." Ailish took in a deep breath. "This event only confirms my suspicioned."

Everyone is quiet for a moment, when Merry walked up to the group.

"Ailish, we have a very nice surprise for you." Merry told her.

"Really? What is it?" Ailish asked, as she kneeled to their eye level.

Merry turned to Pippin who was walking towards them, leading someone towards them. Ailish stood up slowly, her mouth slightly open, tears in her eyes. She ran towards the man and jumped on him, hugging him around his neck.

"DAMON!" Ailish cried out.

Damon hugged her back, also crying. "Ailish!"

"I thought tu estabas merto!" Ailish gasped for air, hiccuping. (... You were dead!) "I couldn't get hiccup to hiccup to Ise- hiccup Isengard!"

"Shhh!" Damon rubbed her back. "I'm here. Don't worry, I won't leave you anymore." Damon let his sister go, and held her at arms length.

Ailish only smiled, brushing the tears with the back of her hands. Ailish then looked to Alejandra, her smile growing, a blush creeping on to her cheeks.

"I've met him." Ailish said, jumping up and down slightly.

Alejandra titled her head in confusion, raising her eyebrows. But then her eyes widen also. "And?" Alejandra asked anxiously. Ailish pursed her lips together. "Did he?" Alejandra stuttered. Ailish shook her head, and Alejandra's eyes widen even more. "You mean you?"

Ailish nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, I did!"

Alejandra laughed at Ailish's little girl's giggles. "My baby is all grown up! She got her first-"

"Shut up!"

"Now I understand." Everyone turns to Eowyn.

"Understand what?" The men asked.

Eowyn just smiled and kissed Eomer on the cheek. Ailish giggled, nodding, as Alejandra laughed. All the men looked at the girls as if they grew an extra head. They each looked at each other for some explanation, but all just looked just as confused as the other.

Gimli then whispered to the men, "must be a woman's things." They all nodded.

"Tell me, who was it? And was it here," Eowyn pointed to her cheek. "Or here." She pointed to her lips.

"I won't tell you who it is just yet. But," Ailish trailed off, as she tapped a finger to her lips.

Both girls laughed, eyes wide. "But you've only just met!"

Ailish shrugged, "that's just how we do things back home."

Catching on, Damon looked to his baby sister, the big brother-protection coming to use. "Who is! Who kissed you! What is his name!"

Ailish just shook her head, laughing. The men all nodded in understanding, as Eomer rubbed his cheek.

"You didn't have to kiss my cheek to demonstrate you know. You could have kissed Alejandro for all I cared!"

The group laughed, as both Eowyn and Alejandro looked at each other, then looked away, blushing.

"I know you would have rather Alejandra kiss you, am I right?" Eowyn snapped, eyebrows raise.

Both Eomer and Alejandra blushed, but Eomer smirked. "I already got my kiss from her."

Ailish looked at Alejandra, eyebrows raise. Alejandra only looked away, swaying back and forth on her heels, her hands behind her back.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Ailish told her.

The night went on with stories, laughing, crying, and happiness, until Theoden King decided to call it a night. Everyone went back home, or to the room Theoden let them stay in for the night.

**A/N: I updated! And whenever you get the chance, rent LOTR: The Return of the King on DVD, extended version. During the part with Legolas and Gimli during the drinking game is hilarious! I feel so bad for Legolas because he was soo confused! I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	30. Chapter 29

**From now on, anything in parentheses (words) means it's in Elvish.**

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Last Chapter:

Ailish just shook her head, laughing. The men all nodded in understanding, as Eomer rubbed his cheek.

"You didn't have to kiss my cheek to demonstrate you know. You could have kissed Alejandro for all I cared!"

The group laughed, as both Eowyn and Alejandro looked at each other, then looked away, blushing.

"I know you would have rather Alejandra kiss you, am I right?" Eowyn snapped, eyebrows raise.

Both Eomer and Alejandra blushed, but Eomer smirked. "I already got my kiss from her."

Ailish looked at Alejandra, eyebrows raise. Alejandra only looked away, swaying back and forth on her heels, her hands behind her back.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Ailish told her.

The night went on with stories, laughing, crying, and happiness, until Theoden King decided to call it a night. Everyone went back home, or to the room Theoden let them stay in for the night.

* * *

As everyone went off to bed, Ailish and Damon were out in the dark corner fo the throne room, as Eowyn slept on a Roman/Greek-looking chair.

"What happened to you Damon?" Ailish whispered, putting her head on her arms, which were crossed on top of the table.

Damon pushed away a few strands of hair away from her face, tilting his head to the side. He only stared at his baby sister, searching the right words to explain. But none came to mind.

Damon shook his head, "I-uh, I can't really explain it." He whispered back.

"Why not?"

Damon smiled at Ailish's curiosity. "You are so much like our mother." Ailish's vision blurred with tears that threaten to fall down her cheeks. "Same emerald eyes, light brown hair. But you have our father's skin color, his sense of humor, his smile, and his mysterious ways of handling things, or anyone."

Ailish smiled a watery smile, choking back a sob. She sniffed, coughing lightly. Damon wiped away the tears, frowning at his sisters reaction.

"I never knew our mother because she died while giving birth to me."

Damon nodded, "yes, I remembered."

"And our father died three years ago, when a Uruk-hai some how ended up in our world. Our time."

Damon smiled sadly, "yes, Alejandra and Alejandro told me."

Ailish nodded, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. "I miss him so much!" Ailish choked out. "I felt so alone, even with my best friend and her cousins with me. I still felt alone, without any family there. At least Alejandra had her cousins."

Damon sighed and stood up. He walked around the table and sat next to Ailish, and nudged her to sit up. Ailish did so and leaned against her brother, crying onto his shoulder, trying to muffled the sobs as to not wake Eowyn up. Damon hugged her closed to him, rocking back and forth.

* * *

Aragorn walks around the sleeping men, holding his pipe in his hands. He walks out the door, not noticing that Pippin was wide awake, along with Alejandra, who had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach once more. Aragorn walked down the throne, noticing Eowyn's figure on the chair. He walked up to the fire in the middle of the throne room, kneeling in front of it. He took the poker and moved the dying embers around. Aragorn looks over Eowyn to see her shoulder and feet bare of the furred cloak she wore.

He walked over to her, covered her feet and her shoulder. Though, before he can leave, Eowyn's whispered voice fills the throne.

"What time is it?"

Aragorn smiles slightly. "Not yet dawn."

Aragorn turns to leave, but Eowyn grabs his hand, her eyes slightly open. Aragorn turns his head to her.

"I dreamed I saw a great wave climbing over green lands and above hills. I stood upon the brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet."

Aragorn puts his right hand on the one Eowyn was holding his left, kneeling down before her, frowning.

"A light shone behind me," Eowyn looks over to Aragorn afraid. "But I could not turn. I could only stand there, waiting." A single tear falls down her cheek.

"Night changes many thoughts. Sleep, Eowyn. Sleep," Eowyn closes her eyes, bring her hand, with both of Aragorn's closer to her. "While you can." Aragorn pats her hand, taking his hands away from her grip slowly.

Aragorn stands and continues to walk towards the entrance, when he caught the movement of Damon rocking back and forth with Ailish. He walked over to them, frowning.

"Is everything all right?" He whispered, looking down to Ailish's sleeping form, her face now streaked with dried tears.

"Yes. We were just only talking of the past. Nothing more."

Aragorn nodded in understanding, and proceeded to walk out into the night air. He put his pipe into his mouth, looking for something to light it. He looks to the right, then to the left, seeing a hooded figure, knowing full well that it was Legolas. Aragorn walks towards him, looking straight ahead.

Legolas blinks, sensing Aragorn behind him. "The stars are veiled." Aragorn stood next to him. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice."

They both looked at each other, then straight ahead once more, as Legolas continues.

"The Eye of the enemy is moving."

* * *

–Inside the room-

Pippin tossed and turned on his makeshift bed, not able to sleep. Having enough of the curiosity steering inside him, Pippin pulls the sheets off of him, standing up. He walks towards Gandalf, who was asleep over to the far right. Unknown to him, Alejandra watched him with narrowed eyes, trying to remember what is about to happen at that moment.

"What are you doing?" Merry whispered, sitting up.

Pippin gasps, turning around in fright. Pippin only stares at his cousin, walking backwards. He turns sharply, only to jump back as Gandalf had his eyes open, still asleep in a deep slumber.

"Pippin!"

Pippin continues to ignore his cousin and moves forward. He moves his right hand in front of Gandalf's face. Standing up straight, Pippin looks around and picks up an empty pitcher, getting ready to switch it with the Palantir. But before he can do anything, Gandalf starts to mumbled in his sleep, loosening his grip lightly. Pippin takes a deep breath and quickly grabs the wrapped Palantir, putting the pitcher in it's place.

"Pippin." Merry asks confused and afraid.

Pippin moves away from Gandalf and over to Merry.

"What, are you mad?"

"I just want to look at it." Pippin defends himself, going on his knees. He starts to unwrap the Palantir. "Just one more time." Pippin whispers.

"Put it back." Merry told him in alarm.

Pippin merely smiles, as he sees the Palantir fully. A fiery red starts to glow in the blackness of the ball. Pippin puts his hands on either side of it, smiling like a mad man. Alejandra frowns, sitting up. She looks down to the floor, searching the memory of what is about to happen, when bits of piece come back to her.

'_Do not interfere, Alejandra. Or you will change the outcome of the future.'_

Galadriel's voice echoed into Alejandra's head. Alejandra looked up just in time to see something that made her jump up.

The fire gets brighter inside the black ball, as the Eye appears inside, making sure that Pippin was stuck to the Palantir.

"No! Pippin!"

* * *

–Outside-

Legolas felt the evil aurora fully hit Rohan. Legolas sharply turns to Aragorn in alarm.

"He is here!"

Legolas runs back inside, Aragorn following him. Damon looks up in alarm, frowning.

"What is the matter?" Damon asks.

"Do not worry. We can handle it." Aragorn tells him, as he followed Legolas

* * *

"**_I see you."_** Sauron's voice echoed into Pippin's head.

Pippin screamed a silent scream, moving about the middle of the room, the Palantir looking as if it was on fire.

"Pippin!" Merry yells.

"Gandalf! Alejandro!" Alejandra yelled, not knowing what to do.

Everyone in the room sat up in alarm, almost every man taking out their sword or dagger. Pippin moved down to his back, Merry moving to his knees.

"Gandalf, help!" Merry yells over to him, who gets out of his bed.

Legolas and Aragorn run into the room, seeing Pippin on the floor. Aragorn moved over to him and grabs the Palantir. But it was too strong for him, as pain shot up his arm and into his head. He goes on his knees, as Legolas and Alejandro try to help him stay up. But even so, Aragorn falls to his side, the Palantir rolls out of his hands. Merry moves to the side, as Alejandra grabs her blanket and throws it over the Palantir, stopping in it's place.

Merry moves over to Pippin, "Pippin!"

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yells, turning to Pippin.

But he frowns as he sees the state Pippin was in and runs to him. Legolas looks over to him, as Gandalf shoves Merry to the side, taking Pippin's hand. Alejandra walks over to Aragorn, Alejandro, and Legolas, kneeling in front of Aragorn.

"Are you alright Aragorn?"

Aragorn nods weakly, standing up with the help of Alejandro and Legolas. Men and Elves looked over to the entrance, transfixed to what was happening. Gandalf puts a hand on Pippin's forehead and eyes, closing his own eyes, muttering under his breath. Legolas, Aragorn, and Alejandro move forward, as Gandalf moves his hand to the side, Pippin gasping, looking about the room. Alejandra was about to walk forward, but stopped when a voice appeared in her head, her whole body shaking in fear with the evil that surrounded her, almost suffocating her.

"_**Alejandra! Good to see you once more! You, your cousin, nor Ailish will live to see the day when Aragorn is crowned king! I made sure to that with my little pawn. Your very own flesh and BLOOD!"**_

Alejandra gulped the fear down. **_"What do you want Adam! How can you contact me while you are still in our time!"_**

"_**Because the Palantir's are all connected!"**_

Alejandra stumbled back, as if somebody nearby pushed her as hard as they could have. She looked back over to Gandalf, her arms around herself in protection, trying to stop from shaking.

"Look at me." Gandalf says firmly, yet angrily.

Pippin obeys, and frowns. "Gandalf, forgive me."

Pippin starts to closes his eyes, at the verge of tears.

"Look at me." Gandalf said sharply, Pippin jerking his eyes open, looking at Gandalf. "What did you see?"

Pippin closes his eyes. "A tree." Pippin nods, opening his eyes. "There was a white tree," Gandalf frowns. "In a courtyard of stone." Pippin also frowns, his looking at something he could not see from afar. "It was dead." Gandalf's eyes widen. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked almost pleading.

"I saw..." Pippin gasps in fear, tears in his eyes. "I saw him." Gandalf's eyes widen even more. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name." Pippin choked out. "I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked, the verge of shaking him.

"He told him nothing of it."

Everyone turned to Alejandra, who still didn't stop shaking. Legolas and Alejandro takes a step forward, frowning.

"Alejandra? What's the matter?"

"Sauron believes Pippin has the Ring." Alejandra only looked at Gandalf, not answering to anyone.

Gandalf nodded, seeing the fear, and confused look past before her eyes. Alejandra continued to shake violently, tears running down her pale face. Eomer, who heard the commotion from down the hall, ran into the room. He looked around and saw the state Alejandra was in. Eomer ran to her, crushing her into a hug.

"What has happened here?"

Everyone just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

* * *

That night, no one was able to sleep without the fear of something happening. Eomer stayed with Alejandra that night, as she held a death grip on him. But they still had a few hours of sleep, except Damon, who stayed in the same place with Ailish in his arms all night. Gandalf, stood in front of Theoden, the fire circle in between them, Aragorn, Legolas, Alejandra, Gimli, Alejandro, Ailish, and Damon to the right. On the left, Pippin was sitting on a chair, nervously, as Merry was standing on his left.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool," Gandalf said, nodding. "But an honest fool he remains." He looks over to Pippin. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing." Gandalf nods at Aragorn, "he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this." Gandalf looks back to Theoden. "He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden looks at Gandalf. "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Theoden asks calmly, Gandalf, and Damon frowning, as Aragorn tilts his head over to the king. "What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden suddenly turns his attention to the cousins and Ailish. "And you three! If you knew everything that was to happen, why did you not stop it!"

The cousins and Ailish look at each other, then to Theoden, everyone waiting for their answer.

"We, Theoden King, have our reasons of not stopping it!" Alejandro said firmly, not backing down at Theoden's glare.

"And if we would have interfered, the future would have been the death of us all. That is the truth." Alejandra said, fear passing over her eyes, Gandalf the only one seeing this.

"But even so!"

Ailish interrupted him, taking a step forward. "If we stop every single thing from the future, the consequences would be far worse, times three! And if we did stop it, our memories of the future, even though it is very little by now, would not be correct because of the of the correction we made!"

"Someone has to go and warn Gondor of this." Alejandro said, looking around.

"I will go." Aragorn said loudly.

"No!" Gandalf told him sharply. He walks towards Aragorn and whispers. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." Gandalf turns back around and speaks louder. "Understand this: _Things are now in motion that cannot be undone._ I ride for Minas Tirith." Gandalf turns to Pippin, "and I won't be going alone." Pippin looked down.

"No you won't be." Ailish walked over to Gandalf. "I have some important matters to intend there myself."

Gandalf looked at her curiously, as did everyone else in the room. Damon and Alejandra looked at each other, a knowing look.

Damon looked at his sister. "I will be going with you." Ailish was about to protest, but Damon shook his head. "I do not want to part with you no more. Wherever you go, I go."

Gandalf turned to a servant, who was walking past. "Go tell the stable boy to get Ailish and Damon's horses ready to make leave." The servant nodded and hurriedly walked out.

* * *

Gandalf walks down the steps and towards the stables, Ailish and Damon behind him, with Merry and Pippin behind them.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst." Gandalf says, looking back to him. He looks straight ahead once more. "Hurry! Hurry!"

Pippin runs to catch up with Merry, whispering to him. "Where are we going?"

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry asks, pissed off.

"I don't know. I can't help it." Pippin says defensively.

"You never can."

Pippin stops, looking hurt. "I'm sorry, all right?"

Merry stops and looks at him, as Ailish and Damon walk past them, and into the stables, where Gandalf disappeared.

"I won't do it again."

"Don't you understand?" Merry asks, walking up to his cousin. "The enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"And you? You're coming with me?" Pippin asks, but Merry only walks towards the stables. "Merry?"

"Come on!" Merry yells over his shoulder.

* * *

Inside, Ailish and Damon saw Gandalf opening the doors to the stall where Shadowfax was being kept. Next to his was Ailish's horse, Mariposa, and next to her's was Damon's from when he rode from Isengard. The two Hobbits walked past them, and into Gandalf's stall, as he picked Pippin up and put him on Shadowfax.

"Are you sure you know how to ride, Damon?" Ailish asked, as she grabbed the reins from the stable boy. "Thank you."

"Dad's amigo taught me when was un nino." Damon said, getting on a brown mare. (... friend... a kid.)

Ailish shrugs and hoists herself up on to the saddle, waiting for Gandalf.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asks curiously.

"Three day's ride, as the Nazgul flies. And you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Gandalf turns to retrieve his staff.

Merry walks forward, holding a pouch out to Pippin. "Here." Pippin looks at him confused, but takes it. "Something for the road."

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf." Pippin says astonished.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pippin."

"But-But we'll see each other soon." Pippin says, looking at his cousin.

Merry looks over to Gandalf, who climbs behind Pippin.

"Won't we?" Pippin asks once more.

Ailish and Damon look at each other with a sad expression upon their faces.

"I don't know." Merry tells him, walking backwards. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry."

"Run, Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste."

"Merry!" Pippin yells, as Shadowfax goes into a gallop.

Ailish and Damon kicked their horses just as Gandalf rode past their stalls. Merry runs out of the stables as fast as his small legs can take him. He runs towards the guard tower, running past a soldier, Aragorn right behind him, calling after him.

"Merry!" Aragorn pushes by the soldier, who was getting irritated.

Merry sees the cousins already looking out, as he stops and looks out with them. Aragorn reaches the top and stops, walking to Merry's right, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's always followed me, everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out." Aragorn smiles, looking down at him. "Now he's gone." Merry whispers, looking up at Aragorn. "Just like Frodo and Sam."

"One thing I learned about Hobbits: _They're a most hardy folk_."

"Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took."

The four of them chuckled softly, as both Merry and Aragorn look forward once more. Merry then gets serious.

"Why didn't you stop it? Maybe then I won't be left alone!"

Alejandra closed her eyes, as Alejandro sighed in irritation.

"Everything happens for a reason, Merry. May it be good or bad." Alejandro tells him, and walks away.

"Sometimes we can't stop it all, for the sake of the lives that depended on it." Alejandra says, looking down at him, who looks back at her. "In this case, everyone's lives depended on it. I can't say for what reason. All I ask is be patient, and watch it unfold. You will understand in time."

And with that, Alejandra turned and left, wanting some time alone. She continued to walk, not knowing where she was going, but she didn't care. All Alejandra could think about was the evil aurora that surrounded her when Adam talked to her, and the fact that she and Alejandro could have stopped Pippin. But knowing the consequence would have been the worst fate Middle-earth have seen since the days of old.

'_But now what are we going to do? We're not even looking for a way back home. Just going along with the story of a make-believe world.'_

Alejandra bumped into somebody, stumbling back. She felt a pari of arms circle around her waist, stopping her from falling to the ground.

"I'm soo sorry sir!" Alejandra quickly apologized, looking up.

Alejandra blushed in embarrassment at who she ran into, and that the fact he was still holding her. Eomer looked down at Alejandra, concern and amused.

"Alejandra, are you all right?"

Alejandra smiled, shaking her head. "I was just thinking and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." Alejandra moved out of his grasp, walking once more towards some place alone.

Eomer frowned but followed behind Alejandra. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Alejandra looked to her side, Eomer right next to her. "No, not really." Was her simple answer.

Eomer grabbed her upper arm gently, making them both stop. Alejandra turned to him, stopping the urge to rolling her eyes.

"Alejandra, you need to talk about it." Eomer said softly, yet sternly.

Alejandra frowned sadly, tears forming in her eyes, as her voice was caught in her throat. Not knowing what else to do, Alejandra hugged Eomer, who was caught off guard. Eomer quickly recovered from his shock and hugged back, placing his chin on top of her head. Suddenly, Alejandra pushed back Eomer, and fell to her knees, the pain going throughout her body, as a vision flashed through before her eyes.

"Damn it! Not again."

* * *

It wasn't that long that Ailish, Gandalf, Damon, and Pippin rode out of Edoras and towards Gondor to warn the people. Ailish felt a familiar sensation, and knew that a vision was coming her way. Though no pain, nor blacking out came her way.

* * *

_**Arwen was walking down the hall that had the painting of Isildur lying on his back in a desolate wasteland, and the Dark Lord loomed over him with a mace. Isildur had only a broken sword to defend himself. The light that was setting shining towards Arwen.**_

"_**From the ashes a fire shall be woken. A light from the shadow shall spring."**_

_**Arwen stood in front of an elf maiden holding out a stone tray, which upon it laid the pieces of the broken sword of Isildur.**_

"_**Renewed shall be blade that was broken. The crownless again shall be king."**_

_**At the other side of the palace, Elrond looked at his daughter, after she has read a passage from a book. Arwen looks up to her father, holding the open book on top of her palms.**_

"_**Re-forge the sword." Arwen waited for a reply, but he did not answer. "(Father)."**_

_**Elrond turns around and walks away. Arwen sits down, dropping the book to the floor. She touches her fingers to feel them be cold. Elrond turns back around and picks up the book. He grabs his daughter's hand and becomes alarmed.**_

"_**Your hands are cold." Elrond puts down the book next to Arwen, and kneels in front of her, grabbing both of her hands. "The life of the Eldar is leaving you." Elrond tells her, looking at her.**_

"_**This was my choice. (Father), whether by your will or not, there is no ship now that can bear me hence."**_

_**By nightfall, Elrond is out in the balcony, looking over towards two blacksmiths, forging Isildur's sword once more.**_

* * *

"Ailish? Are you all right?" Damon looked to his baby sister worriedly.

"Fine." Ailish said barely above a whispered. "Everything is fine now."

Ailish looked over to her brother and smiled, looking straight ahead. Damon shook his head, not understanding her, and looked straight ahead.

'_That man, whoever he is, better not be at this city.'_ Damon thought, scolding at the thought of a man waiting for his baby sister.

"We've passed into the realm of Gondor!" Gandalf yells to Pippin, Ailish, and Damon.

* * *

–Edoras-

Alejandra gasped in pain, clutching her stomach. Her vision and head were foggy, as her senses were all mixed up. Though, she felt a pair of arms on her shoulders, and a voice in a distant calling out to her. Looking up, Alejandra saw an out of focus figure in front of her, moving their lips. She saw the figure stand and pick her up bridal style. Alejandra leaned her head on to their shoulder, feeling the dizziness taking over.

"Why are these damn visions getting worse?" Alejandra asked out loud.

Alejandra soon felt herself being lowered into something soft. The same distant voice called out to her, as she felt whatever she was lying on shift to her left side, feeling something cool upon her forehead. Blinking hard, Alejandra looked above her in a daze, her vision or her head feeling foggy. She then saw Eomer above her, taking the cool cloth off of her forehead.

"Alejandra? Can you hear me?" He asked, putting his hand upon her cheek, caressing her with his thumb.

"Yes. Where am I?"

Eomer sighed in relief, staring down at her. "In my chambers. You fell to the ground in pain. You mumbled something about visions and getting worse."

Alejandra frowned but groaned. "I have visions, of other people in other cities. Or events happening at the same time. It seems that I get them almost every minute, and each time the pain inside me gets worse and worse. I feel like it's starting to take control over me."

"When do you get these visions?"

"It comes unexpected. Some during battles, or when I'm walking, or whenever." Alejandra sat up, sitting against the headboard. "But that's what I hate most, besides the pain. It's when I'm in battle, and I get a vision..." Alejandra trailed off, shaking her head.

"It is dangerous during battle." Eomer said, understanding.

"Yes, and sometimes my cousin, or Legolas is there protecting me. But even so, they can't always be there."

Eomer nodded, playing with a lock of hair that fell out of her ponytail. Alejandra grabbed his hand, making him look at her.

"I must be off." She whispered, slipping off to the right, letting his hand go.

Alejandra quickly walked towards the door, feeling her face heat up. Though, when she reached the door, she felt a pair of arms slide around her, making her jump. She felt Eomer press his body up against her back, leaning his lips down next to her ear, his hot breath giving her shiver down her spine.

"Do not leave yet, please."

Alejandra closed her eyes, "I must. I have to go look for my cousin and Aragorn, to discuss over a few things."

"You will... just not yet." Eomer whispered, kissing her neck.

A knock was then heard, followed by Eowyn's voice. "Eomer? Are you in there?" She opened the door to see Alejandra in front of her with a relief, yet embarrass look upon her face. "Am I disturbing something?" Eowyn asked, smiling.

"No. I was just leaving." Alejandra said, walking past her.

Eowyn frowned, but looked to her brother, a knowing smile upon her face.

Eomer rolled his eyes, "leave me alone Eowyn." He closed the door in her face, making her scoff and walk away.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Crazycatluver, you better update your story soon! Please review!**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, is just that when I get out of school, I have credit recovery until 3:30, then I have about half hour to go to another school for another credit recovery for another subject, which is 4:45 till 6:00, then after THAT I have drivers ED, which is 6:15 till 8:30, and I don't get home till 8:55, so I do what little homework until 9:15, which is my curfew. YES, I have a curfew, and I'm 17 years old, so what! No, it's just that if I sleep early, I wake up early for school. Anyways, I hope you like the two chapters I updated! Now you don't have to be mad at me crazycatluver!**

**Anything in parentheses (words) means it's in Elvish.**

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Do not leave yet, please."

Alejandra closed her eyes, "I must. I have to go look for my cousin and Aragorn, to discuss over a few things."

"You will... just not yet." Eomer whispered, kissing her neck.

A knock was then heard, followed by Eowyn's voice. "Eomer? Are you in there?" She opened the door to see Alejandra in front of her with a relief, yet embarrass look upon her face. "Am I disturbing something?" Eowyn asked, smiling.

"No. I was just leaving." Alejandra said, walking past her.

Eowyn frowned, but looked to her brother, a knowing smile upon her face.

Eomer rolled his eyes, "leave me alone Eowyn." He closed the door in her face, making her scoff and walk away.

* * *

Through night and day, non stop, the White Wizard, the curious Hobbit, the future girl, and the lost older brother rode towards the one place the enemy will strike. Gondor. To the Hobbit and the brother, it seems as though it took longer than three days to get to where they were now. But to the Wizard and the girl, it seems as though it was rather too quick for their liking... will, one of their likings. The girl couldn't wait to enter the city, but for only one reason, and one reason alone. Though, this was not the time to think of such things, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to the one person who somehow captured her interest.

On top of a hill, the group sees the White city of Gondor, built into the mountain behind it. Ailish, Damon, and Pippin took in the beauty and the height of the city before them.

"Minas Tirith. City of Kings." Gandalf whispers.

"Let us hope the Steward will listen to us." Damon said.

Ailish nodded, though she knew the truth. They all urged their horses onward, trying to beat the sun from setting.

* * *

With Gandalf in the lead, the group rode all they way up to the seventh level of the White city. As soon as they rode in, the word of Gandalf the Grey and a few companions were in the city all the way to the seventh level in under half an hour. The group got off their horses, Gandalf helping Pippin down, and handed their horses to the stable boy and walked towards the, what Ailish thought looked like, a cathedral. They walked past a soldier, and the white tree that the other soldiers stood guard around. Pippin looks at the tree, and his eyes widen in realization.

"It's the tree. Gandalf! Gandalf."

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the king. He is a Steward only, a caretaker of the throne." Gandalf stops in front of the doors, looking down to Pippin on his right. "Now listen carefully, Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring."

At Pippin's nod, Gandalf was about to walk forward but stops and looks back down at him.

"And say nothing of Aragorn either." Gandalf was about to walk forward but looks back down at Pippin once more. "In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took." Gandalf looks to Ailish and Damon. "Will, you two do not need to heed my warning, so you'll be fine."

The group walks forward and into the semi-dark throne room. They saw a lone man sitting down next to the throne chair, wearing a black furred cloak around his shoulders, looking down to a horn he was holding. The group passed by statues of kings of the past, all looking down to them as they walked. It was deadly quiet, except for the noise of their footsteps echoing. Finally, Gandalf speaks up as they are half ways.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and Steward of Gondor." Gandalf stops a few feet away, the other three behind him, waiting quietly. "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."

It is quiet still, but Denethor holds up the horn and pulls them apart to see that it was cloven in half. He then speaks up for the first time, his voice holding anger, wanted authority, sadness, and it was a bit raspy.

"Perhaps you come to explain this." He looks up to Gandalf, his pointed nose and chin pointing downwards, his skin pale as the marble upon their feet. Pippin gaps, but Deneothor takes no notice of him, nor Ailish and Damon. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Pippin looks at the half horn, the battle scene of Boromir being hit but a Uruk-hai's arrow to the chest and talks very low, and very softly.

"Boromir died to save us." Deneothor looks at Pippin, as Gandalf closes his eyes. "My kinsman and me." Pippin walks forward, Gandalf looking at him startled. "He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin!"

Gandalf warns but Pippin doesn't listen and kneels down, looking up to Deneothor.

"I offer you my service, such as it is," Gandalf mutters under his breath, as Ailish groans and hits her head against her brother's shoulder. "In payment of this debt."

"This is my first command to you." Deneothor says, not hesitating to let Gandalf stop his only source of what happened to his son. "How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?"

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow, and Boromir was pierced by many."

Deneothor gasps slightly, tears forming. Gandalf walks closer to Pippin and hits him from behind, whispering harshly.

"Get up." Gandalf then spoke up, looking at Deneothor as Pippin stands. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are the rest of Gondor's armies?" Deneothor only looks at Gandalf viciously. "You still have friends. You are not aloe in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir? Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right, you'd seek to supplant me. I now who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, _Steward_." Ailish said icily, glaring at Deneothor, who quickly stands.

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no others!"

"Come!" Gandalf told them, turning sharply.

Ailish, Pippin, and Damon follow behind Gandalf, as Deneothor sits back down.

"All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak." Gandalf said, looking back to the three behind him.

They all walk out, walking towards the edge of the peak in front of them that overlooked the whole city and land.

"A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again." Gandalf said sadly, as they walked past it.

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asks, completely confused.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid then the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars." Gandalf looks below to the city. "And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

Pippin walks forward and stares to the dark mountain, the sky a fire red. "Mordor."

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of it's shadow."

Ailish shook her head, glaring at the mountain. "And where Saul now walks upon it, feeling all powerful."

"A storm is coming." Pippin says, noticing dark clouds making it's way towards the city.

Damon shakes his head, speaking up. "Nay, this is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of day light, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

"Well, Minas Tirith," Pippin starts, nodding his head.

Gandalf frowns, as he, Ailish, and Damon look down at a nervous Hobbit, who looks up to them.

"Very impressive. So where are we off to next?" Pippin asks, as he turns to walk away but stops at Gandalf's voice.

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city." Gandalf looks back to Mordor. "Help must come to us."

* * *

–Later that night–

Ailish and Damon were walking around the halls of Gondor in silence, enjoy only their presence. It was Ailish, who broke the silence, the question in mind bothering him for some time now.

"Damon, tell me the truth, why did Saruman kidnap you really?"

Damon sighed and walked over to the side, facing Mordor. Ailish walked to the right of her brother, looking to him. She saw pain, fear, and anger.

"You don't have to tell me now you know."

Damon shook his head, looking down to the city. "Saruman found a way to enter our world, and the only portal was near the park where we lived. And by then, he was already corrupted by the evil of Sauron. An Orc grabbed me and took me through the portal and they tortured me to tell them what was going to happen to their world, since they couldn't go back."

"But how could have Saruman known that our world contained information of their world?"

"Saruman somehow known that our world contained information, and I believe it was by Adam. They both had a palantir, that's how they communicated. I heard one of their conversations before the Orcs dragged me back to my cell below that maldito tower." (... damn...)

Before any more questions could be asked, a green light was shot up straight to the sky from the side of Mordor. Thunder and lighting flashed above the air near the both Mordor and where the green light was at, for all of Gondor could see. In an other room, Gandalf and Pippin stood on the balcony of their shared room, also watching the green light. Ailish stared at the light, saying a phrase at the same time as Gandalf.

"We come to it at last. The great battle of our/their time. The board is set. The pieces are moving."

Ailish looks over to Damon. "I've seen the second half. It won't be pretty, nor will it be easy."

* * *

Early the next day, Gandalf, Pippin, and Damon were walking through the seventh level, to the far left side of the city.

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the shire folk to prove their great worth."

Gandalf tells him, stopping, as Pippin looks up to the right, eyes wide. For on top of a very high ledge of a rock was a big wooden square under an arch way roof. Gandalf kneels in front of Pippin.

"You must not fail me." Gandalf stands up and walks away, Damon walking next to him, Pippin running after them. "Where is Lady Ailish?"

"She said she wanted to help out with your plan and left before I came to find you." Damon told to a surprise Gandalf.

* * *

–Osgiliath–

Faramir walked to the top of a ruin tower that stood at the side of the river. He stood next to Madril, who was not facing his young captain.

"It's been very quiet across the river. The Orcs are lying low. The garrison may have moved out. We've sent scouts to Cair Andros. If the Orcs attack from the north, we'll have some warning."

Not too far from the tower, soldiers of Gondor walked around quietly, talking, and joking around. Others eating and drinking. One particular soldier, though, met his fate as he walked to the left upper tower, looking out towards the river. When he looked out the window, an arrow hit his chest, making him grunt in pain and surprise. He stumbles back, and falls down the steps to his own death. Soldiers around got up and quickly moved to the soldier, as both Faramir and Madril ran over to see what the commotion was about.

Faramir sees the arrows and runs over to the side to cautiously look over to the river. What he saw was more then enough Orcs and Uruk-hai's on boats making their way to kill them.

Faramir then whispers to himself, then to his men. "They're not coming from the north." Faramir turns and runs, whispering to his men. "To the river, quick. Quick!"

As the soldiers run towards the river, a boy hands out various weapons to them, the soldiers getting into position. They hid behind ruin pillars, hearing the boats getting closer to shore. Faramir looks over to Madril, who nods to his young captain. Once the Orcs reached shore, they ran out of the boats and pass the pillars. Faramir than runs out to meet them, slicing one in half.

"Hold! Hold them!" Faramir yells, as he and his men fight off the Orcs.

* * *

–Gondor–

Ailish wore the best dress she could buy... more like 'borrow', and made her way up the tower. She almost reached the top, and stopped, taking a deep breath.

'_I can do this. I can do this.'_

Ailish fixed the dress, and stood up straight. She walked up the rest of the way and stood at the door. She cleared her throat and the two middle aged men turned towards her, a smile rising on both of their faces. Ailish forced a smile, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello, I guess I took a wrong turn." Ailish was about to turn but the men called her back.

"Wait, why don't you stay a while."

Ailish smiled politely at them, as one of them got off the chair they were sitting, and offered it to Ailish.

"Why thank you."

Ailish briefly looked past the two men as she sat down to see Pippin reach the top of the wooden square. Ailish looked back to the men, raising her eyebrows.

"So what are two such nice gentle men as yourselves doing all the way up here?"

The soldier on the left smiled, shrugging. "Duty calls, my lady."

"And we must answer to it." The right soldier finished, taking a drink out of his drink.

Ailish saw Pippin tried to reach the oil, and looked to the soldier on the right.

"May I have some of that drink, kind sir?" Ailish said just as Pippin broke one of the chains holding up the oil lamp, dropping some of it on to the wooden square.

The right soldier smiled and handed Ailish his drink. Ailish took it, and tip her head back a bit, watching Pippin grab a fire lantern and break on top of the wood. She put the drink to her lip, pretending to drink some of it as Pippin smiles in triumph, but then start to panic as the fire gets bigger. Pippin looks about and starts to climb down, just as Ailish took some of the drink into her mouth and spit out, pointing to the wood.

"Oh my - look!"

As both men turned around and Ailish quickly stood up, running down the steps. She threw the drink to the floor, trying not to trip on the dress.

* * *

–Seventh level–

Both Gandalf and Damon were leaning against the wall, trying to act normal, yet watch the beacon at the same time. Once it was lit, Gandalf smiled, as Damon grinned, both of them running to the edge, the soldier standing guard looking at them weird.

"Amon Din." Gandalf whispered, as the other beacon on the mountain peak a few miles away was lit.

The soldier looks up to see what they were looking at and saw the beacon lit.

"The beacon. The beacon of Amon Din is lit." The soldier yells, as other soldiers run to see what the yelling was about.

"Hope is kindle." Gandalf whispers.

* * *

–Ailish–

After almost half an hour, Ailish finally reached her room, and quickly took off the dress. She put back on her tunic and breeches and boots, hoping that Pippin doesn't open his big mouth about her wearing a dress.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Ailish said out loud, getting ready to leave her room.

But before she does, she grabs her stomach in pain, as a vision comes before her.

"Not again." She said breathlessly, falling to her knees.

* * *

–**Osgiliath–**

**Gondor soldiers continued to fight throughout the night. It was now morning, and the Gondor soldiers were losing more men by the second. Now they run for their lives, hoping their captain will notice that they were out numbered. Faramir knew what was going around him, and knew that his men were going down quicker than the Orcs. But he continued to fight.**

'_**I will not let you down father!'**_

**Faramir stabs an Orc, punching one that was charging towards him. Though, even he couldn't last long, and also had to flee. Faramir ran in between broken down pillars, as someone called out his name.**

"**Faramir!"**

**Faramir looks up startled to see Madril and at least ten or so archers with notched arrows. Faramir stops and moved to the left, hiding behind a pillar just as the archers let go of the arrows, killing the Orcs that were following Faramir. Faramir runs forward, as Madril tells his young captain the obvious.**

"**We can't hold them. The city is lost."**

**Faramir looks at his men, and decide on what to do. "Tell the men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith."**

**As he says this, a Nazgul screeching could be heard, as well as a few soldiers start to yell.**

"**Nazgul!"**

"**Take cover!"**

**Two Nazgul, with Ringwraith riders destroy the already ruin even more, grabbing soldiers above the tower and throwing them to the ground. Faramir, as well as with the rest of his men, run, looking up to the Nazgul and watching the Orcs around him.**

"**Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith! Fall back!" Faramir yells, everyone doing what they are told without a second thought.**

**Those who had horses still ride out, as those who didn't run as fast as they could, Faramir's voice echoing.**

"**Retreat! Retreat!"**

"**Run for your lives!" A soldier yells, as a Nazgul flies low to the city.**

**Maldir was fighting off a Orc, when he was hit in the head. He fell to the floor, as the leader of the Orcs followed by others walk forward. The leader grabs a spear from an Orc and stabs Maldir, pushing it further. Maldir sighs his last breath, his head falling to the side limply. The leader, his right side of his face bigger then the left, looks straight ahead to the fleeing men.**

"**The age of Men is over. The time of the Orc has come!"**

–**Field–**

**The soldiers run/ride as fast as they can towards Gondor, the two Nazguls flying after them.**

"**Keep going!"**

"**Take cover!"**

"**It's the Nazgul!"**

**One of the Nazgul flew low, trying to grab Faramir.**

"**Take cover, my lord!"**

**Two of the soldiers ride behind Faramir, as he pushes his horses faster. The two soldiers were then grabbed by the Nazgul, who flings them on to the floor to get trampled by the horses.**

"**It's coming!"**

**From the city, Gandalf rides out to help the men, Pippin riding with him. From the crowd in the city watch in horror, but then in hope at the sight of Gandalf.**

"**It's Mithrandir."**

"**The White Rider!"**

**A Nazgul flies ahead of the men, and flew low, tackling the men and the horse back. Gandalf holds up his staff, a white beam of light shooting towards the Nazgul, which screech in protest and fly back to the city. The white light then disappears, as Gandalf rides in front of Faramir, and towards the rest of the men, the doors being open to welcome those who were able to escape the evil.**

* * *

Ailish gasps, lying on her back. She puts a hand on her sweaty face, trying to catch her breath. Her heart raced, the vision more painful then before.

"What the hell is happening to me? Why am I getting los malditos visions?" (... those damn...) Ailish yells, looking up at the ceiling.

She then remembers that the soldiers from Osgiliath have returned. Smiling, Ailish stood up quickly and ran out of her room, luckily, she was able to find shortcuts within the city to get to the ground level faster.

* * *

–First level

"Mithrandir." Gandalf looks to the side to see Faramir ride up to him. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted." A soldier says, walking forward. "Long has he foreseen this doom."

Gandalf turns fully around, Damon walking up to him. "Foreseen and done nothing." Gandalf glares at the soldier, as Faramir looks in wander at Pippin. Gandalf sees this and frowns. "Faramir?" Pippin looks down. "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path." Gandalf looks down at Pippin, then up to Faramir, who shakes his head.

"No."

Pippin smiles, "you've seen Frodo and Sam?"

Faramir nods, "Where? When?"

"In Ithilien. Not two long ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

Gandalf looks at Faramir in alarm. "And then the pass of Cirith Ungol."

Faramir nods. Pippin looks at the looks both Damon and Faramir had on their faces.

"What does that mean?" No one answers. "What's wrong?" Pippin asks, looking back to Gandalf.

"Faramir, tell me everything. Tell all that you know."

"Faramir!"

Faramir, Gandalf, Pippin, and Damon turned their heads to the left to see Ailish pushing through the crowd. Faramir smiles and gets off his horse. He takes a few steps forward to have Ailish meet him most of the way and hug him.

"Oh, you're all right! You're all right!"

"You two have met before?" Gandalf asks confused.

Ailish lets Faramir go, and looks at Gandalf, a hint of pink upon her cheeks.

"Yes, it was because of Faramir that I was rescued by the evil men who were on their way to Mordor. Didn't I tell you?"

"So you were with him, Frodo, and Sam?" Pippin asks.

"Yes." Ailish says, frowning.

"Foolish girl! Why did you not tell us before?" Gandalf yells, shaking his head at her.

Ailish's eyes widen, "now I remembered what I was going to tell you at Rohan!" Ailish covered her mouth, as Damon, Faramir, and Pippin tried not to laugh.

"It wasn't her fault that she forgot Gandalf." Damon said, Faramir noticing him for the first time. "She was a bit overwhelmed with the surprise she received in Rohan."

Gandalf glared at Ailish, "I guess you are right Damon. Finally meeting your brother after twenty years of missing **is** a bit overwhelming." Gandalf then rode away, mumbling to himself. "Foolish girl!"

"And how are you doing, Ailish?" Faramir asks, turning to her.

"Este es el hombre que tu besartes?" Damon asked. (This is the man you kissed?)

Ailish smiled, nodding to her brother. "Yup. Damon, this is Lord Faramir, son of Denethor. Faramir, this is my brother, Damon."

Faramir smiled, "nice to meet you, Damon."

"Likewise." Damon smiled, eyeing Faramir up and down. "Se ve come veinticinco." (He looks about twenty-five.)

Ailish shook her head, and took Faramir's arm, "come, Gandalf's probably waiting."

* * *

–Throne room

Denethor glared at his second son. "This is how you would serve your city? You would risk it's utter ruin?"

"I did what I judged to be right." Faramir says, keeping his voice from rising in anger.

"What you judged to be right. You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor, in the hands of a witless Halfling. It should have been brought back to the Citadle to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and dep in the vaults, not to be used. Unless at the uttermost end of need."

"I would not use the Ring. Not of Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her." Faramir said, his voice snappish.

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious, as a king of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift."

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it. He would've fallen."

"You know nothing of this matter!" Denethor snapped, glaring more furiously at his second son.

"He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned, you would not have known your son."

Denethor charges forward. "Boromir was loyal to me!" Faramir takes a step back in fear of his father's madness. "Not some wizard's pupil!" Denethor stumbles back, falling on to the steps before his chair.

Faramir hesitates, but walks forward. "Father?" He stops in front of the Steward.

Denethor looks up, then past Faramir to see an illusion of his older son, and smiles.

He stands up, "my son."

Faramir was taken back, as Denethor walks forward. The illusion of Boromir turns around and smiles. He walks froward and was about to stand where Faramir was at, but disappears. Denethor frowns, and glares at his youngest son once more.

"Leave me!" Denethor snarls, as Faramir does so.

* * *

–Edoras–

It was almost half a week when the beacon in Gondor was lit. It was almost the afternoon, when Aragorn was outside a home, drinking from a bowl. He looked over to the left, to see Alejandro walking towards him.

"Can we talk Aragorn?"

Aragorn nods his head, indicating Alejandro to sit next to him, but Alejandro shakes his head and stands.

"Wha- How, um," Alejandro clears his throat, fidgeting with the hem of his tunic.

Aragorn stared at him in amusement, taking a drink from the bowl to hide his smile. Unconsciously, Aragorn looks to right and stands up slowly. Alejandro frowns and looks in the direction Aragorn was looking and cursed under his breath.

'_How could I have forget!'_

Once Aragorn recognized what it was, Aragorn threw the bowl and ran towards the throne room, Alejandro behind him.

* * *

–Throne room–

Alejandra was sitting on top of a table near Theoden, Gamling, and two other men who were looking down at a table covered by maps. She took a sip of her drink, not taking her eyes off of them. Eomer came over to her and sat next to where her feet were planted on the bench. He put down a bowl, putting the spoon he was holding in it.

"You know, it is not very nice to eavesdrop." Eomer whispered, Alejandra smirking.

"Who said I was eavesdropping?" Eomer raised an eyebrow, looking up at Alejandra, who continued to look over to the table. "I was actually deep in thought before you interrupted me."

"Really?" Eomer said almost sarcastically.

"Yes." Alejandra whispered, averting her eyes to the floor, searching it for some kind of answer. "And I believe it is time we all packed."

Alejandra pushed herself off the table and landed with a thump on the stone floor. Before Eomer could question what she meant, the doors were thrown open, startling everyone but Alejandra to look up, as Aragorn ran forward, Alejandro behind him.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!"

Theoden, Gamling, and two other men looked up from the table that was covered by maps. Aragorn stops right in front of them, panting. Eomer stands up, looking at his uncle, then to Alejandra, and back.

"Gondor calls for aid."

Eowyn runs from down the hall and stood next to Eomer, as Legolas gave a stern look to the king, everyone waiting for what the king decides to do.

"And Rohan will answer." Both Alejandro and Alejandra looked at each other, smiling. "Muster the Rohirrim."

Eomer bows his head, looking over to Eowyn, putting a gentle hand on her upper arm, walking away. He held Alejandra's gaze, questioning her, before Eomer left. It took no longer than twenty minutes for the whole village to preparing for war. A soldier above a tower hits a bell, warning those who did not hear, to get ready.

Theoden and Eomer walked out of the throne room in their armour.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow. As many men as can be found. You have two days." Theoden says, stopping.

Eomer nods and continues to walk, but Theoden grabs his shoulder, Eomer turning around.

"On the third, we ride for Gondor and war."

Eomer nods and quickly leaves. Theoden walks over to the right, edging towards the side.

"Gamling."

"My lord."

"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

"I will." Gamling says, walking away.

Theoden looks down to his city, his people. Men on both horses and foot walk towards the entrance. He turns to the left when he heard a few curses to see Alejandra strapping her weapons on to her.

"Where do you think you are going, Lady Alejandra?"

Alejandra looks up to the king, walking forward. "I am going to war with you, my king."

"This is not for women! This is not a game!"

Alejandra narrows her eyes. "I am aware of this, my lord. But I **am** going. I have been in plenty of battles with these creatures to know how they will fight! Just because I am a woman does not mean a thing! I came from a world where men and woman are equal, yet the woman still treated like you are treating me, only not so badly." Alejandra shakes her head. "I am going to this war, whether you like it or not, and you can't stop me!" And with that said, Alejandra walks down the steps and towards the stables.

* * *

–Stables

Eowyn walks out of the stables, leading a horse with her. Aragorn ready's his horse, as he sees Eowyn.

"Will you ride with us?"

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men."

Aragorn looks at a blanket and lifts it up to see the hilt of sword, only to have Eowyn cover it again. Aragorn turns to his horse, hoping she won't do anything stupid.

"The men have found their captain." Aragorn looks at her. "They will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope."

"He give everyone hope, no matter where he is." Alejandro said, as he walked out of the stables.

Aragorn smiles but looks down unsurely.

* * *

–Throne room–

Merry walks up to the king, and stands behind him, holding his sheathe sword horizontal upon his palms.

"Excuse me." Theoden turns, looking down at the Hobbit. "I have a sword. Please accept it." Merry kneels on one knee, holding his sword by the hilt vertically. "I offer you my service, Theoden King."

Theoden makes Merry stand, smiling. "I gladly accept it." Merry smiles. "You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan." Merry nods and runs off to find a horse.

* * *

–Ground

Gimli sat behind Legolas on Arod, watching the soldiers walk forward.

"Horse-Men." Gimli scoffs. "I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Gimli grunts, as he turns to see Merry on a horse, trying to make it move forward.

Turning his head, he sees women and children hugging, and crying. As those they love leave for war and may never be seen again.

Aragorn gets on his horse, as the cousins ride on either side of him, Eomer in the front.

"Now is the hour. Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now, fulfil them all to lord and land!"

With that said, Eomer, Eowyn, the cousins, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas ride up front with the king, as Merry rides between the men.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Last Chapter: 

Gimli sat behind Legolas on Arod, watching the soldiers walk forward.

"Horse-Men." Gimli scoffs. "I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Gimli grunts, as he turns to see Merry on a horse, trying to make it move forward.

Turning his head, he sees women and children hugging, and crying. As those they love leave for war and may never be seen again.

Aragorn gets on his horse, as the cousins ride on either side of him, Eomer in the front.

"Now is the hour. Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now, fulfil them all to lord and land!"

With that said, Eomer, Eowyn, the cousins, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas ride up front with the king, as Merry rides between the men.

* * *

–Gondor– 

Three days has passed since Pippin lit the beacon. During those days, Gandalf and Pippin have been watching out for the armies of Rohan riders. Damon and Ailish have been going around the city, learning it's secrets, as Faramir was busy with other generals for a battle strategy. Though, on the afternoon of the third day, Pippin was outside the throne room, waiting for Denethor.

As Ailish and Damon stood in the back of the soldiers, watching Gandalf make his way to the stone railing, looking over to Osgiliath. Soldiers who waited day after day to see the Rohan soldiers look over to the White Wizard.

"Where are Theoden's riders?"

"Will Rohan's army come?"

"Mithrandir."

"Courage is the best defense that you have now." Gandalf tells them, frowning.

"And two hours before the sun sets, will Rohan armies be here."

The soldiers turn around, stepping to the side, as Ailish and Damon make their way next to Gandalf. Ailish glares over to Osgiliath, a cold chill running down her spine.

"He will probably be leading the army. He hasn't seen this far before."

Gandalf looks over Ailish, putting a sympathy hand on her shoulder. Ailish shakes her head, and looks to Gandalf.

"I will see you soon, Gandalf. I am going to the meeting of Pippin and Denethor. There is something I must stop."

Gandalf nods his head, as Ailish turned and walked away. Damon stood back, knowing she wanted some time alone with the son of the Steward.

* * *

–Inside– 

Pippin sat on a bench, taking deep breaths, talking to himself. He wore black clothing of Gondor's tower guard, the Gondor's tree in the front.

"What were you thinking, Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of Men"

"It was well-done." The voice said, startling Pippin.

Pippin turns to the left to see Faramir walking towards him. Pippin quickly stands up.

"A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard." Faramir stops in front of Pippin, who had to tilt his head back to look up at Faramir.

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." Pippin told him, a bit amazed.

"It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one, who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies."

Pippin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "This was yours?"

"Yes, it was mine." Faramir smiled faintly. "My father had it made for me."

Faramir reaches for the sleeve and fixes it, Pippin looking down, then back up to Faramir.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." Both Faramir and Pippin laugh.

"Never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier. They were so alike, he and my father. Proud. Stubborn even. But strong."

Pippin frowns, "I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it."

Faramir smiles, though his eyes show differently.

"Listen to him." Pippin and Faramir turn to see Ailish stand behind them. "Because I also see the strength in you Faramir. I am glad you're not like your brother or father."

Pippin smiles at the looks the two were giving each other. _'Now, there's a nice couple.'_

* * *

–Throne room– 

Inside, Pippin was on one knee in front of Denethor, who sat on his chair. Towards the entrance were two men of the tower guard, and a little ways from Pippin stood Faramir and Ailish.

"Here I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, f- f- from," Pippin closes his eyes, trying to remember the oath. "From this hour henceforth." He opens his eyes. "Until my lord release me, or death take me."

Denethor leans forward, "and I shall not forget it," Denethor stands and walks forward. "Nor to reward that which is given." He holds out his left hand to Pippin, who hesitates, but kisses the ring. Denethor makes Pippin look up at him. "Fealty with love." Denethor walks over to the table, Pippin standing up. "Valor with honor." Denethor says, sitting down. "Disloyalty with vengeance." He looks over to Faramir, who's jaw tightens.

"Calm down." Ailish whispers.

Denethor starts to put food on to his plate. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked.

'_I better not say anything. It could change the story for the worst.'_ Ailish thought, pressing her lips tighter together, backing down from her plan.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor un-fought. Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun." Faramir told his father, frowning.

Denethor sharply turns to his second son. "Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lords' will?"

Pippin looks to Faramir alarm, Faramir quickly glancing to Pippin, and back to his father.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived."

Denethor brings his cup up to his mouth, whispering. "Yes. I wish that."

Ailish shakes her head, glaring at Denethor, going with her plan. So before Faramir could say anything, Ailish speaks up.

"You can't send Faramir and his men back out there!" Ailish almost yelled, stepping forward. Ailish looked at Faramir. "If you go back out there, all of your men will die! You will be the only survivor! We need every soldier for the war that is yet to come! Faramir, please listen to me!" Ailish grabbed Faramir's arm, her eyes wielding up with tears.

"Hold your tongue woman! Let go of my son, you will not touch him! He is Lord Faramir to you, you peasant traveler!"

"Father!" Faramir yelled in warning, walking forward. But Faramir looked back to Ailish when she let him go.

"No, it is alright, Lord Faramir. Your father is right. But please believe me. You will be the only one to come back, but you will be severely wounded." Ailish whispered, looking sternly into Faramir's eyes.

"Ailish-"

Faramir whispered, but Ailish shook her head and ran out of there, slamming the door behind her. Faramir was about to go but Denethor stopped him.

"Don't you dare go after that _peasant_. You get your men and take Osgiliath back!"

Faramir looked at his father. "No. I want to keep my men alive. I will not go."

Denethor growled, "If Boromir was here-"

"But he is not father!" Faramir yelled. "Just accept that your first born _died_ because of your greed!" And with that, Faramir jogged out of the room.

* * *

Ailish ran all the way back to her room, her tears blinding her vision. She slammed into her door, opening it and slammed it shut. Ailish paced back and forth around the room, calming down. 

"If I hear the horns blowing, I would know he went." She whispered, blinking back the tears.

Yelling in frustration, Ailish tipped over a table that was in the middle of the room, all the items falling to the floor.

"Porque estamos aqui? Porque murio mi papa? Why was life on Earth have to be hell! Why did the hell did Saul betray us!" Ailish yelled, falling to her knees. (Why are we here? Why did my dad died?)

She took a deep breath, calming down as much as she could. Someone knocking at the door, made her come back to reality. Clearing her throat, Ailish stood up.

"C-come in."

The door opened, Faramir walking in. "Ailish?"

Ailish sharply turned to the door, cracking her neck on the process. She winced and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Ailish asked, looking down to the floor.

"I came to see if you were all right." Faramir walked in front of Ailish, making her look up at him.

Ailish shook her head and hugged him to her. "Don't go! Please don't go! I don't want to see you get hurt."

Faramir was taken back but wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his chin on top of her head.

"Shh, I am not going. Stop your crying, I hate to see you like this."

Ailish stepped back, looking at him. "Really? You're not going?"

"No. I believe what you say, and I trust _you_."

Faramir took a step closer and kissed Ailish. Ailish clung on to his tunic, as she wasn't able to stand up straight. Damon than walked into the room.

"Ail-?" Damon stopped dead on his tracks, holding back a grin.

Faramir and Ailish backed away from each other, blushing in embarrassment. Damon put up his hands, backing back to the hallway.

"Sorry, I'll talk to you later." Damon closed the door behind him.

Ailish looked away, clearing her throat. Faramir smiled at Ailish's shyness and walked up to her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"So, where were we?" He asked, smiling, kissing her once more.

* * *

Aragorn, Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Alejandra, Alejandro, and Theoden's men rode forward through rows and rows of men from all over of Rohan's land. 

"Make way for the King."

"Make way."

"The king is here."

"My lord."

Theoden holds up a hand in greeting.

"Hail to you, sire."

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden asked, looking over to one of his generals.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord." Grimbold replied.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden King." Another yells.

Theoden and his men have reached the very top of the cliff that was over a hundred feet. It overlooked the other soldiers below.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asks a soldier nearby.

"None have come my lord."

Theoden sighs, and walks over to the edge, looking down. Aragorn walks over to Theoden, as soldiers move about the camp.

"Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for." Theoden says, briefly looking over to Aragorn.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn replies, calculating it in his head.

Theoden looks to Aragorn. "More will come." Theoden said with hope evident in his voice. He turned to leave but stops when Aragorn starts to speak once more.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat." Aragorn looks to Theoden. "We have til dawn, then we must ride."

Theoden nods, knowing full well that time was precious at the moment. A horse whinny makes the both of them to turn to see the horses restless by the edge of the mountain side. Nearby, Legolas and Gimli walk from a ten nearby to see Eomer, who looks over to them briefly, putting down a saddle.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." Legolas says, as both he and Gimli stop next to Eomer.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." The trio looks over to the right.

Gimli nods over to the mountain. "That rode there, where does that lead?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt," The three males look over to the left to see Alejandra walk behind them, staring straight at the path. "The door under the mountain."

Alejandro than comes next to her. "None who venture there ever return."

Eomer nods at the correct information the two cousins knew. "That mountain is evil."

"Not technically." Alejandra said, getting a few confuse looks.

"She means not really." Alejandro said, giving his young cousin a stern look.

Alejandra only shrugged, watching Aragorn walk behind a withering tree. Gimli also sees this and starts to walk towards his friend.

* * *

As Aragorn stands behind the tree, and looks over to the path that led to the dead. A horse whinnying tries to move away from the pathway, but a soldier tried to pull the horse, which he succeeded, and tried to calm his horse. Voices. That's what Aragorn was hearing, coming from the pathway. Something was pulling him towards it. 

Gimli walks up to his friend. "Aragorn!" He grabs his friend's arm, startling him. Gimli looks to the mouth of the mountain, and back to Aragorn. "Let's find some food."

Gimli walks away, as Aragorn pants a bit and looks back to the mountain. Taking a deep breath, Aragorn turns from the mountain and follows his dwarf friend.

* * *

By nightfall, the soldiers that have came to help Gondor were now resting at their campsites, dreading the morning dawn. Inside Eowyn's, she helped with fixing Merry's armor. She puts on his helmet, fixing it to fit him, and stood up. 

"There. A true esquire of Rohan."

Merry smiles and takes out his sword. "I'm ready!" He swings it around, Eowyn holding her hands forward towards him, laughing. "Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp."

"Will, that's not good." Eowyn grabs the blade. "You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." Eowyn turns Merry around and pushes him forward, Merry swinging his sword around. "To the smithy. Go."

Merry jogs away, Eowyn standing behind her brother and few other soldiers who were eating their dinner. At that time, Alejandra came by with a pitcher of water, smiling at Merry's retreating figure.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer suddenly says, making Eowyn look at him.

"You should not doubt him."

"I agree." Alejandra says, looking at Eomer's back sternly.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." Eomer, Gambling, and the other soldier sniggered at the little joke, as Alejandra stands next to Eowyn, narrowing her eyes.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can't he not fight for those he loves?"

Eowyn was turns to her tent and was about to enter when Eomer stood up and looks to his sister, eyeing Alejandra as well.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit." Eomer was about to say something to Alejandra, who took a dangerous step forward.

"Don't you dare say that I don't either! I've been in plenty of battles than you have combined! You don't know the past life I have lived!"

Eowyn turns to her brother. "But when the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do either of you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so." Eomer turns to his sister knowingly. "War is the province of Men, Eowyn, Alejandra."

Alejandra having heard enough, pushed Eomer to sit back down the log and turned the pitcher she was holding over his head, soaking him.

"You know nothing of Merry! He may have never been to battle, or war, or even been a soldier before, but I can tell you now! You will be the one surprise in the end, **Lord** Eomer!"

With that said, Alejandra threw down the pitcher and walked away.

"Alejandra!" Eomer yelled, running after her.

Eowyn turns back around and walks into her tent.

"Eowyn." Eowyn turns to see Alejandro walking in. "You alright?"

Eowyn shakes her head and sits on her bed. Alejandro walks in front of Eowyn and kneels in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"My brother is arrogant, but he also believes of the old ways. I say it should be change!"

"You may not be able to change the minds of those who are close to you and love you." Eowyn looked at Alejandro surprised. "But did you not heed to my warning back in Helm's Deep?"

Eowyn frowned, and tried to think back. Once she remembered, she tilted her head to the side. "Yes I do, but why-?"

"Because it is the right thing to do, Eowyn. We need you out in that war, we need all the hand out in that war!"

Alejandro cupped Eowyn's cheek, rubbing his thumb around her sensitive skin. Eowyn closed her eyes and rubbed into his palm. Alejandro smiled, and leaned upwards, putting his other hand at Eowyn's right hip. She opened her eyes, staring into his eyes, seeing nothing but an emotion that she herself has been having for the man in front of her. Before she knew it, Alejandro closed the gap between them, both Eowyn and Alejandro closing their eyes, as lose themselves in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Alejandra has reached her tent and entered, when Eomer grabbed her arm and turned her around. 

"Don't **dare** humiliate me in front of anyone again!" Eomer said lowly.

Alejandra glared at him, and shrugged her arm out of his tight grip. "And don't **you dare** talk about my friends like that ever again! You don't even know them Eomer, and the things they do can surprise you ever so much!" Alejandra took a step back. "Now get out of my tent."

Eomer took a step closer, "I'm sorry Alejandra. But you must understand-"

"No! It's you who don't understand, Eomer! Now get out of my tent! I don't want to see you nor speak with you." Alejandra was about to turn around, but Eomer grabbed both of her forearms. "Let me go!"

Alejandra struggled against his grip, but Eomer only tighten it, bringing her body closer to his.

"I said I was sorry, isn't that enough for you?"

"When I'm pissed off, no!" Alejandra tried to push him away, but he didn't budge.

Eomer pressed his lips against hers, Alejandra still struggling against him. But soon, she started to response to the kiss, Eomer smiling in triumph. They broke apart, Eomer never losing his smile.

"Just because you're a good kisser doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed off at you still." Alejandra said teasingly.

"We will see about that." Eomer said, before kissing her once more.

Alejandra smiled into the kiss, and walked backwards. Eomer frown, watching Alejandra turn around and walking over to the candles that stood on a wooden table and blew it out. Eomer smiled at what she was doing and walked to the opposite side and blew out the rest of the candles.

* * *

A few hours has passed, and Alejandra laid in Eomer arms under thick blankets of her bed. Alejandra thinking of what is to come, while Eomer was asleep. In the other side of the camp, Alejandro and Eowyn sat next to each other, talking of various of different topics. While close by, both Legolas and Gimli talk with a few of the soldiers, watching as a cloaked figure walks into Theoden's tent, a soldier immediately going towards Aragorn's tenet nearby, who was asleep, dreaming of the one he loves slowly dying. 

Aragorn than walks into Theoden's tent, the Rohan King leaving to give them privacy. The cloak figure reveals himself as Lord Elrond, tells Aragorn of the past, and the future. Taking out Elendil, Elrond hands it to Aragorn, who stares at it in disbelief. Elrond tells him he must take the throne back, and take the path to which the dead lie at the end of the tunnel, waiting for the heir to return and save them.

Alejandro was then quiet, staring out to space, as both cousins feel the information slowly fading away. Eowyn asks if they are all right, and Alejandro gives the same answer to her, as his cousin whispers it to herself.

"The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith. The man who can wield the power of the sword of Elendil, can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. He will put aside the Ranger. And become who he was born to be. He will take the Dimholt road. Hope is given to Men."

Alejandra gets out of Eomer's embrace and gets dressed. She walks out of the tent slowly, looking around for the three Fellowships. Eowyn frowns in confusion, knowing some parts of it meant. Both Eowyn and Alejandro turned towards the entrance of the tent, hearing voices passing by.

"So Aragorn is leaving than?"

"Yes, and he will not be going alone."

"That's Legolas and Gimli." Alejandro whispered, as the two companions walk past the tent. Alejandro stood up, Eowyn following his movement. "I must go find Aragorn."

"I'll go with you." Eowyn says, as she follows Alejandro out.

* * *

Aragorn tightens the saddle on Brego, as both Eowyn and Alejandro jog up to him. 

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the east. You cannot leave the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men." Eowyn tells him, not wanting to believe Alejandro's words minutes ago.

"He is not. He is helping them by retrieving more fighters. If he does not go, those who come from the sea will surely destroy us." Alejandro and Aragorn stare at each other for a few seconds before Alejandro speaking once more. "I will follow you to wherever you go. I was part in the Fellowship as well, even if not commanded by Elrond."

Aragorn nods, smiling, and walks away, leading Bergo by the reins. Alejandro turns to a distress Eowyn and kisses her, whispering against her lips.

"My cousin, Alejandra, and Ailish will keep you safe. I promise you that."

"Please be careful." Eowyn whispers, as Alejandro walks after Aragorn, whistling for Lighting.

Aragorn passes by a tent, not noticing Gimli standing by it with his ax until he speaks.

"Just where do you think you're off to?"

Aragorn stops and looks over to Gimli. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli."

Legolas walks next to Aragorn, leading a ready Arod. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?"

"You might as well accept it." Gimli says, walking forward. "We're going with you, laddie."

Aragorn smiles, and Legolas gets on Arod, just as Alejandro rode next to Legolas. Gimli walks around Brego, and Legolas helps him up behind him. They rode out towards the mountain, the soldiers who were awake watching them with confusion and in interest. The men begin to whisper to each other, Theoden walking out of his tent to look over to Aragorn.

"What's happening?"

"Where is he going?"

"I don't understand."

The men whispered, as the blackness of the mountain path covers the four males.

"Lord Aragorn?"

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

Gamling turns to the men. "He leaves because there is no hope."

"He leaves because he must." Theoden tells his men, looking at them in the eye.

Alejandra walks from behind a tree, "if he does not go, those who come from the sea will kill us all."

"But too few have come." Gamling continues to argue. "We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

"No, we cannot." Theoden says, his men looking at each other uncertain. "But we will meet them in battle nonetheless."

The men yell their approval, and Alejandra turns towards her tent once more. She enters her tent, and immediately takes off her shoes, slipping under the covers once more. Eomer shifts and puts an arm around Alejandra's waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"Where did you go?" Eomer asks sleepy, holding her closer to his body.

Alejandra smiled, putting her hand over his own. "I just went to take care of some business. Go back to sleep."

Eomer sighed in response, making himself more comfortable.

* * *

–Dawn 

Eowyn watch the sun rise, as she wasn't able to sleep at all last night. She slightly touches her lips, remembering the still warm feeling of the passionate kiss Alejandro gave her. Theoden walks from his tent and walked past Eowyn.

"I have left instruction. The people are to follow your rule in my stead." Theoden turns to his niece. "Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras, if the battle goes ill."

"What other duty would you have me do, my lord?" Eowyn asks in a monotone.

Theoden frowns at his niece's attitude. "Duty? No." He shakes his head and walks forward. Theoden takes her hands in his. "I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed," Theoden takes her head and puts his forehead to hers. "And no more despair."

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Anything in parentheses (words) means it's in Elvish.**

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

Last Chapter: 

–Dawn–

Eowyn watch the sun rise, as she wasn't able to sleep at all last night. She slightly touches her lips, remembering the still warm feeling of the passionate kiss Alejandro gave her. Theoden walks from his tent and walked past Eowyn.

"I have left instruction. The people are to follow your rule in my stead." Theoden turns to his niece. "Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras, if the battle goes ill."

"What other duty would you have me do, my lord?" Eowyn asks in a monotone.

Theoden frowns at his niece's attitude. "Duty? No." He shakes his head and walks forward. Theoden takes her hands in his. "I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed," Theoden takes her head and puts his forehead to hers. "And no more despair."

* * *

–Alejandra's tent– 

At the crack of dawn, Eomer stirs awake. He frowns as he looks around the unfamiliar tent, but a sigh of content made him look down. In his arms was a sleeping Alejandra cuddled up to him. Eomer smiles as he remembers the previews night. He moves a strand of Alejandra's hair from her face and kisses her fore head lightly. Her response was a smile and scooting closer to Eomer. Smiling as well, Eomer kissed her lips, Alejandra kissing back as well. Breaking away, Alejandra hums, blinking open her eyes.

"Will, that was a nice wake up call." She whispers, closing her eyes once more. "Now, I'll just go back to sleep."

Eomer chuckled and slid his hands under her shirt. "We'll see about that, my lady." He whispered back huskily, kissing her once more.

Alejandra put her hands around Eomer's neck, just as he rolled on top of her, fully aware of his nudeness still. Eomer starts to kiss her neck, his hand massaging Alejandra's sensitive skin. Alejandra shudders in delight, Eomer smiling in triumph.

"This isn't fair, my lord." Alejandra whispered breathlessly. "You know my secret, but I have yet to learn yours."

Eomer placed one last kiss at the base of her collar bone, and looked into Alejandra's honey eyes.

"I thought it was obvious." He whispered, his smile widening.

Alejandra blushed, her right hand trailing from behind his neck and down his arms.

"We must get out of bed. We should be riding to Gondor soon."

Eomer nodded, kissing her once more.

* * *

–Path of the Dead– 

Legolas, Aragorn, and Alejandro rode in silence through out the night. Dawn was passing and soon was turning to the afternoon. Gimli suddenly broke the haunting silence, Alejandro grateful for it.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?"

Alejandro was about to answer but suddenly stopped as he could no longer remember.

"One that is cursed." Legolas says in a almost whisper. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last king of Gondor to come to his aid to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled... vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

Aragorn looks briefly back at Legolas, than started to look around, as does Legolas. When he talks once more, Legolas' voice sounded as an echo, haunting, yet enchanting.

"Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore," Aragorn frowns, looking down. "From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

* * *

–Rohirrim– 

Soldiers have been running around at the crack of dawn. An hour has pass since than, and now they mount their ready horses, taking down camps as fast as they can, putting any armor left for the upcoming war. Eomer strode out of Alejandra's tent and went to his own to get ready, before going over to his uncles to talk over the strategies. During that time, Eowyn walks into Alejandra's tent, who helped her get ready in her disguise for the war.

"You may want to stay close to me. But I will be going to Eomer's group, so you stay with your uncle, I know you will be alright." Alejandra told Eowyn, as she put on the helmet.

"Are you sure they will not recognize me." Eowyn asks, exhaling slowly.

"I am positive, Eowyn. Now, I know I promised my cousin I will take care of you, and trust me, I will. But I have a feeling we will be separated during the battle, it always happens. So stay strong, and calm your nerves. And make sure to look away incase you are too close to your uncle or your brother." Eowyn nodded. "I must take my leave, so stay here a longer if you like or you can go get your horse ready. And I'm thinking Theoden won't let Merry come to this war, so..." Alejandra trailed off, smiling to the woman in front of her, who has become friends with.

Alejandra walked out of her tent and made her way to where she believed Shadow was, hopefully ready to leave. On her way, she sees Theoden walking out of his tent, fixing his gloves, Eomer following behind.

"We must ride light and swift." Theoden tells Eomer. "It is a long road ahead. And man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight." Theoden looks to Eomer and stops in front of his ready horse.

Nodding to each other, Theoden gets on his horse, as Eomer walks over to his own. Once they are mounted, Theoden rides towards the path that leads down to the bottom. Though, Theoden stops next to Merry, who was trying to get on his pony, and looks down at him.

"Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc."

Merry stares in disbelief. "All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind."

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith. And none of my riders can bear you as a burden." Theoden tries to reasons with him.

"I _want_ to fight."

"I will say no more."

Theoden rides down to the path, Merry watching him disappear. Alejandra rode after a few men, winking over to Merry, which only confused. Merry is than grabbed from behind, startling him. He was lifted and set in front of a rider, who leans into Merry's ear.

"Ride with me." Eowyn whispers.

"My lady!" Merry smiles.

* * *

Down below, Eomer yells to the soldiers, as some ride behind their king. 

"Form up! Move out! Form up! Move out!"

"Ride!" Theoden yells. "Ride now to Gondor!"

Hours has past. The crack of dawn now the afternoon. The pounding of the horses hooves and their rapid breaths was becoming unbearable for Alejandra. She rode just behind Eomer and Theoden, as a disguise Eowyn rode with Pippin just a few feet away behind her. Looking around, a song came into her mind, and she thought of Aragorn, as it kind of related to him. She missed her cousin, Alejandro, having never really been apart from him for so long. Except for the time she got captured.

Not wanting to feel the loneliness in her heart, nor hear the quietness. Alejandra deiced to sing the song in her mind, hoping to ease hers, as well as the other soldiers, thundering hearts. So as loud as she could, Alejandra started to sing.

"_I can remember / The very first time I cried /  
How I wiped my eyes / And buried the pain inside /  
All of my memories / Good and bad that's passed /  
Didn't even take the time to realize / _

Staring at the cracks in the walls /  
'Cause I'm waiting for it all to come to an end /  
Still I curl up right under the bed /  
'Cause it's takin' over my head / All over again /"

* * *

–Path of the Dead– 

The group reaches to a more narrowed path, forcing them to dismount their horses, taking the burden of them holding the weight for much longer. Looking into the path, it looked almost closed in from the mountain side. By leading their horses by the reins, they walk froward, Aragorn holding his sword out just in case.

"_Do you even know who you are/  
I'm guess I'm trying to find /  
A borrowed dream or a superstar/  
I want to be a star /  
Is life good to you, or is it bad/  
I can't tell anymore /Do you even know what you have/'  
_

Aragorn looks around, feeling nothing but confusion and uncertainty. Alejandro looks over to the Ranger of the North that he has become close and admired to. He knew how Aragorn was feeling right about now. Aragorn didn't want to be king. He didn't think he would be such a good ruler over the people. Aragorn was afraid of the people rejecting him, as Boromir did at first.

_  
'Lying awake / Watching the sunlight /  
How the birds will sing / As I count the rings around my eyes /  
Constantly pushing / The world I know aside /  
I don't even feel the pain / I don't even want to try / _

I'm looking for a way to become /  
The person that I dreamt up / When I was 16 /  
Oh, nothing is ever enough /  
Ooh, baby it ain't enough /  
For what it may seem /'

But even so, Alejandro knows he would get past his fears. He would take the crown and rebuild Gondor to it's peaceful city as it once was. Walking next to his friend, Alejandro put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Aragorn turned to him in confusion.

'_Do you even know who you are/  
I'm still trying to find /  
A borrowed dream or a superstar/  
Everybody wants to be /  
Is life good to you, or is it bad/  
I can't tell anymore /  
Do you even know what you have/  
No / _

Sorry girl / Tell a tale for me /  
'Cause I'm wondering / How you really feel /  
I'm a lonely girl / I'll tell a tale for you /  
'Cause I'm just trying to make /  
All my dreams come true /'

Alejandro merely smiled, nodding. "You'll be a good ruler, my friend. Don't worry."

Aragorn looked down and than straight ahead over to an open way in the mountain. Aragorn felt a bit comfort, but the uncertainty was still there.

'_Maybe I should flee after all this is over.'_

'_**But you cannot run forever. It will always be in your path of life. No mater where you go.'**_

'_Great. I am now hearing voices in my head and arguing with them.'_

'_**Just accept who you are. Gondor needs a king! You will be able to give them hope once more!'**_

Aragorn sighed. He knew this was true. Oh, how he despeartly wished he was born to be someone else and not a king who has to rule over a kingdom.

_  
'Do you even know who you are/  
Oh yeah, yeah /  
A borrowed dream or a superstar/  
Oh, I wanted to be a star /  
Is life good to you, or is it bad/  
I can't tell, I can't tell anymore /  
Do you even know what you have/  
I guess not, oh, I guess not /"_

* * *

–Rohirrim– 

Eomer looked over his shoulder and slowed his horse a bit to ride next to Alejandra. He paid attention to the words and frowned.

'_Why is she confused of who she is?'_ He thought, as Alejandra smiled to him.

"_Do you even know who you are/  
Oh, I'm trying to find /  
A rising dream, or a falling star/  
Oh, I have all these dreams /  
Is life good to you, or is it bad/  
I can't tell anymore /  
Do you even know what you have/  
Oh, no, no / _

Fades-  
Do you even know who you are/  
A rising dream, or falling star/  
Is life good to you, or is it bad"

Alejandra stopped singing and tilted her head to the side.

"My lord?" Alejandra teased.

Eomer smiled. "You sing beautifully." He looked around his men. "I believe you calmed them a bit. I know you calmed me." He looked down to her.

"That was the point. I would have chosen a different song. But I had this one in my mind, and I couldn't get rid of it."

"Either way, it was fine."

Alejandra smiled, as Eomer rode next to her the rest of the way.

* * *

–Paths of Dead– 

The group walked up to the two stone frames, looking at the horizontal one on top that had scripture of writing.

'_That looks like Egyptian... sort of.'_ Alejandro thought, tilting his head a bit.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli whispers.

Legolas studies the writing, frowning. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut."

An echo of someone exhaling was heard coming from within the doorway, as air blew towards the group. Arod, Brego, and Lighting all go onto their hind legs, pulling the reins from their master's grip. Once they loosened the reins, the horses ran the other way.

"Brego!" Aragorn yelled, looking after his horse.

Gimli holds his ax in front of him, looking around, Aragorn turns around, shaking his head to remove his hair out of his eyes as the wind continued to blow towards them.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn states and walks forward

Alejandro walked after him without a second thought. Legolas hesitates but goes after them, his face determine.

"Well," Gimli starts, looking after them. "This is a thing unheard of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not? Oh." Gimli sighed and looks down briefly. "I'll never hear the end of it." Gimli jogs forward, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

–Gondor– 

Ailish jogged to the second level and in-between her brother and Gandalf, looking out in front of them. More than tens of thousands Uruk-hais and Orcs chant loudly for all to hear. They make their way towards the front of the city, the black colds helping them shield away from the sun.

"There are too many." Faramir breathe out, standing on Gandalf's left.

"And yet we will defeat them." Damon whispered.

Ailish squint her eyes and glared at what she saw. On top of a Warg dressed in black and red was Saul, sitting tall next to a Uruk-hai who's left side of the face was all smashed together. Ailish's breath came in gasps, as she gripped the stone railing until her knuckles turned white. Damon looked at his sisters hands and looked up to her.

"Ailish?"

Gandalf and Faramir turned at Damon's worried voice to them to see what was wrong.

"Lady Ailish?" Gandalf asks, frowning.

Ailish, though, does not hear them. She continues to stare at Saul, her throat going dry as tears start to form. Her chest heaved up and down quickly, having trouble breathing.

"Ailish." Faramir says alarm, walking next to Gandalf.

'_Por que? Why did you betray us, Saul?'_

The pressure getting to her, Ailish let go of the railing and turned around. But her knees weakened, as she couldn't stop herself from trembling. Both Faramir and Damon caught her before she fell. Ailish's breathing did not seize to calm down, nor her tears from falling or her heart from thundering so loudly.

"We must get her to a healer." Faramir suggested.

"No. She must go to her room and rest. Take her away from the view of the traitor." Gandalf tells them, turning back to the front to glare at Saul.

"No." Ailish said, holding on to both her brother and Faramir.

"But-" Faramir started but Ailish shook her head.

"No. I need to stay. I just still--I can't believe he betrayed us." Ailish said, her breathing now in small gasps.

Both Damon and Faramir looked at each other, deciding to let her stay.

"We must get the woman and children up to the seventh level. I'll have to go up there. I need to talk to Pippin."

Faramir nodded, and looked to the soldiers. "Round up the woman and children! Take them to the seventh level!"

The soldiers did what he was told.

* * *

–Paths of the Dead– 

Aragorn looks at the two different tunnels, holding a torch. He moves to the left, the light showing skulls. Legolas looks in, both friends looking at each other. Aragon than decides to move to the left.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asks.

Legolas walks to the right with Gimli. "I see shapes of men. And of horses."

Gimli looks around. "Where?"

"Pale banners like shreds of could. Spears rise, like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist." Legolas tells them, his eyes widening. "The Dead are following." He frowns in thought. "They have been summoned."

Gimli turns around, looking about scared. "The Dead? Summoned?" Gimli nods. "I knew that." He turns around again. "Ver good. Very good!" Seeing neither of his friends around, Gimli's eyes widen and run forwards. "Legolas!"

Gimli caught up with the rest of the group, walking through a waist high mist. Which turned out to be hands reaching out to them. Legolas turns in circles frowning, as he wisped away the misty hands with his bow. Aragorn only turns, looking down at the hands in confusion and wonder. Alejandro, though, had the hardest with the hands, for they all tried to hold on to him.

'_Damn... stupid... ghost!...'_ He cursed them in his head, swinging about his bow as well.

Gimli carefully walked behind him, seeing a misty hand reaching out. He eyes it for a while. When it comes to grab him, Gimli starts to blow, moving to the right. When it disappeared, another comes along and Gimli starts to blow harder. Soon all the misty hands start to reach for him, so he blows and blows, waving his hand about. Legolas turns and turns, watching the hands try to hold on to him, as Aragorn takes a step and stops.

Looking down, his eyes widen and looks back up. "Do not look down." He tells them, continuing his walk.

Gimli stops in mid blow whin his foot crunch's down on something. He looked as if he wanted to cry. Slowly, he looks down to see many skeletons all around him in the path. He carefully starts to walk slowly, hearing the crunches echo. Than Gimli starts to jog away, the crunches becoming louder. Finally, the group jogs out of the path and into a clearing. A stone-ruin building to their right could be seen, as a never ending pit was in front of it. They all look around, walking in front of the building.

"Who enters my domain?" The Ghost King asks, his voice echoing.

Aragorn turns around, as will as the others to see a half-skeleton, see through ghost.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn says loudly.

Alejandro gulping down the anxiety he was feeling. Legolas narrows his eyes, looking about the clearing.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." The Ghost King tells them coldly.

"You will suffer me." Aragorn tells him.

The Ghost King laughs, ghostly buildings on the other side of the pit start to form behind them.

"The way is shut." The king says, as Aragorn turns, wide eye. "It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it."

Ghostly figures come out of the buildings and towards the group, who turns around to look at them with wide eyes. The ghosts surround them, the group all having their weapons out.

The Ghost King walks towards them. "The way is shut. Now you must die."

Legolas lets an arrow go, but it only goes through the Ghost King's head. Gimli holds up his ax defensively, as Alejandro only looks around at the ghost, knowing full well that they won't do anything... yet.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn says, walking forward as well.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me." The Ghost King says, his sword out ready to strike.

Aragorn holds his sword vertically, and once the Ghost King attacks, Aragorn blocks it, then twist it around.

"That line was broken." The Ghost King says disbelieving.

Aragorn grabs his neck and puts his sword to his neck. "It has been remade." Aragorn pushes the King back and looks around. "Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn stars to walk forward, the ghost moving out of the way. "What say you?"

"Don't waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli tells him, but Aragorn only ignores him.

"I am Isildur's heir." Aragorn turns and points his sword at them. "Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." Aragorn puts his sword down and takes a step forward. "What say you!"

The Ghost King laughs, all the ghost backing away.

"You have my word!" Aragorn tries yelling once more. "Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

"Stand, you traitors!" Gimli shouts.

The ground than starts to shake, a couple of skull heads falling down. Aragorn looks at them and looks up, holding his sword in both hands. A cracking noise is than made and they all turn. Legolas turns slowly back to the building, the rocks falling down. Aragorn shakes his head slowly, knowing what is coming. Many skeletons fall from the ruin building in front of them in waves.

"Out!" Aragorn yells.

The group turns right and run, in hopes of trying not to slip on the skulls that fell upon them.

"Legolas!" Aragon yells, looking behind him.

Once they reached solid ground, they ran as their lives depended on it... which was true.

"Run!" Aragorn yelled.

Legolas quickly stopped, takes Gimli by his left shoulder and pushes him forward, running behind them. The skeletons closing their path back to the clearing, along with rocks. The group runs out from the mountain side, dust coming from the small doorway. Both Aragorn and Alejandro down to see houses on fire and a few dozen ships on the river. Aragorn gets teary eye and falls to his knees, as Alejandro bows his head in respect before he and Legolas walked forward and putting a hand on each of Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn closes his eyes, looking down. Legolas takes a dep breath and sighs in defeat, looking over to Alejandro, who looks back concern. Gimli leans on his ax, sighing as well. A wind from behind them is felt, and Aragorn turns around, standing up just as the Ghost King walks from out of the mountain.

"We fight."

* * *

–Gondor– 

Faramir, Damon, Gandalf and Ailish all walk up to the seventh level, as Denethor walked out of the throne room, and looks down to see the enemy.

"Rohan... has deserted us." Denethor whispers to himself.

Ailish looks around for Pippin and sees him a little ways from behind Denethor. As so, the enemy catapults rocks, hitting some of the buildings on the second level, soldiers running from beneath the rubble.

"Theoden's betrayed me."

More rocks are catapulted.

"Abandon your posts!" Denethor roars.

The soldiers below were startled and looked up to Denethor. Ailish, Faramir, and Pippin look to each other. Ailish walks over to Denethor.

"Flee! Flee for your lives!" Denethor turns around slowly.

He was startled to see Ailish, who pulls back her right arm and punches him across the face, than once more. Ailish turns around and looks at Faramir.

"Sorry, but I've been wanting to do that for a while." Ailish sighs.

Faramir chuckles, as Gandalf smiles, Damon shaking his head. Gandalf walks over to the edge and yells down to the soldiers.

"Prepare for battle!"

"Go back to your posts and prepare for battle!" Faramir yells.

Gandalf rides down to the lower levels, yelling to the soldiers. "Hurry men! To the wall! Defend the wall! Over here! Return to your posts!"

The soldiers stop as Gandalf pasts them, and start to run after him. On the second level, Gandalf rides up the stairs and looks over to the enemy.

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss." Gandalf tells them, as soldiers catapult of their own ruins walls back to the enemy.

"We need more rubble!"

"Watch out!"

"Down to the lower levels. Quick!"

"Double up, men!"

Up on the third level, making her way towards Gandalf, Ailish holds on to the hilt of her sword, her eyes flashing in anger at the sight of Saul looking out of place in the middle of the Uruk-hai's. Nine Nazgul screech, flying down low to grab Men, dropping them to the lower levels, and destroying buildings.

"Hold them back! Do not give in to fear!" Gandalf yells, as the soldiers let go of arrows to the enemy below.

"Hit the trolls! Bring _them_ down!" Ailish yells, as she takes her own bow and lets arrows loose at the trolls.

"Stand to your posts! Fight!" Damon yells to the men.

The first tower nears the wall, the door falling down. Uruk-hai's run out, as the fighting begins. On the bottom of the level, Uruk-hai's try to bring down the door with a long log, but not succeeding.

"Fight them back!" Gandalf, Ailish, and Faramir yell.

When Gandalf swings around his staff and sword, he sees Pippin looking about the fight.

"Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel!"

"They'd called us out to fight."

The other towers reaches the wall and more Uruk-hai's run out. One of them sees Pippin and run towards him. Pippin's eyes widen and walks backwards unconsciously. Faramir sees this and runs in front of the Uruk-hai's path and kills him.

"This is no place for a Hobbit!" Gandalf tells him, turning around, slamming his staff against the Uruk-hai, as he stabs another with his sword.

"Go back to the seventh level, Pippin! Make sure Denethor does not do anything stupid!" Ailish yells, as she tries to keep back the Uruk-hai's from getting to Pippin, but not seeing the Uruk-hai behind her.

Pippin saw the Uruk-hai and so he runs forward, taking his sword out. When he was close enough, Pippin stabs the Uruk-hai, Ailish turning around surprised. She gaps in disbelieve.

'_My mind is too clouded with anger and emotions!'_ Ailish thought, trying to calm both her breathing and heart. She puts away her sword and takes out her double swords.

"Guard of the Citadel, indeed." Damon says with a smile.

"Now, back, up the hill. Quickly. Quick!"

Pippin nods at Gandalf and runs. The group could hear the Uruk-hai's chanting.

"Grond! Grond! Grond! Grond!"

Ailish turns in a circle, her double swords out. Going to a fighting stance after she made a complete circle, she held the right sword above her head, horizontal. As she held the left sword in front of her, also horizontal. But before she can continue fighting, Ailish falls down in pain, crossing her arms in front of her chest, the blades sticking out.

"No." She whispered. "Not now."

**Pippin runs the opening of the sixth level... The Ringwraith king takes his Nazgul low... The Ringwraith grabs Pippin by the back of his shirt... The Ringwraith flies away with Pippin... Towards the tower of Sauron... Pippin is dropped into the hundreds of Uruk-hai's near Mount Doom... Pippin is killed by a sword at the side of his head...**

"No! Pippin!"

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	34. Chapter 33

**I forgot last chapter, the song is called 'Lonely Girl' by Pink! I don't own it!**

**Anything in parentheses (words) means it's in Elvish.**

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Last Chapter: 

Ailish turns in a circle, her double swords out. Going to a fighting stance after she made a complete circle, she held the right sword above her head, horizontal. As she held the left sword in front of her, also horizontal. But before she can continue fighting, Ailish falls down in pain, crossing her arms in front of her chest, the blades sticking out.

"No." She whispered. "Not now."

**Pippin runs the opening of the sixth level... The Ringwraith king takes his Nazgul low... The Ringwraith grabs Pippin by the back of his shirt... The Ringwraith flies away with Pippin... Towards the tower of Sauron... Pippin is dropped into the hundreds of Uruk-hai's near Mount Doom... Pippin is killed by a sword at the side of his head...**

"No! Pippin!"

* * *

Ailish stands and runs towards the opening for the third level. She turns her head left from right and sees the secret passage. She runs towards it, hoping of getting to Pippin on time. Above the air, the nine Ringwraith's fly high above, circling the city, searching for it's prey. Pippin runs as fast as his small feet could take him. And that's saying something, for he was on the fourth level, going to the fifth level. A screeching noise is heard above Ailish and she looks up to see a Nazgul fly upwards. 

'_I'm on the fifth level! Pippin, you better not have reached the sixth already!'_

Ailish pushed her legs even more, jumping over fallen crates and turning sharply around the corners. Pippin has reached the sixth level but abruptly stops as he sees a Nazgul pass over the sixth level, the Ringwraith king looking down to him. He stops the Nazgul and turns him around. He lets the Nazgul floats upon the air, the Ringwraith king hissing at Pippin. But before anything could happen, Ailish jumps out from the left of Pippin and stands in front of him, trying not to breath too hard.

"If you want him, you'll have to pass me first."

The Ringwraith laughs, taking it's helmet off. "I know I have no chance of passing you, Ailish Soria!" He hiss, throwing the helmet to the floor.

Ailish gulps down the fear and anger that has risen in her throat, her eyes widening. "You son of a-"

"Nuh-uh!" The Ringwraith pulls back it's hood.

Black, ear length hair fell around his face, covering his semi-black/brown eyes. Black coal covered his face, the hilt of a sword poking from inside his cloak in the back. He had a beard growing, his face a pale white.

"A lady should never use such language."

"Damn you to hell Saul!" Ailish said between her teeth, glaring at the man she once trusted in front of her. "Pippin, run back down, I'll come get you. Now!"

Pippin nodded, walking backwards. He turned and ran as fast as he can back to the lower levels.

'_I have to go find Faramir! Or Damon!'_

"He will not reach the lower levels in time, Ailish." Saul hissed, smiling down at her.

"I believe in him, _traitor_. No esta como ustad. Nada pero barsuda!" (He's not like you. Nothing but garbage!)

In one swift movement, the Nazgul's left wing hit Ailish from her right, throwing her against the wall and pinning her.

"_Tu_! Eres la barsuda! Nada pero un maldita puta!" Saul sneered angrily. (_You_! Are the garbage! Nothing but a damn whore!)

"Por que? Porque mi enamora con Faramir?" Ailish yelled back, trying to breath. (Why? Because I fell in love with Faramir?)

The two ex-friends stared at each other, both glaring down the other.

* * *

–Second level– 

"I guess Ailish was wrong!" Damon yelled over to Faramir and Gandalf. "Rohan's armies won't be hurry until _tomorrow's_ sun rise or sun set!" Damon stabbed an Orc in the heart and kicked back to another, which stumbled its way into Faramir's tip of his sword.

"It does looks like it." Gandalf yelled to the brother, hitting a Orc of the head with his staff.

"Faramir! Faramir!"

Faramir beheaded an Orc, and turned to see Pippin running over to him.

"Peregrin Took! I thought I told you-!"

Pippin caught Gandalf off. "Ailish needs your help! Saul disguised himself as a Ringwraith and is fighting with Ailish as we speak!"

Fear gripped into the three men's heart. A woman screaming was echoed above them, making the four of them look up. What they saw angered and feared them. Hanging over the edge was Ailish, held down by the Nazgul's claw, as Saul held his sword at her throat. Without even thinking about it, Faramir ran, ignoring the calls of Damon.

"She will be fine, Damon!" Gandalf reassured him. "Faramir will get there in time. Besides, that traitor won't do anything to Ailish yet." Gandalf turned and slashed his sword down at a coming Orc.

* * *

–Sixth Level– 

"I really don't want to do this, Ailish!" Saul told her, tears shining in his eyes. "Can't you see I love you!" He yelled to her, making the Nazgul press it's claw down more into her chest, pressing his sword harder to her neck.

"I don't love you!" Ailish screamed, holding back her own tears. "I never did! I only love one person, Saul, and it's not you!"

Glaring down at her, Saul shook his head slowly. "Then I'm sorry to do this."

Rising his sword above his head, Saul got ready to bring down his sword. But instead, he yelled in pain, dropping his sword. Ailish looked up to see an arrow at the base of Saul's shoulder. The Nazgul suddenly screamed in pain also, grabbing Ailish, as it floated up to the air, and threw her to the side. Though, instead of feeling the ground or the wall, Ailish was thrown to somebody, who grunted in surprise. Looking behind her, Ailish smiled in relief, ready to cry.

"I am glad you are safe." Faramir whispered, kissing her the side of her forehead.

"Death will come to you, Ailish." Ailish and Faramir looked up at Saul's hissing voice. He glared down at them. "Death will come to you and your damn lover! And it will be con _mi_ manos!" (... with _my_ hands!)

And with that, Saul and the Nazgul flew away, the other Ringwraith's following him. Ailish sighed, crying a bit. Faramir only tightened his grip about her waist, sighing.

"I thought I lost you."

Ailish shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "No. But I did lose a friend. As Alejandro and Alejandra lost their cousin." Ailish curled up, the familiar pain of a vision coming to her. "Not again!"

* * *

**Frodo walks up some steps, Shelob climbing on top of the rocks. A few rocks fall down, making Frodo turn around. He looks around, but sees nothing. But silently, Shelob lowers her lower half to be level with Frodo. Once Frodo turns, Shelob stings him, Frodo surprises and shock. Foam starts to form in his mouth, as he falls to the ground. Shelob lowers herself upon the steps and starts to wrap Frodo in her web.**

**Sam than walks towards them, holding Sting on his right hand, and the light of Earendil shining on his left hand.**

"**Let him go, you filth. Let him go!"**

**Shelob drops Frodo to the ground.**

"**You will not touch him again. Com on and finish it!" Sam yells as he runs forward.**

* * *

Ailish slowly uncurls, as Faramir was kneeled in front of her, his face showed nothing but concerned. 

"Are you all right? What did you see?" Faramir asked, as he helped her up.

Ailish shook her head, smiling a bit. "Frodo and Sam. They live, but Shelob, the giant spider that lives in the caves where the two Hobbits were heading, stung him and wrapped him in her web." The two of them started walking back. "But he lives."

Ailish grunted in pain, falling to her knees.

"Not again." Faramir groaned, sitting on his knees in front of her, holding on to her shoulders.

* * *

**Orcs grab Frodo's body and take him up the stairs, towards the tower.**

"**Samwise you fool." Sam whispered.**

"**This scum will be awake in a couple of hours." An Orc said.**

"**Then he'll wish he'd never been born." Another said, looking around for any more victims.**

* * *

"Sam, you better get to him." Ailish whispered, standing once more with Faramir. "Come on, we can't let them fight with out us." 

The two begin to run down, hoping they weren't overrun yet.

* * *

–Ends of Path's of Dead– 

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Alejandro stood by the bank of the water, the pirate ships getting closer.

"You may go no further." Aragorn yells, the Captain standing up. "You will not enter Gondor."

The pirates laughed, the captain yelling over to them. "Who are you to deny us passage?"

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." Aragorn said lowly.

Legolas takes out an arrow.

"Mind your aim." Gimli tells the Elf as he tips the bottom of Legolas bow.

When Legolas let the arrow go, past the captain and to the sailor next to him. He yelled in surprise and fell dead to the floor. Gimli gasps, as both Legolas and Alejandro glared down at the Dwarf, as Aragorn looks over to them, sighing in irritation.

"That's it. Right. We warned you." Gimli yells to the pirates.

"Prepare to be boarded."

"Boarded?" A pirate yells laughingly. "By you and whose army?"

"This army." Aragorn whispered.

As he did so, the Witch King yells as he passes through Aragorn, the other ghost following. The ends of Alejandro's hair all stood up, making him shiver a bit.

'_Not a good feeling to have a ghost past through you.'_

The pirates all start to yell, Aragorn smiling in triumphant.

"Uh, Aragorn?" Alejandro asked, a thought coming up.

"Yes?" Aragorn looked over to Alejandro, the Elf and Dwarf doing the same.

Alejandro frowned and looked at him. "How are we going to get onboard?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to answer but frowned and looked to the ships, everyone else looking as well.

* * *

–Plains of Gondor– 

Alejandra sat on the ground, watching the sun getting ready to set soon. Not too far away was Haldir, standing up, looking over the plains.

"Ay primo! Ojala que estas bien. Tu amante te necesita." (Oh cousin! I hope you are all right. Your lover needs you.)

Sighing, she rubs her right wrist in a nervous habit. Though she smiles faintly as she hears a couple of hooves upon the ground. Eomer and Gamling returned to the camp, making their way to Theoden.

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level's in flames." Eomer tells his uncle, riding around his horse. "Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance.

Theoden glared over to Alejandra, who sat not too far away. "Why did you not tell us sooner if you knew?"

Haldir looked back to see if he needed to defend his friend.

"I might have _known_, my lord. But my memory of this... world, has been erased completely." Alejandra tells him as she stands.

Facing them, they saw how serious and nervous she was.

"I do not know nothing no more."

"Time is against us." Theoden says, turning his back to her.

"Make ready!" Eomer yells, riding up to Alejandra.

"Do not worry, you will be fine. But ride with me."

Alejandra nods, watching Eomer ride away to warn the other soldiers. Turning, she makes her way towards her horse, Shadow. Haldir stops her and squeezes her shoulders, telling her silently it was going to be all right. Nodding, Alejandra continued towards her horse.

* * *

"Take heart, Merry. It will soon be over." Eowyn tells him. 

"My lady... you are fair and brave, and you have so much to live for," Eowyn, who had her back to the Hobbit, turned around. "And many who love you." Eowyn smiles. "I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds, but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle-Earth." Eowyn walks closer to Merry. "I just want to help my friends. Frodo. Sam. Pippin. More than anything, I wish I could see them again." Merry smiles slightly.

"Prepare to move out!" Eomer's voice makes it's way to the two of them.

"Make haste. We ride through the night." Theoden yells, a horn being blown.

All of the soldiers start to pack everything up. Merry looks to Eowyn, who looks back. Merry grabs his helmet, and stands up, putting it on. Eowyn takes her helmet and puts it on as well.

"To battle." She says.

"To battle!" Merry repeats her.

Alejandra rides over to her friends, bowing her head. "Be careful you two." Alejandra tells them. "I am going with your brother. May what ever God watch over you and the lives of Men." Nodding, Alejandra rides over to Eomer.

* * *

–Gondor– 

Night quickly came, and the fighting was still going on. The Men of Gondo were becoming weary, and tired as the never ending Orcs and Uruk-hai continued to come.

"Okay, maybe I got my events mixed up. I'm sorry. Rohan won't be here until tomorrow at sun rise!" Ailish nearly yells to her brother and lover.

"Maybe Rohan has deserted us, as we deserted them for the arrogance of my father."

"Arrogance he is, but Rohan will come. I know it." Ailish tells Faramir, smiling over to him.

"Back to the gate! Hurry!" Gandalf yells, as the pounding from the gate continues.

* * *

–Seventh level– 

Pippin looks below to the lower grounds. He looks back, than turns, but quickly takes a double look. Denethor walks out of the throne room and towards the west section of the seventh level, mumbling to himself.

"I am Steward of the House of Anarion. Thus have I walked. And thus now will I sleep."

Pippin runs over to the White Tree.

"Gondor is lost. There is no hope for Men."

Denethor stops mumbling and walks over to a very long bridge that connected to the toms of Gondor's past kings. Pippin follows silently, frowning as to what the old man was doing. Neither of them had looked up to the bare branches of the White Tree. If they have'd, they would have seen a white flower bloomed.

"Why do the fools fly?" Denethor asks himself, as he stops an d looks down to the battle. "Better to die sooner than late. For die we must." Denethor continues to walk towards the building.

When he reaches it, Denethor opens it. "No tomb for Denethor. No tomb for Boromir."

Denethor walks towards the stone table in the middle of the circular room, pas the narrow walls that held those of the past.

"No long, slow sleep of death embalmed. I shall burn, like the heathen kings of old." Denethor stops in front of the table and looks to his servants. "Bring wood and oil."

* * *

–Main Gates– 

The doors bang fiercely, the men taking a few steps back.

"Steady. Steady." Gandalf tells them, just as the mouth of Grond breaks through. "You are soldiers of Gondor." Gandalf tells them, as Ailish, Faramir, and Damon reached him.

"No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground!" Ailish yells. Than everyone's eyes widen as Ailish uttered a single word. "Shit."

Trolls in armor burst the doors open.

"Run!" A soldier yells, as a troll swings his spike club to a couple of soldiers, sending them flying.

"Volley! Fire!" Gandalf yells.

Archers let their arrows go. They kill one troll, but the three others were angered by being fired at. Orcs and Uruk-hai's pass through the door, those soldiers with spears, level it to the front of them and stab what ever was coming their way.

'_The fight now begins.'_ Damon thought, slicing his sword across an Orcs Chest.

* * *

–Seventh level– 

Pippin runs over to the door, Denethor lying on the stone table, pouring oil on himself. The servants were placing wood around Denethor.

"Strom! Strom!" Pippin whispered desperately, waving over to a young man.

He quickly walked over to the Hobbit. "Master Pippin! Lord Denethor has gone mad!"

"You must stall as best as you can! I will go help."

"Quickly!" Strom said, watching the Hobbit run as fast he can.

Pippin followed Ailish's shortcuts, hoping to get to someone faster. When Pippin ran out of the alley, he was caught up in the confusion of Men and Orcs.

"Move it!"

"Hurry, along there!"

"Hurry along!"

"Ailish! Where is Ailish? Ailish!" Pippin yelled desperately, trying to pass through the fleeing men.

"Retreat!" Gandalf yells. "The city is breached! Fall back to the second level! Retreat! Come on! Come on, move!"

* * *

–Plains of Gondor– 

"Move into the city, kill all in your path. But leave the girl soldier to me!" Saul tells the Orc with the squashed face.

* * *

–Inside– 

"Take them down!" A soldier yells.

"Fight!" Both Ailish and Gandalf yell. "Fight to the last man! Fight for your lives!"

Though they were in different areas, their message passed on.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" Gandalf turns to look down at Pippin. "Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning himself alive!"

Gandalf's eyes widen. "Up! Quickly!"

Gandalf grabs Pippin and puts the Hobbit in front of him. They ride as fast as they can, trampling over evil, moving out of the Men's way. Ailish, who was running in the direction of Gandalf and Pippin, heard what was happening. She looks up to see a Nazgul carrying the _real_ Ringwraith King. Ailish looks around and sees the other Ringwraith's flying around, than point down to her. Ailish looks to see the sun rising and without even thinking it, Ailish ran.

On the fourth level, Shadowfax came to an abrupt halt. The leader of the Ringwraith lands his Nazgul on the ground. Gandalf twirls his staff, placing it in front of him.

"Go back to the abyss. Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master."

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour."

Ailish runs up behind them, than stands in front of Shadowfax.

"What are you-?" Gandalf starts but Ailish cuts him off.

"It's me who he wants."

The Ringwraith holds up his sword to the sky. It turned into a flame, the wind sucking into the sword. Gandalf's sword breaks, as both he and Pippin are thrown off Shadowfax, Ailish thrown to the side of the stone railing.

"You have failed! The wold of Men will fall." He holds up his sword.

Ailish pushes herself from the rail and stands in front of Gandalf. A horn is than blown, the Ringwraith looking to the east side of the plains. Gandalf frowns, trying to recognize the sound. The Ringwraith looks back to them and screeches but before he leaves, the Nazgul grabs Ailish and flies away.

"Ailish!" Pippin yells, staring in horror.

"Just get to Denethor!" Ailish yells back, struggling with the grip of the Nazgul.

* * *

On the lower level, Faramir behead's an Orc, and looks up in time to see Ailish held by a Nazgul. 

"Ailish!"

Damon looks over to Faramir, than up at the sky. "No." Damon whispers.

* * *

–Outside of Gondor– 

Saul and the Orc with the squashed face look over to the east hill as another horn is blown. The sun has risen, just as Rohan soldiers line up the hill. Everyone takes in their enemy, gulping at the sight of the number. Eowyn slowly breathes and puts an arm around Merry.

"Courage, Merry. Courage for our friends."

Orcs who held spears got ready into their position, facing the Rohan army. Theoden's rides to the right.

"Eomer, take your eored down the left flank."

Eomer nods and rides down to the right, Alejandra following. "Flank ready."

"Gamling, follow the king's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall. Haldir, you follow after Grimbold."

As Theoden gave out the orders, the men moved on either side of the army to give out the order to their men. Haldir made his way to the left, ordering his men.Alejandra looks over to Eomer, who looks down to her as well. She brings down his head, kissing him passionately. Eomer's men gave a whistle and a few laughs, smiling.

Alejandra stopped and looked straight to the enemy. "Please be careful."

Eomer blushes from embarrassment, also facing the men. "As well as yourself, (Rohirrim) my love."

Alejandra frowned but reminded herself to ask him later after the war.

"Forth, and fear no darkness! Arise, arise, Riders of Theoden!" Theoden voices out loud, looking to his men.

Eowyn turns her face, as Theoden passes to the left.

"Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword-day, a red day are the sun rises!"

The soldiers get their swords and spears ready.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." Eowyn whispers.

Theoden rides to the right once more, hitting his sword against the spears.

"Ride now!" Theoden yells. "Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" Theoden rides towards the enemy. "Death!"

"Death!" The armies and their leaders yell.

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Forth Eorlings!"

Horns are blown, the army riding forward, yelling battle cries.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Anything in parentheses (words) means it's in Elvish.**

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 34**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Last Chapter:

Theoden rides to the right once more, hitting his sword against the spears.

"Ride now!" Theoden yells. "Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" Theoden rides towards the enemy. "Death!"

"Death!" The armies and their leaders yell.

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Forth Eorlings!"

Horns are blown, the army riding forward, yelling battle cries.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They rode hard. They rode fast. They cried out battle cries. They held fear but continued to ride. Ride towards the enemy. The Orcs' archers let their arrows go as soon as the Rohirrim and Elves were close in range. Those with spears were kneeled in front of the archers, waiting for the army to meet them. Many horses and men went down, because of the archers. But they did not back down. No. They continued to ride froward to met the enemy. To save their land. To save their families and friends. To save Middle Earth, and rid all evil from it.

"Charge!" Theoden's voice could be heard over all the horses hooves.

The enemy looked around at the army in front of them. They did not back down, but continued to ride. The Orcs and Uruk-hai's begin to shake in fear, not wanting to meet them but to flee. In matter of seconds, the Rohirrim and Elves trampled through the enemy, half of them now gone. In the middle of the confusion of the mix Men, Elves, and foul creatures, Alejandra and Eomer were separated from each other. As Alejandra lost sight of her cousin's lover as will. The men, Elves, and Alejandra beheaded the enemy, wounded them across the chest, and stab through their black hearts, watching them fall to their death.

But they did not notice what was above them. Alejandra did not notice what was a few two hundred feet to the left of her. No one notice anything but the enemy at hand and only one thing in mind: To rid of evil.

Ailish struggled against the Nazgul's grip on her shoulders.

"Let me go! Maldita sea!"(Damn it!)

Ailish looked down below her and smiled. She knew Rohan will not faltered them, nor the Elves who survived Helm's Deep. Ailish saw that half the enemy was now gone then they originally started with. But as the Nazgul and Ringwraith King screeched, Ailish looked forward. Her eyes widen with hatred and fear, but that fear was hidden for the hatred was too strong. Saul stood in the middle of Orcs, protecting him. He glared up at Ailish, sword at the ready.

"Esta dia... tu te vas a morir... pero con mi manos!" Ailish whispered harshly, glaring back at him. (This day... you are going to die... but with my hands!)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–Inside the Citadel–

Denethor poured all of the oil on him so he was soaked with the foul stench.

"Set a fire on my flesh." He told his men.

They begin to move towards their master slowly. As soon as they were close enough, they begin to lower their torches down to the wood. But it was interrupted, as all eyes turned to the doors which were slammed open. Denethor snaps around, surprise and in anger.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf yells to Denethor.

But the crazy Steward takes hold of a torch from Strom, who was taken back from the gesture.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there _is no_ victory."

Denethor throws down the torch, the wood and the bottom of his cloak quickly caught on fire. Gandalf grabs a spear from the right soldier and rides forward, both soldiers looking after him. Shadowfax stops, as Gandalf swings the spear, but Denethor ducks from the attack. But because of this, Denethor catches on fire quickly. He screams , and jumps off the stone table, running outside the door.

Gandalf looks after him sadly, whispering to himself. "So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion."

Denethor runs as fast as he can, trying to put out the fire but to no use. As he runs down along the seventh level, he falls down the small gap, screaming still. Just as this happened, Ailish was soon let go of, as the Ringwraith King turns his Nazgul back towards the city. Ailish falls into the middle of battle, landing on top of several Orcs. She quickly stands and takes her sword out. Before the enemy can think anything that just happened, Ailish kills them, as horses pass by her.

"Draw them back!" Eomer yells, stabbing an Orc in the chest.

Theoden looks to the fleeing enemy and raises his sword slightly. "Make safe the city!"

Everyone yells but that quickly is stopped as several enormous figures walk forward in the smoke. All eyes widen, as the Orcs flee beneath the now new enemy, a horn being blown. The Evil men could be heard chanting. Ailish turned sharply, running as fast as she can to the Rohirrim.

"Re-form the line!" Theoden yells, as he turns his horse around, than forward. "Re-form the line!"

The Rohirrim's reform the line, as will as the Elves behind them, waiting fearfully for the on coming enemy. Theoden continued to yell out orders and encouragements.

"Sound the charge! Take them head-on!"

Ailish yelled at the top of her lungs. "They're Oliphaunt's!"

Alejandra stares wide eye at Ailish's figure, and smiled. Many of the men started to muttered amongst themselves, as Ailish slid to a stop next to Theoden's horse. Alejandra looked forward, and yelled to the men and Elves, as Alejandra saw the Oliphaunt's tusks.

"Watch out for their tusks! They are spiked!" Alejandra yells before a great power swept her mind.

She shakes her head, and frowns, looking around. All that she knew of the Lord of the Rings have erased from her memory. Gamling blows their own horn, as Theoden yells.

"Charge!"

Ailish climbs at the back of a Rohan soldier, who looked at her as if she was crazy. Ailish stood on top of the saddle, holding on to the man's shoulders.

"I just need a short ride, don't worry."

The men charge forward, spears, bows and arrows, and swords ready at hand. As soon as they were close enough, the Oliphaunt immediately stepped and threw the men with their tusks. The evil men shot arrows down to them, many Rohirrim and some Elves falling down. Knowing they are no match to this new evil, the men ride back towards the city, as some continue to ride forward.

"See that group of Orcs there?" Ailish asked the soldier she was on, as she wounded the right legs of an Oliphaunt nearby. "To the right?"

"Yes?" The soldier says uncertainly, as he kills an Orc that was running towards them.

"I need you to get me as close as you can."

"What!" The soldier yelled, looking back at Ailish.

"Yes! Now do as I say or I'll throw _you_ off this horse!"

The soldier gulped down and hit the side of his horse's side, making it gallop harder towards the circle of Orcs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eomer rode towards Minas Tirith but suddenly stops, and turned his horse around. He looks at Gamling underneath an Oliphaunt, as two of his men were stepped on. Gamling tried to shoot beneath the Oliphaunt, in hopes of bring it down... which was not working. Eomer looks up at the main enemy that was steering the animal. The enemy silently challenge's Eomer, standing tall on top of the Oliphaunt. Eomer positions the spear better in his grip, and waited for the Oliphaunt to get closer. Then, Eomer threw the spear squarely in the rider's chest. The man falls to the side, the reins to the Oliphaunt are steered to the left, tripping another Oliphaunt, which lands on top of the first one.

Not too far away from Eomer, his sister, Eowyn carefully, and just barely, moves to the side of an Oliphaunt's foot.

"Take the reins." Eowyn tells Merry, as she hands him the reins. "Pull him left!"

Eowyn takes a sword from a dying Rohirrim, trying to get a better grip on it.

"Left!"

Merry pulls the reins to the left, passing an Oliphaunt, just barely from being step on once again. Eowyn takes her other sword out in a better position. Once they ride beneath an Oliphaunt, Eowyn cuts deeply as she can into the animal's legs, making it come down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Rohirrim rider, which Ailish has yet to find out his name, rides as towards the Orcs, getting closer by the second. Ailish puts grips her right hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you my friend, may whatever god protect you. Now, when I say so, I want you to turn as sharply as you can."

"Yes my lady."

Ailish carefully timed her actions. "Left!"

The rider turned his horse to the left sharply, Ailish jumping off of the horse. Because of the sharply turn, Ailish was able to get as much force she needed to jump on top of the Orcs. She landed with her foot on one of their faces, as the other on the chest. She gripped her sword and swung it about the enemy, wounding the Orcs across the chest. Then she stabbed the one her foot was on it's chest, as she snapped the other's neck.

"Leave her! She's mine." Saul yelled, stepping forward.

The Orcs parted fearfully, glaring at Ailish. Ailish stepped off the Orcs, holding her sword next to her loosely, but firmly. They stood a few feet away from each other, not saying a word. But the glaring continued, neither one backing down. Before any of them knew it, they each charged forward and met in the middle, the Orcs surrounding them. Their swords clashed together, each of the mortals trying to push the other.

"Give up Ailish! Just side with the enemy! He will give you a great power that you never imagined!"

Ailish put all her power into throwing off Saul and swinging her sword across his stomach, only to have his black tunic ripped.

"Go'ta hell!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aim for their heads!" Eomer and Haldir yell at the same time, as they each pulled back their arrows.

With the Rohirrim and some Elves, Eomer and Haldir let their arrows go, hitting the Oliphaunt in the face. The animal went on it's hind legs, the evil men falling off.

"Bring it down!" Theoden yells, as he looks at the animal. "Bring it down! Bring it down!"

Eowyn takes a spear from a dead Orc and throws it at the back, left leg of the Oliphaunt. At the same time, Alejandra takes hold of another spear and throws it at the front of the back right leg. It growled in pain and fell backwards. The horse Eowyn and Merry were on goes to it's hind legs to move away, Merry fell. The horse than falls back to it's side, Eowyn falling as will. Because of this action, Eowyn and Merry got separated. But Eowyn couldn't do anything as the Oliphaunt's head was about to crush her, so she moved as fast as she could have away.

"Eowyn!" Alejandra whispers, her eyes widening.

"Merry!" Eowyn yells, as she looks around.

But her eyes widen in fear when she sees a few Orcs about to strike her uncle from behind. She runs and stabs an Orc from behind, then quickly takes her sword out and kills another. Theoden sees this, and silently thanks Eowyn, though he does not know it's her, and quickly goes back to killing the enemy.

On the other side of the Oliphaunt, Merry crawls to a stand, coughing a bit. The evil men that survived the fall sees the Hobbit, and runs towards him, sword ready to strike. Merry sees this, and quickly stabs the first man, then turns to stab another. One grabs his cloak, but Merry unclasps it and kills the man.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–Inside the city–

The men of Gondor were now on the third level, and fearfully waits, with their weapons in hand, by the pounding door. Faramir and Damon, though ready to fight, look down to see the battle out in the plain. They easily spotted Ailish fighting with Saul, neither of them backing down. The Orcs that surrounded continued to get smaller, trying to push the Rohirrim and Elves back from the two fighting mortals.

"I didn't think it would end this ways." Pippins almost whispers, a sadden look upon his dirty face.

Gandalf looks to Pippin, confused but understanding. "End?" Gandalf shakes his head slightly. "No, the journey doesn't end here."

Pippin looks expectantly at Gandalf to continue.

"Death is just another path, one that we all must take." Gandalf has the look of a far away land, as he explains it to Pippin. "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass."

Pippin smiles faintly, watching the wizard intensely.

"And then you see it." Gandalf stops, Pippin waiting.

"What, Gandalf?" Pippin shakes his head. "See what?"

"White shores, and beyond. A far green country, under a swift sunrise."

Pippin smiles faintly at the image he received. But he then remembers his on home back at the Shire. Gandalf sighs, Pippin smiling widening.

"Well," Pippin starts, looking at the wizard seated in front of him. "That isn't so bad."

Gandalf looks at him. "No." He whispers, shaking his head slightly, the faraway look returning. "No, it isn't."

The pounding at the gate brings them back to reality, and Gandalf nods at Pippin, who purses his lips together and closes his eyes tightly, nodding back faintly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–Plains of Gondor–

"Rally to me! To me!" Theoden yells.

A screeching noise is heard from above all the battle noise on the ground. The men and Elves all look up in fearfully to see the Ringwraith King. The Nazgul flew down below, eyeing only one man. Eowyn was nearby and to her horror, she had to watch the Nazgul take hold of her uncle and swing him around, with the horse, before letting go. Theoden's horse lands on top of him, the other men fleeing. The Nazgul growls, as it gets closer to the king of Rohan.

"Feast on his flesh." The Ringwraith hisses.

The Nazgul takes a step forward when Eowyn steps in between them.

"I will kill you if you touch him." Eowyn states, glaring at the Ringwraith.

"Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey."

Theoden watches on, as the Nazgul tries to bite Eowyn, but she moves to the left in time. Holding her sword above her head, Eowyn brings it down as hard as she can to the creature's neck. She does it one more time, beheading the Nazgul completely. The body was throw back, then fall to it's side, throwing the Ringwraith off. Eowyn quickly picks a shield up, waiting for the enemy to strike at her. The Ringwraith slowly stands up, turning to her, hissing in anger.

In his left hand he holds a spiked-looking weapon. Eowyn stares wide eye but stays her ground. She moves to the side when the Ringwraith swings the spike to her, only to hit the ground. The Ringwraith pulls it back and swings it around once, and throws it towards Eowyn, who jumps to the side once more, missing her. The Ringwraith continues to swing it, till it finally hits the wooden shield, breaking it to a million pieces. Eowyn, falls to her uncles dead horse, holding her left arm to her chest, dropping her sword.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–Harbor–

By the harbor, many Orcs wait as a pirate ship slowly makes it's way to a stop. The Leader of that small Orc army walks forward.

"Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife-work here needs doing." The leader stops in front of the others. "Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!"

Aragorn jumps over the railing with one hand, holding his sword in his right hand. Gimli jumps, and stumbled to get up, as Legolas gracefully jumps next to Gimli. Alejandro jumps next to Aragorn's right, twirling his sword. The Orcs were taken back, Aragorn walking forward slowly, holding his sword with both of his hands, ready to strike. The others follow Aragorn's steps, also getting their weapons ready.

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win." Gimli says, holding his ax ready.

Legolas takes his bow out, reaching for an arrow, as Alejandro takes hold of his sword in both of his hands. As Aragorn runs forward, the ghost pop out of the ships, scaring and surprising the Orcs. As Alejandro fought towards the main city, a great power swept his mind, clearing all of that he knew of Lord of the Rings just as it did with Alejandra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

–Plains–

Eowyn pants heavily, as the Ringwraith King takes hold of her neck, and laughs.

"You fool." The Ringwraith picks her up, Eowyn struggling to breathe. "No man can kill me."

Merry, who has somehow gotten to Eowyn and the Ringwraith, crawls to his knees, takes hold of his small sword and stabs the Ringwraith's left leg. Merry is thrown back, his right arm hurting. The Ringwraith screeches in pain, letting Eowyn go. It falls to it's knees, Eowyn taking hold of her fallen sword. She stands and takes off her helmet, her hair tumbling down her right shoulder and back.

"I am no man." Eowyn tells him.

She yells and stabs the Ringwraith King in his face. The sword is thrown back as Eowyn lets go of it. The Ringwraith screeches as it scrunches to a round ball, all of the air being sucked out. It's garments drop to the floor, both Merry and Eowyn looking at it in disbelief and wonder.

Not too far away, the three remaining fellowship and Alejandro fought hard and fast to destroying the Orcs. Legolas lets an arrow go, hitting an Orc in it's head.

"Sixteen." Legolas mumbles.

"Seventeen." Gimli says to himself.

"Merry!" Eowyn yells, looking around from her spot on the floor.

She looks back and sees the Orc with the left side all smashed together limping towards her. Eowyn starts to crawl forward, hoping to reach the sword on top of a dead Rohirrim soldier. Aragorn, who was near by, fought his way towards the city. He runs forward, cuts the deform Orc arm off, as Gimli runs behind and thrust his ax into the Orcs stomach. Aragorn than stabs him through the chest from the back. Aragorn looks back and calls to the one person he knew can destroy the Oliphaunt.

"Legolas!"

Legolas turns and looks at the Oliphaunt that was making it's way towards them.

'_(Shit.)'_ Legolas thought as he ran forward.

He jumped on to the Oliphaunt's tusks, than to it's left, front leg. Legolas jumps once more to the back left leg and starts to climb up the arrows that were on the Oliphaunt. Once he was behind the small fortress on the animal's back, Legolas takes an arrow out and notches it.

"Thirty-three, thirty-four."

As the evil men fall to the ground, others jump to stop Legolas. One falls off right away, as another tries to throw Legolas off with his spear. But Legolas takes hold of the spear, than throws the man off. Legolas jumps to the side and grabs hold of a rope, and swings to the right side. He takes out a dagger and cuts the strap, the mini-fortress on the Oliphaunt falling. Legolas climbs to the back, standing on top of the Oliphaunt. He takes out three arrows, and walks forward. He lets the arrows go on top of the animal's head, making it fall to it's death.

Legolas slides down the trunk and jumps to the ground, looking up. Gimli looks at him unbelievable and in anger.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli yells, and walks away.

He swings his ax to two oncoming Orcs.

"Come on, then. Come on!" Gimli tells them.

A sea of green flows over the enemy, as Aragorn swings his sword at an Orc, turns, grabs another Orcs head and snaps it. He pants and stands up straight, looking around. In the background, the ghost jump on to an Oliphaunt, as Aragorn just stands there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eowyn crawls to her uncle, and strokes his hair. Theoden opens his eyes and frowns. He blinks a few times, and reaches to Eowyn's cheek, stroking it. Eowyn smiles and the warm gesture.

"I know your face..." Theoden whispers. "Eowyn. My eyes darken."

Eowyn loses her smiles. "No." She whispers back, tears forming in her eyes. "No. I am going to save you."

Theoden smiles. "You already did... Eowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go." Theoden tells her.

Eowyn tries to say something, but she doesn't know what to say.

"I go to my fathers... in whose mighty company... I shall not now feel ashamed."

Eowyn only stares at her uncle, trying to be strong as to not cry. Theoden suddenly starts to panic.

"Eowyn."

Theoden takes his last breath and slowly goes limp. Eowyn lets the tears go and lays her head on her uncle's chest, sobbing.

The darkness that once covered the land of Gondor now slowly lifts off the plain. Gandalf walks out into the plains, with Pippin following. Pippin walks from behind the wizard and looks in disbelief, his mouth slightly open. Before them stood Legolas, Gimli, and Alejandro, then Aragorn stood in front of them. Before Aragorn stood the ghost of the past.

"Release us." The Witch King commands.

Aragorn sighs, as Gimli speaks up.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot,"

The Witch King looks at Aragorn in disbelief and is ready to kill once more.

"These lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word." The Witch King tells him sharply.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." Aragorn tells them, smiling sightly.

The Witch King smiles, sighting as a wind blows them all away to have them finally pass on. Gimli sighs disappointingly. Aragorn looks to his right and sees Gandalf, who bows his head. Aragorn smiles faintly, hating how he is now to be treated as he accepted who he was meant to be. Before anything could be done, all eyes from the survivors are turned to the middle of the plains as swords clashing together could be heard. They see Ailish and Saul still fighting with one another, no longer Orcs surrounding them.

Damon and Faramir run towards the once friends, in hopes of stopping them. Everyone else follows.

"Can't you see I'll die for you?" Saul yells, as his and Ailish's blade cross together, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Y puedes ver que yo no te amo?" Ailish yells back, pushing him from her. (And can't you see I don't love you!)

Ailish kneels and trips Saul, only to have him flip back and kick Ailish in the face. She flips back to the ground, Saul jumping on top of her. He holds her down, the tip of his sword close to her neck. Saul sneered down at her. Saul held tears back, breathing rapidly.

"Why? Tell me why?" Saul cries, his tears falling.

"I trusted you! Yet you betray me! Your cousins! I knew for almost three months that you have betrayed us Saul!"

At Saul's surprise and shock moment, Ailish punched Saul across the face, still holding her sword, the hilt hitting him square on the jaw. Saul fell off of her, giving Ailish to stand and get to a fighting stance. Saul stood and wiped the blood off of his busted lip. He threw down his sword, glaring at the woman in front of him. Seeing that he threw his sword in challenge, Ailish threw her sword to the side as well.

Alejandro and Alejandra were right behind Faramir and Damon, and stopped them.

"Don't they have to do this alone." Alejandra told them, looking to her friend and former cousin.

"They threw their weapons down? Ailish can't possibly win!" Faramir cried, trying to get out of Alejandro's grip.

"Trust us, she can." Alejandro tells him, also looking back.

Ailish fisted her fist and brought them up in front of her, jumping around like a boxer. Saul mimicked her stance, but did not jump. They circled each other, glaring at one another. Saul struck first, and tried to punch her left side, but Ailish leaned back, giving Saul time to kick at her stomach. Ailish fell to the floor, rolling, and look up in time to see Saul ready to kick her again. But Ailish grabbed his boots, turned his foot as best as she could, Saul spinning to hit the ground hard. Ailish flipped forward and stood, Saul doing the same.

They returned their original position, circling once more. Saul suddenly stopped, making Ailish stop as will. Saul quickly looks over to his fallen sword, then to Ailish. She saw this gesture, and saw her own sword to the right from the corner of her eye. They stood for who knows long, and in one swift movement, the two mortals dove for their swords. Once they held the hilt, they both sprinted towards each other, ready to strike. Saul swings his sword at Ailish's neck, but she ducks, giving her the opportunity to thrust her sword into his stomach and upwards.

Saul gasps in shock and in pain. He drops his sword, looking down to his wound. Ailish's tears remain where they are, not wanting to let them fall. She takes out the sword and stands, taking one step back.

"Con mis manos... te mueras... con tu sangre... vas a paga todo que tu hicistes." Ailish whispered, but was still heard in the quiet plains. (With my hands... you die... with your blood... you're going to pay for everything you did.)

Saul falls to his knees, blood seeping from his mouth. Ailish takes her sword in both of her hands.

"Jamas te vas acercar a mi o los que yo amo." (Never are you going to come near me or those I love.)

With that said, Ailish swings the sword, Saul's head rolling on the floor, his body slumping on the floor. Ailish stands up straight and looks to those she loved dearly in front of her. She walks over Saul's body, Faramir running to her. He hugs her, as Ailish exhausting-ly slumps to him. Faramir holds her at arms length, looking worriedly at her.

"Lets get out of her." She whispers, sheathing her sword.

Faramir nods and picks her up, Ailish instantly falling asleep against him but before the same great power sweeps through her mind, only leaving one piece of information. Both Alejandro and Alejandra turn away from Saul's body, tears streaming down. Alejandra walks away with Damon, leaving Alejandro to himself.

"Adios... amigo." He whispered and walked away. (Goodbye... friend.)

The survivors walk about the field, looking for any others that survived the battle. Pippin walks around and sees Merry's cloak. He picks it up and looks around desperately for his cousin.

"Merry."

"No!"

Eomer's scream could be heard. He runs towards a figure, dropping both his sword and helmet. He drops to his knees and picks Eowyn up in his arms, crying.

"No!"

Eomer looks around lost, not knowing what to do. Aragorn frowns sadly, not knowing what to make of this. Tears weld up in his eyes as he stared at Eowyn's body in Eomer's arms. Alejandro runs to him, and drops to his knees, crying.

"EOWYN!" Alejandro cried, slamming his fists.

Eomer rocks back and forth, holding his sister to him. Alejandra, drops next to Eomer's right and hug him. He puts his head on her shoulder sobbing.

"My sister! Not my sister, please!"

Alejandra closed her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lo siento. Yo sabia que ella estaba haciendo. Yo sabia, lo siento." Alejandra whispered, hugging Eomer closely to her. (I'm sorry. I knew what she was doing. I knew, I'm sorry.)

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Anything in parentheses (words) means it's in Elvish.**

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 35**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Last Chapter:

"No!"

Eomer's scream could be heard. He runs towards a figure, dropping both his sword and helmet. He drops to his knees and picks Eowyn up in his arms, crying.

"No!"

Eomer looks around lost, not knowing what to do. Aragorn frowns sadly, not knowing what to make of this. Tears weld up in his eyes as he stared at Eowyn's body in Eomer's arms. Alejandro runs to him, and drops to his knees, crying.

"EOWYN!" Alejandro cried, slamming his fists.

Eomer rocks back and forth, holding his sister to him. Alejandra, drops next to Eomer's right and hug him. He puts his head on her shoulder sobbing.

"My sister! Not my sister, please!"

Alejandra closed her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lo siento. Yo sabia que ella estaba haciendo. Yo sabia, lo siento." Alejandra whispered, hugging Eomer closely to her. (I'm sorry. I knew what she was doing. I knew, I'm sorry.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With the help of the soldier's from Gondor, Rohan, and the Elves, all those who were injured were carried back in a rush to the healing rooms. The fellowship, the cousins, Eomer, and Haldir were first healed before going up to the healing rooms to help around with the three Healers who were only available. Aragorn was outside the door of the healing room, breathing in and out deeply. Gandalf and Ailish walked up to him, Gandalf leaning on his staff while Ailish leaned on Aragorn, smiling in comforting and teasing smile.

Aragorn stared at her if she was crazy. Ailish only continued to smile and out of nowhere, she bumped her hip with his, making Aragorn stagger to the right. He steady himself and stared at her as if Ailish has really gone mental.

"You must relax and go in, Aragorn." Ailish told him, Gandalf nodding in agreement.

"She is right. Many of those injuries are out of the regular healers knowledge for they are near death."

Aragorn sighed, but Ailish continued to speak what Gandalf wanted to say but couldn't.

"Those patients inside, Aragorn, needs a king's touch." Aragorn stared at Ailish's stern voice. "They _need_ you." Ailish whispered the last part.

Aragorn rubbed his tired face, and stared at both Gandalf and Ailish. "But I do not think I can do it."

Ailish groaned in frustration and grabbed Aragorn's arm.

"What do you-?"

"Shut up!" Ailish told him, dragging the soon to be king into the healing room, Gandalf holding the door open for them. "You can do it, Aragorn, I know you can. But you must _believe_ in yourself like others do."

Stopping, Ailish let go of Aragorn, who stared about the many beds full of injured patients. Some were treated, but others have yet to be seen by a healer or one of the fellowship or cousins. Aragorn saw a few beds occupied by small children who were injured in the process of getting to safety. Taking a deep breath, Aragorn took a step forward and stopped a healer's assistance.

"Bring me some Athelas and boil lots of water."

The woman nodded and walked away to do what Aragorn has ordered. Ailish smiled and looked back to Gandalf who smiled back, nodding for her controlling. Ailish chuckled slightly, and looked around the healing room.

"Now it's my turn." Ailish told the wizard and went off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the hours pass on, half the patients have all ready been tended to. And Eowyn was one of them. Eomer sat next to his sister body lying on the ground. Tears begin to stream down Eomer's cheeks, his arms on top of his knees. Alejandra, who was on the other side of Eomer and Eowyn, looked up from finishing her stitching a man's wound to see her lover rocking back and forth. Alejandra momentarily closed her eyes, holding back her tears. Guilt gripped her heart, knowing it was her fault that Eowyn went out to fight, and that she was hurt in the process.

'_I should've had Eowyn more closely to me.'_ Alejandra thought guiltily, opening her eyes once more.

Alejandra stopped a passing servant. "Could you get Lord Aragorn for me. Tell him to come and tend to Eowyn, please." The servant nodded and went to do what she was asked.

Sighing, Alejandra walked over towards a fire place, were some servants were boiling water. Alejandro walked up next to his cousin, his eyes still red and swollen from crying. He put a gently hand on Alejandra's shoulder, making her look up at him.

"It's not your fault, Nena."

Alejandra smiled at the nickname Alejandro used to call her when they were children.

"Thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_With a Sigh,_

_You turn away,"_

As Aragorn was led by a nurse to were Eowyn was lying, he sees Eomer sitting near by, watching over her body. Aragorn looks from the new king of Rohan, to Eowyn, from the bottom of the ground, a hope look upon his face. He walks up the few stairs, Eomer looking up to Aragorn, as the king of Gondor kneels next to his sister. Aragorn lets his right hand hover over Eowyn's left lower arm, which is covered with black scars, and blue of the flesh.

He picks up her arm, looking over it. Alejandra walked up the stairs, setting down a bowl of steaming hot water, and two folded clothes, one of them holding Athelas. She unfolds the cloth holding the Athelas and begin to crush the leaves and dropping them into the water. The sweet fragrance soon surrounds the three of them. Alejandra than makes her way to Eomer and hugs him from around the neck, Eomer grabbing her hand and gripping it in hope.

"Aragorn will help your sister, Eomer. Just believe and have faith." Alejandra whispered, hugging him in reassurance.

"_With a deepening heart,_

_No more words to say,"_

Holding Eowyn's hand with his left, Aragorn takes the other folded cloth and dumps it into the water. He scrunches out the extra water and places the cloth on Eowyn's cold forehead. Aragorn closes his eyes, muttering under his breath. Eomer watches on, looking as if ready to cry once more. Aragorn takes the cloth from her forehead, and places his hand on her forehead once more. He begins to mutter again, his eyes still close. After a few moments, Aragorn takes his hand from her forehead and places it to the side of Eowyn's face.

Eowyn takes a deep breath, and exhales. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Aragorn. Eomer grips Alejandra's hands, kissing her palm.

"_You will find that the world has changed,_

_Forever..."_

The next day, Eowyn stays in her room for most of the morning. The lead healer, however, persuaded Eowyn to roam the garden, which she did. Alejandro wandered into the healing rooms, wanting to see his beloved as he heard the news. He stops on top of a few stairs, watching the woman he fell in love lean next to a window. He never thought of himself of falling in love, but he did. Smiling, he walked behind her, slipping his hands around her waist.

"Why so sad, my lady?" Alejandro whispered into Eowyn's ear.

"Because I have seen my uncle fall to his death. I was there for his last breath."

Alejandro pressed a kiss on Eowyn's cheek. "I can assure you, my lady, your uncle would have wanted you to be his side before he passed over."

"…_And the trees are now turning from green to gold,_

_And the sun is now fading,"_

Eowyn turned in Alejandro's arms and stared into his eyes. She saw love that mirrored her brothers, yet more intense. Smiling faintly, Eowyn stepped on her tip toes and gave a light kiss to Alejandro's lips.

"Thank you for being here with me."

Alejandro smiled and let one of his hands trail up from her waist, her neck to cup her right cheek, whipping the few tears with his thumb.

"I am glad you have let me enter into your life, Lady Eowyn." Alejandro whispered, leaning forward.

The couple shared a small kiss that turned out to be a passionate one. Those who watched on smiled, to see their lady has finally found love and she was now happy. Others were just happy for the couple who mirrored each others love.

"_I wish I could hold you,_

_Closer…"_

The next day, Eowyn stayed in her room all morning. The lead healer, however, has somehow persuaded her to roam about the garden, which she did. Alejandro walked through the halls of the healing area, as he heard that his beloved was now awake. He stops at the top of a few stairs as he sees the woman he fell in love stand next to a window, looking out. He didn't know how he fell in love, but he did and was grateful it was with Eowyn.

Walking behind her, Alejandro slipped his hands around her waist. "Why so sad, my lady?" Alejandro whispered into Eowyn's ear.

"Because I have seen my uncle fall to his death." She whispered, guilt evident in her voice.

Alejandro pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I can assure you, my lady, you uncle would have wanted you to be by his side before he passed over."

Eowyn turned in his arms and looked into the eyes of the man she fell in love with. He mirrored the same love her brother gives her but more intense.

"Thank you."

Smiling faintly, Eowyn rose on her tip toes and placed a kiss on to his lips. Alejandro smiled, and let one of his hands rise up from her side, to her neck, than to cup her cheek, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"You are welcome." He whispers back.

He kissed her passionately, bringing Eowyn closer. Those who watched on smiled as their lady has finally found joy and love. Other just watched the happy couple, knowing that the end of this dreadful war is soon to come to an end.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At night fall, many soldiers were still out looking for survivors in the Pelenor. Pippin among one of them. They were tired and hungry, but the soldiers continued to look for their kin or not their kin. For any survivors who might yet still be alive.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin yelled desperately, running past an Oliphaunt's body.

He stops to scan the area quickly before it darkens even further. Turning, Pippin sees a small body beneath one of the evil men who have ridden on top of an Oliphaunt. Realizing who it was, Pippin runs forward and rolls over the dead figure to find his cousin. He kneels and holds Merry off the ground.

"Merry." Tears fall down Pippin's cheeks, trying to wake his cousin. "Merry, it's me."

Merry moans in pain but opens his eyes.

"It's Pippin." Pippin whispers, smiling as more tears fall.

"I knew you'd find me." Merry whispered painfully.

"Yes."

"Are you going to leave me?" Merry asked him in a struggling voice.

"No, Merry. I'm going to look after you."

Pippin looks to his right and grabs Merry cloak, which he dropped, and covered his cousin to keep him warm. Pippin looks around, hoping to find someone to help him bring his cousin back to the city.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alejandra was in the room Faramir gave her, looking out the window. Somebody knocked on the door and entered. Alejandra turned to see Eomer closing the door. She smiles, but frowns quickly as she pales.

"Alejandra?" Eomer asks, which was an echo to Alejandra.

He walks forward and catches Alejandra just as she falls to her knees. Her eyes are glazed over, as pain goes through her stomach, than all over her body.

"Alejandra!" Eomer shakes her, cupping her face.

"No." Alejandra whispers in pain.

Leaning forward to have her forehead touching Eomer's chest. Eomer holds her tightly, of fear of losing her.

"Frodo." She whispers, breathing heavily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vision--

_**Frodo tired to get out of his bond hands, as an Orc appeared behind him.**_

"_**Stop your squealing, you dunghill rat."**_

_**Frodo turns in surprise and fear. The Orc takes his blade out, snarling.**_

"_**I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig."**_

_**Frodo looks on in fear, trying to move away as the Orc raises his blade. The tip of Sting than appears at the Orc's chest, making him drop his sword, screaming in pain. Frodo frowns in confusion as Sting is pushed further. Sam than appears from behind the Orc.**_

"_**Not if I stick you first."**_

"_**Sam!" Frodo cries in relief.**_

_**Sam takes out Sting and drops the Orc to the bottom of the small hole he came from. He puts Sting down and kneels on one knee next to Frodo.**_

"_**Oh Sam, I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything."**_

_**Sam only smiles and starts to untie Frodo's hands.**_

"_**Let's get you out of here." Sam tells his friend.**_

"_**It's too late. It's over." Frodo tells Sam, shaking his head. "They've taken it, Sam! They took the Ring."**_

_**Sam smiles faintly. "Begging your pardon, but they haven't."**_

_**Frodo frowns as Sam stands. From his pocket, he takes out the Ring, holding it by it's chain. Frodo sees the Ring and his eyes widen.**_

"_**I thought I lost you." Sam explained. "So I took it. Only for safe keeping." Sam holds out the Ring to Frodo.**_

"_**Give it to me." Frodo whispers, reaching for the Ring. "Give me the Ring, Sam." Frodo tells his friend sternly and cautiously.**_

_**Sam takes the Ring back, as he frowns in worry at Frodo, who frowns back at Sam. Sam than starts to hear the whispering voice of the Ring.**_

"_**Sam." Frodo's voice was an echo to Sam. "Give me the Ring."**_

_**Sam looks down and hands the Ring to Frodo, who snatches it away. The Ring's voice stops, and Frodo sighs. He puts the chain around his neck, and looks up at Sam.**_

"_**You must understand," Frodo starts, standing up. "The Ring is my burden. It will destroy you, Sam." Frodo leans against the wall, breathing with difficulty.**_

"_**Come on, Mr. Frodo." Sam picks up Sting. "we best find you some clothes." Sam says, looking around.**_

'**_Well, we can't wear our own clothing, that's for sure.'_** Sam thought, looking back to his long time friend.

"_**You can't go walking through Mordor in naught but your skin." Sam walks up to Frodo and helps him to a few fallen Orcs.**_

_**The two Hobbits take the Orcs clothes and helmets, putting them on. They walk out of the tower, over the bridge and to a hill overlooking the wasteland before them with thousands of Orcs covering the ground. Mount Dom stood in front of them, the top thrusting upwards the fire from within the mountain.**_

"_**We did it, Mr. Frodo. We made it to Mordor."**_

"_**There are so many of them. We'll never get through unseen."**_

_**Frodo looks to the right of Mount Doom to see Sauron's Eye looking about the floor, and takes a step back.**_

"_**It's him, they Eye."**_

_**Both friends look at each other, fear shown in their eyes.**_

"_**We have to go in there, Mr. Frodo. There's nothing for it." Sam says, the fear rising, as will as does courage. "Come on. Lets just make it down the hill for starters."**_

_**The two start walking, as the survival of the world depended on these two Hobbits.**_

End of Vision--

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alejandra gasps, and grips the tunic of Eomer. She looks up at him to see his worried eyes scanning her face.

"Frodo and Sam are in the waste land of Mordor."

Eomer's eyes widen with hope. "So they will be able to destroy the Ring soon."

"But thousands upon thousands of Orcs stand between them and Mount Doom."

"We must tell the others." Eomer said urgently, as he stood, bringing Alejandra with him. "Come, we must hurry."

The two humans ran towards the throne room, Eomer knowing full well a meeting was begin held on the matter of their victory. As they burst through the doors, Alejandra told the group of her vision and so the group had to change their plans.

"Alejandra was right. Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf tells them.

Gimli was sitting on the Stewards' chair, smoking his pipe, Legolas, Eomer, and Alejandra standing over to the left. Ailish, Faramir, and Damon stood in front of the entrance, as Aragorn was on the right. Gandalf turns and walks forward.

"The darkness is deepening."

Aragorn, who had his back to the group, spoke up his thoughts.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." He tries to reassure them.

Gandalf stops in front of Ailish, Faramir, and Damon and turns to Aragorn.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"You have no idea." Alejandra whispered, Ailish, Legolas, and Eomer the only ones who heard.

Gimli blows out some smoke, speaking up his own thoughts.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot!" Gandalf scowls over to the dwarf. "Why should we care?" He puts his pipe back in his mouth.

Gandalf takes a step towards the dwarf. "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom."

Gimli lowers his pipe, blowing out smoke once more in defeat. Gandalf turns to face Aragorn, who was now facing the group before him, Gandalf shaking his head.

"I've sent him to his death." Gandalf says quietly.

Aragorn turns. "No." Gandalf looks at him. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgorth." Aragorn nods slightly to himself, as he gathers his thoughts. "We could give him that."

Gimli looks at the Ranger in suspicion. "How?"

Ailish, Alejandra, and Damon speaking at the same time, the same thoughts as Aragorn's running through their heads.

"Draw out Sauron's armies."

The group turns to look at them, as they all look at each other with smiles.

"Empty his lands." Alejandra tells them, nodding over to Aragorn.

"Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Damon says, smiling.

Gimli, who put his pipe back in his mouth at the same time they were talking, coughed, his eyes widening. Eomer walks forward, doubt within his eyes.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves." Aragorn tells him, looking up at the King of Rohan.

"But we can give Frodo hi chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us." Ailish tells them, almost laughing.

Aragorn nods, looking at the group, than to Gandalf.

"Yes. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn agrees.

Damon, Alejandra, Ailish, and Legolas than say at the same time, "A diversion."

Gimli, with his pipe in his mouth once again. "Certainly of death…" He holds one finger up, than brings it down. "Small chance of success…" Holds up another and brings it back down, nodding. "What are we waiting for?"

Gandalf looks at the group, than walks right in front of Aragorn, speaking low. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." The old wizards shakes his head.

Aragorn smiles, whispering back. "Oh, I think he will."

With that said, the group was meant to leave Aragorn alone in the throne room. But with the help from Legolas, Faramir, Ailish, Eomer, and Damon, they drawn all the curtains, to have the throne room completely darken. The only source of light was that of a few torches.

As soon as the door closes shut, Aragorn walks up towards the throne room, his sword drawn out on his right hand. He falls to his knees on the steps and uncover the Palantir. Aragorn moves his head from right to left, as the ball of fire crackles as his hands is slightly above it. Aragorn takes a few deep breath, and slowly puts hand on the Palantir, his hand shaking.

Like magnet, his hand is upon the Palantir, and he grips it tightly, bringing it up to level with his face. Aragorn has his eyes close, trying to steady and calm his heart. He clears his mind of all that he knows of Frodo and the Ring. Once the Palantir is level, Aragorn takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, facing the ball of fire that has started to form. Sauron's Eye appears and begins to speak in Black Speech.

"Long have you hunted me." Aragorn says through clenched teeth. "Long have I eluded you." Aragorn stares down the Eye, whispering the last bit. "No more." He brings Elendil up to his left side. "Behold the sword of Elendil."

Sauron in his full form is seen within the ball, than fades to Arwen slowly dying in Rivendell. Aragorn slowly moves Elendil from his face, eyes widen and a small frown of confusion upon his brow. Aragorn looks ready to cry, as he lets the Palantir go, stumbling up and back a few steps. But as he does so, the necklace of the Evenstar falls to the ground, shattering. Aragorn stares in disbelief, his breath hitched.

After of few minutes, Aragorn leaves the throne room, looking distress.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, the soldiers who were well enough to ride out, followed Aragorn and the Fellowship. Aragorn wore Gondor's armor, half his hair was pulled back in the front. Legolas with Gimli, Gandalf with Pippin, Eomer with Merry, Alejandra, Ailish, Faramir, Haldir, and Damon were all riding behind Aragorn, supporting in his decision.

In the healing room, Eowyn and Alejandro stood next to each other, looking out the balcony to the land before them.

"The city has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold." Eowyn whispers, frowning a bit.

"It's just he damp of the first spring rain." Alejandro says, looking over at the sky, than back to Eowyn, who also looks at him. "I do not believe this darkness will endure."

Smiling, Alejandro takes hold of Eowyn's hand, and brings her into a hung, kissing her forehead.

"Everything will be all right, this I can tell you right now, mi amor." (my love.)

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think anyone was really reading this anymore. Will, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I don't own the song in here by Avril Lavigne 'How does it feel'**

**Anything in parentheses (words) means it's in Elvish.**

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 36**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Last Chapter:

In the healing room, Eowyn and Alejandro stood next to each other, looking out the balcony to the land before them.

"The city has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold." Eowyn whispers, frowning a bit.

"It's just he damp of the first spring rain." Alejandro says, looking over at the sky, than back to Eowyn, who also looks at him. "I do not believe this darkness will endure."

Smiling, Alejandro takes hold of Eowyn's hand, and brings her into a hung, kissing her forehead.

"Everything will be all right, this I can tell you right now, mi amor." (my love.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It took the small army couple days but those of Rohan, Gondor, Rivendell, and Lothlorien turned the corner to see the Black Gates of Mordor. The Men all line up behind the Fellowship and the two new kings, waiting for some instructions. They all stare at the gate, afraid of what might be waiting for them behind it. But after waiting for almost half an hour, the Men were getting impatient and restless.

"Where are they?" Merry asks in a whisper.

Growing impatient, Aragorn rides forward. Gandalf, Legolas, Eomer, Ailish, Haldir, Alejandra, Damon, Faramir, and a soldier bearing the flag of Gondor followed him. They stopped a few feet away from the foul gate, all looking up. Aragorn speaks as loud as he could so they would hear him.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

All is quiet for a few minutes, which felt like a few eerie hours to those who were scared. The gates than start to creak to an open. A lone figure rides forward, clad in black spikes, as was the horse. It wore a helmet that covered his whole face except for a line that seemed to be it's mouth.

"My master," the Mouth said in a sly voice. "Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome."

As he spoke, the group saw yellow, black sharp, long teeth. Although Aragorn seemed calm, inside he felt disgusted and wanted to vomit both from the creature and the stench.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" The Mouth asks.

"We do not come," the Mouth turns to Gandalf. "To treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." The Mouth snarls at him, showing it's teeth. "Tell your master this: _The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return_."

The Mouth scoffs. "Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

The Mouth grabs something in front of him and holds it up. The group saw it was Frodo's mithril shirt. Everyone but Damon, Faramir, Haldir, Eomer, Alejandra, and Ailish eyes widen, as Pippin whispers in fear.

"Frodo."

The Mouth throws the shirt to Gandalf harshly. Pippin, who was sitting behind Gandalf, looked at it in disbelieve.

"Frodo!" Pippin whispers.

"Silence!" Gandalf told the young Hobbit, looking down at him.

"No." Merry whispers. "No! No!" He almost yelled.

"Silence!" Gandalf turned to Merry, yelling at him sharply.

The Mouth smiles. "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see."

"Bullshit!" Both Ailish and Alejandra yell at the same time.

Everyone and the Mouth turned to them.

"He's not dead!" Ailish tells them.

"You took that from one of your damn Orcs who wanted it to give it to your master." Alejandra yelled at him, glaring at the Mouth.

The Mouth smiles towards them. "Than you must know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host."

"You wish you bastard!" Ailish glared at him. The Mouth turns to her, snarling. "You know very well that you have lost Frodo out in that land of yours. And your master is pissed off at you."

"One so small could endure so much pain, but if it is he, the pain means nothing!" Alejandra in a firm voice.

"Yes," the Mouth says slowly. "But what would you know? You flee from your home as things became too great for you to handle."

Ailish and Alejandra turn their heads, holding back their tears. Guilt filled their heart and mind.

"Than a loved one betrayed you!"

Ailish holds her reins tightly, as Alejandra's shoulders start to shake, wanting the thing to stop talking. But the Mouth only continues.

"And you have loved ones here, and for that you cannot go home to close the portal."

Ailish and Alejandra look up sharply to the vial creature.

"Oh yes, I know of this portal. For it was my master who opened it and sent an army to your world, which should now be in ruins. You have nothing left back there. You have all seen loved ones die by the hand of our men. You will not survive."

Having heard enough, Aragorn rides forward, the Mouth tilting his head at him.

"Who is this? Isildur's heir?" The Mouth teases. "It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

Aragorn quickly takes Elendil out and yells as he swings it around to cut off the Mouth's head. Gimli nods in satisfaction but states all that is in everyone's mind.

"I guess that concludes negotiations."

Aragorn rides in front of his friends, looking at them. "I believe what Ailish and Alejandra has said. I do not believe the rest that _Mouth_ said. And neither should you two. For what he said is not true of your homeland. I will not!"

Aragorn than turns Brego as the gates open once more. Orcs ready to fight walk forward.

"Pull back. Pull back!" Aragorn tells his friends as they ride back to the army.

The soldiers see the thousands of armies coming their way and took a few steps back, fear consuming their being. Aragorn sees this and rides faster towards the Men, knowing this will not be his end or theirs.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground." Aragorn yells, riding to his right.

The future king slows his horse to a trot and makes his way towards the center, looking over the Men as he begins his speech that suddenly came to him. Those who were on horses dismount and slap them away from the danger that was to come soon.

"Sons of Gondor… of Rohan… of Elven kin… my brothers!"

The Men step forward, their fears still in them but no less. They wait for their future king to what he has to say. With their eyes the Men watch Aragorn ride back and forth in front of them.

"I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men-"

"And women." Alejandra and Ailish mumbled together.

Those around them who heard the girls smiled, shaking their heads.

"Fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of Men-"

"And women." Ailish, Alejandra, Damon, and Faramir said a bit loudly, but Aragorn only continues.

"Comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men-"

"And women!" Ailish, Alejandra, Damon, Faramir, Legolas, Haldir, and Eomer shout out, startling some of the men around them.

But Aragorn ignored them and continued with his speech.

"Of the West!"

Aragorn holds up Elendil, as does all of the Men and Elves, may it be swords or daggers. They face the Orcs and Evil Men that is now near them. Twenty minutes pass when the enemy surrounds the small army, smiling and laughing believing they will kill them quickly.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf… Or women for that matter." Gimli mutters, leaning on his ax in front of him.

Ailish and Alejandra roll their eyes as the two women and Legolas answer to his mumble.

"What about side by side with a friend?" The trio looks down to the dwarf for an answer.

Gimli looks up at them and smile, nodding. "Aye. I could do that."

All is silent, no one attacking or speaking. The Eye of Sauron upon a black tower makes his light towards the army, focusing on Aragorn. Whispers start to form within Aragorn's head, trying to pursing him to be on their side.

"_Aragorn."_

Aragorn frowns and walks forward slowly, lowering Elendil to his side. As he does so, both Gandalf and Legolas watch him with concern.

"_Elessar."_

Aragorn brings Elendil to his side. As slowly as he could, Aragorn turns around, Gandalf watching him for any kind of change. Aragorn smiles faintly, as he whispers.

"For Frodo."

Bringing Elendil to his side once more, Aragorn yells out a battle cry and runs forward. Pippin mimics Aragorn and yells as well, along with Merry, as they both run forward. Gandalf yells and the fellowship runs forward followed by the army. Merry and Pippin are soon lost within the Humans and Elves, their short legs not fast enough.

Legolas and Alejandra shot their arrows before switching to their swords and daggers when they got close enough. Aragorn who was the first to reach the enemy hits down on the enemy's weapon, turn, and slice down on the enemy, killing it.

The Fellowship were soon scattered about the thousand army of the enemy, as were the two best friends. They tried to stick together but the enemy only continues to advance on them in great numbers. But even within the confusion, the friends somehow were able to aid another close by. A great number of the enemy has decreased but even so the army was becoming lower and lower in number, making it harder for them to throw back the enemy.

But not too long into the battle, seven Nazgul each bearing a Ringwraith of their own flew down towards them. Gandalf, Ailish, Haldir, and Damon all look up in horror, knowing that their numbers will finally decrease miracously no thanks to those foul creatures. The lead Nazgul screeches it's awful sound, grabbing most to the armies attention.

Gandalf stops killing at the enemy and looks over to it, dread and fear within in his eyes. Yet hope was welcomed as a moth flies past him slowly. Gandalf watches it slowly, and looks up in time to see an eagle stop the foul creature before it could have ever strike. Pippin sees this and whispers to himself in a bit of disbelieve.

"Eagles." Knowing this was true; Pippin starts to yell, giving hope to others. "The eagles are coming!"

As the others look up just briefly they caught five more eagles coming to fight off the Nazgul's. But then something caught Ailish attention and turned around. The light from Sauron's Eye moves away from the battle and directs it towards the entrance of Mount Doom. As it this happens, the Ringwraith screeches and turns the Nazgul's around towards Mount Doom.

Seeing this happening, Gandalf wanders what was happening and turns to meet Ailish's stern look within her eyes. She knew what was happening and knew was to come. Nodding to one another, Ailish and Gandalf was again return to the fight, killing as much of the enemy as possible.

Not too far from Alejandra, Aragorn stabs an Orc, buttheads another and swings his sword around. A deep roar is sounded behind the future king as the ground shakes from a creature behind him, making him stop. Looking from the corner of his eye, Aragorn slowly turns around, dreading what he was to see.

A troll in full body armor walks towards him, raising his weapon high in the air. Aragorn blocks it's attack but he couldn't withhold the troll's strength and staggers a few steps back. The troll throws Aragorn back a few feet away, Aragorn hitting the ground and going unconscious for a few seconds.

Legolas sees this and tries to get to him but too many people and Orc's were in his way. Seeing the Prince of Mirkwood's reaction, Alejandra turns in the direction he was facing and sees Aragorn shaking his head moving to his back, standing quickly. Alejandra makes her way towards him, slicing down on the enemy and pushing the Men away from her.

Legolas pushes an Orc out of his way and grabs an arrow but was not able to get it out of his quiver as a few men bump into him.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yells, trying to get to his friend.

The troll growls and pushes Aragorn to the floor with his foot and holds him there. Alejandra just sliced the last Orc between her and the troll and brings her sword down on to the troll's leg on top of Aragorn. The troll's roars in pain as Aragorn takes out a dagger and slices across the troll's leg as will.

In less then the hour they have been there fighting, everything seemed to slow down for both the enemy and the army of Men and Elves. The Eye of Sauron begins to quiver as something beyond the Black Gates happened. The troll was ready to strike down on both Aragorn and Alejandra when a whistling coming from it's master stops him and turns. Seeing what is happening to it's master, the troll, as several other Orcs, Evil Men, and other alliances, turns and starts to run for their life.

By now, everyone was watching Mount Doom and the tower which the Eye of Sauron sat upon. Dark clouds circle over Sauron's Eye, his tower crumbling down to the ground. Most of the Men and Elves have tears within their eyes, the joy of the evil and chaos finally coming to an end.

Sauron's Eye narrows to a thin strip of fire red, then blows up to nothing. An invisible force fields blows the tower into pieces as it also makes it's way towards the group. Merry thrusts his sword to the air, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Frodo! Frodo!"

The ground which the foul creatures stood upon begun to open up, the Earth swallowing them from whence they came. The Earth opened all the way until where the Men and the Elves stood. The enemy that was not near the crack and falling into the abyss, they begun to flee, not wanting to deal with what they started.

The Black Gates fall and crumble down to the Earth as well, when Mount Dooms starts to erupt, everyone watching in horror. Lava spills all around the mountain, making it impossible for anyone to escape it. Rocks begin to blow from the mountain, hitting the Nazgul's and the Ringwraith's. The Fellowship let the tears now of concern and disbelieve down their cheeks, wondering what happened to the two Hobbits that had to destroy the Ring alone.

Pippin falls to his knees, crying, while whispering at the same time.

"Frodo."

But even with all the commotion, Alejandra feels a familiar feeling full of pain and dizziness, as her vision become glaze over with a white mist. She falls to her knees, dropping her weapons so she was able to grab her head. Ailish and Eomer run towards her, wondering what it was she was seeing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**The two Hobbits are inside the mountain as it starts to erupt, the lava inside thrashing about and over flowing. Sam grabs Frodo and they race down the path towards the entrance, the bridge falling beneath them. Once outside, the two moves to the left just as lava spat out with much heat, the two Hobbits were burning up. Sam threw Frodo on top of a rock, just as Sam jumped next to his friend before the lava could touch him.**

_**I'm not afraid of anything**_

_**I just need to know that I can breathe,**_

_**I don't need much of anything,**_

**_But suddenly, suddenly,_**

_**I am small and the world is big,**_

_**All around me is fast moving,**_

_**Surrounded by so many things,**_

_**But suddenly, suddenly,**_

**They stand a bit shakily and wobble their way further up on the rock. Sam leans forward as Frodo stands and looks at the lava around them, tears begging to form.**

"**It's gone." Frodo whispers more to himself then his friend.**

**Sam looks up at him, wondering what he was talking about yet at the same time knew.**

"**It's done."**

"**Yes, Mr. Frodo. It's over now."**

_**How does it feel to be,**_

_**Different from me?**_

_**Are we the same?  
How does it feel to be,**_

_**Different from me?**_

_**Are we the same?**_

_**How does it feel?**_

_**I am young and I am free,**_

_**But I get tired and I get weak,**_

_**I get lost and I can't sleep,**_

_**But suddenly, suddenly,**_

**The two Hobbits make their way up further on the rock and lie down. Frodo close his eyes, wondering back to the past. Back to his homeland and all those he cared about deeply. Sam's mind wonder back to a soft bed, good food, and the people he cared about around him, laughing, talking, singing songs, telling tales of what they did when they parted.**

_**How does it feel to be,**_

_**Different from me?**_

_**Are we the same?  
How does it feel to be,**_

_**Different from me?**_

_**Are we the same?**_

_**How does it feel?**_

_**Would you comfort me?**_

_**Would you cry with me?**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah **_

_**Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah **_

"**I can see the Shire." Frodo suddenly says, catching Sam's interest. "The Brandywine River. Bag End. Gandalf's fireworks. The lights in the Party Tree."**

**Sam cries, looking at the lava flowing down the mountain's sides.**

"**Rosie Cotton dancing."**

**Frodo's eyes open to slits at his friend's longing words.**

"**She had ribbons in her hair. If I ever I was to marry someone…" Sam nods his head, a faint smile upon his lips. "It would've been her." Frodo looks over to Sam as he cries harder. "It would've been her."**

_**I am small and the world is big,**_

_**But I'm not afraid of anything,**_

_**How does it feel to be,**_

_**Different from me?**_

_**Are we the same?  
How does it feel to be,**_

_**Different from me?**_

_**Are we the same?**_

_**How does it feel to be,**_

_**Different from me?**_

_**Are we the same?  
How does it feel to be,**_

_**Different from me?**_

_**Are we the same?**_

_**Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah **_

_**Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah**_

**Frodo sits up and hugs Sam, regretting that all this has happened and that he had to drag along his friends with him.**

"**I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee." Frodo tells his friend truthfully, crying along with him. "Here at the end of all things."**

_**How does it feel?**_

_**How does it feel?**_

_**You're different from me, different,**_

_**How does it feel?**_

_**How does it feel?  
You're different from me, different.**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alejandra looks up at everyone's concern face. She sees that Gandalf was waiting the most anxious to tell them what it was that she saw. Hope bore into his eyes, gripping his staff as hard as he could.

"Frodo and Sam are safe." Relief watched everyone who knew the two Hobbits. "They are on top of a rock.

The army rode back towards Minas Tirith as Gandalf sat upon the elder of the eagles and ride towards Mount Doom to find the two Hobbits. Once back to the White City, the army, may they have been weary and hungry, begun to help clean up the city to make sure it was as it was before the Kings of old have been lost and forgotten, and before the war of the One Ring started. When Gandalf returned with two unconscious Hobbits, they were immediately treated and put into two different rooms to rest.

Alejandro, Alejandra, and Ailish spent one day in the middle of Pelennor, saying a prayer and a goodbye to Saul, even hey betrayed them for his own greediness. The Fellowship, Eomer, Faramir, Eowyn, Damon, and Haldir were also there, paying respect to the ones who have lost their lives.

The two cousins and friend held each a red and white rose in their hands, their eyes close. When the two cousins finished their prayer, they took hold of the petals from each of the roses with one hand and tore it off the stem. They threw the stem to the floor and waited for a breeze from behind. When it came, they stretched out their arm and opened their hand, letting the combine colored petals fly towards the now ruin Mordor.

They begun to walk away, telling the others to leave Ailish alone fro a while. Thought, neither Damon nor Faramir left, not wanting to leave the girl alone.

A lone tear fell down Ailish's cheek, making her take a shuddering breath. Opening her eyes, Ailish looked up towards the sky, the wind blowing softly from behind.

'_You always wanted things your own way, Saul. Never once they you think of others or the consequences. And now look what happened. I had to kill you because you wanted me and Faramir dead. You knew I did not return your feelings. I saw you as a friend and nothing more.'_

Ailish let out a small sob and wiped her tears away. Looking down to the two roses, Ailish tore the petals off, threw the stems to the floor and stretched out her arm, looking at the other petals that were stuck on the ground.

"…Goodbye…" She whispered, letting the petals go.

The combine colored petals flew in circles, apart from one another, then together before disappearing into the wind. Turning her back, Ailish started walking back towards the White City, her brother on her left and the love of her life on her right.

Many people of Minas Tirith had a hard time to recover, and a long time, but they were going on about their life as normal as they could. Many injured people have been healed and where running about, helping restore the city once more.

A few days past and Frodo finally woke up to sunlight streaming down on him. He sits up on the large bed and is shocked to see Gandalf in front of him, smiling.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asks in disbelieve, wondering if it was a dream.

Gandalf smiles widely, nodding. They both begun to laugh at an unknown joke they have long for to tell one another. Merry and Pippin opened the door when they heard laughter and yelled out Frodo's name. They run towards the bed and jump up on it, the three Hobbits jumping up and down, laughing and smiling. Gimli comes in next, arms wide open and laughs.

"Gimli." Frodo cries out and looks up to see Legolas walking into the room as well, smiling.

Aragorn soon follows his friend afterwards, followed by Alejandro, Alejandra, and Ailish. They all stand next to Gandalf, looking at Frodo. Sam slowly walks in, cautiously to see what was to happen.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	38. Chapter 37

**I don't own the song in here by Avril Lavigne 'Nobody's Home.'**

**Anything in parentheses (words) means it's in Elvish.**

**Captured in a Dream**

**Chapter 37**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Last Chapter:

A few days past and Frodo finally woke up to sunlight streaming down on him. He sits up on the large bed and is shocked to see Gandalf in front of him, smiling.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asks in disbelieve, wondering if it was a dream.

Gandalf smiles widely, nodding. They both begun to laugh at an unknown joke they have long for to tell one another. Merry and Pippin opened the door when they heard laughter and yelled out Frodo's name. They run towards the bed and jump up on it, the three Hobbits jumping up and down, laughing and smiling. Gimli comes in next, arms wide open and laughs.

"Gimli." Frodo cries out and looks up to see Legolas walking into the room as well, smiling.

Aragorn soon follows his friend afterwards, followed by Alejandro, Alejandra, and Ailish. They all stand next to Gandalf, looking at Frodo. Sam slowly walks in, cautiously to see what was to happen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It seemed as though time has stopped within that little room with both the last of the Fellowship and the three adults from a different world, a different time. Sam stood behind the group, looking towards Frodo, a bit afraid. While Merry and Pippin talked away of what has happened since thy parted and the things they have seen. But Frodo only half listened as he smiled over towards Sam, happy for his friend to be alive and well.

Sam smiled back, happy to have Frodo as the way he was before. Not completely normal before the Ring came to him, but enough to trust one another once more. Seeing the two to be friends once more, Aragorn spoke up.

"You four Hobbits are to stay within the White City for as long as you want. You are welcome."

The Hobbits smiled at one another, Merry and Pippin eye's twinkling with much mischief. Seeing this, Ailish spoke up, smirking to the all ready plan the two trouble makers were planning.

"Don't even think it you two. If either of you cause trouble within this city, I will hold you responsible and make sure you get the punishment you _both_ deserve." Ailish said sternly, pointing her forefinger at them back and forth.

Both Merry and Pippin put their hands in defense, shaking their heads as they said at the same time, "never even thought of it."

The two cousins shook their head, eyeing the two. "Uh-huh, sure you didn't." They said in unison.

"I think it is best to give Frodo some privacy to dress and look about the city." Gandalf suggested, the Fellowship (besides the three Hobbits) and the adults all walked out.

When the group took their separate ways, Ailish walked next to Gandalf, the memory that was suppose to be erased still within her mind.

"Is true that the portal will continue to stay open if we don't return?"

Gandalf stayed silent for a while, as the two of them walked out from the hallway and into the fifth level street. The people were busy going from here to there, cleaning and repairing all that was lost because of this war.

"Yes." Gandalf finally said at a length. "I fear as Evil still roams these lands of Middle Earth they might fall upon the portal."

"But it is near Rivendell? And that Kingdom is _very_ protective." Ailish argued, looking up to the wizard.

The two stopped near the edge, both looking down to the other levels. Gandalf spoke softy to her, Ailish almost not hearing him.

"Yes, but now that peace has come to this world, the Elves are departing to the Undying Lands of Grey Heaven."

Gandalf looked down to the young adult. In all her time spending with the White Wizard, Ailish saw just how old and tired Gandalf truly was. After this heavy burden was lifted off from his shoulders, it's as though years have finally caught up to him.

"Rivendell will not always be protected, my dear. Soon the Evil will come across it and enter your world. Maybe even destroy the history that you all made." Sighing, Gandalf turned away from her, looking back down to the people.

Ailish knew the silent question he never wanted to ask. _'Only one of you will have to return to your world and close the portal forever.'_ Unshed tears formed in her eyes, her lips trembling as she tried not to cry.

"W-when is Ar-Aragorn's crowning?" Ailish asked, her voice trembling with promising sobs to come.

"A year from tomorrow." Gandalf answered.

Nodding, Ailish turned and walked away but not before stopping and asking him a favor.

"Don't tell Alejandro or Alejandra. I don't want to burden them with such a decision. They should live their life in peace, they deserve it."

"What of your own life? What of your own decision? Does that not matter?" Gandalf asked, looking to Ailish's back.

Ailish shook her head. "No. They went through a lot worse then I. They deserve to live with those they love."

Ailish took several steps to leave but abruptly stopped at Gandalf's next question.

"And what of Faramir's feelings? He does not deserve such a thing! He deserves to live happy and to love and have a family!" Gandalf said with anger evident in his voice but his tone was never come above to a shout.

"He does deserve such things… But not from me."

And with that Ailish walked away. Gandalf shook his head sadly, hating fate and destiny at the moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Time slept by quickly for everyone. The White City was repaired and back to what it was. A few Orcs and Evil Men were spotted but nothing too hard the Gondor soldiers could not have handled. During this time, everyone spent as much time (and working to restore Minas Tirith) with one another. They knew what little time they had with one another, for after the crowning of Aragorn, the Fellowship and the adults will have to part and return to the homes that await them.

Ailish spent as much time with her brother and the two begun to catch up from the years that was taken from them. As she spent with her friends and her lover. But time was short and Ailish knew it. Soon enough the hardest decision that she knew was the right thing to do will come soon and all those she love dearly will never be in her life again.

On the night before Aragorn's crowning, Ailish laid awake in her bed, looking up to nothing but the ceiling. Sighing, Ailish sat up on the bed and scooted over to the edge, her toes touching the cold marble stone. She has all ready made up her mind the day she finished talking with Gandalf. In doing so, Ailish believed she should spend one last time with Faramir and give him what rightfully belongs to him.

Standing, Ailish took off her pajamas and put on a simple white robe. She walked over to her door and opened it. She peeked out to see no one in the halls and made her way out of her room and down to her left. She knew where Faramir's door was and quickly made her way to it.

Once in front of it, Ailish took a deep breath and turned the handle downwards carefully and opening the door. She quickly entered the room and closed the door behind her with a soft click. Even with that little noise, Faramir was awake and sitting up on his elbows. He frowned as to what Ailish was doing in his room. Smiling to the man she has ever loved since the first time she saw him in the movies and in person, Ailish walked forward.

By now Faramir has sat up on his bed, a curious and a frown upon his brow. At the foot of his bed, Ailish slowly, without losing eye contact with Faramir, undid the strings and slid off the robe from her body to let it drop to the floor. Faramir's face turned a bright red as he looked up and down the naked female before him. Smiling Ailish walked to the side of the bed, Faramir pulling back the covers, Ailish sliding next to him.

When Faramir covered Ailish's naked form, he rolled on top of her and begin to kiss, a long night of a passionate love shared to become one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, everyone from within the White City, to those living in kingdoms far away came far and wide to stand upon the seventh level. They were dressed in their best clothing, all watching Gandalf taking a crown from Gimli. Standing next to Faramir, Ailish put her fingers through his own, Faramir squeezing it as he smiled to her. Ailish smiled back and they both looked over to the rest of the ceremony.

_I couldn't tell you,_

_Why she felt that way,_

_She felt it every day,_

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make,_

_The same mistakes again,_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems,_

_Don't know where she belongs,_

_Where she belongs_

Gandalf raised the crown high above Aragorn's head for all to see. The ever so slowly he lowers it and sets it upon Aragorn's head. Looking up at the crowd, Gandalf speaks as loud as he could for all to hear.

"Now come the days of the King."

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home,_

_That's where she lies,_

_Broken inside,_

_With no place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside,_

Aragorn, trembling a bit from the image of not everyone not wanting him to be king, looked up at Gandalf. The Wizard reassured him with his eyes, Aragorn smiling briefly, Gandalf returning it with his own as he spoke softly for only Aragorn to hear.

"May they be blessed."

Stepping to the side, Gandalf watches Aragorn walk the rest of the way up the stairs. At the top he blows out the breath he was holding and turns ever so slowly.

_Open your eyes,_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find what you left behind_

When he fully turned around, everyone clapped in joy that they have a king once more and that Evil has finally been rid off… for the time being.

"This day," Aragorn says loudly, everyone going silently. "Does not belong to one man-"

"Or woman!" Ailish, Alejandra, Eomer, Faramir, Haldir, and Damon yelled, starling several of the people around them.

Aragorn smiles but continues with his speech. "But to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

Everyone claps, cheering as loud as they could. White petals begin to fall and blow amongst the wind. The people then quiet down as Aragorn beings to sing in Elvish.

_Be strong, be strong now,_

_Too many, too many problems,_

_Don't know where she belongs,_

_Where she belongs,_

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home,_

_That's where she lies,_

_Broken inside,_

_With no place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside,_

After the song, Aragorn walks down the path, everyone bowing as he walks. He looked over to Faramir and Ailish, smiling at their happiness. But if Aragorn only. If only knew what was really going to happen to that happiness.

"_**Are you certain of what you want to do, little one?"**_

Ailish looked across from her towards Galadriel, who looked back.

"**_Yes. I don't want my other friends to leave that which they long for all their lives. They have forgotten and yet I have not."_** Ailish looked down towards the path to see Eomer walking forward, holding hands with Alejandra at his side, both bowing. **_"Maybe it is Destiny or Fate, whatever you want to call it, for only me to walk through that portal and close it forever."_**

"**_And that which you love?"_** Galadriel asked sadly, knowing it was taking a lot for the young mortal to do this.

_Her feelings she hides,_

_Her dreams she can't find,_

_She's losing her mind,_

_She's falling behind,_

_She can't find her place,_

_She's losing her faith,_

_She's falling from grace,_

_She's all over the place, yeah,_

Looking from her friend and her lover, Ailish sees Legolas walking forward in his princely clothing of silver, the circlet upon his brow. Aragorn puts a hand on Legolas right shoulder as Legolas does the same to Aragorn. Aragorn greets him, but Legolas only smiles and motions his head to the right.

Aragorn frowns in confusion, looking past his friend. Two Elves move to the side while the elleth holding the banner moves it to reveal Arwen wearing her circlet and a white silky dress, her father behind her and smiling.

"Go to him." Elrond whispered to his daughter, as she moves forward.

Aragorn moves forward as will, frowning in disbelief. Arwen holds back her tears, smiling to the man she loves.

"**_And that which I love. I know it is what I must do and no other should be burden with this but me. I am the only one left with the memory and I should compile to do this."_** Ailish told the Lady of Light, smiling to the happy couple.

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home,_

_That's where she lies,_

_Broken inside,_

_With no place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside,_

Aragorn and Arwen stop inches from each other, not knowing what to do or say. Aragorn takes the banner and gives it to woman nearby. Arwen bows her head, but Aragorn frowns in disproval and lifts her head up, Arwen smiling at the small gesture.

Suddenly, Aragorn couldn't take it anymore and kisses Arwen, swinging her around. Everyone smiles and claps to the couple in love.

Ailish looks back to Galadriel, eyes once again forming but unshed.

"**_I am truly lost of what my destiny should be. I don't know why this task was put in front of me. All I know is that I am lost of what I am suppose to do."_**

_She lost inside, lost inside,_

_She lost inside, lost inside._

Looking back to the happy couple, Ailish sees that Aragorn is now holding Arwen, the both of them touching each other's hair and cheek making sure that it was real. Laughing, Arwen hugs Aragorn once more, kissing his cheek. Aragorn continues her way down the path, greeting the people he was to rule over, Arwen now at his side. Soon, the two couples find themselves in front of the four Hobbits, who don't know what to do as they look at each other.

Hesitantly, they bow to Aragorn and Arwen. Aragorn takes a step forward, shaking his head.

"My friends," the Hobbits look up at Aragorn unsure. "You bow to no one." Aragorn tells them, going on one knee as Arwen curtsy at them.

Everyone upon the seventh level does follows suit of their king and go upon their knees or curtsy towards the four shocked Hobbits. Pippin looks around with a smile, as Merry is too stun for any reaction as is Sam, while Frodo feels uncomfortable about the whole thing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soon after the ceremony is over, the entire people who have came for this are inside a _ very_, _VERY_ larger room for all of them to fit in and have a party of the newly crowned king. While Faramir talks away with Aragorn and those who knew his brother, Ailish stayed in the back, holding the temptation to cry out in public. Three familiar presences walk from her right, making her shake her head. She turns and looks to the two Elven Lords and a White Wizard.

"Let us leave now. I have said my goodbyes for over a year and I wish not to alarm anyone at the moment."

Elrond and Gandalf nod, Elrond speaking up. "Understandable."

Sighing, Ailish looks back towards the group that contained of her friends, family, and lover and silently said her goodbyes. Ailish turned and they four of them quickly walked out of the room and towards the outside of the seventh level heading straight towards the stables.

"I do hope you don't mind riding in a fast gallop in that dress of yours, Lady Galadriel." Ailish tells her, as she walks up to Mariposa.

"No, I do not." Galadriel replied as she walked up to her own brown mare.

A stable boy was walking down their row and Ailish stopped him.

"Give these to Lady Alejandra, Lord Alejandro, Lord Damon, and Lord Faramir in four hours. Will you remember that?"

"Yes my lady, do not worry a thing."

Ailish smiled and gave the boy a peck on the cheek in thanks. The boy blushed and went back to doing his job before he was to be yelled at his father.

Once they were all mounted, the group of a mortal woman, a White Wizard, and two Elven Lords rode hard and fast out of Minas Tirith and towards Rivendell, one never to return no more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was will past five hours and Faramir has looked all over the room for his love. He has asked everyone who knew her and those who did not. The Fellowship, the two cousins, Damon, Eomer, and Haldir have split up and searched all over but none has seen Ailish in the last five hours. Standing outside on the seventh level, the group tried to think of where Ailish might be. That was when a stable boy walked up to them and handed to Alejandra, Alejandro, Faramir, and Damon a letter with Ailish's writing.

Each letter said of goodbyes, past memory and present memory that was full of joy and happiness. She said her apologizes and wished them all a happy life without her and that they hope they could forgive her in time.

Faramir grabbed the stable boy, tears falling down his cheeks. "When did you last see her?"

"Just five hours ago my lord."

Letting the boy go, Faramir ran towards the stables, Alejandra, Alejandro, and Damon behind him. They all hoped it was not too late to catch up to her. Just like those who left, this group rode hard and fast, only one place in their mind at that moment: Rivendell.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It has been two days since the group of four left Minas Tirith and was now slowly riding through the forest of Rivendell, where Ailish first became to be here. Galadriel, Elrond, and Gandalf rode next to her, all in deep thought. They rode nonstop, knowing full well that those after Ailish were behind them and close by too.

Ailish admired the beauty of Rivendell for the first time. Never having the time to before, as evil was always near and a mission to actually complete. She saw how green the leaves and the grass were. How close together the trees were, and so tall, shading them from the sun. Though some sunlight peeked through the trees here and there, giving it a more mystical, enchanting, and surreal look.

Ailish stops Mariposa and looks at the portal for a moment, seeing the pure white snow covering the woods behind her house. She gets off of her trustworthy horse and hugs her around the neck. Ailish turns to the two Elf Lords and the White wizard, smiling sadly at them.

"Take good care of her Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled at her. "Of course. I would not let any harm come to her."

Ailish paused for a moment, smiling. "Will," she said slowly. "I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for everything that you have done." They all nod their head towards her.

Ailish turns around and takes a few steps towards the portal, touching it lightly. The portal made small ripples, seeming as if it were water. Taking a deep breath, Ailish got ready to step forward but yelling behind the group made her stop. All four of them turned to see what was coming their way, even though they knew who it was.

Ailish looks back to see her friends, brother, and lover riding towards her, yelling at her not to go. Ailish held back a sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. For the first time in four years, Ailish was crying. And had let the tears fall, which held all her emotions, not even ashamed that she was crying.

"Goodbye." She whispered, taking a step back into the portal, which seemed to go slowly for her.

Ailish fell backwards into a black void. Flashbacks of her past as will as her present life pass before her eyes. Every heartache. Every tear. Every bloodshed that seemed to never go away. Every pain from a loss of a loved one. This was one past, Ailish did not want to remember.

"_Daddy!"_ A seventeen year old Ailish cries in a echo.

"_Haldir! No!"_ The voice of Aragorn's echoes.

"_Don't go Faramir! It will be the death of your men!"_ Ailish's voice echoes.

"_King Théoden!"_ Eomer's voice echoes.

"_I love you."_ Faramir whispers echoes.

"_No!"_ Alejandra's yell echoes.

"_I must do this. I can't burden those who deserve to have a peaceful life."_

"_DAMON!"_

"_Baby sister, you are growing up too much for my liking."_

As Ailish continued to fall backwards into the black void, a mixture of voices filled the darkness saying unknown things in a different language. Than one clear voice overpowered them all.

"Go back... Wake up from a dream that never happened... You do not belong anywhere but your own world... Wake up from this peaceful dream that became your nightmare... Wake up..."

Sauron's eye than appeared in front of Ailish, glaring at her. Fire and shadow surrounding the single eye, as the pupil became a narrow strip.

"You will never stop me!" The voice was menacing, and had an echo of Black Speech with each word. "Never... RETURN!" He yelled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ailish bolted up right in her bed, sweat covering her body. She tried to catch her breath, which seemed to come in gasps, as she looked around her room. Little light came through the closed curtains. Ailish looked down to her floor to see her digital clock, the red numbers saying it was 6:30 in the late afternoon.

"Just a dream." She whispered, lying back down. "Just a dream becoming a nightmare."

Shaking her head, Ailish gets out of her bed, making her way towards her bathroom to take a quick shower. After drying her body dry and blow dry her hair, Ailish walks into her walk-in closet and puts on a pair of black pants, with a black tank top. She puts on her black boots that stopped midway of her calf. She walked back out into her bedroom and walked to the opposite of her bed and stopped in front of her bookshelf. Next to it was a security pad. Ailish pressed in the password and the bookshelf moved to the left.

Ailish walked inside the room, which was full of long swords, short swords, throwing knives, arrows, quivers of all sizes, bows of different colors, scimitars, etc. Ailish grabbed a long sword, throwing knives, a medium quiver full of arrows, a black bow with white leaves surrounding the bow, and on the top saying in Spanish: _Tenga fe, y esperanza. Por todo es posible._ Which translate to: Have faith, and hope. For everything is possible.

Getting the rest of the weapons Ailish needed, she put on a black overcoat that went to her ankles. Ailish stepped out of her house and walked down the street, the sun sitting over the west side.

"Ojala que estos monstro no traigan mas de sus amigos." (Hopefully these monster didn't bring more of their friends.)

"_**And thus it was. A fourth age of Middle-earth began. And the fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love, was ended. Thirteen months to the day since Gandalf sent us on our long journey, we found ourselves looking upon a familiar sight. We were home.**_

_**How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart you begin to understand, there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep, that have taken hold.**_

_**Bilbo once told me his part in this tale would end, that each of us must come and go in the telling. Bilbo's story is now over. There would be no more journey's for him… Save one.**_

_**But I still think back two years ago. Ailish Soria literally sacrificed her life, desire, and love to have those closes to her a peaceful life. I now wonder, what has come of Ailish? What has she been doing back home? Why did she not just let the portal stay open?**_

_**Faramir has been depressed since that day. He has never loved another girl like he loved Ailish. He keeps himself busy just to try and forget all about Ailish.**_

_**But we all know that at night he has nightmares and dreams of her. Her smile, laughter, jesting, and her face will never go away from his memory.**_

_**Her brother, Damon, never forgave her for what she did but did admire for doing it. But he did tell us once that he was truly grateful to have seen her once more and to have caught up with her from the years they have missed.**_

_**Alejandro and Alejandra were taking the hardest. They were like family and a part of that family has been lost. Alejandra married Eomer and became Queen of Rohan, while Alejandro married Eowyn and the two stayed within the White City.**_

**_Damon fell in love with one of Arwen's maids and the two were wed just a year ago. Her name was Hithaer and they now have a daughter named Nengel (which means Water Joy in Elvish) Ailish. I believe she is three months tomorrow._**

_**Now the time to end this story has come to an end. But not before those who have yet to live a long life with family and friends. They are to write their own stories down and pass it down to generation to generation. Maybe now everyone came live in peace and try to live on with Ailish with us no longer."**_

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed! I had a great time writing this and I am happy you all enjoyed it! An Epilogue will be up soon and as will as the second of my own little Trilogy which is called _Lost In Darkness_. I don't know when I'll have it up, but I assure you it'll probably be up around August or so. (I have the first chapters on my lap top and I'm still grounded from using it) Will, for one last time, (for now) please review!**


	39. Epilogue

**Captured in a Dream**

**Epilogue**

Two years since the day Ailish has gone beyond the portal to her own world, closing it forever. Alejandra mourned over Ailish's decision, knowing this time she will never see her best friend again. Tears silently stroll down her face, her sobs now subsided. Galadriel walks into Alejandra's room in Rivendell, as they were to say goodbye to the last of the three rings. The Lady of Light showed sympathy towards the young girl, feeling what she felt at the moment.

"She didn't have to do it. We could have waited to find a solution!" Alejandra said, looking up to Galadriel.

"Follow me, little one." Galadriel said softly, turning around and walking out.

Alejandra got up and followed Galadriel down the hall. They turned corners, went up stairs, than turned some more corners until Galadriel stood in front of a single wooden door at the top of a narrow staircase. Opening it, Galadriel walked in and over to what looked like a water fountain and Galadriel's mirror put together.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Because your presence still lingers here,_

_And it wont leave me alone,_

Looking around the room, Alejandra saw it was a small, and tight, study. Many different instruments, books, traveling bags, cloaks, swords, and other various items were scattered about the room. A desk and a chair was near by, a small window on the right. Alejandra looked up to Galadriel, who motioned down to the fountain.

"Here, you will be able to see anything your heart desires. Just say the one thing you want to see and watch. I will now leave you."

Galadriel walked out of the room, Alejandra walking over to the fountain. She saw that water was filled inside.

Taking a deep breath, Ailish said one word. "Ailish."

_These wounds wont seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

The water was covered in a mist. It rose and twirled in a circle. Once it was big enough, the middle was becoming clearer. Alejandra saw Ailish fighting Uruk-hai's and Orcs back in their world in their own town.

Ailish was kicked to the ground, an Orc ready to strike. As the broad sword was about to hit Ailish, she took out two swords and crossed them in front of her, stopping the broad sword. Alejandra sighed in relief. The vision than shifted and Ailish was sitting down, a picture of her brother and father in her hands, then picked up a picture of Alejandra and her two cousins on the floor. Alejandra started to cry, but was not able to look away.

The vision shifted to Ailish bleeding and limping through a forest. She looked up and saw a sign, confusing Alejandra as to what was going on. _El Salvador_ was what the sign said. A vision then came of Ailish sitting back on a couch, reading a book. Shifting once more, the mortal woman saw her friend fighting what looked to be a man dressed all in black, it's eyes like that of Sauron. He raised his sword, twirled around and thrust forward his sword through Ailish, making her drop her sword to the ground.

Gasping, Alejandra jerked back, stumbling over the desk. Crying, the mortal walked out, not able to take it anymore.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I've held your hand through all these years,_

_But you still have all of me,_

Alejandra walked down the halls, tears blurring her vision. She shook her head, remembering the visions she saw. Her body was than getting weaker. The passerby's only stared in sympathy at the poor mortal girl.

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light,_

_But now I'm bound by the live you left behind,_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me,_

Alejandra has been walking for nearly two hours, and knew she was lost, but she did not care. Though, she was not able to walk any more, so Alejandra leaned against a pillar, tears streaming down her cheeks. A few sobs escaping her mouth. She saw a small garden in front of her but it's beauty did not take away the pain she was feeling at the moment. And she wished nothing but for someone to take that pain that instant.

_These wounds wont seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me,_

Alejandra starts to slide down the pillar, shaking her head. _'Why did you leave me? Why?_' Her body shook uncontrollably, the sobs coming in fierce.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_And though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along._

Alejandra took a few deep breaths to get her breathing even. But not able to hold it in any longer she screamed. She leaned forward, her hands on the edge of the steps to support her. Tears blurred her vision as she continued to scream.

"Why did you leave? I still need you! Why didn't you think about me?" With all her strength, Alejandra screamed as hard as she could.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me._

Alejandra put her hands around her, as she still leaned forward, rocking back and forth. Her sobs could be heard, as the tears stained the steps below. Everyone who heard screaming ran to the place it came from. But they stopped as they saw Alejandra in this form. Everyone stared in sympathy, as Eomer walked up to his wife and held her in his arms. Alejandra cried her eyes out, knowing she lost someone else that she loved dearly. And just like her cousin Saul Rios, she lost Ailish forever.

**The**

**End**


End file.
